Hogwarts, A Nova Geração
by SeteEntediados
Summary: FIC REEDITADA E REPOSTADA - Acompanha os sete anos de Santana Lopez em Hogwarts, quando ela convive com os filhos do herói Harry Potter. Pezberry/sisters.
1. Do ano 1 ao 3

_**Fala o autor:**_

_**Recebi uma sugestão para fazer uma crossover da Saga com Harry Potter. Se alguém me pedisse para fazer uma do universo de Star Wars, acho que minha mente piraria. Eu tenho uma réplica da lightsaber do mestre Obi-Wan Kenobi, afinal de contas! Mas o universo Harry Potter... eu adoro os filmes, todos eles, mas não li um livro que fosse. **_

_**De qualquer forma, experimentei escrever alguma coisa numa narrativa bem acelerada. Eu não repetiria a Saga e nem mexeria na dinâmica Harry/Hermione/Rony, que considero perfeita. Mas poderia aproveitar alguns elementos dessa fic e usar os filhos de HP para criar o crossover me parecia mais interessante. Modificaria algumas coisas, criaria algumas regras próprias e veria no que ia dar.**_

_**Escrevi pela diversão do desafio. Foi legal pesquisar sobre o Universo Potter (vai ter detalhes assim lá na China!). Sei nem se continuo ou não. Se você achar que não vale a pena, vou considerar apagar depois. Já que não estou comprometida com essa fic. De qualquer forma, está aí o resultado.**_

...

**HOGWARTS, A NOVA GERAÇÃO (como Star Trek, a nova geração)**

Santana Lopez gostava da mãe, Shelby Corcoran. Como não poderia? O problema é que a distância tornou o relacionamento entre elas mais complexo e frio e, por conseqüência, também para a meia-irmã dois anos mais jovem, Rachel Berry.

Vejamos: Shelby Corcoran é uma norte-americana nascida em Ohio. Ela teve uma breve carreira de atriz na Broadway, mas acabou encontrando espaço na produção das peças. Fez carreira sendo assistente de tudo que é coisa na produção, uma labuta que lhe trouxe experiência e conhecimento necessário para dirigir a primeira peça teatral. Algo que estava prestes a acontecer. As pessoas diziam que ela tinha um toque mágico. Bom, elas não estavam erradas.

O detalhe importante nessa história é que Shelby Corcoran era uma bruxa puro-sangue de imigrantes irlandeses que chegaram em Salem e sobreviveu ao famoso caso de queima às bruxas fazendo o de sempre: fugindo dos muggles e criando barreiras mágicas para estabelecer o próprio mundo. Por um acaso, Ohio tornou-se um grande centro da comunidade bruxa norte-americana, mas que ao longo do tempo os administradores mais liberais acharam por bem que a comunidade bruxa se integrasse com os muggles e alguns preceitos foram diluídos.

O senhor Corcoran discordava e achou por bem levar a única filha ao Reino Unido de modo que ela pudesse frequentar uma das melhores escolas bruxo do mundo: Hogwarts. O Reino Unido passava impressão de viver dias prósperos de paz após a morte de Lord Voldemort, derrotado por um mero bebê: Harry Potter. Shelby Corcoran tornou-se uma Slytherin e conheceu Harry Potter. Ou melhor: o via à distância. Ela estava dois anos letivos à frente do garoto que sobreviveu: no mesmo ano que os gêmeos Weasley. Mas como a maior parte dos alunos, ela era apenas uma garota ordinária com ambições ordinárias e pouco ligava para os dramas e artimanhas de Potter, Granger e Weasley.

Enquanto Harry Potter aprendia a se defender de um dementor, enquanto Ronald Weasley fazia caretas e Hermione Granger frequentava todas as aulas com a ajuda de um vira-tempo, a Slytherin Shelby Corcoran cursava o quinto ano e fazia parte do coral da escola. No ano do torneio tribruxo, quando Harry Potter suspirava por Cho Chang, Shelby suspirava por outro Slytherin sangue-puro chamado Juan Lopez. No ano em que todos os alunos tentavam sobreviver à ditadura de Dolores Umbridge, Shelby e Juan viviam um romance e estavam se lascando para a patrulha de Malfoy e lacaios.

À época da segunda guerra bruxo, Shelby e Juan se refugiaram em Londres em meio aos muggles. Ela teve a oportunidade de estudar teatro, mas Juan ambicionava outras direções. Com o passar dos anos, mesmo que eles ainda se amassem muito, o distanciamento entre os dois provocado por objetivos distintos era grande demais. Quando Shelby engravidou e teve Santana Lopez, achou que a filha uniria o casal, o que não aconteceu. Quando Santana Lopez tinha seis meses de idade, Shelby e Juan conversaram. Ela queria levar a filha para os Estados Unidos. Ele não permitiu. Ela foi embora mesmo assim, mas sem Santana nos braços.

Shelby não voltou a Ohio. Mesmo com o coração destroçado, preferiu se recuperar tentando a sorte e o sonho: por isso foi direto para Nova York e para a Broadway. Conheceu um cenógrafo em início de carreira chamado Hiram Berry, que era muggle e gay. Os dois se tornaram muito amigos, chegaram a morar juntos e dividiram segredos. Quando Shelby conseguiu o primeiro papel numa peça off-Broadway, comemoraram tanto que ficaram bêbados e se divertiram na cama. Nove meses depois nasceu Rachel Berry.

O nascimento da segunda filha motivou Shelby a procurar a primeira. Surpreendentemente, Juan Lopez foi solícito aos apelos da ex-namorada (eles nunca se casaram no papel) e Shelby voltou da Inglaterra com um acordo razoável: ela teria direito a ficar com Santana durante 30 dias ao ano. Nem mais, nem menos. Assim começou a tradição: todas as férias de verão, Santana Lopez embarcava para Nova York e passava um mês com a mãe e a irmã caçula.

Um mês estava longe de ser suficiente. E Santana vivia a maior parte do tempo em um mundo completamente diferente. Morava numa vila bruxo em Wimbourne, seu pai trabalhava no Ministério da Magia e aparatava em Londres todos os dias, sua madrasta pertencia a sociedade tradicional e conservadora. Santana jogava quadribol, torcia para o Wimbourne Wasps, foi alfabetizada numa escola freqüentada por filhos de bruxos. O mundo bruxo tradicional era a realidade dela por 11 meses. Até que chegava o verão e ela tomava um choque cultural todos em Nova York. Estranhava o modo de vida da mãe e a irmã, mesmo que gostasse muito de algumas coisas do mundo muggle, como shopping centers, celulares e internet.

O relacionamento de Shelby e Rachel com Santana era difícil. Os muros que Santana erguiam em torno de si também não ajudavam. A verdade não-declarada é que Santana não conseguia perdoar a própria mãe por tê-la abandonado, por tê-la trocado por um sonho teatral. Pelo menos era assim que ela via o cenário.

...

Na idade adequada, Santana Lopez recebeu a carta-convite para ingressar em Hogwart. Ela e os dois melhores amigos: a aristocrática Quinn Fabray e o confiante Noah Puckerman. Ambos puros-sangues. Todos selecionados para a casa Slytherin, que já tinha como residente Scorpius Malfoy, aluno que estava no segundo ano que, tal como o pai em sua respectiva época, era rodeado de dois capachos que pareciam mais guardas de segurança.

A casa rival, Gryffindor, era dominada pelo clã Potter-Weasley, famílias que se tornaram poderosas no meio bruxo após os eventos do embate a Voldemort. James Potter, Albus Severus Potter e Rose Weasley, respectivamente do quarto e segundo ano, deram boas-vindas àquela mesma época a Lilly Potter.

No primeiro momento, Santana Lopez não se importava com o clã da casa rival. Até admirava Ginny Potter, que foi artilheira do Holyhead Harpies. Como boa fã do esporte, além de ser praticante, Santana mantinha secretamente uma coleção de figurinhas dos melhores jogadores de Quadribol, e Ginny Potter tinha o seu lugar na história. Sem mencionar que Santana era também fã da jornalista Ginny Potter e sempre lia as reportagens esportivas escritas por ela. Nunca, porém, teve coragem para pedir um autógrafo.

Santana compensava inseguranças com excesso de atitude. Tinha gosto especial por aprontar com certos alunos das casas rivais, especialmente Finn Hudson, um Hufflepuff. Ela sempre justificava com Noah e Quinn que gigantes tinham sua própria sociedade e que, portanto, Finn Hudson não tinha lugar naquela escola. Claro que ela dizia isso em alto e bom tom para que o próprio Hudson e outros Hufflepuff pudessem escutar. Claro que Santana também não era estúpida em se meter com alunos mais velhos que poderiam nocauteá-la, ou pior, conjurar uma jinx que poderia humilhá-la publicamente. E foi assim que ela atravessou o primeiro ano: aprontando com quem podia e sendo cautelosa com os mais velhos.

Ela também tinha boas notas, mas não era uma estudante ávida como Fabray. Às vezes Santana se perguntava como a melhor amiga não foi escolhida para ser uma Ravenclaw. Pensou que talvez a tradição pesasse na escolha do chapéu. Por outro lado, Quinn Fabray podia ser mais fria do que o Ártico e também mesquinha quando lhe convinha. Já a indicação de Noah para Slytherin nunca foi questionada: o garoto era um brutamontes, um bully assim como Santana, com algum sentimento e certa burrice. Sempre que alguém os lembrava de que Voldemort foi um Slytherin, o trio abria um sorriso e dizia: "Foda-se Voldemort. Merlin foi um Slytherin: o mais famoso bruxo da história!"

Em comum: os três jogavam quadribol e estavam ansiosos pelo terceiro ano quando só então poderiam fazer testes para entrar no time da casa cinza e verde. O jogo em questão sofreu modificações nas regras. Agora era disputado no tempo regulamentar em 90 minutos corridos, com direito a um pedido de tempo de cinco minutos para cada equipe que pode ser solicitado em qualquer momento entre os cinco minutos iniciais e finais da partida. O jogo só termina antes do tempo limite caso o apanhador capture o pomo de ouro.

Santana era uma artilheira nata. Tinha também talento para ser uma apanhadora, mas ela preferia deixar tal função para Quinn Fabray. Noah batia. E era assim que formavam um time perfeito. O grupo não podia fazer testes para o time, mas nada impedia que aos fins de semana os três amigos junto com alguns outros alunos brincassem de quadribol nos gramados ao lado do castelo reformado e parcialmente reconstruído após a batalha contra Voldemort. Entre os alunos que faziam parte da brincadeira com os slytherins estava a hufflepuff Brittany Pierce e o ravenclaw Mike Chang.

Santana se realizou no primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Foi como um grande parque de diversões com alguma responsabilidade escolar. Mas quando chegou as férias de verão, o que significava férias em Nova York, Santana voltou a se fechar. Respondeu as perguntas que Shelby fazia. Escutava o lado dela em algumas histórias na casa dos Slytherins e isso ajudou no relacionamento entre as duas. Mas Santana continuava fechada para a meia-irmã mais nova.

...

O segundo ano de Santana Lopez em Hogwarts foi ainda melhor que o primeiro. Ela se sentia mais poderosa, estava mais velha, tinha uma porção de novos alunos para atormentar, sem falar de que perdera o medo de enfrentar alguns dos mais velhos. Sempre aprontava com vários deles com o aval dos amigos da casa e tolerância dos demais. Afinal: aquilo era visto apenas como brincadeiras.

Certo dia, Santana resolveu fazer algo ousado: aprontou para cima de Hugo Weasley, que estava em seu primeiro ano de escola. Ao pendurar o garoto de ponta cabeça numa árvore e fazer piadas humilhantes ao garoto ruivo, ela despertou a ira e a antipatia dos dois clãs que ainda não havia importunado: Potter e Weasley. E havia uma quantidade significativa de Weasleys em Hogwarts naquele momento. Rose Weasley, Al e Lily Potter foram avisados do bullying que o irmão/primo sofria nas mãos de Lopez, que significava terror àquela altura. Eles resgataram o membro da família e Al Potter não acreditava como Santana Lopez ainda não tinha corrido quando eles chegaram. Pelo contrário: ela estava ali, junto com os dois amigos mais fiéis, de braços cruzados, esperando.

"Você acha isso divertido?" Rose quis brigar, mas foi impedida por Al.

"Não se rebaixe, Rose. Não aqui..." E algo passou por sua mente. "Talvez a gente possa resolver isso de maneira exemplar." Al era o mais cerebral dos irmãos. Mesmo em situações como aquela, ele conseguia manter certa racionalidade. "Quer mostrar o quanto é boa, Lopez. Então mostre em um duelo, em condições de igualdade. Quero ver como você se sai quando não pega alguém desprevenido."

"É só dizer quando, Al-face!"

"Hoje, às nove no pátio da ala oeste!" Lily se adiantou. "Eu vou enfrentá-la Lopez, e vou acabar contigo!"

"Estarei lá, Loser Potter." E saiu sorrindo, apesar da expressão preocupada de Quinn e Noah.

Rose não gostou nada que a prima mais nova tomasse o lugar que era seu de direito. Mas os argumentos de Lily foram razoáveis. Ela e Santana estavam no mesmo ano e, portanto, em condições teóricas de igualdade. O que ela contava, porém, era com as dicas e ensinamentos do pai dela, Harry Potter. Tinha certeza de que ela poderia colocar Santana Lopez no chinelo e faze com que a Slytherin virasse motivo de piada pelo resto do ano.

Na hora e local marcado, Santana apareceu junto com os melhores amigos e mais alguns Slytherins. Os Potters e Weasleys fizeram a mesma coisa. Lily e Santana ficaram frente a frente. James Potter foi o juiz e quando ele autorizou os ataques, as duelistas não se atacaram de imediato. Elas se estudaram por alguns segundos quando Lily desferiu o primeiro golpe, plenamente rebatido por Santana. A ruiva perdeu a concentração pela surpresa: ela conseguia pegar Al sempre com aquele golpe. Os segundos de perplexidade foram fatais: Santana a desarmou e desferiu o golpe final. Vitória da Slytherin, que ganhou ainda mais respaldo para continuar atormentando a vida dos demais alunos.

Aquele segundo ano foi fantástico para Santana Lopez.

...

As férias de verão foram completamente diferentes para Santana. Em vez de ela ir a Nova York, foi Shelby e Rachel que vieram para Londres. Shelby encarou as primeiras manifestações de mágica vindas de Rachel com alegria e certo alívio. Secretamente, ela estava horrorizada com a possibilidade de ter uma filha squib, e os poderes de Rachel demoraram a manifestar. Rachel poderia te rido a uma escola norte-americana, mas Shelby achou uma boa idéia solicitar uma vaga para a filha em Hogwarts: assim ela teria a melhor educação e ainda seria uma chance de Rachel e Santana se unirem, uma vez que teriam de conviver. Foi uma felicidade quando a carta de aceitação chegou e as duas decidiram passar o último mês das férias em Londres.

"Estou tão excitada." Rachel caminhava por Diagon Alley ao lado de Shelby e uma entediada Santana. "Mamãe, primeiro vamos comprar a minha varinha. Você disse que a varinha escolhe o dono, bom, eu estou ansiosa para ver como será a minha."

Santana olhou para a própria. Lembrava-se de que foi com o pai àquele mesmo lugar três anos antes e saiu de lá com a varinha de 10 polegadas de cedro e coração de dragão, levemente flexível, cor escura, sinuosa no punho, reta e lisa na ponta. Era uma poderosa e geniosa varinha que não escolhia qualquer um. O próprio vendedor só tinha conhecido uma pessoa com uma varinha feita de tal madeira. Disseram a ela que aquele tipo estava a serviço dos fortes e determinados. Uma menina de 11 anos não compreenderia bem tais palavras. Uma menina de 13 ainda não as entendia bem.

"Rachel Berry." O velho sorriu depois que foi apresentado à criança. "Sua mãe foi uma rara Slytherin com inclinação para as artes, e acredito que você tenha herdado esse lado dela." Olhou para a grande prateleira cheia de varinhas. "Experimente essa."

Entregou a peça para Rachel, que sentiu um arrepio e a eletricidade da conexão quando a tocou. Era uma varinha clara, de pelo de unicórnio e madeira de macieira. Ideal para pessoas de puro coração e idealistas. A menina vibrou com o novo instrumento. Era bonito, bem trabalhado, que se encaixava perfeitamente na personalidade da pequena. Rachel saiu feliz da loja. A garotinha estava tão maravilhada com o centro comercial bruxo que nem reparou que a irmã mais velha sempre alguns passos atrás da mãe, olhando para os lados, temerosa em encontrar conhecidos. Ter uma mãe amante de muggles estava tudo bem na América. Nunca ali, na casa dela. Não para um Lopez.

Juan e Shelby mal se cumprimentaram na estação de trem. Ela não se importava com a distância do ex-amante e pai da primogênita. Sobretudo porque ele estava ali acompanhado da atual esposa (essa sim casada de papel assinado) e o filho pequeno dos dois à espera do embarque de Santana para o que seria o terceiro ano dela em Hogwarts. A artista não se importava com a indiferença deles, mas se magoava com a indiferença de Santana, que de despediu dela como se fosse uma quase-estranha.

Rachel, por outro lado, abraçou e beijou a mãe. Ficou ao lado dela até o último momento, ouvindo palavras de conforto e incentivo. No momento de pegar o expresso para Hogwarts, Rachel, temerosa por se separar da mãe pela primeira vez, entrou no trem e procurou a irmã mais velha pois achava que a experiência não seria tão ruim se tivesse ao lado de um rosto conhecido. Encontrou Santana em uma das cabines, e viu que a irmã gozava da companhia de amigos que nunca lhe foram apresentados. Esses amigos eram Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman e Brittany. Bateu a porta e acenou pedindo para entrar. Santana, grosseiramente, saiu até ao corredor, agarrou a gola da roupa de Rachel e a puxou para fora do campo de visão dos amigos.

"Olha aqui pirralha, é melhor você fingir que não me conhece, ok? Não quero você no meu calcanhar. E se você abrir a boca com alguém que é a minha meia-irmã mestiça, eu vou te quebrar em seis."

"Mas..."

"Se você for selecionada para Slytherin, ainda falarei contigo. Mas se você for para outra casa, especialmente para Gryffindor, é melhor nem se aproximar. Entendido?" Então resmungou. "Mas é claro que você jamais irá pra Slytherin. Não uma mestiça como você."

Rachel quis chorar. De fato, lágrimas escaparam ao rosto. Santana entrou novamente à cabine com expressão de total indiferença. Sentimento que ela tentava desesperadamente transmitir aos demais, porque por dentro ela estava com pena da irmã.

"Quem é essa menina mesmo?" Brittany perguntou.

"A filha de uma conhecida do meu pai. Só isso."

Rachel, sem chão, sentou-se em uma mesa. Estava terrivelmente só. Foi quando um garoto delicado sorriu e perguntou se poderia sentar-se ali também.

"Meu nome é Kurt Hummel." Estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-la.

"Rachel Berry." Cumprimentou o garoto e depois limpou as lágrimas do rosto.

"Posso perguntar por que está chorando?"

"Uma Slytherin foi cruel comigo."

"Quem?"

"Santana Lopez."

"Oh, eu já ouvi falar dela. Todos dizem que é melhor ficar longe dela para não sofrer as conseqüências... oh desculpe, não queria te assustar. É o seu primeiro ano, correto?" Rachel apenas acenou. "É o meu também. Mas é estranho que você não tenha ouvido falar dessas histórias. Você é daqui? O seu sotaque é muito diferente."

"Eu vim de Nova York, mas a minha mãe é uma ex-aluna de Hogwarts."

"Nova York?" Kurt deu um pulinho. "Oh, o lar da Broadway e dos melhores musicais do planeta!"

"Como você sabe de tudo isso?" Os olhos de Rachel brilharam.

"Porque..." Ele olhou para os lados. "Eu nasci muggle e conheço internet. Você sabe o que é internet certo?" Rachel se limitou a acenar. "Oh, que bom! Mas me diga, você já foi ver uma peça?"

"Meu pai é cenógrafo da Broadway e minha mãe é diretora de musicais." Ao saber disso, Kurt parecia que teria um enfarte de excitação. "Ela dirigiu uma peça off-Broadway e foi muito bem."

"Você precisa me apresentar a ela."

"Na primeira oportunidade."

Kurt pegou Rachel pela mão e a levou para sentar em uma mesa.

"Claro, claro. Agora me conte tudo sobre a Broadway..."

No final da viagem, quando os estudantes já trocavam de roupa, Rachel viu Santana passar com o uniforme com detalhes verdes e cinzas. Uma serpente enfeitava o brasão. As duas trocaram olhares, mas não disseram nada. Kurt percebeu a tensão.

"Parece que Santana Lopez pode marcar você. Tome cuidado, Rachel."

Hogwarts pareceu um mundo quando Rachel viu o gigantesco castelo pela primeira vez. Os garotos do primeiro ano foram reunidos e seguiram de carruagem. Deixaram as bagagens devidamente identificadas com o responsável logo no portão de entrada e seguiram para o salão. Rachel achava que passaria mal quando entrou no salão pela primeira vez. Estava ali devidamente uniformizada junto aos demais alunos novatos. Uniforme este que seria magicamente modificado com as cores da casa em que ficaria. Guardou ser chamada. Estranhou que a sequência não era alfabética, mas tudo no mundo bruxo do Reino Unido era diferente para alguém que levava uma vida muggle em Nova York.

"Rachel Berry!" ela foi chamada. Sentou-se no banco e o chapéu foi colocado.

"Muito bem... hum..." Estranhou ouvir a voz do chapéu de forma telepática. "Intempestiva, sim... geniosa sim... egocêntrica... porém muito talentosa para as artes. Poderia ser uma perfeita Slytherin, mas existe uma bravura aí dentro... sim... sim... você ficaria melhor em..." E anunciou em voz alta. "Gryffindor!"

Rachel não sabia o que sentia sobre a notícia. Ir para Gryffindor significava que a irmã dela a trataria como inimiga e ela não queria se tornar uma vítima dela. Relutou para sentar-se à mesa com seus novos colegas.

"Parabéns!" Hugo Weasley foi o primeiro a cumprimentá-la.

"No caso é bem-vinda." Lily Potter corrigiu e também cumprimentou a nova colega.

Rachel só pareceu relaxar quando Kurt Hummel foi chamado e escolhido também para ser um Gryffindor. Outra menina, Mercedes Jones, também seria escolhida e os três alguns dias depois, formariam um trio inseparável.

...

Era dia de testes para o time de quadribol da casa Slytherin. Santana, Quinn e Noah preencheram as inscrições para tentar ocupar quatro vagas disponíveis naquele ano. Um goleiro, dois artilheiros e um apanhador.

"Malfoy vai tentar a vaga de apanhador." Noah analisou. "Mas ele é um completo idiota e você é muito melhor, Quinn. Essa vaga está no papo."

"Não acredito que vá tentar a vaga de goleiro!" Santana balançou a cabeça. "Você é um dos melhores batedores que conheço. Não é justo que não tenham permitido fazer o teste para a posição neste ano. Karofisky é péssimo."

"Ele é reserva." Quinn pontuou.

"Ainda assim, ele é péssimo."

"É a tradição Slytherin: a vaga só é aberta quando o jogador que a conquistou se forma ou quando o capitão o expulsar." Noah se conformou. "St. James é o capitão e Karofisky é o primo dele."

St. James era um dos artilheiros titulares. Arrogante, cheio de si, e também um dos melhores da posição que Hogwarts havia conhecido desde Ginny Weasley. Aluno do quinto ano, era a primeira vez dele como capitão, e dizem que já havia times interessados em contratá-lo depois de ele se formar.

Os testes foram fáceis para alguém habilidoso como Santana Lopez. Ela não teve problemas em conseguir uma das vagas de artilheiro. Quinn também conseguiu a vaga de apanhadora reserva, mas Noah falhou no teste para goleiro. Ele era lento para a posição e tinha o biótipo errado. As duas amigas o consolaram. No próximo ano, dois dos apanhadores se formariam e duas vagas seriam abertas. Seria a oportunidade que ele precisava.

Após a seleção dos Slytherins, o campo teria de ser liberado para o treino dos Gryffindors. Não era permitido que pessoas de outras casas assistissem aos treinos a não ser que fossem convidadas. Ninguém se opôs quando Santana Lopez sentou-se e observou o processo de seleção dos rivais. James Potter estava no sexto ano e era o capitão, além de ser um goleito dos bons. Al Potter era o apanhador. Um muito bom, embora as más línguas dissessem que não tão brilhante quanto foi o pai dele. Lily estava na seleção para ser artilheira. Era muito boa para alguém da idade. Fez um teste quase tão bom quanto o de Santana horas antes entre os Slytherins.

"A equipe deles parece que está melhor neste ano." Quinn comentou.

"Talvez. Mas se St. James não escalar errado, podemos vencer o torneio."

...

Rachel tinha interesse algum por quadribol. Considerava o esporte violento e perigoso. Pessoas já morreram em campo, por deus do céu! Em suma, ela considerava a maioria dos esportes violentos, inclusive xadrez bruxo, e isso não a interessava. Em vez de competições com contato físico, tinha um projeto em mente de montar um coral em Hogwarts em que se pudesse cantar algumas canções pops muggles e outras de artistas famosos do mundo mágico, embora ela conhecesse pouquíssimo desta parte. Tudo que sabia era o que a mãe mostrou.

"Não só apoio, como faço questão de ser co-capitão." Kurt aplaudiu.

"Eu sempre quis um lugar em que pudesse soltar meus agudos. O coral de bruxos não é para mim, colega." Mercedes fez high five com Rachel.

"Precisamos conversar com o senhor Marwood para ver se ele autoriza a criação junto à diretora. Depois precisamos pensar num espaço e em fazer a publicidade para que as pessoas se inscrevam no nosso clube. Precisamos arrumar um músico também." Rachel disse com a habitual velocidade no falar.

"Sei que Hugo Weasley toca piano." Mercedes informou. "Dizem que aprendeu com a senhora Weasley e que ele é ótimo."

Assim convidaram o rapaz ruivo. Hugo tinha certa preocupação em se portar como um machinho, tal como os primos eram. Até mesmo o pai. Mas ele gostava de música e detestava jogar quadribol. O que ele poderia fazer se não foi dotado nem com a inteligência e o poder de dedução da mãe, e nem o humor o pai. Por outro lado, Hugo era um artista, um músico, e quase seria uma ótima oportunidade de se envolver mais.

"Quem mais vai estar?"

"Eu, você, Mercedes e Kurt?" Rachel disse sem jeito. "Mas não se preocupe porque assim que tiver tudo organizado, nosso clube vai encher."

"Então eu topo!" Rachel soltou um gritinho e abraçou o amigo. "No mais." Hugo sorriu. "O que pensam em fazer agora?"

"Que tal aproveitar um dos últimos dias de sol?" Mercedes apontou para a janela. Fazia um dia lindo.

O grupo cruzou com Slytherins no caminho para o exterior do castelo. Entre as pessoas no grupo, estavam Santana Lopez e Malfoy. A adolescente se aproximou do alvo favorito com comentários ácidos. Hugo tentou se defender, mas tinha pela frente alguém extremamente hábil. O garoto terminou humilhado com as calças nos pés. Santana não perdeu tempo e fez o mesmo com Kurt e Mercedes, o que provocou muitas risadas. Rachel encarou Santana aterrorizada. Sabia que a meia-irmã era uma peça, mas até então não havia estado tão próxima de se tornar também um alvo.

"Vai poupar a sangue-ruim, Lopez?" Malfoy desafiou.

"Um pouco mais de terror não faz mal a ninguém." Disse com a voz cheia de veneno.

Então ela lançou o feitiço que fez as calças caírem, além de outro em seguida em que os cabelos ficavam arrepiados, como se acabassem de ser eletrocutados.

"Um charme." O grupo foi embora as gargalhadas.

Santana e Rachel trocaram olhares. Havia decepção e raiva por parte da mais nova. Santana virou o rosto e seguiu o caminho como se nada tivesse acontecido: estava ficando boa com o cinismo e a indiferença, tão boa que as traquinagens estavam deixando de ter graça.

...

O primeiro jogo de quadribol da temporada foi duro. O time Slytherin encontrou muitas dificuldades para superar o time Ravenclaw. St. James não estava num bom dia, mas a estreante Santana Lopez conseguiu fazer seis gols para o time, no total de 13 marcados. A outra equipe fez 11. Faltavam sete minutos para o fim do tempo regulamentar. Os Ravenclaws pressionavam no ataque para colocar o adversário cinza e verde em dificuldades. Mike Chang, o apanhador do time azul, disparou primeiro para pegar o pomo de ouro. Foi um momento de pura sorte. O pomo mudou de direção quando Mike quase o alcançava e ficou num ângulo favorável para que Quinn Fabray o apanhasse. 280 a 110. Aquele fim de semana foi de muitas comemorações.

No jogo da semana seguinte, o clã Gryffindor estava num dia bom e não teve problemas para passar pelo frágil Hufflepuff, que ainda lutava para recompor o time vencedor de três anos antes, quando venceu pela última vez a temporada de quadribol. A única jogadora de destaque era Brittany, que atuava como artilheira. Finn Hudson era um batedor medíocre e Sam Evans era um apanhador tão verde quanto Quinn Fabray, porém sem a mesma agilidade. Em Gryffindor a história era outra e diziam que aquele time era um dos melhores em que muitos diziam que faria a casa retomar a dinastia no esporte que tiveram na década de 1980 e 90. Alguns especulavam também que aquele time poderia ser equiparado a lendária equipe formada por Harry Potter, Fred e George Weasley, Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson e Alicia Spinnet.

A equipe atual de Gryffindor era formada por James Potter no gol, Al Potter como apanhador e a estreante Lily Potter na artilharia ao lado de Clarie Flint e Jane Bright. Os batedores eram os alunos do sexto ano Tom Morriart e Jerry McGonagall. Na metade do jogo, o placar era esmagador, e Al sacramentou o placar de 320 a 40 aos 50 minutos.

Os Potters estavam na arquibancada torcendo pelos filhos. Harry aproveitou uma folga no ministério para auxiliar nas aulas de defesa contra artes das trevas de alunos a partir do quinto ano. Rachel também estava na arquibancada ao lado de Hugo Weasley, amigo um ano mais velho em que ela estava cada vez mais afeiçoada. Não queria falar publicamente, mas Rachel fazia uma pequena torcida particular para Hufflepuff conseqüência da paixonite pré-adolescente que sentia por Finn Hudson, do terceiro ano.

"No próximo serão vocês." Santana não perdeu a oportunidade de provocar quando Lily e Rose andavam em direção ao castelo.

"Quem apostar?" Lilly enxergou ali uma ótima oportunidade de devolver muitas das provocações e ações da Slytherin.

"Diga o preço, Potter."

"Quem perder vai beijar o escudo da casa vencedora e ler uma declaração escrita por mim ou por você antes de ganhar um banho de suco de abóbora. Claro que tudo isso será feito na frente de toda a escola."

"Parece razoável. Prepare-se para beijar o brasão Slytherin, Potter. E tenha certeza que escreverei a melhor declaração para você ler em público."

A semana passou sem eventos ou incidentes sérios. Os dois rivais treinaram forte nos intervalos das aulas e aquele sábado de jogo foi amplamente esperado, sobretudo porque a escola inteira já sabia da aposta feita entre a querida Lily Potter e o terror Santana Lopez. Vestir o uniforme naquele dia foi um ritual a parte. A concentração estava redobrada e a escola inteira estava ansiosa pelo primeiro encontro entre os rivais históricos. Apesar do apanhador titular ter se recuperado do forte resfriado que o impediu de jogar contra Ravenclaw, o capitão St. James escalou a reserva Quinn Fabray para ser novamente apanhadora, o que surpreendeu a todos, inclusive a própria.

Os Slytherins tinham uma carta na manga. Treinaram secretamente uma nova formação ao longo da semana. St, James colocou Karofisky na reserva e dispensou Oz Ford para convocar Noah Puckerman com o intuito de aproveitar toda a agressividade combinada com alguma inteligência do garoto. Ao menos Noah tinha mais cérebro que Oz. St. James inverteu o posicionamento dele com Santana Lopez (ela jogaria mais adiantada e livre, enquanto ele ficaria mais recuado). O esquema tático surpreendeu o time adversário, que quando começou a marcar adequadamente, o placar estava 60 a 40 se aproximando do fim do primeiro tempo de jogo, quando acontecia a virada do campo. (Não havia realmente um intervalo com as novas regras. Cada time trocava de lado e a partida reiniciava no máximo cinco minutos depois.)

Lily Potter tentava fazer marcação cerrada em Santana Lopez. Mas na hora em que a esquadra Gryffindor ia para o ataque, Lily precisava enfrentar St. James. Aos 73 minutos, e com o placar empatado em 80 pontos, Quinn viu o pomo de ouro, mas resolveu disparar em outra direção, atraindo a atenção de Al. Ele correu atrás dela por instinto. Mas quando percebeu que era um truque e parou, Quinn continuou a voar em alta velocidade e, no embalo, alcançou o pomo. Vitória da inteligência e visão tática de St. James, que soube fazer um time tecnicamente inferior render mais que o adversário jamais poderia esperar.

Santana ficou particularmente feliz. Fez questão de comemorar perto da torcida grená, num ato adicional de provocação. As vaias eram como música. Em geral, todas as equipes se cumprimentavam pelo bom jogo já em solo e na saída do estádio. Todas, menos os Slytherins, que nunca cumprimentavam ninguém, a não ser quando um ou outro jogador resolvia ser cortês com outro jogador em particular. Aquele dia foi diferente. O time verde cercou o time grená e cobrou a aposta.

Lily foi praticamente escoltada até o pátio lateral de acesso ao castelo, local em que os alunos normalmente passam após as partidas. Os Slytherins esperaram que uma pequena multidão se aglomerasse, como se todos estivessem prestes a assistir a um enforcamento. Lily subiu em uma mesa ainda segurada por Santana e St. James. Diante dos alunos ansiosos. Lily beijou o brasão da casa adversária e declarou um texto constrangedor escrito por Santana Lopez. Um lacaio de Malfoy forneceu o balde com suco de abóbora com mistura de tinta da mesma cor. Um truque sujo para criar dificuldades. Jogaram a água laranjada em Lily. Os Slytherins riam e ovacionavam. Todo o resto estava em silêncio.

"Isso... é tinta!" Lily acusou. "Vocês jogaram tinta em mim!"

Santana ficou confusa. Não tinha parte sobre tal adulteração. Para ela, combinado era combinado. Nem mais, nem menos. Malfoy ria, os Slytherins riam, mas Santana deixou de rir.

"Você é mesmo muito baixa!" Lily esbravejou antes de descer da mesa e corre para junto dos seus.

A partir daí, o clã Potter/Weasley e Santana Lopez se transformaram em inimigos declarados.

...

Rachel recebeu a carta de Shelby Corcoran quando as férias de inverno estavam próximas. Era um aviso de que a mãe dela estava atolada em trabalho e não conseguiria viajar para a Inglaterra como o combinado. O mesmo acontecia com Hiram. O pai de Rachel estava na Austrália numa viagem à trabalho que fazia junto com o namorado Leroy. Pedindo mil desculpa, Shelby sugeriu na carta que Rachel conversasse com a irmã sobre passar as férias na casa dos Lopez. Rachel ficou decepcionada com a carta e depois um temor estranho lhe subiu pela espinha. Falar com Santana? As duas até que se cruzavam pelos corredores algumas vezes, mas Santana nunca lhe dirigiu uma palavra que fosse, a não ser para insultar.

Rachel leu, releu e considerou simplesmente deixar para lá e passar as férias de fim de ano sozinha no castelo. Ou talvez perguntaria a alguns dos amigos se poderiam recebê-la. Então, durante o jantar, viu a irmã sozinha, comendo um pedaço de pão enquanto lia alguma coisa no jornal. Decidiu arriscar. Escreveu um bilhete, andou apressadamente em direção à mesa dos Slytherins e jogou um pedacinho de papel amassado em cima do jornal. Santana leu o bilhete e franziu a testa. Decidiu comparecer ao encontro secreto combinado dali a meia hora. As escadarias da ala oeste costumavam ser isoladas e foram ali que as irmãs se encontraram.

"Espero que seja algo realmente importante, elfo."

"Mamãe te mandou alguma carta?"

Santana franziu a testa e relutou responder por um momento. Até que revirou os olhos e se deu por vencida.

"Sim."

"Você sabe que ela não virá?"

"Isso não me interessa. Não é que eu já tenha passado algum natal com vocês... ou... espere... eu nunca passei um natal com vocês. Então isso não me importa!"

"Foi o que imaginei. Desculpe por ter te importunado, Lopez."

Naquela noite, no dormitório, Rachel chorou debaixo das cobertas para ninguém ouvir.

Dois dias depois, enquanto cantarolava uma canção triste que refletia o estado melancólico, Hugo Weasley a confrontou. Rachel contou a história. De que a mãe não poderia ficar com ela nas festas de fim de ano, omitindo, claro, a discussão com Santana.

"Não faz o menor sentido você ficar aqui, Rach. Amanhã, quando formos embora para as férias, você vai comigo passar as festas de fim de ano lá em casa."

"Não precisa, Hugo. Sério!"

"Olha... Mercedes vai viajar para o Egito com a família e Kurt disse que vai para o caribe com a família muggle dele. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, a não ser ficar em casa com meus pais e minha irmã. Ok, e tem a reunião anual com todo mundo na casa dos meus avós... mas eu te garanto que não é nada demais, sem falar que você já conhece uma boa parte da família."

"Eu não sei..."

"Só diga sim. Será divertido. E a gente pode fazer um número de natal: eu toco piano e você canta!"

Rachel encarou o amigo ruivo e então acenou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Não era o ideal, mas por que não?

No dia seguinte, Rose, Hugo e a convidada Rachel chegavam na casa de Ronald e Hermione Weasley. Para alguém que tinha um cargo importante no Ministério da Magia, a casa era muito simples, porém tinha calor humano e conforto. Ron e Mione receberam a amiga de Hugo muito bem e foram logo a instalando no quarto de hóspedes, assegurando que ela poderia ficar à vontade.

No dia de natal, chegaram duas corujas destinadas a Rachel. Uma trazia um presente e uma carta amorosa de Shelby. A segunda coruja trazia apenas um bilhete curto.

"**Feliz natal e espero que esteja bem. S.L.**"

Rachel entendeu aquelas palavras como sendo amargas e indiferentes. Rasgou o bilhete e mandou a coruja de volta sem uma resposta. Ação essa que foi observada discretamente por Hermione.

"Problemas, pequenina?" Ela perguntou surpreendendo a jovem Gryffindor.

"Não!" Rachel respondeu.

"Sua mãe te mandou um presente muito bonito. Dá muito trabalho enviar coisas entre continentes exclusivamente por vias bruxo."

"Ela manda pelo correio muggle para um endereço de uma amiga dela aqui em Londres e essa amiga manda a coruja. Não é tão difícil. Os bilhetes são a mesma coisa: ela telefona e a amiga despacha a coruja. Tudo porque aqui a internet não funciona."

"A magia é uma força intensa que provoca distúrbios em aparelhos que usam sinais eletromagnéticos..."

"Eu sei disso." Rachel a interrompeu. "É a primeira coisa que ensinam na aula de estudos muggle. É por isso que muita coisa da tecnologia muggle não funciona direito numa comunidade bruxo. Mas funciona lá em casa! Quer dizer, a internet vive caindo, e é comum as luzes piscarem, sobretudo quando..." Rachel levou a mão a boca, por pouco ela deixa o segredo escapulir.

"Sobretudo quando sua irmã está com vocês?" Hermione disse baixinho, mas firme, para não deixar dúvidas de que ela sabia do que falava. Isso deixou Rachel assustada e surpresa.

"Como?"

"Eu posso não ter sido amiga de Slytherin algum na época em que estudei em Hogwarts, mas eu sabia quem eram Juan Lopez e Shelby Corcoran. Assim como sei que eles tiveram uma filha. A mesma que viver atormentando o meu Hugo. Não é difícil ligar os pontos."

Rachel se rendeu e começou a chorar, ganhando um abraço consolador da mulher mais velha.

"Ela é horrível comigo e diz que se alguém souber que somos irmãs, que eu vou sofrer as conseqüências."

"Não se deixe intimidar, pequenina. E se a sua irmã não quer a sua amizade, bom, é ela quem perde. Mas sabe de uma coisa: há sempre esperança de que um dia ela possa cair em si e entender o grande erro que cometeu."

Rachel chorou mais ainda nos braços de Hermione. Desta vez em agradecimento. Na noite de natal, quando todos os Weasleys e Potters se reuniram para fazer a ceia na casa de Arthur e Molly, Hugo foi ao piano junto com Rachel. Enquanto ele tocava, ela cantava lindamente uma versão de Noite Feliz. Era o presente dela para a família maravilhosa que a acolheu por alguns dias.

...

Santana era uma peste que praticava o bullying sem reservas. Quando ela invocava com alguém: coitado. Hugo Weasley que o diga. Até mesmo Finn Hudson, que estudava no mesmo ano que ela. Os garotos menores eram constantes vítimas dos pequenos trotes mágicos que ela fazia para se impor. Mas Santana Lopez não era uma covarde e muito menos gostava de agredir fisicamente uma pessoa, a não ser para se defender. Hugo? Ela poderia fazer o garoto ficar de ponta-cabeça numa árvore, mas jamais o agrediu com os próprios punhos ou com um feitiço de ataque com o intuito de ferir o adversário. Era por essas e outras que detestava o estilo Malfoy e de impor. O garoto e os capangas gostavam de usar os pulsos.

Certo dia, quando o inverno já findava, Santana caminhava pelo castelo fora do uniforme para se encontrar com Quinn na biblioteca, que lhe prometera ajudar com arithmancy. Odiava a matéria. Números jamais seriam tão legais quando as aulas de defesa contra artes negras, de porções ou de feitiços, que eram as favoritas dela.

Enquanto passava em uma das alas, flagrou Malfoy e um capanga batendo em um garoto Ravenclaw que tinha metade do tamanho deles. Resolveu tomar partido de um jeito que não fosse identificada. Por isso chegou sorrateira por trás dos agressores.

"Petreficus Totalus." Apontou a varinha em direção dos dois colegas Slytherins.

Mas o garoto menor, com os lábios sangrando, continuou encolhido num canto, esperando pelo pior nas mãos de Santana Lopez.

"Ei fedelho, cai fora ou vai esperar o feitiço findar para esses dois te pegarem de novo?"

"Você não vai me bater?" Perguntou em voz miúda. Estava trêmulo.

"Eu disse, cai fora!" O garoto começou a andar ainda com as pernas bambas. "E se você falar para qualquer pessoa sobre isso, eu vou fazer ainda pior. Está entendido?"

O garoto balançou a cabeça e saiu correndo. Santana continuou o caminho até a biblioteca. Até o final daquele ano letivo, ela salvaria mais quatro alunos. Sempre fazendo o mesmo procedimento: ajudava e pedia segredo sob alguma ameaça barata.

...

Rachel se divertia na aula de música muggle, a aula opcional que mais amava. Como o professor Bitchwik parou no tempo, mais especificamente nos anos 1980, Rachel e Kurt se encarregaram de mostrar todas as novidades do mundo pop muggle. O professor ficou tão empolgado com a atualização que decidiu ajudar o clube de música montado pelos jovens alunos e promover uma apresentação aos demais alunos de Hogwarts. Rachel contava apenas com seis integrantes no clube e tinha esperança que a apresentação fizesse o número de integrantes dobrar para o próximo ano letivo.

Com Hugo Weasley ao piano, Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina e Artie (Ravenclaw do segundo ano) ensaiaram muito o arranjo das vozes e coreografia que apresentariam. Para Rachel, ainda faltava uma voz masculina forte que pudesse acompanhá-la adequadamente, sem falar na presença. Mas eles iriam se virar com o que tinham. Na etapa final dos ensaios, Artie decidiu tocar o baixo acústico e pediu um favor a Finn Hudson, o único que conhecia que sabia lidar com instrumentos de percussão.

Juntos, fizeram um arranjo para a muggle para Dog Days Are Over, que Rachel considerava simbólica para aqueles integrantes. Afinal, todos eles eram underdogs. Até mesmo Hugo Weasley, tão atrapalhado e que não conseguia acompanhar o brilhantismo da irmã, Rose.

No dia da apresentação, todas as casas estavam reunidas no salão. Os Slytherins, como sempre, eram os mais inquietos. Os alunos nunca tinham visto tal apresentação assim em Hogwarts. O maior evento musical era o baile anual em que apenas os alunos a partir do quarto ano participavam, além das pequenas apresentações do grupo teatral e o coral oficial.

Todos os jovens estavam nervosos. Iriam fazer algo que a maioria dos alunos não entendiam muito bem. Taxavam certos hábitos muggles como bizarros e os alunos mais tradicionais viam nada de errado com o coral, que sempre trazia participação do sapo. O sapo era divertido.

"Atenção pessoal. As cortinas vão abrir em um minuto e eu quero todos perfeitos. Perfeição! Esse é o único caminho!" Disse personificando um pouco do que alguns diretores diziam sobre as peças em que Shelby participava.

Tina e Artie acharam aquilo incrivelmente irritante, mas Kurt compreendia bem a urgência. Além disso, tanto Finn quanto Hugo pensaram que a atitude da pequena Gryffindor artista era adorável. Na hora da apresentação, Rachel liderou o pequeno grupo. Desde o início se portou como uma estrela. Ela foi incrível, mas ficou contrariada com os aplausos educados e o silêncio que vinha do lado Slytherin. A maioria dos alunos cresceu dentro da cultura de bruxos e não entendiam metáforas como "corra que os dias de cão acabaram". E por que diabos a personagem da música tinha de correr para os pais e deixar o amor para trás. E o que os cavalos tinham a ver com essa história?

Rachel, que era deslumbrada com a fama e os palcos que a mãe transitava, engoliu à seco a fria recepção. Cumprimentou a platéia e saiu depois num misto de raiva e tristeza.

"Rachel?" Hugo se aproximou cauteloso.

"Desculpe, mas eu não posso falar agora."

A menina se afastou do Weasley, recebeu algumas palavras de conforto de algumas pessoas antes de se isolar no quarto. Alguns dias depois, quanto a maioria dos alunos parecia ter se esquecido da apresentação, Rachel e Santana se cruzaram pelo caminho.

"Espero que você não esteja planejando fazer outra edição daquela tortura." Santana desdenhou. "E, por favor, não tente recriar a versão que Shelby fez. Isso é ridículo."

"Então você conhece a versão dessa música que a minha mãe fez?" Rachel ficou surpresa.

"A mãe não é só sua, elfo." Santana virou o rosto e seguiu o caminho.

"Lopez." Santana virou-se para confrontar de novo a irmã. "Boa sorte no seu jogo amanhã."

"Eu não preciso de sorte."

Mas ela bem que poderia ter aceitado o desejo de sorte. Era o jogo final entre Gryffindor e Slytherin. O time de verde poderia perder em até uma diferença de 80 pontos que se sagrariam campeões do torneio de quadribol daquele ano. St. James preparou um esquema tático defensivo. Queria segurar o resultado a todo custo e apostava na eficiência que Quinn Fabray demonstrou ao longo de todos os jogos ao seguir planos táticos. A meta era finalizar o jogo no tempo regulamentar. De fato, a equipe Slytherin segurou o resultado. Amarrou o jogo e o placar era baixo e apertado. Lily não conseguia desenvolver o jogo devido a forte marcação de Santana e vice-versa. A rixa entre as duas já era notória. Quinn fazia manobras para confundir Al Potter, o que funcionou ao longo de 85 minutos. Mas Al visualizou o pomo e iniciou uma emocionante disputa com Quinn Fabray ao longo de quatro minutos e quarenta e seis segundos. Mais 14 segundos e Slytherin teria sido campeão.

Foi a conquista mais emocionante de um título dos últimos 20 anos, disseram.

Santana ficou tão irritada que decidiu ignorar os melhores amigos para se isolar e se aclamar. No pátio interno, olhando para a paisagem da primavera, ainda com o uniforme do time, sentiu a presença de uma pessoa. Não quis se virar para identificar.

"Seja quem for, apenas caia fora."

"Eu só quero olhar bem para a sua cara de derrota."

Santana suspirou ao escutar Lily Potter. Ela virou-se já com a varinha em punho e ficou surpresa ao ver metade da equipe de Gryffindor a cercando. O clã Potter estava lá, mais os dois batedores titulares do time, os irmãos Weasley, mais três amigos fiéis ao clã. Sem o que fazer, baixou a varinha e a recolheu. Era melhor não resistir ao trote.

"O que querem que eu faça?" Se conformou.

Lily entregou uma camiseta branca com os dizeres "Eu amo Gryffindor" na frente e "Slytherin é uma droga" atrás. Santana suspirou. Tirou o casaco de lã do uniforme e vestiu a camiseta grená e dizeres em amarelo por cima da camiseta verde sem manga que costumava usar por debaixo do uniforme. Então acompanhou o grupo até o grande salão, em que beijou o brasão Gryffindor na frente de boa parte dos alunos de Hogwarts. Ao contrário da aposta anterior, não recitou mensagem constrangedora e nem recebeu um banho de suco de abóbora batizado com tinta, mas recebeu uma tatuagem irônica e temporária no braço com o escrito: "Propriedade de Lily Potter." Prenda recebida com aplausos pelos demais. Santana passaria uma semana com tal tatuagem no braço antes de ela desaparecer.

...

O fim do ano letivo, Santana e Rachel embarcaram na primeira viagem do expresso Hogwarts para Londres. Seguiram a viagem em vagões diferentes. Foi um ano confuso para ambas. Foram recebidas por Shelby Corcoran na estação. A mulher sorriu para as filhas, que corresponderam o carinho. Santana embarcaria com Rachel e Shelby direto para Nova York, onde passaria, como sempre, um mês das férias de verão. Ela e Rachel passariam todo o tempo conversando apenas o essencial uma com a outra.

Mas se as duas soubessem, aproveitaria melhor o tempo de paz. A política estava mudando mais uma vez. Um novo poder ascendia na Bulgária, que havia acabado de eleger como primeiro-ministro um bruxo das trevas fiel aos ideais de Gellert Grindelwald. Diziam que ele conseguiu fazer uma varinha de pelo do rabo de Thestral, e que esta era, atualmente, a mais poderosa do mundo depois que Harry quebrou a relíquia da morte. O Ministério da Magia inglês estava em alerta. Uma guerra entre nações poderia recomeçar.


	2. Ano 4 - Quadribol

Era o quarto ano de Santana Lopez e o segundo de Rachel Berry. Ao passo que a primeira estava excitada com o calendário do ano, a segunda se perguntava se Hogwarts era realmente o lugar certo. O ensino era inquestionavelmente de excelência e Rachel poderia obter uma carta de recomendação para a Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts em Londres, o mesmo local onde Shelby se formou após a escola. Mas a experiência do primeiro ano em Hogwarts não foi tão satisfatória e ela relutou em voltar ao Reino Unido depois das férias de verão em Nova York.

Santana era o oposto: estava excitada por embarcar naquele trem e mal podia esperar para que as aulas começassem. Hogwarts seria um dos participantes do segundo campeonato europeu de quadribol entre escolas. O torneio ainda estava em formação. O primeiro foi realizado cinco anos antes com muito sucesso e agora haveria a nova edição sediada em Durmstrang Institute durante duas semanas na primavera: teria mais equipes e um regulamento reformulado.

O local escolhido teve motivações políticas. Era uma forma do mundo dizer à Bulgária cada vez mais extremista que ainda estava aberto ao diálogo e às negociações diplomáticas. E nada melhor para expressar a boa-vontade do que realizar a competição numa escola tradicionalista e questionada pelo uso das artes das trevas. O mundo mágico tinha regras políticas e relações comerciais ainda mais peculiares e delicadas que o mundo muggle. Um simples campeonato escolar poderia ser entendido como um movimento diplomático importante.

Mas a alegria da Slytherin durou pouco. Pela primeira vez Santana prestava atenção no discurso de boas-vindas da diretora Hera Flikwick. Ela apresentou o novo professor de música muggle, Will Schuester, que interessou a Rachel, e também ao novo professor de transfiguração, Otomus Black.

"Neste ano também vai acontecer o segundo torneio europeu de quadribol entre escolas." A diretora anunciou e provocou uma comoção entre os alunos. "A nossa querida Ginevra Potter aceitou o desafio para escalar e treinar a equipe que defenderá Hogwarts." Mais aplausos e manifestações vindos de todos, menos de Santana.

Enquanto a diretora discursava e Ginny Potter acenava agradecida pela recepção calorosa, Santana sentou-se e ficou quieta, pensativa.

"O que foi Lopez?" Quinn a cutucou. "Você era a mais animada sobre esse campeonato."

"Não vê?" Santana se lamentou. "Perdi minha chance. Ginny Potter jamais permitiria que eu entre na equipe."

"Disso você não sabe."

"Qual é, Fabray? Os Potters e os Weasleys me odeiam e é óbvio que ela vai fazer dos Gryffindors a base do time titular."

"Não seja tão pessimista."

"O que posso fazer? Sou uma Slytherin."

...

Santana decidiu que se ela estava automaticamente fora da equipe de Hogwarts, ao menos poderia se dedicar a fazer da vida do clã Gryffindor um verdadeiro inferno. Pensou em fazer algumas artimanhas contra Hugo, mas o garoto já tinha sido alvo muitas vezes e atormentá-lo havia perdido a graça. Al Potter poderia ser vítima de alguns truques, mas Santana precisaria tomar muito cuidado porque ele era um bruxo talentoso, sem falar em mais velho. A retaliação poderia ser forte. Talvez as ofensas verbais ficariam na agenda. Rose Weasley era uma obcecada por livros e rendimento acadêmico, mas ela tinha uma fraqueza e um segredo chamado Scorpius Malfoy. Parecia que eles eram amigos secretos. Santana pensou que expô-los seria um ato muito canalha, mas não descartou totalmente. Deixaria a informação como uma espécie de arma secreta, uma bomba atômica a ser usada num momento de emergência. James Potter e Roxanne Weasley (filha de George Weasley com Angelina Johnson) estavam no último ano da escola. Ele era um bobalhão, mesmo sendo um ótimo goleiro. Roxanne era uma garota discreta e Santana não tinha motivação alguma de mexer com ela.

Restava Lily como alvo preferencial. Lily era perfeita, aliás: geniosa, cheia de si, popular, metida a ter espírito aventureiro e a se meter em encrencas junto com o irmão e com Longbottom. Ela tinha essa áurea heróica que irritava Santana, sem mencionar que ela ainda não tinha superado o trote em que passou uma semana com a tatuagem "Propriedade de Lily Potter" no braço.

Logo na primeira semana durante a aula de porção, classe dividida entre Slytherins e Gryffindors, Santana deu um jeito de sabotar o caldeirão de Lily. Em vez da poção medicinal de efeitos analgésicos que aprendiam a fazer, o líquido expeliu uma fumaça fedorenta que impregnou as roupas, cabelos e a pele da estudante por alguns dias. Santana criou um estoque de piadas e apelidos para a adversária para durar ano inteiro.

"E aí, Cheetos Potter. Soube que hoje você dormiu pendurada na janela. Não dá para dizer que o seu novo perfume não provoque intensas emoções." Santana disse, causando uma explosão de risadas em Quinn e Brittany.

"O seu está guardado, Lopez." Lily esbravejou. "Mais breve do que você possa imaginar." A ruiva então voltou-se para a colega que acompanhava e a flagrou sorrindo. A menina se recompôs rapidamente e fingiu indignação.

...

Rachel suspirou no primeiro encontro do clube de música. Como previu, a apresentação do final do ano letivo não fez o grupo conquistar novos adeptos. Naquela sala ainda estavam Mercedes, Kurt, Rachel e Hugo.

"E se a gente conversasse com o novo professor?" Kurt disse. "Ouvi dizer que ele é americano e chegou até a tentar fazer uma carreira na Broadway."

"Disso, eu não sei." Rachel desconversou. "Minha mãe trabalha na Broadway e eu conheço muita gente do meio. Mas não me lembro de William Schuester algum. Também não o conheço de Ohio."

"Isso só quer dizer que você não o conhece!" Mercedes ponderou. "Vai que ele realmente tenha boas idéias para turbinar o nosso clube?"

"Gente, eu não sei..."

Mas já era tarde. Os garotos saíram da sala de música e foram bater na porta do escritório de Schuester, que era um dos mais simplórios do castelo, visto que ele era apenas um professor de uma aula opcional e que estava ali também para ajudar em outras atividades não divulgadas. O professor atendeu e sorriu ao ver os alunos.

"Em que posso ajudá-los?"

Rachel deu um passo à frente e explicou toda a situação. Schuester pareceu interessado e até feliz por aqueles alunos procurá-lo. Ele contou um pouco da própria história. Disse que nasceu muggle em Ohio e que estudou na escola de bruxos local, daí a razão de Rachel não conhecê-lo ou mesmo Shelby, afinal, mesmo os dois tendo a mesma idade, ela estava em Hogwarts. Depois ele decidiu seguir no mundo muggle, chegou a tentar a sorte em Nova York, mas não deu certo. Foi quando decidiu ir para a Europa e se reencontrou no mundo bruxo. Não deu mais detalhes que isso, mas o que interessava aos garotos é se ele tinha disposição a ajudá-los.

"Podemos espalhar alguns cartazes e podemos ensaiar para uma apresentação que possa atrair novos integrantes. Já pensaram nisso?"

"Fizemos uma no ano passado. Não deu muito certo." Hugo ponderou.

"Bom, talvez a gente possa fazer outra tentativa."

Os quatro integrantes do clube concordaram e eles passaram uma semana ensaiando um número e discutindo um nome para o novo clube. Schuester sugeriu o horrível nome de New Directions, mas Hugo Weasley fez uma lista de chacotas que poderiam ser feitas: nude directions, new erections, nude erections. Isso convenceu o grupo, que acatou a sugestão de Rachel pelo nome de Running Dogs, em homenagem a Florance Walsh, que era uma Squib e que conseguiu conciliar a cultura bruxo em que cresceu com a muggle em que vivia de uma forma brilhante dentro da cultura pop.

No dia da apresentação no pátio interno de Hogwarts, na presença de uma platéia modesta, Hugo Weasley e Schuester fizeram um arranjo minimalista para Dog Days Are Over, com Kurt segurando o ritmo com um pandeiro enquanto Rachel e Mercedes faziam um grande dueto, com os garotos e o professor fazendo as vozes do coral. Quem viu gostou. Schuester parece ter mesmo organizado o pequeno clube, mas isso não quis dizer que uma multidão pediu para ingressar.

Mas o Running Dogs atraiu alguns Hufflepuffs, como Sam Evans e Finn Hudson, que perguntou se ele entrasse no clube seria permitido tocar bateria: instrumento que ele amava, mas que não tinha chance de praticar na escola. A resposta foi positiva. Outros que ingressaram foram os Ravenclaws Tina Chance e Artie Abrams. Não era muito, mas era um começo.

...

Só porque Santana Lopez não tinha esperanças de ser convocada e se dedicava a atormentar Lily Potter, não queria dizer que ela não entrava em campo para dar o sangue e ganhar. O campeonato entre as casas seria reduzido em virtude da formação do time de Hogwarts e havia duas maneiras de ser convocado: ou jogando o campeonato ou tentando passar por uma peneira que Ginny Weasley promoveria para todos os outros alunos interessados. Obviamente, entrar no time pela peneira seria muito difícil uma vez que os alunos nos times das casas treinavam regularmente.

Toda a situação fez o apetite de Santana aumentar, inclusive nos treinos. Já que ela não sria convocada, pelo menos faria um campeonato acima da média porque ela queria provar, de certo modo, que as convocações seriam tendenciosas. Além disso, ela não tinha esquecido que o primeiro título dos Slytherins estava quase no papo. Por 14 segundos não levaram o título em cima de Gryffindor.

Só houve uma mudança no time Slytherin em relação ao ano anterior: Scorpius Malfoy ganhou a posição de batedor. Santana via tudo como uma grande ironia, uma vez que ele não tinha mesmo receio de usar os punhos em garotos menores. Mas justiça seja feita: diferente do pai dele, Draco Malfoy, que foi apanhador por imposição, Scorpius era um jogador decente e disciplinado taticamente. Ajudava o fato de ele ter mais sintonia com o estilo de jogo de Noah Puckerman.

A equipe treinou com afinco para o primeiro jogo contra Hufflepuff, uma equipe que estava muito modificada. Os únicos que continuavam a ter lugar na equipe titular eram a artilheira Brittany e o apanhador Sam Evans. Todo o resto, inclusive Finn Hudson, ou foi trocado ou foi parar na reserva. Seja como fosse, a equipe melhorou muito e deu trabalho para o já organizado e entrosado Slytherin. St. James e Santana tiveram muito trabalho com a marcação dos outros artilheiros e com os novos batedores. Felizmente, Scorpius e Noah conseguiram ser decisivos em alguns desarmes, e Quinn Fabray ainda era mais competente do que Sam Evans. Vitória Slytherin.

"O seu time melhorou muito, Hudson." Santana passou em frente ao banco de reservas do time de amarelo no final do jogo. "E tudo porque os seus parceiros entenderam o óbvio e te tiraram do time! Boa contribuição bicorn!"

Finn por pouco não pegou a vassoura e o taco para ir atrás de Santana.

"Santana, eu te amo, mas você deveria parar com isso." Brittany acompanhou a amiga até a descida no gramado. "Você é uma garota muito legal e deveria deixar de lado os insultos gratuitos."

"Não é gratuito. Hudson é um idiota sem talento metido a herói. Alguém precisa baixar a bola dele."

"Não é assim que trabalhamos em Hufflepuff."

"Eu não sou uma Hufflepuff, Britt. Eu te amo, ok, mas graças a bom deus que não sou uma de vocês!"

...

Aos 14 anos, ou prestes a completar tal idade, vários alunos do quarto ano começavam a despertar interesses românticos. Alguns se interessavam antes. Outros, depois. Hugo Weasley, por exemplo, aos 13, era encantado por Rachel Berry, de 12, que por sua vez só tinha olhos para o alto e bonito Finn Hudson, de 14, que por sua vez era admirador da beleza de Quinn Fabray, de 14, que por sua vez, aparentemente, queria saber de ninguém. Não era só Finn Hudson que suspirava pela jovem Slytherin do quarto ano. Muitos garotos e algumas garotas também eram admiradores da clássica beleza de Quinn, que tinha descendência veela.

Até mesmo Santana Lopez admitia que Quinn Fabray era uma das meninas mais bonitas de Hogwarts. No caso dela, não era uma questão de simples admiração. Muitas vezes se perguntava por que achava as meninas mais atraentes que os meninos. Era uma dúvida genuína. Comparava constantemente Puckeman com Brittany. Assim como Brittany vencia os prós e contras imaginários estabelecidos pela jovem. Certo dia, ela beijou Puckerman e não se sentiu particularmente entusiasmada com a experiência.

Em um fim de semana, enquanto assistiam ao primeiro jogo dos Gryffindor contra os Ravenclaw, Santana e Brittany torciam a favor do amigo Mike Chang, que tinha a ingrata missão de superar Al Potter. O jogo terminou aos 24 minutos, com vitória do time grená. Lilly fez questão de passar junto a arquibancada dos Slytherin e Santana tampou o nariz como resposta a provocação. Passou o cheiro, a piada ficou. Depois de conversarem com o amigo derrotado, as duas amigas saíram da arquibancada e foram caminhar de mãos dadas entre os corredores do castelo.

"Eu odeio aquela garota." Santana resmungou. "E do jeito que eles estão jogando, desconfio que Ginny Potter deva estar treinando o time por fora."

"Por que diz isso?"

"Bom, Al Potter é o capitão, certo? Claro que a mãe dele deve conversar sobre táticas e tudo mais."

"Você está obcecada, San." Brittany sorriu suavemente. "Precisa tirar essas pessoas da sua cabeça. Se não gosta, pensar nelas o tempo todo só vai te fazer mal."

"Eu não penso o tempo todo naquele clã, ou em quadribol..."

"Verdade. Às vezes você pensa no que os elfos estão preparando para o jantar e fica torcendo para que tenha torta de chocolate e hambúrguer. O que é estranho, San: você fala tão mal dos muggles, mas adora a comida deles. Até a música."

"A música muggle é melhor do que a nossa, preciso admitir. E a comida é deliciosa." Santana sorriu. "A melhor coisa de ir a Nova York é poder sentar em um daqueles restaurantes com decoração estranha e pedir um hambúrguer e um milkshake. Eles fazem uns tipos deliciosos e o milkshake é como mágica doce em nossa boca. E tem os cafés em que você pode se sentar na calçada da rua em pequena mesas e pedir um capuchino."

"Um o quê?"

"Um capuchino." Santana respondeu com um sorriso nos lábios. "É um tipo de café, que é uma das bebidas favoritas dos muggles. É meio amargo e doce, dependendo do tipo, e com um cheiro incrível. Um dia eu quero te levar lá, Britt. Ou mesmo a gente pode fazer um programa assim em Londres: fazer um turismo no mundo muggle londrino, escutar Beatles e comer batata frita. Talvez eu te mostre como funciona a internet." Santana conversava e Brittany sorria.

"Você gosta muito dos muggles para quem fala tão mal deles."

"Os muggles em si são idiotas." Santana desdenhou. "Mas são criativos... e acho que isso é influência da minha mãe americana. Ela vive entre eles, apesar de ser um puro-sangue."

"Qual é mesmo o nome dela?"

"Olha só!" Santana desconversou. "Aquele hipogrifo está voando por aí de novo." Apontou para o velho Buckbeak, que pertencia ao velho Hagrid.

"É lindo." Brittany olhou para o horizonte quando o sol já estava baixo, perto do seu crepúsculo em um dos raros dias de calor e sol naquele ano de clima tão estranho.

"Você é linda..." Santana disse meio sem-querer, quase para si mesma, enfeitiçada pela pele brilhante da amiga à luz ambiente.

Brittany sorriu, Santana abaixou a cabeça envergonhada.

"Você também é linda, San." Brittany inclinou-se e tocou os lábios da Slytherin com os dela.

Foi um choque de eletricidade que fez o coração de Santana acelerar numa sensação única e boa. Ela se afastou ainda assustada, olhou para os olhos azuis intensos de Brittany e decidiu experimentar novamente. O segundo beijo foi ainda melhor do que o primeiro, e mais úmido. Santana abriu um sorriso genuíno e segurou a mão de Brittany quando as duas voltaram a caminhar pelo gramado ao redor do castelo. Aquela era a resposta para as dúvidas de Santana: sim, ela gostava de meninas.

...

Estudar feitiços, poções e defesa contra as artes das trevas não apenas eram as matérias favoritas de Santana, como também era uma necessidade. Ela tinha poucos amigos fiéis e uma dezena de inimigos dentro de Hogwarts. Quase todos os dias, estava envolvida em um pequeno confronto, a maior parte sem maiores conseqüências, mas isso a fazia querer estar preparada para tudo. Uma língua afiada não bastava para defendê-la dentro de uma escola em que os alunos estavam liberados a praticar magia, diferente do que acontecia em casa ou nas ruas, mesmo nos vilarejos bruxos. Mas também não era a única ávida estudante. Rachel era outra estudava com afinco matérias além da música. Pensava primariamente em se defender da própria irmã. Depois descobriu que precisava tomar cuidado com outros bruxos tradicionalistas que invocavam com ela por ser americana, por ser uma mestiça, e por estar tão integrada à cultura muggle.

"Contei a vocês?" Kurt sorriu. "Aquele garoto irlandês Hufflepuff me perguntou a respeito do nosso clube. Qual é mesmo o nome dele? Ele é do primeiro ano!"

"Aquele garoto que vive com cara de assustado?" Rachel perguntou.

"É ele mesmo. Só não me lembro direito do nome dele."

"Também não tenho a menor idéia." Mercedes reiterou.

"Bom, eu tenho uma coisa para fazer. Encontro vocês depois."

Rachel se despediu dos amigos e foi em direção ao corujal ver como estava Barbra, a coruja que ela criava. Foi quando ela foi pega no meio do caminho e nem conseguiu identificar o agressor.

Finn Hudson estava a caminho do corujal para ver como estava Keith Moon, a coruja dele. Foi quando ele viu Rachel desacordada e ferida. Não hesitou em pegá-la no colo e correr até a enfermaria, onde foi prontamente atendida por Padma Patil.

"Acredito..." A enfermeira Patil hesitou em falar aos presentes que queriam saber notícias de Rachel Berry. Lá estavam todos os Running Dogs, mais Sam Evans, que estava em companhia do melhor amigo Finn naquele instante. "Que a senhorita Berry foi vítima de um cruciatos, a julgar pelos músculos travados nas costas e nas pernas. Covarde..." Ela disse para si mesma num momento de revolta e depois balançou a cabeça para não dar mau exemplo para os alunos. "O importante é que ela vai ficar bem."

"Quem faria algo assim com Rachel?" Kurt choramingou.

"Lopez!" Hudson acusou sem saber, mas o grupo aceitou a teoria e decidiu tomar satisfação.

A fama de Santana não a ajudava, uma vez que ela era uma das maiores bullies de Hogwarts. Mas a Slytherin tinha nada com o ataque de Rachel. Por mais que aprontasse com a irmã e a negasse o parentesco, Santana jamais a machucaria com gravidade deliberadamente. Ela ainda tinha dois álibis muito bons, pois estava com Brittany e Mike Chang no momento do ataque. Infelizmente o grupo de justiceiros que se aproximavam dela não queria saber.

"Stupefy!" Finn gritou e Santana mal teve tempo de se defender quando ela andava pelo corredor com a namorada e o amigo. "Stupefy!" Finn repetiu e desta vez o feitiço saiu tão forte que Santana, mesmo se defendendo, sentiu a dor e foi ao chão.

"O que está acontecendo?" Brittany tomou a frente. "Por que você está atacando assim?"

"Por Rachel!" Hugo se preparou para também revidar.

"O quê?" Santana estava confusa, ainda sentada ao chão.

"Não se faça de desentendida, Lopez. Você atacou Rachel Berry com um cruciatus."

"Cruciatus?" Santana estava legitimamente confusa.

"O quê?" Mike perguntou. "Quando isso aconteceu?"

"Hoje de tarde!" Hugo falou grosso. "Ela é uma covarde! Ela atacou Rachel."

"Deve haver um engano aqui." Mike tentou ponderar enquanto Brittany ajudava Santana a se levantar. "Santana passou a tarde toda comigo e com Brittany na biblioteca."

Com a revelação, o grupo de justiceiros ficou perdido. Se não foi Santana, então a lista de possíveis agressores ficou sem importância.

"Rachel está bem?" Santana perguntou ainda sentindo o impacto do feitiço defendido.

"Por que você se importaria?" Finn disse ainda desafiante.

"Não te interessa, seu idiota."

Santana deixou os amigos para trás e passou pelo grupo de justiceiros. Ela andou rápido pelos corredores, desceu as escadas indo em direção à enfermaria. Lá, ela encontrou Rachel deitada numa cama recebendo o tratamento de relaxamento muscular conduzido por Patil. Atravessou o lugar e foi até Rachel, sem se importar com a presença da enfermeira, de Mercedes e de Tina.

"Quem fez isso?" Santana perguntou a Rachel, que tinha acabado de despertar.

"Eu não sei..."

"Você precisa lembrar."

"Eu não sei..." Rachel repetiu.

"Por que você não se afasta, Satan?" Mercedes a empurrou. "E por que você se importaria?"

"Rachel é minha irmã!" Santana disparou. "É claro que eu me importo!"

Todos ficaram atônitos com a revelação. Santana também estava atônita: até então, ela não sabia que se importava com a irmã a ponto de temer pela segurança dela.

...

Foi a fofoca da semana em Hogwarts quando os alunos descobriram que Rachel Berry era irmã mais nova de Santana Lopez. Quinn Fabray ficou particularmente magoada porque a melhor amiga não confiou nela para contar tal segredo. Isso fez com que as duas se afastassem momentaneamente. Em Gryffindor, o ambiente em relação a tal história era de perplexidade, em especial pelos amigos mais próximos de Rachel. A pequena não se lembrava, no entanto quem a atacou. Ela foi pega pelas costas e só se lembrava de ter gritado e sentido muita dor. Certo era a inocência de Santana, sobretudo porque o que ela fazia contra os colegas eram jinxes, e só apelava para ações mais fortes para se defender. Ela jamais conjurou uma maldição imperdoável.

Foi ainda sob a comoção da notícia que aconteceu o terceiro jogo de quadribol dos Slytherins, desta vez contra os arquiinimigos. Rachel observava os times fazendo alongamentos antes de pegar suas respectivas vassouras para ir ao jogo. Ela se aproximou da irmã ainda receosa.

"Boa sorte." Rachel desejou timidamente.

Santana olhou para os colegas de time, especialmente para Quinn Fabray. Estava insegura de como agir diante de Rachel agora que todos sabiam.

"Tanto faz, elfo." Santana pegou a vassoura e saiu voando em direção ao campo, ignorando Rachel que, por sua vez, balançou a cabeça.

"Ei!" Rachel olhou em direção de Quinn Fabray. "Eu aceito o desejo de boa sorte."

Rachel abriu um sorriso tímido e acenou.

O jogo foi uma guerra habitual. Logo nos primeiros 15 minutos, Jordy Black, o terceiro artilheiro Slytherin, precisou ser substituído ao ser atingido por um balaço, e a equipe verde só era perfeitamente balanceada com os titulares, porque os reservas eram medíocres. Aos 30, foi a vez de Malfoy deixar o jogo por contusão. Karofisky entrou. Aos 50 minutos, St. James deixou a partida ao trombar com Augustus Wood, batedor Gryffindor. Santana bem que tentou, mas não conseguiu mais jogar sem a ajuda dos companheiros. Mesmo quando Quinn Fabray pegou o pomo de ouro próximo do fim do tempo regulamentar, o placar já estava dilatado demais e Gryffindor venceu pelo segundo ano consecutivo a taça em cima de Slytherin.

A vontade de Santana era de quebrar a vassoura na cabeça do primeiro que a atormentasse. Aquela derrota foi ainda mais dolorosa que a anterior porque nessa nada deu certo e eles jogaram mal. Não houve apostas, mas as piadinhas vinham como metralhadoras, em especial aquelas que chegavam aos montes assinadas pelo clã.

No dia seguinte, todos os alunos foram chamados para um jantar especial em que aconteceria a cerimônia de convocação. Havia até banco de apostas entre os alunos para a ocasião. Ginny Potter, a técnica, fez o discurso que exaltava a união das quatro casas antes de chamar os nomes.

**Goleiros**: James Potter II (Gryffindor) e Ernest Malone (Ravenclaw)

**Batedores**: Scorpius Malfoy (Slytherin), Ethan Balaji (Ravenclaw), Augustus Wood e Tom Keither (Gryffindor).

**Artilheiros**: Brittany Pierce (Hufflepuff), Lily Potter II e Dean Thomas Jr. (Gryffindor), Remus Longbottom (Ravenclaw), Santana Lopez e Jesse St. James (Slytherin)

**Apanhadores**: Albus Potter (Gryffindor) e Quinn Fabray (Slytherin)

Todos os chamados se levantaram sob aplausos de todos para se colocarem à frente, exceto Santana Lopez e Scorpius Malfoy que só foram ovacionados pela própria casa. Malfoy pouco se importava, mas a colega ficou entristecida por ser considerada uma vilã, embora pouco se esforçasse para mudar a fama. Houve ainda a apresentação do uniforme. O principa era verde e azul escuro acinzentado. O segundo uniforme era amarelo e grená. Dessa forma, todas as cores das casas estariam representadas.

Ginny chamou todos os convocados em uma sala para dizer algumas palavras e passar toda a agenda de treinamento. Disse que seria um período puxado porque os convocados também não poderiam deixar de ter freqüência nem receber suspensões dos professores por mau comportamento, ou estariam fora da equipe. Ginny mostrou a lista de suplentes, ou seja, daqueles alunos que seriam convocados em caso de um acidente, e Mike Chang e Noah Puckerman faziam parte deste grupo.

"Senhora Potter." Santana esperou a equipe ir embora para ficar às sós com a treinadora.

"Sim, Lopez? Em que posso te ajudar?"

"Por que me convocou?"

"Porque você é uma das melhores artilheiras da escola e corresponde academicamente às minhas exigências."

"Mas os seus filhos não gostam de mim."

"E eles tem todos os motivos para não gostar." Ginny suspirou e decidiu ser honesta. "Para ser sincera, Lopez, nem mesmo eu gosto. Essa guerra que você promove com os meus filhos, especialmente com Lily, é infantil e sem propósito. Mas eu estou como técnica aqui, não como mãe. E como técnica, eu quero trabalhar com os melhores atletas."

"Entendo... obrigada... eu acho..."

"Não agradeça, Lopez. Aliás, eu tenho uma exigência extra sobre o seu respeito: se você praticar bullying daqui para frente, estará fora. Eu direi o mesmo a Malfoy quando tiver oportunidade."

"Sim senhora."

"Agora volte para o seu dormitório. Já é tarde e daqui a pouco as luzes serão apagadas."

Santana acenou e obedeceu.

...

O time de quadribol de Hogwarts passaria duas semanas fora no maior evento escolar do continente. Muito mais assistido e aguardado, por exemplo, que o torneio tribruxo. São oito escolas distribuídas em duas chaves de quatro: o dobro de equipes em relação a primeira edição do Europeu. Na fase eliminatória, as equipes de cada chave vão se enfrentar e avançam as duas que tiverem o melhor saldo de pontos. Os dois primeiros classificados de uma chave fazem o cruzamento olímpico com os dois primeiros da outra chave e assim acontecem as semifinais e finais em jogos que o que importa é a vitória direta.

O Europeu Escolar de Quadribol também seria uma oportunidade para a realização de vários pequenos eventos paralelos. Haveria uma feira de produtos típicos de cada país das escolas participantes, uma festa para de confraternização e apresentações culturais. O senhor Schuester convenceu a diretora de Hogwarts de que os Running Dogs seriam uma ótima atração. Ele elaborou um projeto em que o grupo faria uma apresentação ressaltando os melhores grupos formados por bruxos que fizeram muito sucesso entre os muggles, entre eles, Pink Floyd, Queen, Muse e David Bowie. A diretora aceitou a proposta.

A notícia de que os Running Dogs também estariam na excursão foi recebida com festa e Rachel logo se agitou, querendo elaborar um repertório adequado para a ocasião. Isso motivou também mais algumas adesões ao grupo, entre eles, Mike Chang.

...

Desta vez Shelby Corcoran e Hiram Berry conseguiram ir à Londres para ficar com a filha nas festas de fim de ano e o break de inverno. Como eram melhores amigos, não era complicado fazer decisões em relação ao futuro de Rachel até o ponto que isso caberia a eles e Hiram tentava ter a melhor compreensão possível a respeito do mundo bruxo na qual Rachel também pertencia. Eles alugaram um apartamento para passar o mês e estavam dispostos a se divertirem em uma das metrópoles mais importantes do mundo.

"Você deveria encontrar um namorado novo, Shelby querida." Hiram disse enquanto abria a garrafa de vinho. "Está mais que na hora de você superar aquele Collins-sobrancelha-primitiva."

"A senhora terminou com o senhor Collins?" Rachel abocanhou um biscoito. A menina estava radiante por ter os pais por perto e ter a chance de vivenciar cenas domésticas triviais.

"Faz uns dois meses querida. Desculpe por não te avisar."

"Como está na escola, Rach? Conte tudo para o seu velho pai."

"Meu clube musical vai viajar com o time de quadribol para o Europeu Escolar! É um evento importante! Você precisa ver como eu, meus amigos e o senhor Schuester estamos trabalhando duro para causar uma boa impressão."

"Senhor Schuester?" Shelby franziu a testa. "William Schuester?"

"A senhora o conhece?"

"Sim, de Ohio! Ele namorou a minha prima Emma."

"Oh... mundo pequeno."

"Com certeza." Shelby sorriu. "Sua irmã deve está muito ansiosa com o campeonato."

"Eu não sei o que Ginny Potter fez, mas Santana está um anjo. Noutro dia ela até disse 'oi' para mim!"

"Jura?" Shelby ficou interessada. Uma das coisas que ela mais desejava era que as irmãs pudessem ser amigas de verdade.

"O que o quadribol não faz!"

O clima amistoso de jantar no apartamento alugado em Londres não se repetia na mansão em Wimbourne. Estava acontecendo o jantar anual oferecido por Ava Lopez, cujo sobrenome de solteira era Nott. Os Notts foram notórios aliados de lorde Voldemort e foram severamente investigados após a queda do vilão. Mas a família tradicional de puros sangues permaneceu de pé, mesmo sem os mesmos poderes políticos de outrora e Ava ainda fazia questão de celebrar tal feito com outras famílias tradicionais de puro sangue que faziam parte do mesmo meio social. O fato de Juan Lopez ser um alto funcionário dentro do Ministério da Magia era outro fator atraente.

Mas Santana não ligava para nada daquilo. Ela amava o pai e gostava muito do meio-irmão caçula, Douglas, mas detestava a madrasta. O sentimento era recíproco. Douglas Lopez tinha sete anos e era uma peste que fazia Santana gargalhar. Infelizmente, Ava não permitia que os dois se aproximassem. Ela odiava o fato de Santana ser filha de outra mulher, especialmente uma estrangeira com um modo de vida condenável aos olhos dos tradicionalistas e puristas. Havia também a outra parte, que dizia respeito ao ciúmes do passado do marido.

Durante o jantar de gala, Santana era bombardeada de comentários racistas e críticas de que Juan deveria usar mais a influência dele no ministério para que o Reino Unido se aproximasse do governo da Bulgária, este sim, considerado por eles, o mais revolucionário. Entre o festival de ex-death eaters que circulavam no salão da mansão, Santana enxergou Quinn Fabray. Acenou para a melhor amiga, que a seguiu.

"Não agüento ficar no meio dessa gente." Santana desabafou. As duas estavam sentadas sozinhas num degrau de escadaria.

"Eles são um saco, mas tente não demonstrar tão abertamente." Quinn advertiu. "Sabe como esses death eaters são. Eles podem estar por baixo agora, mas ainda são poderosos."

"A gente podia dar o fora daqui e passar alguns dias na casa da Brittany."

"Vocês duas andam muito juntas neste ano..."

"Com ciúmes?"

"Um pouco." Quinn franziu a testa com a própria confissão. "Não gosto de pensar que posso perder o meu posto de melhor amiga." Santana sorriu e encarou a amiga e passou o braço pelos ombros dela, se aproximando um pouco mais.

"Se eu te contar uma coisa, promete não ficar muito zangada comigo?"

"Não vai me dizer que Brittany é sua outra meia-irmã."

"Não... ela é minha namorada."

...

Os primeiros treinos foram caóticos. Os Gryffindors e Slytherins não conseguiam se entender. Harry Potter, de passagem pela escola, sugeriu à esposa que colocassem os atletas das duas casas trabalhando em duplas até que conseguissem, no melhor dos cenários, se tolerarem. Santana foi designada a trabalhar com Lily Potter. As duas deveriam ser parceiras nos exercícios de aprimoramento físico, precisavam sentar juntas nas classes e, se possível e com toda boa vontade do mundo, tinham de sentar lado a lado também nas refeições. Santana quase surtou.

"Eu não vou sentar contigo em refeição alguma." Santana esbravejou enquanto Lily fixava os pés delas para facilitar as abdominais.

"Não leve à mal, Lopez. Eu também não quero ter você ao meu lado desde o café da manhã."

"Ótimo!" Santana continuava a flexionar o abdômen. "Também não vou... sentar... ao seu lado... nas classes... quantas eu já fiz?"

"Perdi a conta. Você não para de tagarelar."

Santana parou de fazer o exercício e encarou Lily com ar de aborrecimento.

"Você não presta nem para isso. É inacreditável!" As duas trocaram de posição, agora era Santana quem segurava os pés de Lily.

"Apenas conte, Lopez."

St. James e Al Potter foram colocados juntos, uma vez que eram os capitães de suas respectivas casas. Ginny queria que os dois se entendessem para que o comando dentro do campo ficasse mais sólido. Foi uma decisão acertada. Quinn teve James Potter como parceiro e odiou o fato de ele achar que teria o direito de paquerá-la. O coitado do veterano Gryffindor passou a receber inúmeras patadas a cada vez que ele tentava se insinuar. Brittany foi colocada junto com Longbottom. Para ela tanto fazia, mas Santana fiou enciumada em ver a namorada interagindo nos treinos com o artilheiro Ravenclaw.

Com o passar dos dias, a expectativa aumentava e a tensão interna na equipe diminuía. O plano de Ginny deu certo nesse sentido. Santana, por exemplo, não sentava com Lily para fazer refeição alguma – ela ainda expulsava Longbottom para que ele ficasse longe da namorada, – e tão pouco se importava em colaborar com a garota nas classes que tinham juntas. Na hora do treino era outra história: Lily e Santana faziam os exercícios com empenho e tinham boa colaboração. Essas ações foram reflexos em todo o time. Não é que Santana e Al Potter se cumprimentassem pelos corredores de Hogwarts, por exemplo, mas treinavam e jogavam juntos muito bem.

Brittany achava graça em tudo. Era a única da equipe que nunca teve problema de relacionamentos. Em um dos últimos treinos, Santana e Brittany foram para o vestiário juntas. Eram as primeiras a chegar por razões particulares: podiam namorar um pouco. Estavam tão concentradas uma na outra que foram pegas em flagrante por Quinn. Esta ficou com o rosto vermelho ao ver as duas amigas se beijando e não sabia se as interrompia ou se as deixava em paz por mais algum tempo. Como o treino estava prestes a começar, optou pelo primeiro.

"Vocês deveriam procurar um quarto... e não é hora para isso, pessoal." Disse em voz alta. Santana deu um salto de susto, mas depois relaxou ao ver quem era.

"Morra de inveja, Fabray. Eu encontrei alguém e você continua no gelo."

Quinn sorriu e abriu o armário para se trocar.

"Hoje teremos o primeiro coletivo de verdade." Brittany vestiu o uniforme. "Parece que a treinadora vai definir a equipe titular e a reserva nesses próximos treinamentos."

"Quem te disse?"

"James."

"Eu passei a manhã inteira ao lado daquele Potter cretino e ele não me disse nada." Quinn resmungou.

"Todos os Potters são cretinos. E os Weasley também!" Santana esbravejou justo no momento em que Lily entrava. A ruiva chegou a cogitar mostrar a varinha, mas resumiu em olhar feio para a colega. Elas eram as únicas mulheres da equipe e não seria bom criar desavenças. Sobretudo porque naquele caso era Lily que estava em desvantagem.

"Preparada para fazer uma corrida de aquecimento ao lado dessa cretina aqui, Lopez?" Lily disse carregada em ironia assim que terminou de vestir as roupas de treinamento.

Santana, sem jeito, deixou o vestiário dois passos atrás da ruiva.

...

Quando a diretora e os membros da delegação de Hogwarts colocaram tudo na ponta da caneta de pena, descobriram que seria muito mais econômico levar os alunos de barco do que usar o tradicional transporte bruxo tipicamente inglês: o trem. A diretora Flickwick entrou em contato com um velho amigo do portuário que trabalhava com as melhores embarcações mágicas de toda a Grã Bretanha, e conseguiu um navio capaz de cruzar o Mar do Norte com rapidez e conforto até a fronteira entre a Suécia e a Noruega, onde ficava o instituto Durmstrang. O dia do embarque foi repleto de festejos. Os alunos de Hogwarts se despediram com flores, fogos mágicos e muitos votos de boa sorte do time que os representariam. Até mesmo Scorpius e Santana, os alunos menos populares do time, viram seus nomes impressos em cartazes de apoio.

"Odeio barcos." Lily reclamou quando sentou em uma das cabines. "Sempre fico muito enjoada."

"Esse barco nem balança." Hugo sorriu para a prima, apesar de que Lily tinha certa razão. Mesmo numa velocidade maior do que a de uma embarcação muggle, ainda assim havia certo balanço causado pelo impacto das correntes que a embarcação enfrentaria.

"Eu tenho uma porção contra enjôos. Juro que ela está correta." Rachel ofereceu.

"Você não é nova demais para fazer porções medicinais?" Lily questionou.

"Eu tenho uma farmácia emergencial com porções e até algumas vitaminas muggle."

"Você é uma hipocondríaca." Santana cruzou os braços. Ainda estava inconformada porque a treinadora mandou que as duplas viajassem nas mesmas cabines, quando tudo que ela gostaria era encontrar um canto isolado para ficar com Brittany. Afinal: ela era uma garota hormonal de 14 anos. Quem a culparia?

"E você é uma grossa!" Rachel rebateu.

Lily saiu correndo com a mão na boca pelo corredor e esbarrou em Quinn no processo, que fez nada para ajudar a companheira de time. Simplesmente a deixou passar e seguiu para a cabine onde Santana e Rachel discutiam. Ficou observado a interação das irmãs. Aparentemente, a mais velha tinha uma lista de regras em relação a mais nova. A maior parte dizia para não perturbá-la. James entrou na cabine atrás de Quinn, que revirou os olhos com a presença do goleiro. Mas ela não se incomodou tanto assim, uma vez que ela e Hugo estavam entretidos demais com a discussão entre Santana e Rachel.

"Por que eu tenho que arrumar todo o seu uniforme antes das partidas? Não sou o seu elfo, Santana."

"Jura? Porque você tem o mesmo tamanho de um."

Quinn começou a gargalhar. Não apenas ela: Hugo e James se divertiam muito às custas das irmãs. O tipo de interação surpreendeu até mesmo Santana. Ela passou tanto tempo negando Rachel, sentindo raiva dela por achar que foi preterida pela mãe por causa dela que, de repente, na menor abertura, a interação fluía naturalmente e isso trazia uma sensação gostosa, mesmo quando uma implicava com a outra.

"Como é que você não a mantém por perto? Rachel é divertida." Quinn sentou-se ao lado da melhor amiga.

"Ela se irrita com facilidade. Perderia a graça com o tempo."

Em outra cabine, Finn Hudson e Sam Evans conversavam com os jogadores Ravenclaw. Finn ainda estava particularmente chateado por não ter sido escalado para o time de Hogwart e ir ao campeonato para ser atração na feira cultural era um mero e insatisfatório prêmio de consolação.

"Malfoy só foi selecionado por causa da família e a treinadora colocou os três filhos dela para jogar. Não pode ser coincidência ou mesmo justo." Ele falava com Mike Chang e Longbottom.

"Só que os Potters são mesmo grandes jogadores de quadribol." Longbottom ponderou. "É porque você não acompanhou nenhum dos treinos. James está em ótima forma e Al é incrível. Lily não é tão brilhante quanto Santana e St. James, nem tão ágil quanto Brittany, mas vamos ser justos: a garota sabe jogar para o time."

"Você diz isso porque é amigo da família."

"Eu digo isso porque é o justo. Talvez eu possa questionar a escalação de Quinn Fabray que deixou Mike de fora. Por outro lado, Mike é um malabarista e Quinn sabe seguir uma tática de jogo. Talvez se Mike fosse goleiro, ele tomaria até o lugar de James. Agora quanto a você, meu amigo, desculpe a sinceridade, mas você não tinha a menor chance."

Os garotos olharam de lado sem querer deixar Finn mal. Choques de realidade nunca eram fáceis de engolir.

Quando a embarcação chegou em Durmstrang, os alunos ficaram impressionados com a beleza do castelo no alto da montanha. Era menor do que de Hogwarts, porém muito mais bonito, com as torres em arquitetura escandinava. Era uma construção com muito brilho, como se ele fosse feito de cristal. A comissão do Reino Unido foi recebida pelos organizadores da Copa e pelo diretor do instituto. Ginny Potter, Flickwick e Rubeus Hagrid organizaram os alunos na tenda a que lhes foi destinado. Se por fora parece uma tenda comum, por dentro parecia uma grande casa acolhedora.

"São seis pessoas em cada quarto." Ginny anunciou. Reservou os quartos dos atletas e os dividiu sem deixar margem a escolha. Não interferiria no restante dos espaços.

Como era previsto, as garotas do time ficaram juntas. Lily e Santana dividiram um beliche, Quinn e Brittany ficaram com a outra cama. E como havia mais um beliche sobrando, este foi ocupado por Rachel e Mercedes. Depois de acomodadas, Santana, Quinn e Brittany resolveram dar um passeio pela área e conversaram brevemente com outros participantes. Os jogos começariam em dois dias e, até lá, nada de errado em fazer alguns contatos. Quinn, em especial, foi apresentada ao charmoso Sebastian Mendez, capitão do time da Academia Servantes, da Espanha, e que seria o primeiro adversário de Hogwarts.

"Quem é aquele menino?" Kurt apontou para um charmoso garoto com o uniforme de Kieker Escola de bruxaria, da Alemanha.

"Parece com o apanhador do time." Mercedes mostrou o catálogo mostrando as equipes participantes. "Blaine Anderson. É aluno americano, como Rachel."

"Bonito ele..." Kurt disse com olhar sonhador. Foi a primeira vez que deixou mostrar sinais de sua homossexualidade em frente às amigas mais próximas.

...

Hogwarts estava na chave B da competição, em que enfrentaria a Academia Servantes, da Espanha, Beauxbatons, da França, e a Instituto Transilvânia, da Romênia. Os jogos do grupo seriam disputados em dias intercalados com os da chave A, que trazia os favoritos Durmstrang. Após a cerimônia de abertura com a presença dos diretores e representantes de cada delegação, o diretor de Durmstrang liberou o pomo de ouro e deu início ao campeonato. Naquele dia, o time britânico apenas observou.

"Esses caras jogam sem medo." Lily comentou com Santana, Al, Quinn e Dean Jr, que estavam mais próximos.

"Dizem que o apanhador, Lothar, já está escalado para defender a Polônia na Copa do Mundo do ano que vem." Dean Jr. observou. "Até Viktor Krum teceu mil elogios a ele no jornal. Disse que ele tem tudo para ser um dos melhores apanhadores de todos os tempos."

"Considerando que Viktor Krum é padrinho do time de Durmstrang." Santana resmungou. "É de se esperar que ele vá elogiar a equipe que ele apóia."

"Quem dera se fosse mera questão de diplomacia." Al tinha os olhos vidrados em Lothar. "Ele passa o tempo todo ludibriando o outro apanhador. Vê?" Chamou atenção para um tipo de movimentação. "É como se ele estivesse de olho do pomo de ouro o tempo inteiro só esperando pelo sinal do técnico para liquidar a partida."

"Viktor Krum fazia esse tipo de tática." Quinn analisou. "Não estou negando que Lothar seja bom, mas ele não inventou a roda. Se você fizer o mesmo tipo de movimentação, porém de forma oposta, não vai perder espaço."

"Os batedores jogam sempre a 10 metros um do outro, isso faz os espaços serem diminuídos. Era como tio George dizia como ele jogava com tio Fred" Al continuou com a análise tática. "Já os artilheiros jogam na maior distância. Eles ficam com o campo mais aberto para manobras, mas faz com que o passe precise ser executado com muita precisão. É onde a gente pode se dar bem se cruzarmos com eles."

Foi quando Lily caiu em si. Se alguém dissesse que no decorrer do ano ela estaria tendo uma conversa civilizada com Santana Lopez e Quinn Fabray, diria que essa pessoa só poderia estar louca. Talvez fosse um desses ditos milagres do quadribol.

A equipe de Hogwarts entrou em campo na manhã seguinte para primeiro jogo da chave B. O time inicial era formado por James Potter, Wood e Keither, Santana, St. James e Brittany e, surpreendentemente com Quinn Fabray como apanhadora. Isso significava que Ginny Potter estruturou um time que fosse muito rápido no ataque, com batedores entrosados e uma apanhadora que jogasse mais com disciplina tática do que com intuição. Santana olhou para o campo, para o público que ocupava as arquibancadas e sentiu um frio na barriga. Ajustou um pouco mais o protetores de braço e respirou fundo antes de subir na vassoura e voar para o campo na apresentação da equipe. Já no ar, olhou para Brittany, que se aproximou e a beijou no rosto.

"Bom jogo, San.

"Bom jogo, Britt Britt."

Elas fizeram um bom jogo. Apesar do placar baixo, Santana fez 30 pontos e foi a principal artilheira de uma partida dura e apertada. Os Cervantes eram retranqueiros e batiam forte. Ainda assim, Ginny manteve a equipe sem alterações até que, no início do segundo tempo, Quinn conseguiu pegar o pomo e também poupar o resto da equipe.

A primeira vitória foi muito comemorada pela delegação de Hogwarts, e teve direito a muita cerveja amanteigada. Hugo, Sam e Finn improvisaram uma banda e os demais dançaram e cantaram animados. Visitas ilustres apareceram. Viktor Krum passou rapidamente para dar parabéns à equipe vencedora e aproveitou para conversar com Ginny, uma vez que os dois já se enfrentaram no campeonato europeu de quadribol e eram bons amigos.

...

O senhor Schuester estava ansioso. Depois da estreia positiva do time, no dia seguinte foi a vez dos Running Dogs representarem não apenas Hogwarts, como também dar uma mostra da cultura do Reino Unido. A música pop sempre foi um dos produtos mais fortes da Grã Bretanha. Mesmo o wrock era um gênero muito popular pela Europa graças a bandas como The Chocolate Frogs, The Mudbloods, e Harry and the Potters (Harry Potter inclusive achava graça do nome, mas não gostava muito do estilo da banda). A aposta de Schuester era homenagear os músicos bruxos que fizeram sucesso mundial entre os muggles e rezava para que os bruxos mais tradicionalistas presentes naquela região pudessem entender.

"Senhor Schuester?"

"Sim Rachel?"

"Acha que vai mesmo dar certo?"

"Não se preocupe. Vocês vão dar um show."

Na platéia estavam toda a equipe de quadribol de Hogwarts, alguns jornalistas, as delegações e alguns convidados ilustres que circulavam nas tribunas de honra. Rachel olhou para aquela platéia. Era a maior que já enfrentara até então. Pensou na mãe dela e se perguntou como é que Shelby encarava essas coisas na época em que foi atriz. Sentiu alguém pegar a mão dela e apertar com delicadeza. Era Hugo.

"Vai dar tudo certo." Hugo beijou-lhe o rosto. "Tenho certeza que eles vão amar."

O garoto sentou-se ao piano. Finn assumiu a bateria, Artie, o baixo e Sam pegou a guitarra. Rachel apertou as mãos de Mercedes, Kurt, Mike e Tina para então se posicionar. Quando as cortinas se levantaram, Rachel se agarrou ao microfone e soltou a voz numa tradicional canção inglesa com um arranjo pop. As pessoas estranharam, mas ao fim, deu certo. Os Running Dogs ganharam confiança. Rachel ficou feliz quando, ao identificar a equipe de Hogwarts, recebeu um aceno positivo de Santana.

Mas a última canção, Somebody to Love, teve recepção dividida. Se eles poderiam ser sucesso na própria escola, em um ambiente tradicionalista e purista como Durmstrang as coisas eram diferentes e o diretor do instituto fez uma reclamação formal com a delegação britânica sobre executar uma canção de bruxos renegados naquele lugar.

"Eu conheço as leis, senhor Slodov." Flickwick mantinha a voz ponderada. "E não há nada nos acordos internacionais que proíba a música de bruxos que se auto-exilaram no mundo muggle. Você pode consultar a carta de cooperação sempre que quiser."

O diretor saiu aborrecido da reunião. Foi até um grupo de estudantes e os mandou vigiar e manter os liberais de Hogwarts na linha.

...

O jogo contra Beauxbatons foi um dos mais complicados. Apesar da equipe ser completamente feminina, as atletas eram sagazes e muito rápidas. Começaram abrindo o placar em 40 pontos, o que obrigou Ginny Potter a pedir tempo logo aos 30 minutos de jogo.

"Sai Keither e entra Malfoy. Sai Brittany e entra Dean Jr. Sai Fabray, entra Al."

Os jogadores substituídos cruzaram os braços e reclamaram. Ninguém gosta de sair. Mas a visão de Ginny era precisa. O time precisava de mais objetividade aliada a velocidade. Malfoy dava mais velocidade aos balaços, ao contrário do cadenciado Keither. Dean era mais pragmático que Brittany, e isso organizaria o ataque. Al era um apanhador intuitivo que buscava o pomo o tempo inteiro, ao passo que Quinn era mais tática e agia conforme o placar. A nova combinação funcionou e a conseqüência foi a terceira vitória, mesmo que apertada, e o primeiro lugar na fase classificatória.

...

Entre as fases classificatória e semifinais seria realizado a festa destinada às delegações. Apesar de ser um evento oficial, o propósito dele era apenas a integração e diversão dos atletas. Nada mais do que comida, música, dança e os namoricos. E como havia namoricos. Tirando os russos do Kodolvstoretz, que pareciam não querer se integrar a ninguém, todos os outros alunos, inclusive os anfitriões, estavam felizes e relaxados.

Lily Potter foi a primeira a colocar um vestido e a ficar pronta entre as meninas que dividiam o quarto. O apanhador Hufflepuff e membro dos Running Dogs planejava pedi-la em namoro e achou que a festa seria o momento mais oportuno. Algo, claro, que ele não comentou com os irmãos da garota em questão e nem mesmo com o primo. O plano era beijá-la na pista de dança e começar uma história a partir dali. Lily gostava se Sam e achava que ele era um rapaz muito simpático. Era possível que correspondesse, tinha vontade de viver a experiência de um namoro, afinal, todos os irmãos dela tinham ou já tiveram alguém. James poderia tentar paquerar todas as garotas, até mesmo Quinn Fabray, apesar da diferença de idade, mas o coração dele batia mais forte por Samara Black. Al Potter andou beijando algumas garotas, Rose tinha uma amizade secreta com Malfoy e até mesmo Hugo estava de olho em Rachel Berry.

Lily ponderou: Sam era loiro, bonito, sabia tocar guitarra e jogar quadribol. Não era um aluno muito bom, mas era simpático. Por que não? O problema é que, lá dentro, algo não lhe parecia certo.

"Então você vai deixar Evans te pegar?" Santana comentou com malícia enquanto Lily se olhava no espelho para ver se tudo estava perfeito.

"Não é da sua conta, Lopez."

"Não liga para ela, Lily." Mercedes também se vestia, mas para diversão em grupo que planejava com Artie, Tina, Kurt e Mike. "Você está linda."

"É porque ela não tem um encontro!" Lily desdenhou e Santana forçou uma risada.

"Como se eu precisasse!" Santana olhou em direção a Brittany e piscou. O namoro delas continuava discreto e secreto aos olhos da maioria. Apenas Quinn sabia que a relação entre as duas ia além de simples amizade. "Veja bem: Finn Hudson pediu Quinn para ir com ele à festa. Imagine ela dançando com aquele lerdo que mal sabe manobrar uma vassoura e ainda quer ser o capitão de quadribol. Eu sei que Hugo pediu Rachel para ir com ele..." Ela fez uma pausa repentina no discurso. "Espera aí, se aquele seu primo Weasley colocar as mãos deles em partes não apropriadas na minha irmã..."

"Engraçado, Santana!" Rachel se intrometeu. "Até pouco tempo atrás nem queria que as pessoas soubessem o nosso parentesco. Agora você se preocupa comigo?"

"Eu sempre cuidei de você, elfo... à minha maneira." Santana respondeu quieta.

Quinn sorriu para a amiga e Brittany a abraçou. As meninas terminaram de se produzir. Quem tinha companhia para ir à festa, logo foi encontrando o seu par. Como Sam e Lily, Quinn e Finn, Rachel e Hugo. Santana e Brittany formavam um casal que agia como um não-casal que era um casal em segredo. Complexo. Mas em suma era que elas dançavam próximas, rejeitavam os rapazes que se aproximavam e depois sumiam da pista de dança e se escondiam em um lugar isolado qualquer para se beijarem. Sam e Lily também se beijaram na pista de dança e os planos do garoto funcionaram muito bem. Foi o primeiro beijo dela, um que não provocou as reações que esperava e Lily se perguntou pelo resto da noite se as coisas eram realmente daquele jeito. Outro casal que deu o primeiro beijo, muito embora tenha sido mais inocente, foi Rachel e Hugo. Bom, eles se divertiram. Quinn e Finn só ficaram na primeira dança. Ela logo ficou entediada e o dispensou.

"Também não está se divertindo, Fabray?" Scorpius Malfoy estava sentado numa escadaria com um copo de cerveja amanteigada em mãos.

"É uma boa festa. Só não estou com espírito." Sentou-se ao lado dele.

"Olho para todos esses trouxas..." Balançou a cabeça e tomou mais um gole. "Se soubessem o que estar por vir, ficariam mais espertos."

Quinn gelou a espinha. Os Fabray e os Malfoy falavam o mesmo idioma, por assim dizer. Tinham interesses em negócios parecidos, negócios estes que foram muito prejudicados desde a queda de Voldemort anos antes de Quinn ou Scorpius nascerem.

"Se os que nossos pais falam for realmente acontecer, o que você faria?" Quinn perguntou.

"Eu pegaria quem eu gosto e ficaria o mais longe possível de toda essa merda. Não que meus pais ou os dela fossem aceitar de qualquer forma, então eu fugiria."

"Fugir pode ser uma solução razoável para nós. Não é comum entre os Gryffindors."

Scorpius terminou a cerveja e se levantou. Encarou a colega Slytherin e andou de volta a barraca da deleção de Hogwarts.

...

O time titular original começaria a partida contra a escola alemã nas semifinais, exceto pela troca de Fabray por Al Potter, que tinha estilo mais interessante para jogos em que ganhar por qualquer placar era o que importava. Santana fazia o alongamento junto com Lily. Achou interessante o fato de não ter mais de estar ao lado dela nesse tipo de atividade, mas o hábito estava criado. A Gryffindor não era tão irritante quando não estava contando vantagens a respeito da suposta superioridade moral que possuía.

"Eles não sabem jogar próximos ao gramado." Lily recapitulava o desenho tático junto com Santana. "Lembre-se disso: de fazer manobras próximas ao chão e atacar por baixo."

"Eu me lembro de ter ouvido isso na reunião com a sua mãe, Potter." Revirou os olhos.

"Apenas tome cuidado. Aquele batedor alemão que usa bigode joga para quebrar."

Santana sentiu uma estranha sensação, uma muito agradável, sobre a preocupação de Lily. Mas ela balançou a cabeça e procurou afastar tais pensamentos para se concentrar no jogo. Viu Brittany se aproximar com um sorriso no rosto e abraçou a namorada.

"Boa sorte lá em cima e não se machuque." Brittany disse.

O protocolo inicial era a equipe inteira entrar em campo e fazer algumas manobras de aquecimento por cerca de dez minutos, então elas saiam de campo e esperava o locutor oficial chamar os atletas que iniciariam a partida. Cada equipe se posiciona num lado do campo e tudo começa quando as três bolas são soltas.

A primeira substituição precisou ser realizada logo aos 11 minutos quando St. James sofreu uma queda feia e saiu desacordado. Remus Longbottom, jogador com características semelhantes, porém menos técnico, entrou no lugar. Depois foi a vez de Augustus Wood se machucar. Scorpius Malfoy entrou e descontou o golpe que o adversário deu no colega de time. Houve confusão. O cronômetro foi parado e foi preciso cinco minutos para as equipes se acalmarem. Malfoy foi excluído da partida pelo juiz e Ethan Balaj entrou no jogo. O placar progredia lentamente. Na metade do segundo tempo, os alemães ganhavam por 20 pontos, ou dois gols de diferença. Ginny tirou Brittany e colocou Lily para dar mais consistência no passe, mas a dinâmica pouco se alterou. Sorte que James estava num dia inspirado e não permitia que os alemães dilatassem o placar. Quando restavam apenas três minutos, Al Potter pegou o pomo e classificou a equipe.

Hogwarts disputaria a final do campeonato europeu pela primeira vez.

...

Santana tinha um saco e gelo nos ombros como parte do tratamento de recuperação física. A grande final contra Durmstrang era no dia seguinte e Ginny dedicou o dia para de folga para recuperar os atletas. Infelizmente, St. James e Wood estavam fora da decisão por lesão e Malfoy não poderia entrar porque a expulsão rendia a suspensão automática no jogo seguinte. Num momento de reclusão na tenda, alguns dos Running Dogs realmente cumpriam a função de auxiliares que estavam designados a fazer. Sam, por exemplo, cuidava da nova namorada e também ajudava aos lecionados. Finn ainda se perguntava se era possível inscrever novos jogadores e lia o regulamento para achar alguma brecha. Não era. Só seriam permitidas as inscrições de novos jogadores até a conclusão da fase classificatória e só em caso de contusão.

A delegação discutia. Al Potter debatia com a mãe as melhores maneiras de surpreender um time notavelmente superior como era o adversário da final e anfitrião. Havia o sentimento de dever cumprido, mas é claro que todo mundo queria ganhar.

Em meio a discussão, Santana olhou as pessoas que estavam na sala ouvindo Ginny e deu falta de Rachel, Hugo e Kurt.

"Você viu Rachel?" Ela perguntou a Mercedes.

"Eles foram conversar com Blaine. Aquele estudante americano."

"A essa hora?"

Santana pegou um casaco grosso (fazia frio naquela terra, mesmo na primavera) e saiu a procura do trio. Não era típico dela ficar preocupada, mas foi como o sexto sentido estivesse lhe chamando atenção.

"Aonde vai?" Brittany correu até Santana quando esta já saía da tenda de luxo.

"Meu terceiro olho me diz que algo não está certo."

Brittany resolveu acompanhá-la. Caminharam aos arredores do castelo, próximo as tendas das delegações e pela feirinha ali próxima para atender aos visitantes e turistas. Barraquinhas estas que já estavam encerrando o expediente. Santana e Brittany começaram a fazer perguntas, se alguém os tinha visto. Nada. Até que cruzaram com Blaine Anderson, o tal aluno americano.

"Estava com eles até ainda a pouco. Um aluno daqui disse que havia um lago que brilhava com o brilho do luar, que era algo mágico, e eles queriam ver isso."

"Britt." Santana estava com o coração sobressaltado. "Chame os professores e a treinadora."

Santana correu para o local desejando apenas flagrar Rachel, Kurt e Hugo apenas sentados a beira do tal lago brilhante e poder dar uma bronca monumental nos Gryffindors. Era o que sua mente pedia, mas o seu coração dizia o contrário: estava apertado, angustiado. Continuou andando floresta adentro rezando para não se perder, muito embora ali tivesse uma trilha clara: sinal de que os alunos transitavam ali com freqüência. A luz do acampamento e do castelo era muito tênue dali, Santana passou a contar com a luz da varinha invocada pelo feitiço lumos.

Falava consigo mesma. Xingava Rachel baixinho para em seguida gritar pelo nome dela. Foi quando ouviu um grito. Não, eram gritos. Correu na direção e ela queria que seus olhos a tivessem enganado: havia um dementor circundando o grupo. Nunca tinha visto um em pessoa, mas aquelas criaturas já eram terríveis só em olhar as ilustrações do livro de defesa contra artes das trevas. O dementor atacava os garotos, que não sabiam se defender. A criatura dava rasantes e sugava energia dos três. Santana sabia também que só uma coisa poderia afastá-lo. Correu com a varinha em punho e, apesar da situação, tentou pensar em algo que a fazia feliz.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Uma luz fraca saiu de sua varinha e não foi suficiente para alcançar a criatura. Correu para se aproximar mais, varinha em riste e as pernas bambas.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Dessa vez o feitiço saiu mais forte e prolongado, tirando a criatura de cima de Rachel e dos outros. Mas depois de rodopiar, o dementor avançou em direção da Slytherin.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Santana repetiu. O feitiço funcionou mais fraco que na vez anterior. Ainda assim, foi o suficiente para fazer a criatura quicar e desviar-se brevemente antes de voltar-se mais uma vez para as presas desprotegidas.

"Expecto Patronum!" Ouviu uma voz por de trás. Era Ginny acompanhada de Schuester e Brittany vindo logo atrás.

O feitiço saiu forte em forma de um cavalo poderoso, e se espalhou como uma brisa quente.

"Rachel!" Santana correu em direção a irmã acompanhada dos amigos. Eles estavam assustados, trêmulos. Abraçou Rachel. Foi a primeira vez naquele ano que ela realmente abraçou a irmã, com força, para que ela sentisse conforto e proteção.

Ginny verificou como estava o sobrinho e Schuester aparou Kurt.

"Onde é que vocês estavam com a cabeça?" Schuester bronqueou para alunos perturbados demais para compreender qualquer coisa naquele instante.

Brittany ajudou Santana com Rachel e assim o pequeno grupo retornou à tenda. Já em segurança, os três alunos atacados foram imediatamente forçados a comer chocolate. Enquanto isso, a diretora Flickwick se dirigiu a diretoria da escola para fazer uma reclamação forma sobre em permitir a aproximação de um dementor e da ausência de aurores no perímetro de um evento internacional.

"Você acusa essa escola de não ser segura? Pelo que bem recordo, na última vez que Hogwarts sediou o torneio de tribruxo, Lord Voldemort em pessoa fez uma aparição e matou um dos alunos. Seus alunos não deveriam estar naquela floresta à noite e a senhora não tem o direito de vir aqui para cobrar segurança."

"Eram outros tempos, Axe. O ministério do Reino Unido estava corrompido com a volta de Voldemort. Mas aquilo serviu para que a Europa aprendesse com os nossos erros. Ou melhor, deveria aprender."

Enquanto os diretores discutiam, os alunos se preocupavam dentro da tenda. Finn chegou a insinuar que aquilo poderia ser um truque para desestabilizar o time de Hogwarts. Malfoy culpava o trio de garotos. Com dementor ou não, eles não tinham de ir ao lado àquela hora da noite. Ninguém tinha coragem de defender o trio e Santana se segurava para não esganar Rachel por todo medo e apreensão que ela a fez passar. Em meio a tanto blá, blá, blá, Ginny, com a ajuda de Schuester, decidiu dar um basta: mandou todo mundo para suas respectivas camas. Todos menos Santana: ela precisava ter uma conversa particular com a menina.

"Em que posso ajudar, mrs. Potter?"

"Eu conheço bem o currículo de defesa contra as artes das trevas. Foi o meu marido que ajudou a padronizar o conteúdo aprovado pelo ministério da magia sobre o ensino em Hogwarts. Há um consenso de que o feitiço do Patronus só deva ser ensinado para alunos do sétimo ano, pois eles já estão mais amadurecidos para lidar com algo tão poderoso para se conjurar."

"Sim senhora. Eu sei disso."

"No entanto você está no quarto ano."

"Sim senhora."

"E você conjurou o Patronus! Por um acaso, Santana, você está em algum grupo secreto que vise o estudo de artes que supostamente você não deveria se envolver ainda?"

"Não senhora."

"Você anda praticando por conta própria magias que não deveria mexer?"

"Eu..." Santana fraquejou. Não queria revelar que ela tentava aprender certos feitiços por conta própria. Mas isso não era um crime até onde ela sabia.

"Você andou praticando o Patronus?"

"Não senhora. Na verdade, foi a primeira vez que tentei conjurá-lo."

"Interessante." Ginny encostou-se na cadeira.

"Logo ver-se que não fui muito bem. Não o suficiente."

"Ainda assim, foi um feito impressionante. Você salvou a vida da sua irmã e dos outros. Deveria se orgulhar."

"Eu não salvei a vida deles. A senhora os salvou."

"Mas se você não tivesse tentado e conseguido, o dementor poderia ter feito um estrago ainda maior." Ginny suspirou. "Santana, você já ouviu falar na Ordem da Fênix?"

...

A cerimônia de encerramento da copa que antecipava a partida final teve toda pompa que o evento merecia. Jornalistas registravam o momento, pessoas faziam apostas e as torcidas se agitavam. Mas o clima da equipe de Hogwarts estava abalado. Ginny procurou motivar os comandados o melhor possível e particularmente tentava incendiar Santana a querer vencer, a ter sangue nos olhos Santana era a referência no ataque e se ela jogasse bem, talvez um milagre pudesse acontecer.

A seleção de Hogwarts entrou em campo emocionalmente cansada, mas ainda com alguma chama que pudesse fazê-los vencer. Santana sobrevoou toda a extensão do estádio e observou as torcidas. Dois terços das arquibancadas estavam ocupadas por alunos de Durmstrang e o resto era a torcida genérica que poderia apoiar Hogwarts. Era como se os britânicos já tivessem saído perdendo logo dali. Ela parou a vassoura no ar e se posicionou enquanto Dean Jr. iria disputar a bola. Al circulava tentando adivinhar onde o pomo de ouro seria liberado e os batedores já estavam a postos prontos par começarem a rebater os balaços de volta para os adversários. Durmstrang só tinha um batedor titular ausente por suspensão, mas de resto, o time era o mesmo que goleou todas as equipes que enfrentou. Hogwarts tinha uma formação precária. James Potter no gol, Balaj e Keither como batedores, Santana, Dean e Longbottom na artilharia e Al Potter como apanhador. Malone, que oficialmente era goleiro reserva, foi avisado que ele poderia entrar naquele jogo como um abtetor, já que a equipe não tinha mais reservas. Era aguardar.

O juiz apitou, as bolas foram liberadas e Dean Jr. não conseguiu dominar a bola.

Como era de se esperar, o jogo foi duro. Santana como a única menina escalada para começar jogando, sofria com os esbarrões faltosos que o juiz não punia. Usou a agilidade, que era a sua maior vantagem frente aos adversários e se desdobrou para conseguir fazer o primeiro gol de Hogwarts aos 13 minutos de jogo. Era muito pouco. Depois de marcar pela terceira vez e ver Hogwarts empatar placar apesar da truculência, Santana foi surpreendida por um balaço. Tentou desviar no reflexo, mas a bola atingiu a vassoura e a quebrou. A queda foi feia. Tudo ficou preto.

...

Santana abriu os olhos devagar. Aos poucos foi se acostumando com a luz e tomando consciência de si. Olhou ao redor e estranhou por estar numa espécie de cabine pequena em cima de uma cama. Estranho porque a última coisa que lembrava era de estar jogando a final do campeonato. Ela esperava, no mínimo, despertar em cima do gramado. No entanto, estar em cima de uma cama indicava que o acidente pode ter sido pior do que esperava. Percebeu que alguém estava ali e quando se virou, ficou surpresa ao encontrar Lily.

"Ei, você acordou." A Gryffindor disse suavemente.

"Onde..." Santana sentiu a garganta arranhar seca. "Água."

Lily pegou um copo e ajudou Santana a beber alguns goles antes que as duas pudessem voltar a conversar.

"Estamos no barco voltando para Hogwarts. Você ficou quase dois dias desacordada. A queda foi feia... malditos..."

"Nós... ganhamos?"

"Eles levaram o campeonato." A decepção ainda era fresca. "Eu entrei no seu lugar, mas o jogo estava complicado. Al também se machucou durante a partida. Quebrou o braço. Quinn pegou o pomo quando faltava sete minutos para o fim e conseguimos empatar o placar. O jogo foi para a prorrogação e aconteceu a mesma coisa: ele goleavam e Quinn nos salvou pegando o pomo. Minha mãe tirou James e colocou Malone para defender. Até que deu certo. Só que na última rodada, quando eles marcaram um gol, eu perdi o meu." Ela olhou para o chão. "Eu já me desculpei com o time inteiro e agora aproveito para me desculpar contigo também."

"Bom..." Santana tentou ajeitar-se melhor na cama estreita e sentiu dor. "Pelo menos não entregamos o ouro de graça. Deve ter sido um baita jogo!"

"E foi mesmo!" Lily abriu um sorriso. "Ninguém esperava que o jogo fosse para os tiros livres."

"Cadê os outros?"

"Dormindo, eu acho... é noite. Quinn, Rachel e Brittany se revezaram o tempo todo para que você não ficasse só."

"E por que você está aqui?"

"Não sei... acho que só quis dar uma folga a eles."

"Obrigada mesmo assim."

...

O segundo lugar conquistado com bravura provocou uma recepção calorosa em Hogwarts: uma digna de equipe campeã. Era o reconhecimento do esforço e superação daquela equipe improvável. Foi uma batalha dura. O que eles não sabiam era que outra se aproximava.


	3. Ano 5 - De que lado você está?

"Papai" Santana entrou no escritório com uma carta em mãos. "Correspondência de Shelby. Ela disse que transferiu dinheiro muggle para a sua conta por causa da passagem e pergunta quando chegarei em Nova York, já que eu não embarquei com Rachel nesse ano."

"Pode deixar que eu mesmo a responderei e devolverei o dinheiro dela."

"Devolver?"

"Você não vai passar as férias com a sua mãe e sua meia-irmã mestiça neste ano."

Santana levou um tremendo choque. Ela fazia essas viagens desde quando tinha cinco anos de idade. Era tão habituada a subir em um avião naquela época do ano para o país estrangeiro que, de repente, foi tomada por uma espécie de saudade que nem sabia que sentia. Era falta de estar com a mãe dela, de entrar naquele apartamento estilo muggle, olhar pela janela e ver uma cidade louca e barulhenta, de "ser forçada" a ir ao teatro, de ouvir a mãe dela enquanto fazia café da manhã, de acessar a internet, usar o interruptor para ligar a luz elétrica (mesmo que ela piscasse algumas vezes por causa da concentração de energia mágica), de andar por Nova York para olhar vitrines de roupas (os muggles tinham senso fashion muito melhor que os bruxos), de tomar café e ficar observando as pessoas na rua. De repente, descobriu que sentiria falta até mesmo de dormir no colchão no quarto de Rachel e se irritar porque a irmã falava demais. As vezes as três viajavam a Ohio, onde tinha uma importante comunidade bruxa e onde os pais de Shelby moravam. Passavam uma semana lá, mas não era a parte da viagem que Santana realmente apreciava, embora gostasse de ver os avós maternos.

"Posso saber a razão?" Santana disse temerosa.

"Esse modo de vida libertino que os bruxos americanos adotam não faz bem a você."

"Por libertino o senhor quer dizer muggle?"

"Não quero que você se contamine ainda mais."

"Contaminar? Conhecer o modo de vida muggle nunca me prejudicou, papai. Pelo contrário. Pelo menos eu não fico parecendo uma caipira assustada toda vez que ando em Londres."

Juan levantou-se e colocou as duas mãos em cima da mesa, jogando o corpo para frente para encarar a filha e ganhar uma postura autoritária intimidadora.

"Você vai querer discutir as minhas razões?"

"Acho que já estou."

"Mudanças estão chegando, Santana, e é melhor estarmos do lado certo."

A resposta enigmática para Santana tinha base em conversas políticas ocorrentes entre integrantes de famílias tradicionais do Reino Unido que não estavam mais satisfeitos com o afastamento do poder a qual eram submetidos desde a queda de Voldemort. O atual ministro da magia continuava a conduta política de Kingsley Shacklebolt, que visava competência acima da pureza sanguínea. Dessa forma, uma família formada por mudbloods poderiam alcançar os níveis mais altos em cargos políticos e influência, desde que fizesse por merecer.

As mudanças políticas no Reino Unido aproximavam o país a outros considerados liberais, como era o governo central norte-americano (apesar de eles enfrentarem muitos grupos tradicionalistas de grande poder e influência, mais ou menos como era a população branca média nos estados do sul liderados pelo Texas), os países do oeste europeu e outros países bruxos influentes como Egito, Brasil, Peru e África do Sul. Os países mais tradicionalistas, como os escandinavos e os orientais, além da Índia, não viam com bons olhos o fato de que o primeiro país a organizar de um estado e sociedade bruxa não prezar mais pelo sangue. Oras, para os bruxos, o Reino Unido era como se fosse a Grécia para o mundo ocidental muggle: o berço da civilização. O valor simbólico do Reino Unido era imenso, e as novas políticas de igualdade geravam tensão porque isso dava margem para que pequenos movimentos que lutavam pelo mesmo propósito dentro dos países mais tradicionalistas ganhassem força e respaldo.

Para piorar, o novo ministro da magia cogitava a criação de um departamento de relações muggle-bruxo com ligações diretas com o governo britânico. Era uma possibilidade que dividia a todos, independente do sangue. Se o departamento se concretizasse, o Reino Unido atingiria outro nível de pioneirismo com conseqüências incertas. Nem todos estavam dispostos a pagar para ver. Os Notts, os Black, os Fabray, os Malfoy e outras famílias tradicionais de puro-sangue eram naturalmente contra e planejavam um jeito tradicional de impedir tantas mudanças: guerra – seja lá de que natureza fosse. O que Santana vivenciava com a proibição de ir aos Estados Unidos era só o início.

Inconformada, ela entrou em contato com a namorada a fim de desabafar. Brittany e ela se encontraram próximas a campina com vista para o estádio dos Wimbourne Wasps.

"Eu sabia que você gostava da Rachel." Brittany provocou e deu um pequeno sorriso após escutar a história da namorada.

"Não é pela Rachel. Eu posso ver aquela chata durante o ano inteiro agora. É por minha mãe. Por mais duro que seja admitir, eu a amo e gosto da companhia. Shelby tem um jeito mesquinho, meio Slytherin." Santana não se furtou em sorrir porque sabia que sua mãe foi mesmo uma, tal como ela era. "Mas ela é legal."

"Ter pais separados é uma droga."

"Ainda mais quando eles moram em continentes diferentes." Ela balançou a cabeça. "Parece que tudo comigo é do avesso."

"Se serve de consolo, eu gosto do seu avesso." Brittany sorriu e abraçou a namorada. "Imagine a quantidade de coisas incríveis que você poderia fazer se não se preocupasse tanto em querer ser a garota má que não é?"

"Eu sou má!"

"Está enganada, San. Mas você pode ser extraordinária!"

"Posso ser?"

"No dia em que você deixar essa atitude de sangue-puro slytherin idiota, desistir do bullying, e simplesmente ser você mesma, aí sim você será extraordinária, mesmo com seu mau-humor e língua afiada."

"Eu sou uma slytherin!"

"Não, você se esforça demais para ser o estereótipo de um."

Parecia que Santana recebera duas cacetadas num dia só. Sentiu como se não pudesse ganhar. Mesmo assim, ela se acomodou contra o corpo da namorada e pensou. Se fosse Fabray, simplesmente largaria a amiga para lá. Mas como era uma adolescente de 14 anos próxima de fazer 15, significava que ela tinha hormônios e queria satisfazê-los com os beijos que Brittany poderia lhe dar.

...

A volta a Hogwarts foi diferente do que nos anos anteriores em decorrência às discussões políticas que se refletiam no humor de alguns alunos, em especial nos puros-sangues nascidos nas famílias tradicionais. Santana Lopez era um desses alunos. Não que os Lopez fossem influentes no Reino Unidos. Os Notts, a família, da madrasta, eram. O Lopez, porém, eram imigrantes mexicanos que descendiam dos antigos feiticeiros astecas com uma das primeiras famílias bruxo espanholas a chegar ao novo continente. Era uma bela história que pouco interessavam os ingleses. De qualquer forma, Santana representa a segunda geração nascida na Inglaterra desses imigrantes.

Ela, Quinn e Scorpius Malfoy eram alguns dos alunos diretamente afetados com a recomendação dos pais. A eles foram repetidos coisas como: selecione suas amizades, não converse com mudbloods, preserve as tradições, seja superior e, acima de tudo, não pense que suas ações não serão vistas. Era essa parte que mais deixava Quinn e Santana temerosas, em especial Quinn. Russell Fabray era famoso pela pouca paciência com as filhas, tanto que a primeira coisa que Frannie fez quando saiu de Hogwarts foi se casar e mudar para França. Quinn tentava ignorar e tocar a própria vida, mas comumente sofria as conseqüências no período das férias

Santana, por exemplo, cumprimentou friamente a própria mãe na estação e evitou até olhar para a irmã durante toda viagem de trem. Não que isso tivesse impedido Rachel de continuar a tentar.

"Santana!" Ela segurou a irmã pelo pulso na entrada de Hogwarts.

"O que você quer, gnomo?"

"Por que você se recusou a nos visitar?" Rachel sabia que tinha de ser direta. Brittany encarou a namorada. Ela sabia a razão e desejava que Santana fosse sincera.

"Eu não estou a fim de me misturar com mestiços como você."

"Santana!" Brittany a repreendeu. Ela própria era mestiça.

Santana apenas olhou feio para as duas e as deixou ali, perplexas. As duas mal sabiam que fazer ou pensar. Mas tudo que Santana queria era não desagradar ao pai. Ele lutou muito pela posição que ocupava no ministério da magia e Santana não se perdoaria se ele fosse prejudicado por causa dela.

...

Era sempre uma angústia para os times de quadribol quando um jogador fundamental de formava em Hogwarts. Se Gryffindor não teria mais o habilidoso goleiro James Potter II, Slytherin estava sem o grande artilheiro e capitão Jesse St. James. Para os Gryffindors a situação era mais cômoda porque o reserva de James Potter era muito bom, e técnico. Além disso, a braçadeira de capitão continuaria com Al Potter. Em Slytherin a tradição mandava que o capitão indicasse o sucessor. Mesmo que Santana passasse a ser a melhor jogadora da equipe, ela não tinha o menor perfil para organizar e treinar o próprio pessoal. Por isso que St. James deixou sua braçadeira para Quinn Fabray. Ela era uma espécie de herói por ter salvo a equipe de Hogwarts por duas vezes durante as finais, era a apanhadora mais técnica da escola (apesar de não ter o mesmo talento e instinto de Al Potter).

Porque o campeonato seria normal naquele ano, Quinn decidiu definir a equipe logo nas primeiras semanas de aula. Ela própria era excelente. Podia contar com o talento de Santana, com Noah e Scorpius como batedores e um goleiro razoável. Era uma equipe competitiva, mas que poderia ter problemas ao enfrentar os Gryffindors: que sofreram poucas baixas e vinham mais compactos. Quinn chamou a equipe remanescente para ajudar a fazer a seletiva: precisava de dois batedores reservas, um goleiro e quatro artilheiros.

"De onde saíram esses caras?" Noah resmungou.

"A maioria é do terceiro ano." Quinn lamentou porque isso representaria perda de poderio físico. "A única que vejo com algum potencial para ser artilheira é aquela garota ali... Kitty Wilde, se não me engano. Mas ela é topetuda e Santana não vai com a cara dela."

"Ela tem que gostar?" Noah questionou. "Aliás, e Santana vai com a cara de mais alguém além do nosso grupinho?"

"Eu não vou deixar a minha melhor artilheira desconfortável. St. James jogava com Santana como se os dois fossem uma dupla, deixando Gary como um elemento de sobra e composição. Ou eu encontro alguém que faça o mesmo papel de St. James ou a gente vai ter que jogar de outra forma. O que sei é que Kitty é a melhor que se apresentou para a posição de artilheira, mas o estilo dela é outro. Não casa com o de Santana."

"Essa é uma equação que deixo pra você, cap." Noah sorriu e voltou a voar pelo campo.

Quinn observou mais uma vez o treino dos candidatos. O ano não seria fácil.

O ano não seria fácil para Rachel Berry no que dizia respeito aos Running Dogs. Na primeira reunião do ano, o mentor do grupo, o professor William Schuester, jogou a bomba: disse que todos os clubes organizados pelos alunos naquele ano teriam de ter pelo menos um representante das quatro casas para poder funcionar. Era o resultado de uma política que respondia os opositores do governo: era preciso integrar e não separar.

Os Running Dogs contavam com uma quantidade interessante de integrantes desde que eles representaram Hogwarts na feira cultural durante o Europeu de Quadribol entre Escolas. De Gryffindor vinha Rachel, Hugo, Kurt e Mercedes. De Ravenclaw vinha Mike, Artie e Tina. De Hufflepuff vinha Sam, Finn, o garoto irlandês que ninguém sabia o nome, e Lorry Patil. Nenhum Slytherin. O grupo precisava convencer pelo menos um a integrar os Running Dogs até certo prazo ou eles seriam considerados clandestinos e perderiam direito a apresentações em Hogwarts e em quaisquer evento que a escola participasse.

Rachel teve a idéia de fazer uma performance exclusiva para os Slytherins. Algo com um sucesso bruxo, mas com as características de dança do grupo. Uma idéia que não teve a aprovação de Finn Hudson e nem de Hugo Weasley, mas era preciso fazer. Os Running Dogs acordaram cedo e foram até o corredor das masmorras, onde se localizava a sala comum dos Slytherins, assim como o acesso para os dormitórios.

Quando os estudantes começaram a sair para as classes do dia, os Running Dogs começaram uma ótima apresentação que durou 30 segundos. Foi o tempo de serem enxotados por dezenas de Slytherins. Rachel passou o dia tentando convencer um mísero estudante que fosse a entrar no grupo, mas tudo que encontrou foram recusas e trotes jinxes.

"Santana!" Rachel se aproximou da irmã num momento em que ela estava acompanhada de Quinn Fabray e Noah quando os três estavam a caminho do primeiro treino de quadribol com a nova equipe. "Posso falar contigo em particular?"

"Não!" Respondeu seca.

"Por favor!" Rachel se colocou à frente no caminho. "Eu sei que você está disposta a me ignorar pelo resto da vida e talvez até se esquecer da outra metade da sua família. Eu não concordo com isso, mas tento aceitar, entender e até te perdoar por todo sofrimento que causou para nossa mãe neste verão e os muito mais que vai causar". Santana revirou os olhos apenas como defesa e façade. Ela também odiava a situação. "A questão é que estou aqui para me humilhar e te pedir uma última demonstração de afeto antes de se esquecer de vez que existo. As pessoas riem da minha cara nessa escola quase todos os dias. Inclusive muitas da minha própria casa. A maioria não entende e se chateia com o meu poder de argumentação, com o meu sotaque americano, por eu fazer longos discursos, ou por eu ser uma perfeccionista. Eu entendo que isso incomoda as pessoas e as faz me agredir e me insultar quase todos os dias. Até mesmo os meus amigos mais próximos, Mercedes e Kurt, as vezes falam nas minhas costas. Sei que minha mãe me fez vir a essa escola pela qualidade do ensino, porque ela pensa que Hogwarts vai me dar a melhor base em bruxaria antes de eu me decidir integrar uma escola de artes e seguir os passos dela. Mas a verdade é que, na maior parte do tempo, Hogwarts é um inferno para mim. Um em que a minha própria irmã me rejeita e me maltrata sempre que possível. Se existe um único alento para mim nessa escola, que a torna suportável, é quando passo algumas poucas horas da semana ensaiando com os Running Dogs. É onde me sinto grande, maravilhosa. Mas até isso vão tirar de mim porque com essa nova regra estúpida é preciso que tenha pelo menos um aluno de cada casa para um clube funcionar. Eu tentei falar com todos os Slytherins, mas ninguém se importa. E se eu estou aqui, me humilhando na sua frente, é porque não me resta mais nada. Por favor, assine o seu nome. É tudo que te peço. Você sequer precisa comparecer."

Santana encarou a irmã após o longo discurso que a deixou em lágrimas. Em vez da caneta, pegou a varinha.

"Levicorpus." E Rachel começou a flutuar de ponta cabeça.

O grupo passou sorrindo e Rachel jurou para si mesma que nunca mais pediria um favor a meia-irmã, por menor que fosse. Naquele momento, ela estava fazendo um esforço tremendo para não a odiar ainda mais.

No fim da tarde, quando Rachel estava chorando sentada em uma das várias escadas do castelo, ela viu alguém se aproxima e ficou tensa. Era Quinn Fabray.

"Quando você precisa entregar essa lista?"

"Em uma hora." Rachel respondeu trêmula. Os olhos inchados de tanto chorar.

"Algum Slytherin já assinou?"

"Não. Parece que vocês estão dispostos a boicotar cada clube desta escola, a não ser aqueles que envolvam violência, como o clube de duelos."

"Me dá essa lista." Rachel a entregou com receio, mas ela tinha mais nada a perder. Para a surpresa da Gryffindor, Quinn assinou o próprio nome.

"Mas... por quê?"

"Eis algumas condições, Berry: eu não vou ter de comparecer a ensaio algum desse miserável clube por obrigação. Você não vai me fazer a menor cobrança e eu quero aprovar cada número antes de decidir se farei ou não parte dele. E você não vai dizer a ninguém qual Slytherin assinou a lista até que eu decida aparecer. Entendido?"

"Não é que não esteja agradecida, mas ainda não respondeu por que está fazendo isso?"

"Porque o meu sobrenome não me define, nem mesmo a casa a qual pertenço em Hogwarts. Porque há uma guerra silenciosa acontecendo, uma que eu não quero fazer parte e sei que Santana também não. Assinar a sua lista é uma forma de dizer exatamente isso e estou preparada para assumir as conseqüências. Infelizmente a sua irmã ainda não está, mas acho que você deveria dar um tempo a ela, e algum crédito. O que posso dizer, Berry, é que por trás de toda aquela marra, ela se importa contigo." Sentou-se ao lado da Gryffindor.

"Eu não sei como posso te agradecer. Isso..." Olhou para a lista assinada. "Isso que você fez foi maravilhoso."

"Não há nada de errado em cantar e dançar um pouco."

...

Foi um espanto quando Quinn Fabray compareceu a um ensaio dos Running Dogs um mês depois de ter assinado a lista de Rachel. A presença dela fez com que Finn Hudson ficasse esperançoso sobre engatar um relacionamento com a linda menina. O interesse de Quinn Fabray levantou desconfianças de Hugo Weasley, que, tal como o pai, Rony, e o resto da família, jamais confiava em um Slytherin. Por outro lado, Quinn fez com que Kurt e Mercedes ficassem esperançosos sobre a própria popularidade: se alguém como a capitã dos Slytherins estava disposta a cantar e dançar, era sinal de que o grupo poderia ser levado a sério na escola de alguma maneira.

Rachel pouco se importava com os estranhamentos e espantos dos amigos. O que lhe interessava era que os Running Dogs estavam vivos e já tinha uma primeira apresentação pública marcada graças a Quinn Fabray.

"Nosso acordo foi de que você poderia escolher a música quando decidisse vir praticar." Rachel procurou ser amigável.

"Eu não tenho nenhuma em mente, mas gostei dessas que vocês cantaram à pouco. É muito bonita."

"Mas você quer participar da nossa apresentação?" Rachel insistiu. "Eu ficaria muito feliz se você decidir que sim, ao mesmo tempo em que entenderia se você achar que não está pronta para aparecer publicamente como uma de nós."

"Quer saber? Acho que estou com vontade de escandalizar essa escola."

Mesmo não sendo uma cantora forte, Quinn sabia dançar e era charmosa. O mais importante: ela se divertia. No entanto, a participação dela nos ensaios ainda precisava ser um segredo até o momento da apresentação. O grupo queria criar um burburinho sobre qual slytherin tinha assinado a lista do clube e toda a especulação era divertida. No final do ensaio, enquanto Quinn ria com Mike devido aos passos de dança que ele desenvolvia, Finn Hudson se aproximou e a chamou para conversar em particular.

"Eu posso te acompanhar na visita a Hogsmeade neste fim de semana?" Finn perguntou com um sorriso galante no rosto. Expressão que não apetecia Quinn Fabray.

"O que te faz pensar que eu aceitaria qualquer encontro contigo?" Respondeu ríspida, deixando o garoto constrangido.

"Somos colegas agora e achei que seria uma boa idéia."

"Faça um favor a si mesmo, Hudson: finja que essa conversa nunca aconteceu." virou as costas e ignorou o Hufflepuff.

Não é que Quinn desejasse ser a rainha do gelo. Aos 15 anos, bem que ela queria um pouco de romance, assim como Santana podia ter com Brittany. Até mesmo Rachel Berry andava de namorico com Hugo Weasley. Russell Fabray faria muito gosto caso ela se envolvesse com Scorpius Malfoy ou mesmo Benicius Notts que estava no sétimo ano. Havia rumores de que Scorpius e Rose Weasley eram amigos secretos e Quinn ficava enojada toda vez que ficava no mesmo ambiente que Notts, e seus hábitos repulsivos. Ela tentava um relacionamento secreto com Noah Puckerman. Os dois se agarravam pelos cantos quando ninguém estava olhando e ele sugeria coisas mais avançadas. Quinn pensava a respeito com uma indiferença incrível.

Ela descobriu ali no coral uma diversão mais genuína do que o quadribol. Era apenas dança e música, sem a responsabilidade de treinos, jogos e resultados. A garota adorava o esporte e a competição, mas a responsabilidade extra tirava um pouco do brilho. Os Running Dogs era uma festa, mesmo com as investidas de Finn Hudson, da incompetência bem-intencionada de William Schuester e os desmandos de Rachel Berry. Aliás, quanto a Rachel, Quinn a achava hilária.

No dia da primeira apresentação para a escola, houve um espanto geral quando os demais alunos de Hogwarts descobriram que Quinn Fabray, a capitã do time de quadribal de Slytherin, estava dançando e cantando canções muggles. A novidade não foi recebida pelos companheiros de casa, especialmente por Santana Lopez. De repente a amizade foi interrompida.

"Por que você deixou de falar com a Quinn?" Brittany perguntou à Santana certo dia.

"Ela é uma traidora."

"Por quê? Só por ter decidido que gosta de dançar e cantar coisas tolas junto com Rachel e os outros?"

"Ela é uma traidora, Britt. Você não entenderia."

"Não entenderia porque sou uma Hufflepuff perdedora não muito boa nos estudos, mas que te serve muito bem quando você precisa de alguns beijos."

"Britt..."

"É exatamente isso que você e os seus amigos devem pensar. O que te faz ser tão ruim quanto os colegas que você mesma critica. Quer saber? Estou cheia disso. Você é uma duas caras e eu estou farta de não saber se estarei com a Sanny boa ou com a Sanny má. Neste momento estou com a má, que não tem a decência de apoiar a melhor amiga, e eu a detesto."

"O quê?"

"Acabou, Santana Lopez. O nosso namoro acabou. E quer saber? Acho que vou entrar nesse grupo da Rachel. Nada como dançar e cantar coisas tolas."

No mesmo dia, Brittany Pierce se reuniu aos Running Dogs.

...

A suposta rebeldia de Quinn chamou atenção de Russell Fabray, que enviou uma carta à filha recomendando que ela voltasse a ter um comportamento adequado. Quinn sorriu ao escrever o bilhete-resposta: "sim senhor". Não era o que ela queria dizer. O gosto doce da rebeldia corria por suas veias. Era extasiante fazer coisas por vontade própria, não porque alguém assim impôs. Sim, ela continuava a ser uma das melhores alunas do 5° anos de Hogwarts, ainda era uma capitã de pulso firme no campo de quadribol, mas ela se permitia rir da cara daqueles que agiam para se enquadrar num padrão de comportamento que realmente repudiava, mas era o que outras pessoas esperavam. Leia-se os casos específicos de Scorpius Malfoy e, principalmente, Santana Lopez.

Não é que Quinn não tenha sentido o afastamento da melhor amiga. Pelo contrário, isso lhe doía. Mas doía mais perceber que um mundo se abriu para ela, ao passo que Santana ficava mais e mais isolada: não tinha mais namorada, não tinha mais amigos. Parecia até que o ápice de interação social que Santana aproveitava era durante o quadribol e nas atividades escolares. No mais, ela ficava só nas refeições ou andava circunstancialmente com outros alunos de Slytherin que ela sequer gostava.

No fim de semana de visita a Hogsmeade, o grupo se preparava para desfrutar do vilarejo. Quinn tinha companhia de Brittany, Mike e Noah. Rachel andava basicamente com o restante dos Running Dogs. Santana era vista andando com Scorpius e seus lacaios.

Hogsmeade era uma festa quando os alunos de circulavam por lá. Rachel, de mãos dadas com Hugo, passou um bom tempo na Dominic Maestro's e depois comeu alguns quitutes em Madan Puddifoot's Tea Shop. Hugo conseguia lhe roubar alguns beijos nos lábios entre uma xícara de café e outra. Era o típico de namoro inocente à moda antiga, o que tranqüilizava e muito os primos e irmã mais velha de Hugo, assim como os pais dele. Hugo ficava mais interessante a cada ano. Tinha os traços fortes e, ao mesmo tempo delicados, da mãe, além da paixão pela música que só alguém como Rachel Berry poderia valorizar. Dos Weasley vinha o cabelo ruivo vivo tão característico. Encontraram Kurt no caminho e foi formado um trio.

"Vocês não acreditam no que eu vi!" Ele disse animado para o casal de namoradinhos. "Quinn Fabray está namorado Noah Puckerman. Os dois estavam se beijando na ruela de acesso para a estação.

"Mesmo?" Rachel franziu a testa. "Dizem que ele é um ótimo guitarrista. Será que ela consegue convencê-lo para entrar no nosso grupo?"

"É só no que você pensa?" Kurt reclamou.

"E qual outro interesse eu teria em Noah Puckerman com Quinn Fabray?"

"Pelo menos agora a gente sabe porque ela rejeita tanto o Finn."

A conversa dos amigos foi interrompida pela passagem de alguém que esbarrou em Rachel e saiu correndo. Ela foi amparada do Hugo enquanto Kurt gritou que o infeliz tinha roubado o dinheiro dele. Os três correram tentando alcançar o ladrão. Entraram num beco com a varinha em riste, preparados para dar uma lição no bandido. No entanto, caíram numa armadinha. Os três se viram cercados por um grupo de quatro rapazes mascarados, que lhes zombavam. Chamavam Kurt de mudblood, Rachel de mestiça, e Hugo de filho mestiço daqueles pobretões.

"Vocês vão pagar por terem corrompido uma sangue-puro." Disse o suposto líder antes de atacar.

Hugo, Kurt e Rachel não deixaram barato e tentaram se defender, correr até, mas aqueles garotos estavam determinados a jogar sujo e usar magia negra. Rachel gritou ao ser atingida pela maldição de cruciatus e caiu no chão. Kurt e Hugo vieram em seguida na sádica tortura que lhes aplicavam.

"Quer saber?" Um dos rapazes agarrou Rachel pelos cabeços. "Essa aqui cheira a virgem. Que tal a gente se divertir com a mestiça?"

Foi nesse instante que apareceu Santana Lopez, atraída pelo grito que ouvira quando passava sozinha por ali perto rumo ao pub para beber algumas cervejas amanteigadas.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Ela tentou soar indiferente ao ver a irmã sendo agarrada por um dos agressores enquanto os outros dois tremiam no chão.

"Lopez, da suprema casa Slytherin, não quer se divertir também com esses mestiços e sangue ruim?" Disse um dos mascarados. Ela encarou a irmã sendo segura com brutalidade por um dos mascarados.

"Você usou cruciatus neles?" Ela perguntou com estranha frieza.

"Evidente. Você deveria praticar também... Eu faço sempre que posso nesses mestiços e sangues ruins." Respondeu um dos mascarados, cuja voz se parecia muito com um dos capangas de Scorpius Malfoy.

"Você usou isso também nela?" Santana apontou a varinha para Rachel.

"Exatamente..."

"Quatro contra três não me parece muito divertido."

"Não tenha vergonha da vantagem."

"Stupefy Duo." Santana disse de repente e alto apontando a varinha diretamente para aquele que agarrava Rachel. "Expelliamus!" Apontou a varinha para outro que a atacaria de imediato.

Seguiu-se uma série de ataques e defesas. Era difícil para Santana lutar sozinha contra três restantes, mas ela tentava entre corridas, saltos e pulos. Dois foram ao chão, mas ela foi atingida, caindo exatamente ao lado de Rachel. A mais jovem, mesmo sentindo muitas dores, aproveitou para pegar a varinha caída da irmã e tentou combater o vilão.

"Stupefy!" Ela gritou, mas não era muito boa com tal feitiço e lhe faltava treinamento. O vilão se defendeu.

"Stupefy!" Gritou Lily Potter, que estava acompanhada da prima, Rose, e do namorado Sam Evans.

O novo grupo conseguiu afastar os agressores. Rose aparou o irmão mais novo. Sam ajudou Rachel e Lily ajudou Kurt. Santana havia sido tão cruel ao longo daquele semestre que ficaram em duvida se deveriam sequer ajudar a Slytherin que começava a recobrar a consciência. Rachel ajoelhou-se, mesmo com dores, para ajudar Santana a se levantar. Foi seguida de Hugo, para total confusão dos demais Gryffindors.

"Ela tentou nos salvar." O Weasley mais jovem reconheceu.

"Quem são esses idiotas?" Lily olhou para um dos vilões caídos. "Revelio."

A máscara mágica desapareceu e revelou o rosto de Romulus Picknott, um Ravenclaw do sexto ano, para espanto dos demais. O outro era Simon Kleint, um Hufflepuff formado no ano anterior. Esperavam Slytherins e ficaram confusos.

"Sam, chame o professor Longbottom. E vocês precisam voltar ao castelo." Lily viu que os vilões recobravam a consciência e ela deu um jeito de apagá-los de novo. Os demais recolheram as varinhas e saíram do ponto escuro e afastado da vila.

Uma investigação começaria.

Já em Hogwarts, assim que saiu da sala da diretora após ser interrogada, Santana viu que Rachel estava sentada sozinha na escadaria aguardando por ela. Era algo a se admirar: a irmã devia estar com o corpo todo dolorido por causa da maldição de cruciatus, ainda assim, lá ela estava no meio da noite de domingo naquele castelo frio só para esperá-la. A atitude aqueceu o coração confuso da Slytherin.

"Não deveria estar na sua cama?" Santana tentou soar indiferente.

"Como foi lá dentro?" Rachel ignorou o comentário frio. Santana suspirou e sentou-se ao lado da irmã.

"Acho que eles pensaram que eu tivesse algo com o ataque, ou que eu soubesse de alguma coisa. Perguntavam como se fosse culpada."

"Isso é horrível! Você os impediu. Eu vi. Hugo viu. Kurt... bom, ele desmaiou."

"Acho que eu construí uma fama e tanto aqui em Hogwarts. Sou a vilã em qualquer situação."

"Não precisa ser assim. Há o bem em você, eu posso sentir!" E com isso, Santana deu uma gargalhada alta e generosa. Foi bom para aliviar a tensão.

"Não acredito que está citando Star Wars... padawan!"

"É o lado nerd do meu pai. A gente sempre via Star Wars juntos... e fico surpresa que você conhece os filmes! Não me lembro de ter visto algum contigo."

"Tem um cinema na parte muggle de Winbourne que passa filmes antigos. É uma sala pequena, mas muito confortável. Às vezes eu passeio por lá escondida do meu pai." Santana sorriu. "Eu gosto do cinema deles. É melhor do que as nossas peças teatrais."

"Nossa mãe diria que o teatro é a arte maior. Ela ficaria insultada."

"Ainda bem que ela não está aqui."

"Garotas!" Elas ouviram o Schuester atrás dela. "Está passando da hora de irem para os seus dormitórios."

A conversa entre irmãs foi interrompida. Foi a primeira amistosa que tiveram em meses.

...

Foi um fim de ano atípico para Santana Lopez. O que se podia afirmar é que estava cansada de atuar apenas para agradar as expectativas do pai sabendo que este só aceitava os ideais tradicionalistas por causa da esposa. Não queria mais agradar quem não merecia, não queria mais compactuar com o que não acreditava. Quinn Fabray estava certa em se rebelar e estava certa até mesmo quando recuou em parte quando o pai dela ameaçou. Mas o que ser obediente à causa tradicionalista fez a Santana? Ela perdeu a namorada, se afastou da melhor amiga, deixou de perpetuar amizades que valorizava, evitou se aproximar da irmã, perdeu tempo precioso que passava com a mãe, deixou de se divertir com coisas bobas e se transformou numa pessoa covarde.

Foi por essas e outras que mandou uma carta ao pai dizendo que não passaria as férias com ele. Decidiu ficar com a mãe e a irmã em Londres assim que Shelby lhe mandou uma carta a convidando para conversar uma vez que ela estaria no país para as festas de fim de ano. Juan não permitiu, mas Santana desafiou ao pai e foi assim mesmo com todo o respaldo da mãe. Ela lembrou ao ex-namorado que ele rompeu o trato da guarda ao não permitir que a filha passasse as férias e que estaria disposta a conversar no tribunal do ministério da magia caso ele continuasse a impedir que ela visse a filha. Juan podia ser um advogado, mas Shelby tinha o respaldo de pessoas influentes, como a família Potter.

E assim, quando os alunos de Hogwarts deixaram a escola para passar as férias com suas respectivas famílias, Rachel e Santana embarcaram no trem rumo a Londres e foram recepcionadas na estação por Shelby.

Santana sentiu o peso das ações dela ao longo do semestre. Um remorso que a atingiu em cheio na noite de natal, quando ouviu a mãe e a irmã cantando enquanto colocavam a mesa para a ceia. Durante a oração, em que Shelby agradecia à deus pelas filhas, Santana não se segurou: abraçou Shelby e chorou compulsivamente, sob o olhar comovido da irmã. Rachel não imaginava o peso que pairava sobre os ombros de Santana.

Às vésperas do ano novo, recebeu uma carta-convite da família Weasley para participar de um jantar. Ideia de Hugo, que estava ansioso para apresentar oficialmente a namorada para os pais. Gostava tanto de Rachel que se esquecia do quanto era jovem e da longa estrada que os dois tinham pela frente juntos ou separados. O jovem apaixonado não se importava. Shelby respondeu positivamente ao convite. Ela própria tinha muitas coisas a discutir sobre o mundo bruxo e ninguém melhor para se fazer isso do que uma das famílias mais importantes cujos integrantes atualmente ocupavam diversos cargos políticos.

Santana entrou na casa dos Weasleys como um bichinho acuado. Cumprimentou Hermione e Ronny de cabeça baixa. Atitude diferente de Rachel, que estava sorridente ao se encontrar com o primeiro namorado e também Rose, de quem era uma admiradora. Lily Potter também estava ali. Resolveu passar alguns dias na casa da prima após os festejos de natal. Em uma mesa em que as pessoas tagarelavam sem parar, Santana Lopez permaneceu em silêncio apreciando quieta a boa comida e o clima familiar que considerava ideal.

"Eu não sei, Hermione." Shelby disse numa conversa de escritório junto com os adultos enquanto tomavam o tradicional café pós-jantar. "Penso seriamente em tirar Rachel de Hogwarts e matriculá-la em Catskill Wizarding School, no estado de Nova York, isso se ela preferir o regime de internato, como Hogwarts. Caso contrário, a outra escola que temos em Nova York é o Queens Institute, que é menor, não tão influente, além de ser particular, mas que tem um currículo mais integrado ao mundo muggle e Rachel não vai precisar sair de casa. Eu juro que se eu ganhar a guarda de Santana, farei o mesmo com ela."

"Hogwarts é segura, Shelby. É considerada a melhor escola do mundo bruxo e a educação que nossos filhos recebem lá não tem preço. Além disso, eu seria a primeira a tirar meus filhos se não fosse seguro. Esse temor de uma terceira guerra... não creio que vá acontecer..."

Santana ouviu parte da conversa escondida atrás da porta. Foi ali que soube que a mãe estava articulando a tomada de guarda, o que ela apoiaria num segundo. Estava cansada de conviver com os Notts. Então foi surpreendida por Lily Potter.

"É feio ouvir atrás da porta, Lopez." Santana levou um susto tão grande que Lily jurou vê-la saltar.

"O que está fazendo aqui, Potter?"

"Estou na casa dos meus tios e primos." Respondeu com o habitual ar superior, mas logo se arrependeu ao ver que a convidada ficou constrangida. Se Lily era da casa, Santana era o quê: uma invasora? "Desculpe. É que Hugo está com a sua irmã na sala de música e Rose recebeu uma carta do namorado secreto dela. Está lá no quarto respondendo e eu fiquei aqui boiando, sem ter o que fazer."

"Namorado secreto?"

"Ela é cheia de dedos a respeito."

"Mesmo? Deve ser porque o namorado dela é o Malfoy."

"De onde tirou essa idéia? Meu tio teria um enfarto e seria capaz de deserdá-la se Rose se envolvesse com Scorpius Malfoy."

"Os dois são bem cordiais um com o outro." Santana desconversou. "Ela é a única pessoa que Malfoy dispensa alguma gentileza."

"Cordialidade não quer dizer muito. Eu posso ser cordial contigo e não quer dizer que eu esteja interessada." Santana revirou os olhos e sentou-se no sofá da sala, recebendo a companhia de Lily. "Desculpe mais uma vez."

"Tudo bem... Apensar de ser por essas e outras que eu te acho uma metida arrogante."

"Como se você fosse melhor." Lily revirou os olhos castanhos.

"Eu sou um Slytherin! Qual a sua desculpa?" E as duas começaram a rir.

"É estranho conversar contigo sem ouvir insultos." Lilly disse ainda com um pequeno sorriso. "Depois do ano passado, achei que a gente poderia se aproximar mais. Só que..."

"Eu me transformei numa completa bitch desalmada. Eu sei..."

"O que houve?"

Santana limpou uma lágrima e respirou fundo. Odiava se mostrar fragilizada diante de uma oponente. Por outro lado, talvez precisasse daquilo: mostrar seu lado mais frági e humano para alguém que pouco gostasse dela.

"Claro que não precisa me contar nada." Lily tentou aliviar a pressão na colega. "Quem sou eu para ouvir suas confidências. Mas seja lá o que for, Santana, eu sei que você vai superar."

"Como pode ter certeza?"

"Você tem mais defensores que imagina. Sua irmã, para começar, Brittany Pierce, até o meu primo começou a te defender depois que você enfrentou aquele dementor na copa de quadribol. Além disso, quando a gente passou um tempo juntas para o campeonato europeu, apesar das suas grosserias constantes, eu aprendi coisas sobre você. Aprendi que é uma grande companheira quando quer, e que tem um bom coração. Você merece ser feliz". Lily levantou e sorriu de leve a colega que enxugava outra lágrima.

"Potter... obrigada."

"De nada."

...

A volta das férias de inverno teve algumas mudanças em Hogwarts. Havia um time de três aurores circulando pelo palácio, e os alunos envolvidos no incidente de Hogsmeade foram expulsos. Dessa forma, a diretora Flickwick deixou clara a política de intolerância a ataques de natureza racista. Não só em Hogwarts. O ano agitado fez com que o ministério da magia aprovasse leis que criminalizassem ataques e formações de grupos racistas, contrariando a vontade das famílias tradicionalistas. O cerco se fechava e o Reino Unido tomava cada vez mais uma posição clara ao movimento de segregação. Posição esta que fazia o país estreitar laços políticos com os países do oeste europeu, em especial com a Alemanha, que, diferente com o triste histórico muggle, era o país mais aberto da Europa.

Para Santana, o discurso de boas vindas da diretora para o segundo semestre foi um alento. Significava que o pai dela não sofreria mais tanta pressão da família da esposa e das pessoas que a cercavam. Shelby falou sério sobre o processo de revisão de guarda e entrou com o processo no ministério da magia. Comum no mundo muggle, aquilo era uma ação raríssima no mundo bruxo e chamou a atenção da imprensa: "Atriz americana luta por filha inglesa", dizia a manchete do Profeta Diário, que pontuou que o último julgamento daquela natureza havia ocorrido há 12 anos. O burburinho não a incomodava e ela secretamente torcia pelo sucesso de Shelby. Sabia que em algum momento seria chamada em Londres para depor e já tinha a resposta na ponta da língua: iria preferir ficar com a mãe. Assim o pai dela poderia começar a agir por conta própria, sem tantas imposições dos Notts.

No primeiro jogo do returno, contra os maiores rivais, Santana cruzou com Lily antes das equipes entrarem em campo. Num clima bem mais amistoso, Santana sugeriu uma aposta: o perdedor precisa parar uma rodada de cerveja amanteigada para o time adversário na próxima visita a Hogsmeade. Apertaram as mãos e selaram o acordo.

Não se pode dizer que um jogo entre Gryffindors e Slytherins seja amistoso. A rivalidade transformava aquela a partida mais aguardada de todo campeonato, em especial o segundo encontro. A equipe grená não tinha mais um goleiro talentoso e seguro, e Quinn Fabray conseguiu fazer Santana Lopez jogar com Kitty. O resultado é que os Slytherins surpreenderam a defesa dos Gryffindor. Aos 50 minutos, o placar estava elástico suficiente que nem a captura do pomo por Al Potter conseguiu evitar a derrota por 30 pontos.

No dia seguinte, a equipe de Slytherin estava inteira em Three Broomstiks Inn celebrando com a cerveja comprada com dinheiro Potter. O time cantava hinos Slytherins enquanto Noah Puckerman e Quinn Fabray dançavam em cima de uma mesa em que estavam Dean Thomas Jr, Rose Weasley e Al Potter.

"Nunca uma cerveja desceu tão bem." Santana provocou Lily antes de tomar um último gole daquela rodada.

"Depois de dois anos apanhando de nós." Lilly provocou.

"Escute aqui, garota. Os Slytherins vão ganhar essa copa. Então eu vou chegar até você e descontar aquela tatuagem."

"Aquela que diz que você pertence a mim?"

"Agora o contrário vai estar escrito no seu precioso bracinho por uma semana." E virou-se para o barman. "Mais uma cerveja! Ela é quem vai pagar!"

Lilly observou Santana dançando com Quinn Fabray e suspirou. A tatuagem de que ela pertencia a Santana já estava ali. Um invisível e que vinha do coração. Mas como confessar tais sentimentos a alguém como Santana Lopez? Ela olhou para o namorado Sam Evans e sentiu-se mal. Era hora de terminar tudo.

E assim Lily Potter fez.

...

O baile anual era um dos eventos mais aguardados pelos alunos a partir do quarto ano. Rachel provou o gostinho de participar de uma festa no ano anterior durante a copa européia de quadribol. Uma em que ela beijou um menino pela primeira vez e ganhou um namorado. Agora ela ainda tinha um namorado, mas não a idade mínima. Pensou em levar os Running Dogs para apresentar alguns números, mas era tradição que a Wizarding Wireless Network fornecesse a seleção musical especialmente para o baile em Hogwarts. O não que levou da diretora Flickwick foi enfático.

"Mas diretora, o meu namorado vai estar neste baile e eu não? Como é possível?"

"Sem exceções, Berry. Ano que vem você vai desfrutar do baile. Mas neste ano, o que fará é ficar quieta no seu dormitório enquanto os alunos mais velhos se divertem."

"Não é justo!"

"São as regras, meu bem! Você só tem 13 anos e eu poderia suspendê-la por namorar numa idade não permitida. Então é melhor não prolongar a discussão."

Rachel não estava conformada. Muito menos Hugo, que gostaria muito de ter a companhia da namorada. Foi Kurt que deu a alternativa: de organizarem uma festa na sala precisa. Rachel já tinha ouvido muitas histórias sobre tal sala, cuja localização era um segredo para os alunos. Porém, Al Potter tinha pistas, mas ele não estava disposto a ceder.

"Não há nada que você queira para me dar essa informação?" Rachel implorou.

"Eu gostaria de uma coisinha. Um favor."

"O que é?"

"Eu gostaria de convidar Brittany para o baile de uma maneira especial e queria a ajuda dos Running Dogs."

Santana também tinha planos de convidar Brittany para o baile. Ainda tinha esperanças de reconquistar a ex-namorada. Achava que não teria barreiras depois que as duas se reaproximaram após as férias de inverno e Santana melhorou o comportamento. Achava que a conquista do campeonato de quadribol para Slytherin com ela sendo eleita a melhor artilheira seria outro ponto ao seu favor.

Mas tudo caiu por terra quando Sev Potter usou o Running Dogs para cantar e fazer uma dancinha desajeitada a fim de convencer Brittany a ser o par dele. Foi uma cena adorável aos olhos de qualquer pessoa, menos de Santana Lopez. Quando Brittany disse o sim publicamente, o coração da Slytherin de despedaçou.

"Quem quer ir mesmo nesse baile idiota?" Reclamou com Quinn Fabray e Puckerman.

"Você pode ir conosco, se quiser."

"Com você e Puckerman?" A ideia não agradava. "Merlin me salve desta tortura. Façam bom proveito."

Rachel tinha a sensibilidade como uma das principais virtudes. Ver a irmã tristonha a fez se aproximar e convidá-la para ir ao baile alternativo em que poderiam tocar as músicas muggles mais quentes e ainda teria espaço para karaokê. Rachel sabia que a irmã mais velha tinha uma linda voz e se lamentava porque esse talento não era aproveitado nos Running Dogs. Ser boa cantora era coisa de família, aparentemente.

Santana aceitou, ainda que relutante. No dia do baile, em vez de um belo vestido longo, usou calça e blusa como qualquer garota de 15 anos que fosse sair por aí. Fez um juramento antes de entrar na sala precisa e se deparou com um lugar enorme, com palco, música alta e mais gente que ela esperava. Tinha um barriu de cerveja amanteigada, potes de balinhas e estudantes de todos os anos dançando livremente: todos os que tinham corações rejeitados, além dos pirralhos do terceiro ano. Santana achou que seria uma festa patética organizada pela irmã, mas se surpreendeu.

"Até você está aqui?" Espantou-se ao ver Lily.

"Eu não tinha um par para o baile." Ela sorriu.

"Como não? Você é Lily Potter! Todos os garotos querem ficar contigo... e com Quinn Fabray."

"E com Santana Lopez, se eu bem me recordo. A única diferença é que você afugenta todos os pretendentes sem a menor discrição."

"São só garotos." Santana desdenhou enquanto apanhava uma cerveja amanteigada trazida clandestinamente. "Não estou interessada neles."

"Não?"

"Não... isso já não é bem um segredo, e como as pessoas não se importam muito com isso... eu não gosto de garotos, Lily, e até já namorei Brittany Pierce."

"Todo mundo sabe que você já namorou Brittany. As pessoas só não comentam porque você é Santana Lopez e ninguém quer ter a cabeça arrancada."

"Eu não sou tão ruim."

"É um lado que a gente percebe quando você permite."

"Gostaria de dançar comigo, Lilian Potter II?"

O sorriso largo foi inevitável. Foi ao som da voz da irmã que Santana passou a mão no rosto de Lilly e a puxou delicadamente. Os lábios se encontraram e tudo que sentiram após isso foi uma imensa e inusual troca de energia. Sem se importar com os olhares e comentários, trocaram beijos pelo resto da noite.

...

A notícia se espalhou no dia seguinte. Mais do que o fato de duas garotas se relacionarem, o que mais escandalizava que uma Slytherin namorando uma Gryffindor. Pior ainda: uma Potter se relacionando com a filha de um tradicionalista casado com uma ex-death eater. Al Potter quis tirar satisfação. Quinn Fabray chamou a amiga de louca. Puckerman achou tudo excitante e Rachel fez um discurso de cinco minutos dizendo que apoiaria a irmã com Lily incondicionalmente. Até mesmo Brittany, mesmo enciumada, apoiou a ex-namorada.

Não foi fácil para nenhuma das duas sustentar o início de relacionamento quando este se transformou na atração da escola naquele fim de ano letivo. E quanto mais críticas apareciam, mais unidas ficavam. Uma semana antes do fim do ano letivo, Santana e Al Potter tiveram uma conversa em particular próxima a cabana de Hagrid, as margens da floresta proibida.

"Você só pode ter um plano por trás, Lopez." Al a acusou.

"Por que eu teria um plano por algo que simplesmente aconteceu?" Santana gritou de volta "Eu não planejei nada disso. Até onde sei, aliás, você é que está com a minha ex-namorada neste momento."

"Ah, então você confirma que isso fazer parte de uma vingança para ter Brittany?"

"Não distorça minhas palavras. Não planejei nada disso. Lily e eu simplesmente ficamos juntas e, para te ser sincera, sua irmã me fisgou... eu... eu..."

"Você o quê, Lopez?"

"Eu estou feliz e acho que estou me apaixonando por ela!" Esbravejou e percebeu que as palavras lhe fizeram bem. Foi como uma libertação admitir alto que realmente gosta de outra pessoa. Então sorriu.

Al foi pego de surpresa. Ele respirou fundo e pensou por um instante. Então olhou para Santana e sacou a varinha.

"Não vai dizer que vai querer duelar?" Santana disse em tom cansado.

"Não exatamente" Acenou para que ela olhasse ao redor.

Cinco mascarados como os que Santana combateu meses antes em Hogsmeade surgiram dos limites da floresta. Estavam com a varinha em punho. Eles riam e desdenhavam da discussão que presenciaram.

"O filho do herói e a traidora do sangue." Disse o que parecia ser o líder. "Justamente dois que gostaríamos de eliminar."

Santana recuou para ficar ao lado de Al Potter. Os dois ficaram em alerta, preparados para o ataque. Al apontou a varinha para cima e lançou um sinal.

"Que raios, Potter?" Santana sussurrou.

"Torça para a cavalaria vir." Disse e mal deu tempo de se defender do primeiro ataque.

Os dois trabalharam juntos, mas aqueles death eaters pareciam ser mais experientes. Precisaram fugir e correr para dentro da floresta para tentar diminuir um pouco da vantagem dos vilões. Santana e Al atacavam, corriam, se defendiam. A noite chegava depressa na floresta, e o embate ficou dramático.

"Expulso." Santana conjurou contra um arbusto, que explodiu, e isso deu mais tempo para correr.

"Incarcerous." Al atacou um oponente mais próximo que começou a sofrer com as próprias roupas o estrangulando.

"Incendio." Revidou um death eaters.

O fogo se alastrou rapidamente, cercando Santana e Al. Começaram a tossir. Al tentava pequenos feitiços de proteção, mas nada dava bons resultados. Chegaram a pensar que morreriam sufocados pela fumaça quando uma brecha se abriu no incêndio. De lá surgiu Hawkes Hawlish, o auror designado a proteger e fazer investigações em Hogwarts. Com ele estavam Neville Longbottom e o professor Williamson. Os três conseguiram capturar quatro dos cinco vilões, além de salvar a vida dos dois estudantes. Quando a face de um deles foi revelada, se surpreendeu ao descobrir que um deles era Filemon Nott, um primo da madrasta dela formado há dois anos em Hogwarts. Os outros eram Karofisky, Anne Boyle, ex-Slytherins, e Ruff Parker, estagiário no escritório de Juan Lopez.

"Mas que diabos!" Santana estava legitimamente surpresa e explicou de onde conhecia Nott e Parker.

"Boa coisa que a sua mãe ganhou a sua custódia." Longbottom disse com seriedade.

Santana pensou o mesmo. Hogwarts havia se transformado num lugar perigoso.


	4. Ano 6 - Experiências em NYC

Pela primeira vez, Santana não estava feliz em Nova York. A cidade representava o pequeno prazer em desfrutar o universo muggle e suas fascinantes bugigangas e senso de moda. Não desta vez. A notícia de que Shelby ganhou a guarda dela não foi surpreendente e, por um lado, foi até um alívio. Significava que Santana não teria mais que suportar a madrasta, apesar de não poder ver mais Douglas, o irmão caçula. Bom, o relacionamento entre os dois nunca foi algo permitido de qualquer forma.

Santana chegou a Nova York achando que seria um período prolongado de férias uma vez que Shelby não ia mais precisar "devolvê-la". Mas na semana seguinte recebeu a notícia de que ela nem Rachel voltariam a Hogwarts: ela apara fazer o sexto ano, e Rachel o quarto. Agora as duas iriam estudar numa escola particular de bruxos no Queens que sequer chegava aos pés da tradicional escola da Escócia, ou mesmo de uma mediana como era o Instituto de Salem. Shelby colocaria as meninas lá simplesmente por ser cômodo e seguro.

Foi um sofrimento para Santana pensar que não veria mais Lily ou seus amigos mais próximos. Ela temia pela segurança da namorada e dos amigos em tempos políticos difíceis. O que aconteceria com Quinn?

"Um centavo pelos seus pensamentos." Shelby se aproximou da filha, que observava a cidade pela janela do apartamento. Era um lugar muito diferente de Wimbourne em que morava numa mansão com vista para um vasto campo e se podia ver o estádio do Wimbourne Wasps ao longe.

"Quando a senhora ganhou a minha guarda, eu não imaginei que fosse fazer isso."

"Tudo que faço é visando o seu melhor. Hogwarts não é mais segura, Santana. O ataque que você e Al Potter sofreram perto da cabana de Hagrid foi a gota d'água. Isso sem contar no ataque que a sua irmã sofreu em Hogsmeade."

"Eu posso ser uma Slytherin, mas eu não sou covarde."

"Desculpe, minha filha, neste momento eu não estou nem aí para bravura ou covardia. Fico orgulhosa em saber que é capaz de se defender, que é poderosa e habilidosa. Mas tudo isso perde a importância se você se ferir com gravidade ou que aconteça algo pior por causa dessa guerra de nervos. Se eu posso te proteger, é isso que vou fazer. Quando você fizer 17, vai poder cuidar do próprio nariz. Aí é contigo. Só que agora você está debaixo da minha asa."

Derrotada, Santana voltou a se silenciar.

...

Rachel acordou elétrica para o primeiro dia de aula em Nova York. Apesar da depressão da irmã mais velha, não se podia dizer que as férias dela foram ruins. Ela pôde ver a mãe trabalhar em mais um espetáculo, viu os avós em Ohio, viajou para a Flórida e aproveitou a praia. Sentia-se revigorada, pronta para mais uma batalha. Era um primeiro dia de aula diferente em que não precisou vestir um uniforme. Colocou uma roupa que considerou adequada e sorriu com a confusão da irmã, que segurava a capa do uniforme de Hogwarts.

"Se você sair vestindo isso, os muggles vão achar que você está fazendo cosplay de alguma coisa."

"Cosplay?"

"Se fantasiando de algum personagem conhecido da cultura pop deles, entende? Cosplay!"

"É uma capa funcional e muito elegante."

"Seria se a gente tivesse numa escola tradicional. Aqui a gente não vai usar essas capas, ou aqueles chapéus horríveis no dia dos jantares de celebração acadêmica."

"Chapéus têm propriedades mágicas." Santana argumentou. "Eles podem potencializar seu poder."

"Você está implicando de graça porque você mesma só usa chapéu quando é obrigatório."

Santana revirou os olhos e olhou para as roupas normais. Nada das cores verdes que a faziam ser uma Slytherin orgulhosa. Agora era apenas a britânica que veio transferida junto com a irmã americana mais nova numa escola de currículo moderno que lhe soava duvidoso. Num cenário mais dramático, poderia dizer que era uma exilada de guerra, embora guerra declarada ainda não existisse em canto algum da Europa, nem mesmo no lado leste escandinavo em que bruxos instalavam regime de apartheid contra mestiços e nascidos muggle.

"Dani disse que vai conosco." Rachel disse no café da manhã. "Ela disse que vai ensinar para a gente as dicas em se pegar todos os dias a linha bruxo de metrô."

Estava aí outro fator de estranhamento. Em vez do expresso, o metrô. Não havia mais elfos que faziam todo o serviço doméstico para os estudantes, nada de dormitórios, nada de jantares em grandes mesas capazes de abrigar todos os alunos de uma casa. Santana viu alguns filmes muggle que se passam em high schools e ela nunca pensou que pudesse vivenciar algo semelhante.

"Dani vai para a escola com a gente." Rachel explicou quando terminava o café da manhã.

Santana pareceu não se importar. Ela conhecia Dani há muitos anos porque era uma vizinha de Shelby. Dani Barros tinha 15 anos, tal como Santana, e pais muggle. Quando ela começou a manifestar mágica, os pais acharam que ela tinha distúrbios mentais e cogitaram colocá-la em alguma instituição. Foi Shelby quem identificou o "problema" e precisou se revelar aos pais da garota para que eles acreditassem que a filha não era nenhuma louca perigosa. Eles ainda não se sentem confortáveis com a própria filha ser uma bruxa, mas ao menos permitiram que Dani pudesse ter uma educação que contemplasse tanto o mundo muggle quanto o bruxo. Ela e Rachel se tornaram amigas e a jovem Berry por vezes desejou que Dani pudesse ser a sua irmã, e não Santana.

As duas irmãs encontraram a amiga no hall do edifício e as três andaram até a estação do metrô para pegar a linha para o Queens. Rachel estava excitada, Santana estava depressiva. Decidiu usar uma camiseta co o símbolo Slytherin. Era como se usasse metade do uniforme da antiga escola. Ao chegarem na estação, em vez de seguirem com o grupo de passageiros que andavam em direção à saída, Dani conduziu as colegas até o outro lado da parede, que dava acesso a uma estação usada exclusivamente pelos bruxos.

Os bruxos americanos se vestiam de modo similar aos muggles, mas os assessórios e objetos que carregavam eram próprios do mundo em que viviam: vassouras, gaiolas de corujas, alguns animais domésticos, pequenos caldeirões e, é claro, as varinhas. Os homens e mulheres mais velhos gostavam de usar chapeis pontudos e capas. Santana achou bizarro que a pequena estação de metrô parecia mais um centro comercial enquanto as pessoas ficavam à espera do veículo. Alguns alunos se aproximaram para cumprimentar Dani e ficaram curiosos em relação às novas companhias. Apesar da grandiosidade da metrópole, a comunidade bruxa era pequena.

"O que representa esse símbolo?" Uma menina perguntou apontando para o brasão da camisa verde que Santana tinha orgulho em usar.

"É a casa de Slytherin, da qual eu pertenço." Respondeu seca e com um orgulho que os novos colegas americanos não entendiam muito bem.

"Eu ouvi falar nesse nome. Meu tio contou algumas histórias sobre a maior escola da Inglaterra. Slytherin é a casa dos bruxos maus."

"Olha aqui." Santana respondeu raivosa. "Hogwarts fica na Escócia, para começar, e Slytherins é a casa dos bruxos astutos e desenvoltos que nascem para liderar."

"Santana, acho que essa não é uma conversa apropriada para se fazer logo que se conhece novos amigos." Rachel tentou ponderar.

"Quem disse que eu quero ser amiga dela?" Disse em alto e bom tom, deixando a menina intimidada. "Gosto dela na mesma proporção em que gosto da idéia em ser forçada a estudar aqui."

"Minha irmã é britânica, como vocês podem perceber." Rachel sorriu sem-jeito. "E ela está sofrendo um pouco com a mudança e com a adaptação. Só isso."

O metrô bruxo chegou à estação e boa parte das pessoas que esperavam embarcou. Diferente do transporte muggle, o metrô bruxo só tem cinco estações bastante espaçadas entre si ao longo de toda linha e ele representava o principal centro de convivência do mundo bruxo. Se quisesse encontrar uma loja de produtos mágicos, ela existiria apenas em alguma das cinco estações do metrô. Os alunos de Alley Pond Wizarding School, também conhecida como a escola do Queens, desciam na última estação, quando ele dava meia-volta. Os alunos ou seguiam à pé, ou usavam a rede de floo de uma única via entre a escola e a estação.

Santana não estava impressionada no que viu. Parecia uma escola americana comum que ficava no meio do parque. A diferença era que os muggles não conseguiam encontrá-la ou enxergá-la. Mas era lógico que aquela fosse uma escola pequena, uma vez que não servia como dormitório para os alunos nem para os professores. Além disso, aquela escola abrigava alunos dos 14 aos 18 anos, e a idéia de ter de estudar um ano a mais era horrível para Santana. Logo ela e Rachel entenderam que estavam muito adiantadas na base curricular bruxo, Santana sabia de feitiços e de informações que sequer eram ensinados ali, mas não podiam dizer o mesmo quanto as matérias obrigatórias de disciplinas muggle.

Shelby precisou conversar coma direção da escola sobre as adaptações necessárias para o desenvolvimento acadêmico de suas filhas. No que dizia respeito às classes bruxas, Santana teria aulas com alunos do último ano, e Rachel com os juniors, mesmo sendo uma caloura. Mas nas classes muggle, era uma confusão. Em certas disciplinas, estavam na série correta, outras estavam atrasadas. A solução foi pagar uma classe particular ali mesmo naquela escola para as duas conseguirem acompanhar os demais.

Quando às atividades extra-curriculares, Rachel se inscreveu para o coral da escola sob comando da professora Cassandra July, que também ministrava defesa contra artes das trevas. As duas tiveram atritos logo no primeiro encontro. Santana ficou indignada quando soube que time de quadribol era exclusivamente masculino e que a opção dela era pegar qualquer outro esporte disponível para a modalidade feminina ou ser líder de torcida. Preferiu, então, ser nada.

"Odeio essa escola." Santana resmungou pelos corredores para a irmã.

"Ela é diferente do que nos acostumamos."

"Essa escola é horrível, Rachel! Um bando de bruxo que pensa ser muggle! E o currículo? Que piada! Em Hogwarts qualquer aluno do terceiro ano sabe fazer feitiços básicos como Stupefy, Protego e Verdimillious. Aqui, isso é coisa avançada. Faça-me um favor! Aqui, um Patronus deve ser coisa da faculdade."

"Para se justa, Patronus é um feitiço para alunos do sétimo ano e você só o conjura porque é mais poderosa que a média."

"Quem disse?"

"Ginny Potter é uma quem já falou a respeito."

"Balela!"

...

Da temida Santana Lopez, a Slytherin que despertava temor e respeito em Hogwarts, ela passou a ser perseguida por causa do sotaque, pelo ar arrogante que ela fazia questão em manter, por ser a mais jovem em uma classe de pessoas dois anos mais velhas e ser a mais velha em classe de pessoas mais jovens. O equilíbrio não existia.

E Rachel que por um segundo pensava que teria alguma popularidade uma vez que estava envolvida com o grupo de amigos de Dani, ficou decepcionada. Embora o coral fosse um quanto popular, muito disso graças à Cassandra July, ela era preterida pela professora que queria puni-la por alguma razão. Pelo menos era assim que Rachel pensava.

"Senhorita July?" Rachel entrou na sala da professora que era pouco mais jovem que a mãe dela.

"O que foi, ornitorrinco?" Rachel fechou os olhos e procurou abstrair do apelido maldoso que a professora insistia em chamá-la durante o coral.

"É que faz um mês que estou no coral e claramente sou superior aos seus solistas, mas ainda não tive a chance de fazer um número sequer cantando mais de uma linha de solo. Queria saber quando terei a minha chance?"

"Você se acha muito boa, não é? Só porque sua mãe está na Broadway, acha que possivelmente herdou o mesmo talento? Não se iluda."

"Então você conhece a minha mãe?" O olhar matador de Cassandra fez Rachel recuar. "Eu não estou aqui para ser comparada a minha mãe. Acredite ou não, estou aqui para aprender contigo, senhorita Joly. Mas também não posso deixar de perceber que embora Dani tenha uma bela voz, a técnica dela é falha, a respiração está toda errada. Há vezes que ela não consegue acompanhar a força vocal de Elliott. Então..."

"Sabe qual é a primeira coisa que você deveria aprender aqui, ornitorrinco? Humildade. Depois você deveria aprender camaradagem. Você está aqui a um mês, mas Dani está aqui no coral a um ano e se ela é a atual solista principal, é porque ela fez por merecer. No dia em que você dançar melhor, tem presença de palco, respeito pelo trabalho dos seus colegas e deixar de ser uma anã irritante. Nesse dia eu vou pensar em te colocar como solista principal. No mais, eu não preciso que uma prepotente mimada me diga o que devo ou não fazer."

Rachel levou um choque. Estava tão acostumada em ser uma líder nos Running Dogs, que ela ficou chocada ao perceber que não teria vez naquele coral.

...

Hex e jinxs eram trotes que os alunos de Hogwarts costumavam aplicar uns nos outros. Ou isso, ou algum truque comprado na loja de mágica Weasley, que era muito popular. Trotes não eram exclusividade de Santana Lopez, vários alunos praticavam para brincar com outros colegas. A diferença era que Santana se defendia muito bem e contra-atacava com igual ou maior força. Na escola do Queens havia outra tradição que nada tinha a ver com mágica. Proibidos de praticar qualquer tipo de hex ou jinx ou outros trotes que envolviam mágica, os alunos aderiram uma prática muggle que viram em algum lugar.

Santana continuava infeliz na nova escola, apesar dos esforços da irmã e de Dani para animá-la. Pedidos de encontros eram inúmeros e Santana recusava todos sem o menor remorso. Então os valentões do time de quadribol decidiram que se ela não queria se líder de torcida ou sair com eles, então que ela se tornasse um alvo. Certa manhã, Santana caminhava sozinha como sempre pelos corredores quando foi surpreendida por um copo de slushie arremessado diretamente no seu rosto. Primeiro ela ficou em choque, depois, com raiva, apontou a varinha para os trogloditas que riam.

"Ducklifors!" Santana gritou para um e em seguida apontou a varinha para outro. "Furnunculus!"

Ela não entendeu o horror no rosto de outros alunos, os murmúrios e, em seguida, a chegada do coordenador que andava pelos corredores fiscalizando os alunos.

"Santana Lopez." A coordenadora gritou. "Na minha sala agora!"

Shelby foi chamada a comparecer na escola e foi pessoalmente informada da semana de suspensão que Santana seria submetida.

"Eu nem gosto de ir para essa escola mesmo!" Santana disse de braços cruzados no metrô de volta para casa.

"Isso não está ok, Santana. Não está!"

"Foi só um jinx!" Santana esbravejou. "Esses idiotas jogaram um grude gelado na minha cara e eu só me defendi. Em Hogwarts isso nem seria grande coisa. Só teria de fazer um trabalho forçado após a aula e pronto."

"Você não está mais no Reino Unido, San. Agora você mora na América. São outras regras. Por favor, tente se adaptar." Shelby estava ficando sem opções para tentar fazer a filha a se acostumar com a nova realidade.

"Apesar de todos os problemas, eu estava melhor em Hogwarts, mãe. Essa é a realidade."

Não foi apenas Santana que soube o que é levar slushie no rosto: Rachel também tornou-se alvo. Era frustrante receber a agressão sem poder reagir da forma que gostaria. Dani era legal, os amigos do coral não eram mal e Elliott era muito gentil fazendo duetos extra com ela durante as práticas livres do coral. A cada golpe que era ignorado pelos coordenadores locais, mais e mais saudade ela sentia dos amigos britânicos.

...

Após a semana de suspensão, Santana foi recebida com um slushie. Ela simplesmente parou no corredor e encarou os agressores que pareciam desafiá-la a revidar.

"Vem aqui." Dani pegou a mão de Santana e a puxou gentilmente até o vestiário. "Esses caras são uns idiotas."

"Eles estariam perdidos comigo em Hogwarts. Eu já teria acabado com eles." Santana disse tentando segurar o choro pelo orgulho ferido.

"Não pode deixar eles te derrubem." Dani a emburrou gentilmente em direção à pia. "Venha, deixe-me lavar o seu cabelo"

"Eu posso fazer um feitiço..."

"Não Santana. Esse é ponto desta escola: só usar a magia em último caso. É assim que convivemos bem os muggles, como você chama as outras pessoas."

"Não há ponto numa escola de magia você não praticar magia."

"As coisas são diferentes aqui."

"Esse é o problema."

Dani balançou a cabeça. Ela não conseguia entender a lógica de Santana e vice versa. Mas o que Dani podia entender claramente era o que se passava no próprio coração. Santana era linda e a americana estava mais e mais atraída. Enquanto ajudava a limpar, uma sensação prazerosa de felicidade e desejo invadiu o seu corpo. Não era a única. Santana também gostava em ser cuidada. Era bom saber que alguém se importava além de Rachel e Shelby. Debaixo do jeito turrão, Dani tinha algo que Santana apreciava, sem falar que a menina era bonita.

"Você tem jeito para isso." Santana disse quase sem querer.

"Como?" Dani ficou vermelha.

"Obrigada." Santana passou a toalha unida na roupa e fez um feitiço para se secar um pouco.

"Por que você não participa do nosso coral?"

"O quê?" Santana quase deu um pulo para trás.

"Olha, todos nós entendemos o quanto você odeia essa escola. Você é uma atleta de quadribol e não pode jogar. Você não gosta dos esportes femininos oferecidos pela escola, você não quer ser uma das populares e você veste muitas roupas verdes e nem é irlandesa."

"Verde é a cor Slytherin..."

"Sim, essa parte você já explicou milhares de vezes. Mas é que... a professora July pode ser uma megera algumas vezes, mas na maior parte do tempo o coral é divertido. A gente simplesmente canta o que tem vontade, coisas que fazem a gente exorcizar certos demônios interiores. Você deveria tentar."

"Mas Rachel..."

"Rachel se diverte acima de tudo. Você deveria também."

Demorou uma semana para que Santana aceitasse o convite de Dani. Quando o fez, Cassandra July disse que a audição ocorria na frente de todos os integrantes do coral. Era um teste com várias conotações e propósitos. Santana pensou em correr, desistir de tão constrangida que ficou. Ela via a irmã a encorajando e também Dani. Mas na verdade ela não queria era ver ninguém. Fechou os olhos e cantou com o coração na frente de duas pessoas que se importava e um resto que ela não estava nem aí. Mesmo assim, foi maravilhoso. Santana revelou a voz linda que guardava, surpreendendo inclusive a própria irmã e foi aceita no coral.

...

"Você gostaria de ir ao cinema comigo?" O coração de Santana palpitou forte quando Dani a perguntou.

"Cinema?"

"É, no fim de semana. Há algumas salas de cinema no shopping perto da nossa casa. É legal, a tela é decente, a pipoca não é tão cara..."

"Eu... eu..."

"É só um filme."

Santana olhou para o rosto adorável de Dani e aceitou. No fim de semana, Dani bateu à porta do apartamento de Shelby Corcoran, que ficava no mesmo prédio, e pegou Santana para um encontro. O filme foi divertido e Dani provava cada vez mais que era uma grande companhia. No final do encontro, já no hall do prédio, Santana beijou Dani. Foi gostoso, uma ótima sensação. Os lábios de Dani prensavam macios contra os dela e as duas tinham sincronia. Dani permitiu e línguas se tocaram, foi uma pequena batalha vencida por Santana que explorou a boca a nova namoradinha.

Na quietude do apartamento, quando Shelby estava fora trabalhando e Rachel tinha ido com ela, Santana começou a pensar no encontro. Sentiu-se culpada porque estava longe da menina que realmente gostava e com quem nunca realmente terminou. Julgava que a distância por si só era um indicativo disso. Beijar Dani era como se tivesse traído Lily, e Santana precisava fazer alguma coisa. Foi quando ela escreveu o e-mail e o enviou para a colega de Shelby que fazia o favor de ser a intermediária em enviar recados pelas corujas em Hogwarts. Chorando, ela terminou com Lily.

...

Shelby observou com satisfação a interação entre Santana e Dani. As duas estavam estudando na mesa de jantar e as vezes paravam um exercício para trocar alguns beijos. O namoro de Santana foi um alívio para Shelby. Dani provou ser uma excelente influência e, por causa dela, Santana deixou de tentar convencê-la a voltar a Hogwarts. Rachel era que parecia mais retraída naqueles dias.

"Sua irmã parece feliz." Ela comentou com Rachel depois que Dani e Santana anunciaram que dariam uma volta pelas quadras para aproveitar o dia sem chuva.

"Aparentemente." Rachel disse com estranha indiferença.

"O que foi agora?"

"Nada mãe."

"Rachel!"

Rachel encarou a mãe e pela primeira vez deixou transparecer a insatisfação que sentia.

"A escola só se tornou suportável para Santana porque ela começou a namorar Dani. Não é que as coisas tenham melhorado tanto assim. O coral... a professora July é um pesadelo, eu não tenho amigos, e Santana tem razão em alguns pontos: de que vale uma escola de magia quando ela se parece muito mais com uma escola muggle no qual a gente nem pode praticar fora da sala? Eu tentei ser otimista, eu tentei ponderar e colocar na balança as coisas boas e ruins. A senhora me desculpe, mãe, mas a única vantagem que estudar em Nova York tem sobre Hogwarts é que aqui eu posso ficar com a senhora e estar perto da Broadway. Mas os meus melhores amigos estão lá. O meu namorado está lá. O melhor ensino está lá. E eu posso estudar Drama em Londres como a senhora fez. Se funcionou para você, por que não pode funcionar para mim?"

"Você está falando sério?" Shelby estava incrédula. Apontou a varinha para a filha. "Deletrius." Shelby disse, mas nada aconteceu. Rachel revirou os olhos.

"Eu não estou sob a maldição de Imperius ou algo assim. Eu estou dizendo exatamente o que penso."

Shelby franziu a testa e respirou fundo. Ela tinha telefonemas a fazer, precisava mandar e-mails e agir.

Na semana seguinte, ela aproveitou o dia de folga e reuniu as duas filhas para uma reunião. Era preciso colocar tudo em pratos limpos para o bem de todos. Shelby pediu alguns pratos no restaurante de comida japonesa naquele dia. Santana era apaixonada por sashimi e Rachel preferia os jyos. Pediu um combo e quando o jantar chegou, as três se reuniram para saborear a comida e Shelby procurou ser casual.

"Então San, agora que você está namorando a Dani não pensa mais em voltar para Hogwarts, certo?"

"Não leve a mal, mãe, eu adoro a Dani, mas eu voltaria para Hogwarts num segundo." Continuou a comer sem muita fé no que aquela conversa iria dar.

"E você, Rach?"

"Apesar de tudo, Hogwarts é uma escola muito melhor." Rachel respondeu sem hesitar, o que surpreendeu mais ainda Shelby. Era como se ela tivesse firmado ainda mais a posição.

"E quanto aos ataques? A falta de segurança?"

"Se a senhora me dizer um lugar 100% seguro... Olha, nem aqui dentro de casa é." Santana respondeu. "Mãe, quando eu estive envolvida naquele incidente com Al Potter, nós tivemos plenas condições de nos defender e enviar o sinal de ajuda. Tudo porque nós aprendemos assim. Aqui eu sou uma estranha. Ok, Dani tornou as coisas melhores e eu gosto muito dela, mas eu não sou eu mesma."

"Eu fui para a enfermaria duas vezes." Rachel disse séria. "As duas vezes por causa de intolerância. Mas em uma delas eu ainda consegui me defender e eu me senti muito bem. Eu nunca pensei que fosse admitir, mas mãe, aqui eu me escondo. Lá eu posso mostrar a todos aqueles racistas que sou superior, que minha atitude é superior. Eu posso... sei lá... soltar a minha voz e tenho amigos fiéis que me apóiam. De certa forma, mesmo que eu tenha passado dois anos miseráveis, eu acho que consegui encontrar minha própria voz."

"Isso é inacreditável!" Shelby sentiu-se frustrada e derrotada. "Eu aqui fazendo o que posso para proteger vocês duas e vocês querendo ir direto para um barril de pólvora."

"É a minha terra, mãe."

"Não é a minha terra, e sinceramente eu detesto a idéia de começar uma guerra, mas eu sou uma Gryffindor." Rachel disse e Santana gargalhou. Até então apenas ela vociferava o orgulho de pertencer a uma casa de Hogwarts.

"Ok." Shelby começou a recolher as embalagens para jogá-las fora. "Eu mandei uma mensagem para algumas pessoas. Meus amigos, pessoas em que confio e também a Ginny Potter. Todos eles disseram que havia complicadores políticos dentro do ministério da magia, mas Hogwarts continuava um ambiente seguro. Então eu enviei uma mensagem a senhora Flickwick e ela me garantiu que vocês poderiam voltar após as festas de fim de ano."

"Sério?" Santana arregalou os olhos.

"Vocês têm ainda um mês de aula aqui, e mais as semanas de férias de inverno. Sugiro que vocês dêem o seu máximo na escola e fiquem longe de confusão. Eu posso mudar de idéia até lá." Santana e Rachel abraçaram a mãe ao mesmo tempo.

...

"Então é isso?" Dani estava triste com a partida da namorada. "Você vai mesmo embora?"

"Em duas semanas logo depois do ano novo."

"Você vai... vê-la?" Dani estava ciente da história da namorada com o amor deixado em Londres. A filha de Harry Potter, o bruxo mundialmente famoso que a família dela guardava até a foto em um postal.

"Sim. Eu vou vê-la... na escola. Provavelmente também no campo de quadribol pela segunda parte do nosso campeonato interno."

"Você sabe do que estou falando. A gente namorou por dois meses e você nunca quis... é como se tivesse se guardando para outra pessoa e agora que você está mesmo de partida, tudo faz sentido."

"Dani!" Santana segurou o rosto da namorada com delicadeza. "Eu terminei com Lily quando começamos a namorar. Eu nunca te traí e sempre disse a verdade. Lily é muito especial para mim, mas eu gosto de você."

"Eu sei, Santana. Mas isso não tira a sensação de eu ter sido a rebond girl."

"Não é como eu senti."

"Mas você a ama, não é?"

Santana ficou desconfortável. Sentou-se na cama e tentou encontrar a melhor resposta. Mas ela não tinha. Dani estava certa. Os quase seis meses em que passou afastada de Lily Potter não a fizeram esquecer.

"Sim, eu a amo, mas não sei aonde isso vai nos levar." Santana limpou uma lágrima.

"Não vai me levar a lugar algum. Mas vai te levar. Em três dias você pega aquele avião junto com a sua mãe e sua irmã."

"É."

"Então acho que esse é o nosso fim."

"Acho que sim." Santana não podia se enganar ou enganar Dani. O que elas viveram foi bom, mas de forma alguma Santana iria propor um relacionamento a distância. "Eu espero que a gente possa continuar amigas."

"Espero que sim, mas é algo que só o tempo dirá."

Santana segurou Dani pelo braço e a puxou gentilmente para um último beijo.


	5. Ano 6 - De volta a Hogwarts

Santana estava cheia de expectativa e, ao mesmo tempo, roendo as unhas de nervosa no dia em que se reencontraria com Lilly e os demais Potters. A família chegou em Londres em meio a um forte nevoeiro que fez com que o avião derrapasse levemente na pista na freada após o pouso. Incidente que poderia ter maior gravidade caso não fosse o apoio mágico das três bruxas presentes naquele avião. Após pegar as malas, Santana respirou contente para o clima horroroso Londrino. Aquele era o lar dela: aquela Inglaterra enevoada, úmida, fria, cinza, que gozava de poucas semanas de verão no sentido clássico do termo. Até mesmo na cidade em que Juan vivia (assim como ela passara a infância) não era muito melhor, apesar das grandes áreas verdes. Mas qual a graça de jogar quadribol sem garoa?

Afim de se misturar aos muggles, Shelby e as filhas pegaram um táxi e se direcionaram ao pequeno apartamento alugado para passar as férias de inverno. Shelby também precisava de uma base próxima a entrada do Ministério da Magia para ir a algumas audiências que marcou com a diretoria de Hogwarts e aurores para discutir a segurança na escola. Apesar do desejo de Rachel e Santana em retornar, ela, como mãe responsável e interessada, não poderia permitir a volta das duas sem ter algumas garantias. Não que as mulheres Corcoran fossem tão importantes assim para a escola, mas naqueles tempos de desconfiança, o retorno de Rachel e Santana seria uma propaganda positiva que ajudaria a tranqüilizar outros pais, em especial os muggles e as famílias mestiças.

"Preciso ir a um corujário." Santana disse à mãe tão logo jogou a mala na cama que ficaria naquelas poucas semanas até, se tudo ocorresse bem, para a escola.

"Você não vai sair agora." Shelby recriminou.

"Mas mãe... eu preciso mandar mensagens para Lily e meus amigos. Nem todo mundo consegue captar o serviço de mensagens por celular."

"Você quer dizer que Noah e Quinn não conseguiriam captar mensagens de celular porque eles não têm um." Rachel corrigiu apenas para implicar. "Lily só conseguiria receber mensagens caso estiver em Londres num local de sociabilidade muggle... E Brittany é uma mestiça que não é muito habilidosa com o lado muggle dela." Sorriu com as próprias percepções. "Kurt, por outro lado, vai conseguir pegar minhas mensagens eletrônicas."

"Não me interessa se vocês vão conseguir falar com seus amigos." Shelby levantou a voz de mãe, de um jeito que não permitia contra-argumentos. "Temos muito que organizar, está tarde, e eu vou pedir comida para nós três hoje. Nós vamos sentar, comer, descansar dessas horas intermináveis dentro de um avião e vamos ver um pouco de TV, aproveitando que estamos numa área muggle, e tentar nos acostumar com o fuso horário. Amanhã temos o almoço na casa dos Potters e eu quero estar disposta para essa conversa."

Santana se resignou e procurou conter a própria ansiedade. As três fizeram exatamente o que Shelby disse: jantaram, viram TV e dormiram na hora certa, apesar da completa falta de sono. Um pequeno feitiço que Shelby aplicou nas filhas ajudou em parte nessa ingrata missão de entrar no ritmo londrino. Ela se permitiu corujar as filhas adormecidas por indução mágica e depois olhou a paisagem londrina pela janela, quando começava a nevar. A vontade dela era de pegar o primeiro voo de volta a Nova York com as duas filhas, assim ela teria mais algum tempo com ambas debaixo de suas assas, mas como segurar pássaros que estavam prontos a voar?

No dia seguinte, Santana era a mais elétrica das três. Mal podia esperar em reencontrar Lily. No horário marcado daquela véspera de Natal, Shelby pegou na mão das duas filhas e aparatou em frente da casa dos Potters. Rachel sempre ficava enjoada com esse tipo de transporte, mas Santana estava ansiosa. Ela queria correr e abraçar Lily, mas havia o pequeno-grande detalhe de que ela terminou o namoro por meio de uma carta de cinco linhas.

James atendeu às mulheres Corcoran e Ginny foi a primeira a fazer a recepção. Ela sorriu ao ver a nova amiga e os dois rostos adolescentes que conhecia muito bem. Abraçou Shelby, Rachel e, por último, Santana. Havia certo conflito no último abraço: Ginny aprendeu a gostar daquela jovem na época em que treinou o time de Hogwarts, mas também sofreu quando soube que a filha chorou por dias quando recebeu a carta de Santana rompendo o namoro. Harry educadamente cumprimentou as mulheres, seguido de James e Al. Lily ficou por último e foi a mais fria. Forçou um sorriso no rosto para falar com Shelby e Rachel. Quando chegou a vez de Santana, pareceu que a temperatura dentro da casa ficou mais fria do que a neve que caía fora da casa.

"Quer dizer que as meninas não se adaptaram à escola de Nova York?" Ginny perguntou já durante o almoço.

"A escola é boa." Rachel respondeu. "Só não é Hogwarts."

"Existem poucas escolas tradicionais na América." Shelby ponderou a resposta. "Elas são muito restritivas e a maior parte delas só aceita membros de famílias tradicionais de puro-sangue. Minha família é tradicional, mas eu teria problemas em conseguir matricular Rachel justamente por ela ser mestiça. As demais adotam uma postura liberal inclusiva que misturam o currículo muggle com o bruxo. Só que o ensino de feitiços e das nossas tradições são enfraquecidos porque elas preparam nossos jovens para se misturarem ao mundo muggle. Hogwarts é uma escola inclusiva com um excelente currículo. Essa foi a razão que fez o meu pai me mandar para cá, e essa foi a razão para Rachel estudar aqui. Claro que estar junto da irmã dela contou. As duas querem voltar, mas eu não posso permitir isso sem a garantia de segurança para as minhas meninas. Os ataques que nossos filhos sofreram no ano passado não podem ser ignorados."

"Entendo suas preocupações, Shelby." Harry respondeu com calma. "Também tenho as mesmas preocupações, e os meus filhos, além dos meus sobrinhos, são alvos desses grupos de radicais com atitudes terroristas. É por isso que colocamos aurores neste ano lá dentro: Não penso só na proteção dos meus, mas de todos. Conversamos com a diretora e ela concordou e deixar Hawkes Hawlish como professor de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas. Ele é um dos nossos melhores aurores e está comandando o esquema de segurança com outros quatro agentes. Pelo menos dois aurores acompanham agora as visitas dos alunos a Hogsmeade e a floresta está estritamente proibida, salvo por uma atividade curricular. Depois desse reforço na segurança, não tivemos mais ocorrências de incidentes. Claro que nada é 100%, mas posso dizer que Hogwarts é um lugar muito seguro hoje em dia."

"Eu sei como se sente, Shelby." Ginny sorriu com doçura. "Sei que é uma mãe zelosa, mas eu também sou e, acredite, eu preferia mil vezes enviar meus filhos para uma escola fraca na América e vê-los seguros, do que em Hogwarts correndo riscos. Eu já vi o pior daquele lugar na época em que Voldemort retornou. Eu vi aquela escola quase ser destruída numa guerra horrível. Eu vi um dos meus irmãos ser morto ali. Acredite quando digo que o que acontece hoje não se compara. Além disso, aprendemos com aqueles erros."

"Eu também vivi aquela época..."

"Mas já não estava mais lá no ano em que Dumbledore morreu e nem no ano seguinte quando Snape deixou Hogwarts nas mãos daqueles... sádicos. Você não estava lá na batalha final e, acredite, seu tempo e Hogwarts, com todas as crises anuais, foi uma brisa se comparado ao que enfrentamos. Não foi você mesma que disse que você e Juan fugiram da guerra? Não houve nada mais horrível do que aquilo, e a escola, como é hoje, é um porto seguro."

Shelby encarou os adultos à mesa e acenou. Não estava completamente convencida, mas eles tinham pontos válidos. E não disseram mentira alguma sobre ela e Juan terem fugido da guerra. Ainda assim, uma conversa informal não deveria decidir assuntos importantes e Shelby só daria uma resposta final depois da audiência no Ministério da Magia.

Depois do almoço, quando os adultos tomavam um chá de propriedades digestivas e conversavam na sala, James se despediu: disse que se encontraria com a namorada. Al Potter foi o encarregado em dar atenção a Rachel e Santana, o que não era mais um problema. Ele sempre simpatizou por Rachel, que foi a primeira namorada de Hugo e companheira de casa. Santana? A relação era difícil, mas Al sentiu certa aproximação com a garota quando os dois enfrentaram juntos os novos death eaters. Quem diria que uma slytherin e um gryffindor lutariam, um dia, lado a lado? Quando Rachel se desculpou para cumprimentar Hugo, que tinha acabado de chegar àquela casa em companhia de Rose e Hermione, Al encarou a oponente.

"Você é uma idiota." Disse a Santana sem reservas.

"Por que eu terminei com a sua irmã antes de ficar com outra garota?" Santana respondeu sem necessariamente confrontar. "Não pensei que voltaria. Pelo menos não tão breve. Não seria justo com Lily e nem comigo."

Al então ponderou. Ele não tinha visto por esse lado. Tudo que lembra foi te ter visto a irmã chorando por dias, andar tristonha pelos corredores no mês seguinte. Lily foi para a reserva do time de quadribol porque tornou-se muito agressiva no campo, no intuito de colocar para fora toda frustração que sentia. Al, com um capitão atento, achou por bem preservar a irmã antes que ela e mais alguém se machucasse com gravidade.

"Ela está namorando." A notícia surgiu como uma flecha cravada no coração de Santana.

"Quem?"

"Sam Evans."

"E por que ela voltaria para esse idiota?"

"Porque assim é mais fácil: Sam gosta de garotas populares e Lily não quer se apaixonar, mas também não quer ficar sozinha e parecer patética." Al então balançou a cabeça em descrença. "Nem acredito que estou falando isso logo para você, mas se quiser ganhar a minha irmã de volta, não fique agindo como uma idiota, com você costuma fazer. Não é porque você é uma Slytherin que precisa ser o estereótipo de um. Apenas seja você mesma."

Santana arregalou os olhos. Al disse a ela exatamente o que Brittany havia dito tempos atrás, e ambos estavam com a razão.

...

Havia uma trégua reinante naquele ano. O Ministério da Magia agiu com dureza e mandou para Azkaban dois líderes do movimento pela segregação acusados e condenados pelos crimes de conspiração e contra o mundo mágico, além de assassinato em primeiro grau. Foi o que Shelby leu nos noticiários, o que ouviu dos representantes de Hogwarts, e também foi o que ouviu de uma conversa particular e em segredo que teve com Juan Lopez. O ministro da Magia tomou medidas enérgicas e o Reino Unido se tranqüilizou. Juan Lopez, inclusive, foi exonerado do cargo que ocupava.

"Todos recuaram, Shelby." Juan disse com ar cansado. "Para te ser sincero, ninguém esperava que o ministro fosse agir tão rápido. Não é mesmo um homem fraco. Os aurores de Harry Potter fizeram uma busca com mandatos em todas as casas das famílias tradicionais e deixou muita gente com a corda no pescoço. As coisas estão em paz por enquanto."

"Acha que estarão em paz o suficiente para Santana poder voltar a Hogwarts?"

"Sim. Sabe que eu não brincaria com a segurança da nossa filha."

"Isso é bom..." Shelby suspirou. "Foi difícil para ela, Juan. Muito difícil. A escola em Nova York não tem a grade curricular adequada para alguém como ela, nem para Rachel. Ela teve uma forte depressão que me deixou temerosa. Não é que eu queira ficar longe a maior parte do ano da nossa filha, mas preciso entender o que é melhor para ela. O que a faz feliz."

"Eu sei..."

"Você deveria falar com ela, Juan. Ela sofre muito pensando que você a rejeitou."

"Eu sofro mais, Shelby, sabe disso. Mas eu não quero expô-la àquele tipo de gente. Você sabe quem. É melhor deixar as coisas como estão por enquanto e rezar para ela me perdoar depois."

"Com todo respeito, não entendo porque você não se divorcia."

"Por causa do meu filho. Com Santana é mais fácil porque ela tem você e a irmã dela. Mas Douglas não tem mais ninguém e eu não posso deixá-lo a mercê da mãe dele e dos Notts. Eles são muito influentes, sabe disso, e não vou correr riscos desnecessários."

"Deveria procurar ajuda, Juan... não pode encarar isso sozinho e ver tudo que se esforçou em conquistar ser tirado de você." Shelby balançou a cabeça. "E pensar que a gente se separou por causa da sua carreira. Porque você não quis abrir mão de tudo isso para ir a Nova York comigo. A gente ainda poderia estar juntos... Rachel... Rachel poderia ser a sua filha... Você não tem idéia do quanto eu sofri sem você e sem Santana. Você não imagina como fiquei quando você me fez abrir mão dela."

"O que passou, passou." Juan sorriu tristonho. "Eu errei, mas você também errou. Eu só fiz oq eu fiz porque achei que fosse o melhor para a nossa filha."

"Eu estava sufocada, frustrada..." Shelby jogou o cabelo para trás.

"Tentei fazer o melhor que pude."

"Eu sei, Juan." Shelby sorriu e segurou a mão do ex-marido, fazendo uma leve carícia.

"Quando voltar para nossa filha, dê um beijo nela e um abraço apertado. Não precisa dizer que eu mandei. Apenas faça isso, por mim."

Shelby fez o que Juan pediu. Assim que Santana entrou em casa em companhia de Quinn Fabray e Brittany Pierce, sorriu, abraçou a filha e a beijou na cabeça.

"O que foi isso, mãe?"

"Eu vou tomar as providências para que você e Rachel voltem a Hogwarts." Shelby anunciou.

O sorriso de Santana foi luminoso. Ela pulou nos braços das amigas e comemorou. Rachel e Kurt observavam a cena da porta do quarto que ela e a irmã ocupavam naquele pequeno aparamento alugado. Vitória!

...

Santana quase chorou quando voltou a usar o uniforme verde com detalhes cinzas, ou pelo menos parte dele: era o casaco do seu velho uniforme de quadribol (Quinn tinha informado que novos uniformes foram adotados: eram mais modernos e bonitos). O brasão da capa era da velha casa Slytherin e ela se sentia no lugar a qual pertencia mais uma vez. Sabia que tinha um longo trabalho pela frente para recuperar o campo perdido tanto academicamente quanto pessoalmente. Estava com a varinha em mãos, o malão ao seu lado, e pronta para pegar o trem de volta.

"Você não joga há seis meses." Rachel revirou os olhos ao ver a irmã pronta para sair. "Acha mesmo que eles vão deixar você entrar no time neste ano?"

"Eles não seriam estúpidos. Quinn é a nova capitã e me disse que o time não está bem neste ano. Eles precisam de mim. Então eu vou chegar em Hogwarts, receber meu uniforme novo e treinar para voltar a fazer gols."

"E reconquistar a Lily?" Rachel provocou.

"Minha vida não é voltada para relacionamentos, pirralha."

Shelby levou as filhas até a estação e sorriu ao deparar-se com a habitual confusão de alunos e famílias transitando e se despedindo após passarem semanas juntos nas férias de inverno. Acenou para velhos conhecidos, falou com um ou dois colegas de Hogwarts. Depois abraçou apertado ambas as filhas e chorou quando as viu partir no trem. Quanto a ela: só lhe restava voltar a Nova York e ficar atenta às notícias.

Como era de costume, Santana dividiu a cabine com Quinn e Puckerman, ao passo que Rachel passou a viagem em companhia de seus amigos mais próximos. Ambos os grupos falaram de casualidades, mas não se podia negar que havia certa tensão toda vez que alguma delas via Lily e Sam andando de mãos dadas.

Ao chegarem no castelo, Santana, Puckerman e Quinn caminharam para as masmorras, onde ficavam os dormitórios e a sala comum de Slytherin. Santana sentou-se na mesma cama que costumava ocupar, ao lado de Quinn Fabray, e estava determinada a tirar todo atraso. Se voltar ao time de quadribol era quase uma garantia, ainda precisava estudar muito para recuperar o conteúdo atrasado.

...

Rachel tinha muito que fazer a respeito dos Running Dogs. Sem ela para coordenar a equipe, Finn e o sr. Schue tentaram assumir a liderança, mas tudo que conseguiram fazer foi acabar com o grupo. A Gryffindor do quarto ano precisou colocar a mão na massa. Pregou cartazes pelo castelo anunciando que os Running Dogs voltariam sob comando dela, a antiga capitã. Kurt, Mercedes e Hugo seriam os co-capitães. Tina Chang foi a primeira a aceitar voltar ao antigo grupo. Ela e o novo namorado, Mike Chang. Artie também assinou a lista, assim como Sam Evans e Brittany Pierce. Mas ninguém queria o retorno de Finn Hudson, uma vez que ele foi o responsável pela derrocada do grupo no primeiro semestre de classes.

Faltavam, naturalmente, os Slytherins. Para surpresa de Rachel, não apenas Quinn assinou o retorno, como também Puckerman e Santana. Mas não acreditou quando viu a assinatura da irmã na lista que autorizaria o funcionamento do clube.

"Como assim você quer entrar para o Running Dogs?" Rachel questionou. "Logo você, Santana Lopez, a Slytherin badass?"

"Eu preciso reconquistar uma garota e você vai me ajudar."

"Lily está com Sam."

"Como se eu me importasse com isso." Santana revirou os olhos e Rachel não deixou de sorrir: era bom ver a irmã recuperando a auto-confiança e esquecendo as práticas de bullying que costumava cometer: aquela era a Santana Lopez que todos gostariam de ver (e conhecer).

"Ao menos a temporada em Nova York te ensinou o poder de uma canção."

"Não foi Nova York, foi Dani."

"Tem falado com ela?"

"Não..." Santana baixou o tom de voz. "É difícil quando aqui não pega internet e usar corujas não é viável. Mas acho que ela está bem. Pelo menos eu deixei Nova York com tudo resolvido entre nós."

"Dani é uma boa amiga."

"Sim, ela é." Santana sorriu. "Agora tem um detalhe sobre a minha presença no seu clubinho: não pense que eu vá participar de tudo que é apresentação idiota que você possa organizar. Mas eu preciso da ajuda de vocês nessa missão. Lily pode até não me querer mais, só que ela precisa entender que não precisa ficar de alguém que não goste, e eu sei que ela não gosta do Sam. Nem eu que sou eu fiz isso."

"Taí uma coisa que preciso te dar crédito: você amou todas as namoradas que teve."

"Então você vai me ajudar?"

"Só que você está esquecendo que Sam é um Running Dog."

"Ele não precisa saber das minhas verdadeiras intenções."

Sam Evans quase teve um enfarte quando viu ninguém menos que Santana Lopez entrar na sala onde aconteciam os encontros com o grupo. Não foi o único e Rachel achou tudo muito divertido. O plano era uma apresentação sem autorização, surpresa, e impactante para que o objetivo fosse alcançado.

...

Na véspera do jogo entre Slytherin e Gryffindor na reabertura da segunda rodada de jogos entre as casas, Lily jantava ao lado de Rose Weasley e de outra amiga da casa Ravenclaw. A Potter caçula tentava desesperadamente ignorar a mesa dos maiores rivais. Longe da birra natural que um sentia pelo outro, o que ela lutava era para não olhar para Santana, que estava logo atrás dela, na mesa Slytherin, junto com Quinn e Brittany. Mesmo sabendo que Santana teve ainda a decência de terminar o namoro com ela e estava livre, mesmo sabendo que Brittany continuava a ser uma grande amiga, ainda assim ela não podia evitar o ciúmes em ver a ex-namorada com a ex-namorada, se é que isso fazia algum sentido. Ou simplesmente ver Santana lhe causava sentimentos conflitantes de amor e raiva (jamais ódio, porque ela era incapaz de sentir tal coisa à jovem por quem se apaixonou).

De repente, Puckerman surge tocando guitarra (até ele entrar nos Running Dogs, ninguém sabia que ele era tão bom o instrumento), Hugo fez sua intervenção ao piano e John, um Ravenclaw, começou a tocar a bateria. Santana subiu na mesa junto com Quinn e Brittany e soltou a voz com agressividade

"_You spurn my natural emotions/ you make me feel like dirt and i'm hurt/ and if i start a commotion/ i run the risk of losing you and that's worse_"

O trio subiu na mesa dos Gryffindors e cantou diretamente para o seu objetivo o velho clássico de punk rock.

"_Ever fallen in love with someone/ ever fallen in love/ in love with someone/ ever fallen in love/ in love with someone you should'n't've fallen in love with?_"

A performance teve direito a efeitos mágicos. Tudo bem do jeito e ao gosto de uma badass. Quem viu gostou e aplaudiu. Rachel ficou perplexa porque foi a primeira vez que os Running Dogs faziam uma apresentação espontânea em que eram ovacionados ao final. Lily estava com o rosto vermelho de excitação e Sam estava perplexo porque ele foi deixado de fora disso. Parecia uma conspiração contra ele. Era muito mais o orgulho macho ferido, do que o valor que ele dava à namorada. Santana sabia que Sam era um poser, até mesmo o sorrateiro Al Potter sabia disso, então ele lavou as mãos e apenas curtiu o show. Lily encarou Santana e tentou colocar a melhor máscara de desaprovação no rosto.

"Isso foi patético, Lopez. Acha que eu te perdoaria depois desse showzinho."

"Quem disse que eu preciso do seu perdão? Eu não fiz nada de errado. Ou você preferia que eu ficasse com todas as garotas em Nova York sem terminar contigo antes?" Santana provocou. Era uma confiança ensaiada, porque no fundo ela estava sonhando em ter Lily mais uma vez em seus braços.

"Você é presunçosa."

"E você é uma idiota. Eu pelo menos fiquei com uma menina porque tive sentimentos genuínos por ela. Mas você arruma qualquer um para tapar um buraco. Você nem gosta desse carinha."

"Como ousa!" Sam subiu em cima da mesa, mas foi contido com três varinhas apontadas para ele: de Quinn, Brittany e Puckerman. Santana sequer virou-se para o oponente porque ela sabia que os amigos estavam na guarda dela.

"Amanhã nós vamos jogar." Santana desafiou. "Que tal uma aposta? Se Gryffindor vencer, eu farei qualquer coisa, pagarei qualquer prenda que determinar. Mas se Slytherin vencer, você vai subir naquela mesa..." Apontou para a mesa em que os Slytherins normalmente se concentravam "... e vai me beijar na boca na frente da escola inteira. Um beijo de verdade."

"Considerando o fiasco que está o seu time neste ano." Lily desdenhou. "Está apostado, Santana Lopez. Prepare-se para a humilhação."

Santana virou as costas com um sorriso confiante no rosto. Mesmo que o time perca, mesmo que Lily pense em dar uma lição humilhante, sabia que o acerto era questão de tempo. De um jeito ou de outro, Rachel ficou animadíssima com a nova dinâmica do grupo.

"Precisamos de mais energia. Era isso que faltava antes: energia selvagem." Discursou diante de uma Quinn Fabray displicente logo após a apresentação bem-sucedida e o desafio.

"Tanto faz."

"É isso que precisamos. Nossa próxima apresentação será ainda mais épica!" A menina deslumbrou.

Quinn balançou a cabeça. Achava graça da irmã caçula da melhor amiga. Sempre a achou engraçada. Também reparou em algumas mudanças na menina depois de seis meses sem vê-la. Rachel tinha ganhado mais formas, a cintura estava mais definida, as penas mais torneadas, os seios que antes não apareciam, agora marcavam presença. Nova York tinha feito muito bem para a garota de 14 anos. Mas Quinn sentiu-se suja com o pensamento. Ela tinha 16 e Santana seria capaz de matá-la.

...

Gryffindor x Slytherin naturalmente era o maior clássico de quadribol em Hogwarts. Era o jogo com o maior volume de apostas em dinheiro feito entre os alunos e com as torcidas mais agitadas. Aquele jogo teve ainda mais tempero pela reestréia de Santana Lopez após um semestre ausente, além da aposta feita no dia anterior. Muitos dos meninos torciam abertamente para o time de verde só para verem algumas de suas fantasias realizadas em ter duas das meninas mais bonitas da escola se beijando para todo mundo pareciar.

A partida começou agitada. O time grená tinha o ataque mais balanceado ao passo que Santana, mesmo com todo talento, sentia falta da parceria com St. James no ataque e nas táticas de defesa. Malfoy e Puckerman ainda faziam a melhor dupla de batedores e o goleiro não era ruim. Quinn Fabray sempre foi uma apanhadora competente. A segunda melhor depois de Al Potter. O problema do time era o ataque. Santana não suportava Kitty, mas jogava bem com ela. Os outros artilheiros é que deixavam a desejar e não tinham talento para improvisar nem mesmo para acompanhar o raciocínio rápido das jogadas. Isso fazia com que as ações ficassem mais marcadas, uma vez que o jogo de ataque estava concentrado no passe entre Santana e Kitty. Quinn, como a atual capitã, pediu tempo logo no início e combinou que no ataque, Kitty e o outro trabalhariam para a Santana, que estava autorizada a ser fominha.

O jogo melhorou e ficou mais equilibrado, mas Slytherin ainda estava perdendo com quatro gols de diferença. Santana entendeu que faria o possível, mas a esperança de vitória estava nas mãos de Quinn. Na segunda metade, Lily decidiu ser mais agressiva ao marcar Santana. Numa trombada intencional, Santana levou a pior e caiu da vassoura. Qual era mesmo o feitiço que parava a queda a alguns centímetros do chão? Era difícil lembrar numa situação como aquela. Mas o chão nunca chegou. Alguém a agarrou pela gola do casaco, evitando a queda livre. Era a própria Lily, que a deixou no gramado em segurança. A Gryffindor foi advertida pela falta e substituída em seguida.

Santana voltou à sua vassoura. Voou como um raio e marcou um gol sensacional depois da cobrança de falta, mas nada disso adiantou. Os apanhadores são os únicos jogadores do time que não precisam parar por causa de faltas causadas entre os dez jogando na chamada linha. Um pouco acima do campo de ação, Al Potter dava um drible sensacional em Quinn Fabray, agarrando assim o pomo de ouro e decretando o fim do jogo a dez minutos do fim do tempo regulamentar.

Metade da escola frustrou-se com a vitória grená, mas a maioria dos estudantes estava curiosa para saber qual seria a prenda imposta. Santana acompanhou o cortejo de vitória dos Gryffindors até o salão comum. Quinn estava ao lado dela e se desculpava por ter caído no drible de Al. Os Gryffindors abriram caminho para que Santana se juntasse a Lily em cima da mesa: eles estavam ansiosos pela prenda humilhante. Perto dali, Sam, ao lado de Finn, também esperava pela lição que a namorada destinaria a arrogante Slytherin.

Santana subiu na mesa e encarou Lily com o máximo de orgulho que possuía, aguardando a sentença.

"Eu quero que você cante para aquilo que você realmente sente. Não uma canção esperta planejada para tentar me impressionar."

Santana piscou e então fechou os olhos. Uma música lhe veio à mente. Uma tão apelativa que lhe faria soar patética. Mas ela ia ao ponto. Começou a cantar à capela com a voz levemente trêmula.

"_When you were here before/ Couldn't look you in the eyes/ You're just like an angel/ Your skin makes me cry/ You float like a feather/ In a beautiful world/ I wish I was special/ You're so fucking special/ But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo/ What the hell am I doing here?/ __I don't belong here"_

Quando Santana terminou de cantar toda a canção já com lágrimas nos olhos, recebeu aplausos discretos, pontuais.

"Estou liberada?" Disse fragilizada. "Paguei a aposta?"

Santana desceu da mesa pisando duro e foi chorar na escadaria de acesso à torre de astronomia sabendo que Lily impôs a mais cruel das prendas porque expôs publicamente algumas de suas maiores fragilidades.

"A gola da sua blusa ficou larga." Ouviu a voz de Lily se aproximando. "Desculpe por ter estragado o seu uniforme novo."

"Poderia ter me deixado cair se essa era a sua preocupação quando trombou em mim." Santana disse em tom amargo.

"Desculpe." Lily sentou-se ao lado de Santana, que se mexeu desconfortável.

"Engraçado você me pedir tantas desculpas agora." Disse amarga.

"Acontece... eu sei que exagerei." Respirou fundo. "Santana, você não tem ideia de como fiquei quando recebi a sua carta." E suspirou. "Você terminou tudo comigo em cinco linhas. Cinco linhas!" Ressaltou.

"Faria diferença se fossem cinco páginas?"

Lily suspirou, não faria a menor diferença se fossem cinco páginas ou cinco mil. Santana poderia escrever uma bíblia que a dor dela não seria diferente. Sentou-se ao lado da ex-namorada e procurou elaborar algo a dizer.

"Eu senti a sua falta desde o momento que você entrou naquele avião. E toda vez que chegava um bilhete seu, dizendo o quanto sentia a minha falta, juro que eu passava horas lendo aquelas frases, vendo as fotos que você mandava. Até que você passou um mês sem mandar nada... e veio aquele bilhete. Eu não estava preparada."

"Você não imagina o inferno que foi naquela escola. Eu senti na pele como é sofrer bullying e, diferente do que aconteceria aqui, não pude reagir à mesma altura. Até porque quando revidei, quase me expulsaram da escola... o que não seria de todo ruim... Foi humilhante! Eu sentia sua falta, dos meus amigos, de jogar quadribol, daqui e de tudo. Fiquei deprimida. Minha mãe é muito ocupada e eu não sou boa em desabafar essas coisas, principalmente com Rachel. Então Dani me ajudou."

"E você se apaixonou por ela..."

"Eu gostei dela. Bastante. Mas eu nunca me apaixonei por ela. De toda forma, eu quis ficar com ela, só que não seria justo já que a gente não tinha terminado oficialmente. Escrever aquele bilhete... foi horrível, Lily. Eu nunca chorei tanto para escrever cinco linhas." Santana se segurou para conter as lágrimas. "Mas diz que eu não agi certo? Ou você ia preferir que eu ficasse com outra garota pelas suas costas?"

Lily suspirou. Ela não tinha parado para pensar a respeito. Assim que soube que Santana tinha uma namorada nova, ficou tão cega de raiva e ciúmes que deixou de pensar. Era mais fácil colocar a jovem slytherin no hall dos vilões e tentar seguir com a vida.

"Não me arrependo nem por um segundo de ter ficado com a Dani." Santana disparou. "Estava deprimida e ela me ajudou a ter forças para me reerguer. Serei eternamente grata a ela, Lily, de verdade. Mas você nunca deixou de ser aquela que amo. Eu também nunca escondi isso da Dani."

Santana encolheu-se, como se estivesse se protegendo de um frio intenso.

"Só para registro, Rachel é uma boa advogada de defesa."

"O que minha irmã disse?" Santana ficou curiosa.

"Ontem, no dormitório, depois que fizemos a aposta, ela disse que você não estava querendo me magoar. E que eu não precisava de nenhuma porção mágica para saber se você estava sendo sincera ou não: que bastava te pedir para cantar." Puxou um dos braços de Santana para libertar a mão dela. Então a segurou, entrelaçando os dedos. "Você não é uma freak e eu não sou perfeita."

"Bom, eu sou filha do Slytherin que fugiu da guerra, e você é a Gryffindor da família de heróis. Não acha que somos improváveis?"

"Você é uma Slytherin que se esforça demais para ser um clichê de um. Eu não entendo a razão..." Lily franziu a testa quando percebeu um pequeno sorriso de Santana.

"Posso te contar um segredo? Algo que nunca contei a absolutamente ninguém?" Lily apenas acenou. "O chapéu considerou me colocar em Gryffindor, mas eu o implorei mentalmente que não."

"Por quê?"

"Por causa do meu pai. Ele foi um Slytherin e eu queria deixá-lo orgulhoso indo para a mesma casa. Além disso, eu vi Quinn ser selecionada e não queria ficar longe da minha melhor amiga."

"Você poderia ser uma Gryffindor?" Lily ainda estava descrente e Santana acenou.

"Isso é um segredo nosso, ok? Ninguém pode saber."

"Eu vou te dar de presente uma camiseta grená."

"Não! Por favor! Eu gosto do verde."

"Você pode usá-la quando estivermos às sós." Lily disse ligeiramente sedutora.

"Você tem um namorado até onde sei..."

"Ele não será mais se você quiser tentar de novo."

Santana e Lily se beijaram naquela escadaria, reatando um namoro que não deveria ter sido rompido.

...

"Eu não sei por que tenho de participar desse clube." Rachel reclamou enquanto era praticamente arrastada por Hugo até a sala precisa. "O Reino Unido não está em paz agora?"

"E se formos atacados mais uma vez por remanescentes radicais de death eaters?" Hugo Weasley tentou colocar as coisas em perspectiva. "É importantíssimo ter treino extra para saber se defender propriamente."

Foram os últimos a entrar na sala. Algumas pessoas queridas faziam parte do grupo, como os Potters, Hugo e Rose Weasley, Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray e mais alguns alunos das quatro casas. Santana era outra novata, que foi convidada por Lily semanas antes. Al Potter dirigia os trabalhos. O grupo aprendia a conjurar feitiços complexos como o Patronus e até maldições como Reductor e Confringor. Santana era uma das melhores com feitiços de ataque e defesa. Sempre fazia os feitiços quase à perfeição. Quando conjurava o Patronus, saía de sua varinha a forma animal de um hipogrifo: nobre, orgulhoso, leal e protetor a quem conquistou sua confiança, porém genioso. O patronus de Lily era um cavalo, de Quinn um leão, de Kurt um coelho. Quando Rachel conseguiu conjurar pela primeira vez um patronus com forma, sorriu a descobrir que seu animal era um pássaro. Como se o destino dela estivesse no canto em todos os sentidos.

Rachel passou a apreciar mais e mais a reunião com o grupo. Ganhou confiança de que ninguém nunca mais, bateria nela sem uma boa briga antes. Era ótima a sensação de não ser mais tão indefesa.

Foi quando decidiu ir com o grupo de amigos até Hogsmeade, vilarejo que não pisava os pés desde o dia em que foi atacada junto com Hugo, Kurt e Mercedes. Sentou com os amigos no Three Broomsticks, lugar em que tomou algumas cervejas amanteigadas enquanto observava o inebriante clima romântico. Num canto estavam Santana e Lily conversando alegremente com Brittany e Al Potter. Puckerman paquerava uma garota Hufflepuff. Hugo? Agora ele tinha olhos para uma menina Ravenclaw, depois que Rachel não quis reatar o namoro e o deixou livre. Sam Evans estava num canto paquerando Rose Weasley em sua busca de tentar traçar todas as garotas populares.

"Odeio esse clima de amor está no ar." Rachel reclamou a Kurt e Mercedes. "Parece que só nós três que ficamos para trás."

"Nós somos os solitários patéticos. Aqueles que imploram por um romance sem receber nenhum." Kurt respondeu com certo rancor. "Somos ainda piores do que esses lobos solitários, do tipo Quinn Fabray." Rachel desviou o olhar para a orgulhosa Slytherin, que comia alguns petiscos em companhia de Malfoy e um companheiro de quadribol.

"É mesmo!" Rachel admirou-se. "Ela é a garota mais bonita de Hogwarts e parece ligar para ninguém."

"Dizem que ela é assexuada." Mercedes riu a própria tese. Um sinal de que era a mais embriagada do grupo.

"Quinn é legal... pelo menos ela sempre foi decente comigo, mesmo quando Santana me maltratava. Não tenho porque pensar mal dela."

Rachel observou Finn Hudson entrar no bar em companhia de Mike e Artie. Ficou em alerta. Pensava que e o alto Hufflepuff estava cada vez melhor, mais atraente. Ela mesma estava cada vez mais bonita, mas parecia que havia um bloqueio que o fazia olhar para outro lado. Rachel também se frustrava porque o grupo vetou a entrada de Finn nos Running Dogs. E agora que Santana também participava dos ensaios, pensava que, para o bem dele, que ficasse alguns metros de distância de um dos maiores desafetos. Felizmente, isso não incluía o baile. Rachel tomou o resto da caneca de cerveja para criar coragem. Aproximou-se do grupo e sorriu para Finn. Tentou convidá-lo para ser o par dela, mas tudo que recebeu foi uma expressão de rejeição educada. Mais um fracasso.

"Por que não vai ao baile comigo?" Rachel foi surpreendida com a aproximação de Quinn Fabray. "Melhor ainda: por que não organizamos aquela festa paralela que foi muito melhor do que qualquer baile?"

"Acha que devemos? Digo... organizar a festa?"

"Tenho certeza. E podemos fazer um palco para você cantar de novo, que nem na outra vez."

Rachel animou-se com a ideia. Voltou ao castelo de Hogwarts feliz por não ter sofrido ataques e também por ter uma aliada como Quinn Fabray para ajudá-la a fazer a maior festa que aquele castelo já presenciou.

Levaram duas semanas para organizar tudo e quando o evento aconteceu, a impressão que Rachel teve é que tinha mais gente na festa do que no baile oficial. Até mesmo os casais assumidos, como Santana e Lily, preferiram a informalidade a se vestirem em vestidos pomposos. Havia também um motivo a mais considerando que foi na festa do ano anterior em que começaram a namorar. Rachel dançou no embalo da música. Estava se divertindo muito. Havia momentos em que dançava com Kurt, noutros se divertia com outros amigos. Ela também bebeu um punhado as cervejas amanteigadas que entraram clandestinamente para a ocasião. Tantas que ficou de pileque. De fogo, deixou-se levar por alguém até um canto discreto do castelo, já fora da sala precisa. Esse alguém a pressionou contra a parede gélida do castelo e a beijou.

Rachel julgou aquela ser a experiência mais quente que passou. Pelo menos essa era a sensação que tinha no dia seguinte, apesar de toda ressaca. Não conseguia lembrar direito de quem a beijou com tanta paixão que a fez molhar as calças. Mas lembrava-se dos cabelos loiros e da pele macia.

"Que história, Rach!" Kurt ficou excitado ao ouvir a confissão da melhor amiga. "Tem uma lista de gente loira que estava na festa ontem. De homens e mulheres."

"Seja quem for... eu vou descobrir."

Tocou-se nos próprios lábios e sonhou acordada com o sedutor misterioso.


	6. Ano 7 - Amor e Aceitação

Lily estava adorando Nova York. Não era a primeira vez que ela estivera nas Américas (ainda se lembrava muito bem da Copa do Mundo de Quadribol que tinha acontecido no Brasil), muito menos era a primeira vez que viajava para um país estrangeiro sem os pais e os irmãos (tecnicamente, ela ainda viajava com a família, uma vez que acompanhou primos e tios). Mas aquela era a primeira vez que visitava um país estrangeiro com a família da namorada. Ela mal podia acreditar que os pais permitiram que ela passasse uma semana das férias de verão com Santana. Claro que havia certa vigilância e Shelby podia ser liberal para muitas coisas, mas ela tinha uma regra chamada: "não debaixo do meu teto", que valia inclusive para ela e Rachel estava ali para comprovar: Shelby nunca permitiu que namorado algum dormisse na casa dela.

Não que o sexo não fosse assunto entre Santana e Lily. Sim, elas se desejavam e muito. Por uma ou duas vezes, pensaram estar prontas para o ato, mas recuaram por julgarem que não era o momento e nem o lugar certo. Qual seria este? Lily tinha sonhos românticos, e Santana só queria um lugar decente onde elas poderiam ter o tempo necessário para fazer devagar, se permitindo explorar e descobrir, como achava que uma primeira vez mútua deveria ser.

"Por que nós não temos isso?" Lily disse com a boca cheia enquanto mastigava um delicioso taco criado por um chef em um truck food enquanto ela, Santana e Rachel passeavam pelas ruas de Manhattan, próximas ao Central Park num maravilhoso dia quente de sol.

"É que a nossa comida tradicional é uma droga!" Santana sorriu enquanto mastigava o seu sanduíche. "E o tempero dos elfos não é muito inspirador. Pelo menos o elfo doméstico lá de casa era um resmungão que salgava a comida todas as vezes que minha madrasta o punia. Posso dizer que eram muitas vezes que isso acontecia."

"Lá de casa?" Rachel chamou a atenção e Santana precisou se retratar. Tinha de se lembrar que aquela não era mais a casa dela, se é que um dia realmente foi.

"Na mansão dos Notts." Santana se corrigiu.

"Aqui nós nunca tivemos elfos domésticos." Rachel explicou a Lily. "Os elfos na América são livres, mas eles topam trabalhar por qualquer ninharia. Meu avô emprega três em Ohio, mas a minha mãe prefere não tê-los por perto."

"Por quê?" Santana e Lily perguntaram ao mesmo tempo. Essa era uma das inúmeras diferenças entre Rachel e Santana: quando o assunto era o grau de intimidade com Shelby, não havia competição. Afinal, por muitos anos Santana foi só uma visita de verão na casa da mãe e da irmã, ao passo que Rachel estava sempre lá ouvindo histórias e compartilhando segredos.

"Quando era pequena, ela viu um elfo doméstico acidentalmente ferir um primo dela. Ele perdeu a visão de um olho e o elfo foi condenado à morte. Minha mãe defendeu o elfo, mas ele foi morto mesmo assim e ela ficou traumatizada com isso. Não é que ela não goste deles. Só não quer ter essa responsabilidade, eu acho."

"Oh!" Santana arremessou o papel sujo do lanche na lixeira e continuou a andar. "Isso explica algumas coisas."

Na entrada do edifício onde Shelby morava, o trio cruzou com Dani. Não tinha sido a primeira vez que Santana e a ex-namorada tinham se falado naquelas férias de verão, mas foi a primeira vez que Lily a viu. As apresentações foram feitas e o comportamento entre elas foi amistoso. Mesmo assim, Lily não deixou passar a oportunidade e segurou a mão de Santana com os dedos entrelaçados o tempo que a rápida conversa levou, até a saída para o elevador e a entrada de casa. Na disputa de quem tomaria banho primeiro, Lily venceu. Ela pegou seus objetos e beijou Santana nos lábios antes de se higienizar. Rachel não deixou de notar o quase constante sorriso no canto dos lábios que a irmã apresentava desde quando buscou Lily no aeroporto.

"Você está diferente." Rachel observou enquanto terminava de arrumar o malão para o quinto ano na escola.

"Diferente?" Santana, que estava vendo um pouco de televisão, desviou a atenção para a irmã.

"Está sorrindo mais e parece diferente."

"Está imaginando coisas, Berry." Rachel sempre resmungava quando a irmã a chamava pelo sobrenome. Da boca de Santana, o Berry soava deslocado.

"Como é amar alguém? Digo, de verdade?"

Santana encarou a irmã. Aquela pergunta lhe pegou de surpresa. Franziu a testa e pensou bem no que responder enquanto elas ouviam o barulho suave do chuveiro.

"Não dá para explicar com exatidão. É como se tudo na vida ficasse melhor."

"Eu queria poder me sentir assim um dia..."

Rachel tocou os próprios lábios e fechou os olhos para lembrar-se daquele arrepio bom que teve quando o loiro misterioso a beijou no baile. Era um mistério que ela estava disposta a desvendar naquele ano em Hogwarts. Quem sabe aquele não fosse o amor da vida dela?

...

No dia do embarque para Hogwarts, Lily e Santana passaram boa parte do tempo de mãos dadas e com os dedos entrelaçados. Até mesmo na hora de escolher uma cabine, Lily praticamente arrancou a namorada de perto de Quinn Fabray e Noah Puckerman para que fizesse a viagem junto com ela na companhia de amigos Gryffindor que sequer eram próximos de Santana. A Slytherin aceitou ficar junto da namorada e interagir com meninas que ela pouco tolerava. Lily estava disposta a testar uma tese sobre até onde ia o lado Gryffindor de Santana detectado pelo chapéu. Uma das hipóteses era que fazê-la conviver mais com pessoas dessa casa poderia estimular esse lado que foi reprimido pela própria Santana durante anos e anos. Mas não era bem assim. A paciência de Santana era curta por natureza e ela realmente sentia falta de Puckerman e Fabray. Se não fossem os mimos de Lily, ela já teria se levantado e ido para outra cabine.

Enquanto isso, Rachel partia para a missão secreta em encontrar a pessoa cujo beijo ela não conseguia esquecer. Ela fez uma lista dos loiros que ela se lembrava estar na festa, uma tarefa que Kurt e Mercedes ajudaram. Chegaram a uma lista com oito nomes, dos quais eles descartaram dois: Quinn Fabray e Cassius Blosson. Assim como os demais, Rachel acreditava que Quinn era assexuada, ou qual a outra razão de uma menina linda como ela passar os sete anos de Hogwarts sem namorar ninguém. Verdade que havia boatos nunca confirmados entre ela e Puckerman, mas nem isso foi suficiente para estigmatizar Quinn como uma pessoa que não estava interessada. Cassius era anão e teria de subir num degrau para beijar Rachel.

Um dos suspeitos era Sam Evans, que na época estava solteiro. De qualquer forma, Rachel duvidava que ele fosse o responsável pelo beijo. A fama de Sam em querer namora garotas populares não era apenas implicância de Santana, e Rachel estava muito longe de ser uma garota que preenchia os pré-requisitos do Hufflepuff.

"Sam gosta da Rose." Rachel insistiu para os colegas que aquele nome deveria ser riscado.

"Rose já se formou e todo mundo sabe que ela e Malfoy namoram escondido!" Kurt disse como se o palpite dele fosse fato consumado, o que não era verdade. Rose e Malfoy eram grandes amigos secretos, mas que não tinham se envolvido... ainda.

"Mas ele saiu dos Running Dogs depois que a gente ajudou a minha irmã a ficar com a Lily. Ele deve me detestar." Rachel insistiu. "Além disso, já que Rose não estuda mais em Hogwarts, ele deve querer arrastar as asinhas para a Brittany."

"Que também está na lista e não duvido nada que ela tenha te beijado."

"Brittany é a ex-namorada da minha irmã!"

"E daí?" Mercedes desdenhou. "Depois que ela terminou com Satan, já ficou com um monte de gente... até com Sam."

"O quê?" Rachel ficou espantada com a notícia.

"Você estava estudando em Nova York, babe. Eles namoraram por algumas semanas, até que Brittany ficou entediada e terminou com Sam na frente da escola inteira depois do jogo de quadribol entre Hufflepuff e Slytherin. Foi épico!" Kurt gargalhou.

"Pensando bem, é bem capaz da Brittany ter me beijado. Ela não bate bem!" Rachel suspirou.

"Pense no lado positivo: pelo menos ela é super sexy! E é uma boa pessoa." Mercedes deu tapinhas nos ombros da amiga.

...

Os alunos antigos chegaram a Hogwarts seguindo a rotina habitual. Entraram uniformizados na escola e foram direto para o salão enquanto suas bagagens eram revistadas e encaminhadas para os dormitórios e para o depósito de suas respectivas casas. A diretora Flickwick desejou boas-vindas, os alunos novos passaram pelo ritual do chapéu e foram recebidos pelas novas casas, e veio outros avisos antes de começar um dos jantares mais farturentos do ano. Flickwick lembrou que aquele ano Hogwarts participaria do torneio europeu de quadribol na Espanha, e do torneio Tribruxo em Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, na França. Mas diferente das edições anteriores em que os alunos com idade adequada se candidatavam livremente, naquele ano os alunos da casa em idade apropriada devem declarar desejo de participar. Desses candidatos, dois deverão ser escolhidos pelas casas de acordo com os critérios que seus respectivos diretores. Esses oito alunos escolhidos por cada casa é que terão o direito de colocar seus nomes no cálice de fogo, onde apenas um deles será o campeão por Hogwarts. Os outros não-sorteados teriam de trabalhar com o campeão nas tarefas e competições.

"Eu serei o campeão Slytherin." Puckerman deu um soco à mesa.

"Você?" Quinn desdenhou. "Que mal conseguiu tirar notas A no seu OWLs?" Lembrando que A era de aceitável. "E repetiu em um monte de matérias?"

"Mas torneio de tribruxo não é só para os mais espertos. É para os mais fortes também, certo?"

"Não conte com isso, Pussyman." Santana sorriu, grata por finalmente poder estar entre seus dois bons amigos depois de uma viagem inteira ouvindo bobagens das amigas de Lily.

"Eu vou me candidatar e você também deveria, Santana." Quinn confidenciou para os amigos, que estavam incrédulos. "E quem mais além de nós? Nós somos os alunos do último ano, teremos idade adequada e eu não vejo nenhum aluno em Slytherin que possa nos barrar. Eu tiro as melhores notas de nossa casa, e você é um gênio com feitiços, em especial naqueles usados em combates."

"Nem pensar. Neste ano tem o campeonato europeu de quadribol e eu quero fazer parte do time." Santana argumentou.

"O torneio tribruxo acontece antes, no inverno. Podemos participar de uma coisa e de outra."

"E eu?" Puckerman chamou a atenção para si, quase como um bebê chorão.

"Você vai jogar quadribol, garanhão." Quinn passou a mão no rosto do amigo. "São as únicas coisas que você faz bem na vida: quadribol e seduzir meninas bobas."

...

"Quer dizer que Longbotton te escolheu a nova head girl de Gryffindor?" Santana andava de mãos dadas com a namorada enquanto as duas caminhavam para mais uma classe de porções. Neville Longbotton, claro, era o diretor da casa de Gryffindor.

"Não é legal?" Lily estava animada. "Isso quer dizer que eu tenho um quarto só para mim. Chega de ouvir os roncos da Nilma." Se referia a uma colega do sétimo ano de quem não simpatizava.

"Quinn geme e range os dentes quando dorme." Santana disse quase sussurrando. "É irritante."

"Talvez ela tenha bruxismo." Lily especulou sem realmente estar interessada na saúde da melhor amiga da namorada. "Meu pai tem isso, e ele dorme com uma placa de proteção nos dentes."

"Coitada da sua mãe..."

"Acho que ela já se acostumou... enfim..." Então sorriu para a namorada. "Você não gostaria de conhecer o meu quarto?"

"Por mais que eu fique tentada com a ideia, naquela vez que você me levou até a sala comunal da sua casa, eu quase saí correndo em desespero só pelos olhares que recebi dos seus colegas."

"Isso não aconteceria se você não tivesse insistido com o chapéu para ficar na casa errada."

Santana fechou os olhos e o passo ficou mais lento. Ela se arrependeu de ter confidenciado tal segredo a namorada no instante seguinte que contou sobre esse detalhe da seleção. Lily tinha certas colocações que a fazia se sentir como uma exilada, ou como se tivesse cometido um erro grave. Mas era conhecida a história de que Harry Potter escolheu Gryffindor quando tinha tudo para ser Slytherin, em especial por portar um fragmento da alma de Voldemort consigo. De qualquer forma, o chapéu jamais teria permitido que Harry vestisse grená se ele não tivesse traços fortes da casa. Havia também o exemplo de Hermione Weasley: ela foi a bruxa mais inteligente de sua geração (e era uma das mais perspicazes da atualidade), e poderia ter sido facilmente uma Ravenclaw. Porém, ela escolheu ser Gryffindor para exercitar a bravura que existia dentro de si, porque estava muito certa do próprio intelecto e isso não se desenvolveria mais se vestisse azul. O mesmo acontecia com Santana: vestir verde foi uma escolha dela para honrar o pai, mas se ela não tivesse traços de personalidade que a sustentasse dentro da casa de Slytherin, jamais teria sido permitido que ela ficasse ali.

"Eu não quero mais discutir isso contigo. O que foi feito está feito."

Lily silenciou-se, recuando da provocação que sabia que tinha de parar de fazer. Quinn e Puckerman passaram pelo casal e acenaram. Puck fez um gesto obsceno: colocou os dedos em formato de "v" e mostrou a língua, insinuando o tipo de relação sexual que o casal teria. Santana ficou tentada em revidar usando a varinha, talvez se provocasse o efeito de um pequeno choque em direção ao traseiro do melhor amigo seria apropriado. Por fim, resolveu deixar para lá.

"Há um jeito de você conhecer o meu quarto sem sermos incomodadas." Lily disse num tom mais baixo e ganhou a atenção da namorada. "Eu estou com a capa da invisibilidade do meu pai."

"O quê?" Santana gritou sussurrando.

A capa da invisibilidade era a única relíquia da morte conhecida que ainda existia, uma vez que a pedra da ressurreição foi dada como perdida, e Harry Potter quebrou a varinha e a jogou num cânion depois que derrotou Voldemort. Para todos os efeitos, a capa da invisibilidade estava num cofre secreto protegida de roubos e maus intencionados. Mas, aparentemente, a história era outra.

"Se você quiser conhecer o meu quarto privado, hoje, me espere no nosso lugar depois do jantar." Disse se referindo às escadarias da torre de astronomia. Era onde as duas costumavam se encontrar para trocar carícias mais fortes.

Santana mal conseguiu se concentrar na aula de porções. Ela ficou ansiosa, à espera do encontro, afinal, conhecer o quarto da namorada era código para muitas coisas. E aquilo estava longe de significar, "conhecer o quarto da namorada só para conversar e pegar na mão." Santana se sentia pronta para o próximo passo da relação. O mesmo acontecia com Lily. Mas tinha que admitir que existir certo planejamento era algo que mexia com os nervos.

"O que há errado contigo hoje?" Kitty reclamou de Santana no primeiro treino de quadribol, quando a artilheira sênior deixou a bola escapar pela terceira vez. "Por um acaso alguém te jogou um jinx para te deixar com os dedos moles?" Disse insolente, fazendo Santana resmungar para a colega que estava no quinto ano, tal como Rachel.

"San!" Quinn chamou atenção da melhor amiga. "Por mais que eu deteste concordar com a Kitty, ela tem um ponto. O que há contigo? Você parece estar fora órbita desde de manhã. Não está passando bem?"

"Eu estou bem!" Santana assegurou. "Só estou com a cabeça cheia."

"Na primeira semana de aula?" Kitty retrucou.

"Não é da sua conta, língua de cobra."

"Por mais que eu ache sexy briga de mulher, será que dá para vocês deixarem isso para depois, num ringue com lama?" Puckerman se intrometeu. "Eu estou afim de treinar!"

Para o bem do time, Santana procurou esquecer o encontro com a namorada e se concentrou no primeiro treino do time remanescente, que de certa forma estava completo, uma vez que havia apenas três vagas novas a serem preenchidas num teste que Quinn, como capitã, ainda planejava organizar.

Depois do quadribol, Santana tomou um banho demorado, diferente de só jogar água e lavar-se rapidamente, procurou se limpar com aprumo e aparar os pelos pubianos. Passou solução mágica para depilar as pernas sem dor, lavou o cabelo, secou o cabelo, passou perfume suave e foi jantar. Quinn e Brittany estranharam o comportamento da amiga, que mal tocou na comida e foi direto para o dormitório dizendo que precisava escovar os dentes e bochechar. Em roupas civis longe de serem sexys, pois não havia muito espaço para tais vestimentas em Hogwarts, ela aguardou a namorada no local combinado. Esperou quase meia hora naquele lugar que recebia iluminação precária do brilho da lua cheia. Quando a irritação pela espera ameaçou vencer a própria ansiedade, Lily surgiu do nada, fazendo a namorada pular de susto.

"Oh, droga!" Colocou a mão no coração acelerado. "Isso funciona de verdade!" Pegou admirada no tecido da capa, que lhe pareceu cafona.

"Venha!" Lily deu um leve nos lábios da namorada antes de vesti-la com a capa de invisibilidade. "Siga-me e se comporte."

Passaram pelas escadarias de acesso ao dormitório de Gryffindor e Santana estava admirada como ninguém desconfiava que ela estava ali, bem atrás da namorada. Lily disse a senha, a porta se abriu e Santana entrou na sala comunal logo atrás, em silêncio. Debaixo do tecido mágico, o mundo era meio turvo, mas Santana permitiu-se admirar melhor aquele lugar. Definitivamente, a sala comunal dos grenás era muito mais aconchegante do que de Slytherin. Rachel estava ali, acordada, sentada no sofá lendo alguma coisa para Kurt, Hugo e Mercedes. Alguns meninos mais velhos conversavam noutro canto e Santana gostou nada quando um deles paquerou Lily descaradamente. Jurou para si mesma que o coitado aprenderia em outra ocasião a não mexer com a namorada de outra pessoa. Lily parou rapidamente para falar com uma amiga antes de subir as escadas que dava para o dormitório privado.

Santana entrou no quarto, que era pequeno e simples, mas percebeu alguns detalhes da decoração da namorada, como a foto no porta-retrato que ela tinha da família: com os pais e os dois irmãos, alguns do suvenires de cidades que visitou (incluindo um que Santana deu a ela de presente), e uma foto que ela e Santana tiraram em Nova York: as duas sorriam em frente ao Museu de Arte Natural no Central Park. Lily fechou a porta e, como se soubesse muito bem onde estava a namorada, retirou dela a capa de invisibilidade. Fez sinal de silêncio para a namorada e conjurou um feitiço para não deixar o som vazar, assim, elas poderiam conversar à vontade.

"É um belo quarto!" Santana estava nervosa e Lily achou isso adorável. "Pequeno, mas você o arranjou bem... e tem até uma janela!" Resolveu dar uma olhada na paisagem que era voltada para o próprio castelo, portanto, não muito interessante.

"É só um quarto." Pegou na mão da namorada antes de beijá-la suavemente. "E você não precisa ficar nervosa, San. Eu não te convidei a vir aqui para você se sentir obrigada a fazer qualquer coisa. Eu te convidei a vir aqui porque eu gosto de ficar perto de você..." Beijou as mãos de Santana. "Eu não consigo me esquecer daquele dia em que a gente dormiu abraçadas de conchinha no sofá."

"Nem eu." Santana sorriu com a memória da cena que aconteceu naquela semana que Lily passou em Nova York. "Foi o cochilo mais relaxante que tive em anos."

"O mesmo aqui." Lily beijou os lábios de Santana tão de leve que a impressão que a Slytherin teve foi de uma cosquinha prazerosa. "Eu só quero ficar contigo... conversar contigo... sem pressão."

"Sem pressão." Santana repetiu mais para si do que para Lily.

"Foi impressão minha ou o seu treino de quadribol não foi tão bom?" Lily sentou-se na cama e trouxe a namorada para sentar-se de frente para ela, como se fosse a sua melhor amiga.

"Foi horrível e a culpa foi sua!"

"Minha?" Lily sorriu curiosa.

As duas conversaram por vários minutos, contando tudo que fizeram quando estavam longe uma da outra. Por fim se beijaram, e deitaram juntas trocando juras de amor entre carícias antes de adormecerem.

Nada mais aconteceu. E Santana nunca se sentiu tão bem.

...

Rachel passou o dia inteiro do primeiro fim de semana a passeio em Hogsmeade seguindo Sam Evans. Estava frustrada porque o menino de cabeleira loira não dava o menor sinal de que tinha interesse nela. Por outro lado, Rachel cogitou que se ele foi o autor do beijo, então a indiferença só poderia ser um disfarce. Talvez ele estivesse envergonhado por beijá-la à assalto na festa, ou talvez arrependido. Fez sinal a Mercedes e Kurt que causaram uma distração com alguns Hufflepuffs e Ravenclaws, deixando Sam temporariamente sozinho. Rachel se aproximou como uma predadora.

"Eu sei o que você fez na festa." Ela disparou, deixando o garoto conhecido pelos lábios de peixe com os olhos arregalados.

"Sabe?" Ficou temeroso.

"Claro que sei." Rachel continuou firme, ao ver que o enfrentamento estava dando certo.

"Por favor, Rachel, se ela souber, vai querer arrancar a minha cabeça."

Rachel levou um baque. Ela quem?

"Não acho que ela vá se importar tanto assim." Tentou continuar no jogo, apesar de ter vacilado na autoridade.

"Não? Eu tentei ganhar Lily de volta naquela festa."

"É... tem razão... minha irmã vai querer te matar, mesmo sabendo que você não tem a menor chance."

"Por favor, Rachel, não conte a ela. Lily já fez a parte dela me atingindo com um jinx."

"Nesse caso, é melhor você ficar atento porque eu posso precisar de um favor qualquer dia desses!" Procurou controlar a própria surpresa.

Saiu decepcionada do confronto. Não é que gostasse de Sam, mas pelo menos era um sujeito bonito e lhe agradava a ideia de que poderia despertar o interesse de alguém como ele. Não que Hugo, o único namorado que teve até então, não tivesse certo encanto: era até bonitinho e tinha talento musical. Uma pena que não deu certo para eles dois e boa coisa que continuaram amigos. Mas Rachel, que em breve completaria 15 anos, queria mais. Ela queria um romance, queria se sentir desejada.

Virou as costas e deixou o garoto arrasado por ver a possibilidade de um segredo se espalhar. Tirando a decepção, a mente de Rachel começou a trabalhar nas outras opções da lista. Malfoy não estava mais na escola, tinha os excluídos e, por isso mesmo, sobravam poucas opções possíveis na lista: Libanus Scamander, Ravenclaw do quinto ano, Hamilton Borg, Gryffindor do sexto ano, e Arthur Lewis, Ravenclaw também o sexto ano. Andou pisando forte pelas ruas do vilarejo. Aquele mistério estava a matando.

"O que foi, Rachel?" Rachel olhou para Quinn, que casualmente andava por aquele lado da rua.

"Não é nada."

"Nada? Então por que está com cara de que alguém depenou a sua coruja?"

"Não é nada! Sério!"

"Sam te aborreceu?"

"Não... eu só fui dar um recado a ele."

"Recado? Desde quando você virou coruja dos outros?" Quinn abriu um pequeno sorriso.

"Não é por nada não, mas você está entediada, Quinn?" Rachel franziu a testa.

"Por que?"

"Porque você não é exatamente alguém que procura conversar comigo. E se você está aqui sozinha jogando conversa fora, é bem provável que Puckerman tenha arrumado alguma coitada, e que a minha irmã esteja com os lábios colados em Lily. Eu sei que você não é de conversar com a Brittany porque ela tem uma linha de raciocínio diferente, para não dizer estranha, que parece que só a minha irmã entende e que você não tem a menor paciência... Ah, e você é uma loner que não gosta muito dos seus colegas de casa."

"Quase isso..." Quinn sorriu sem-jeito antes de contra-atacar. "Uma bela explanação a sua. Quase como se você dedicasse o seu tempo a me observar todos os dias."

"Você não é tão interessante quanto pensa, Quinn Fabray."

"E você tem certa coragem para dizer isso, Rachel Berry."

"Eu não visto grená por acaso. Com licença..."

Rachel desviou-se de Quinn e fez o caminho de volta à companhia dos melhores amigos.

Enquanto isso, Lily e Santana estavam mesmo de lábios grudados. O namoro havia esquentado na contramão da temperatura que começava a cair.

Naquele dia, Santana vestiu a capa de invisibilidade que Lily lhe havia confiado, e visitou a namorada no quarto privado.

As duas cederam a paixão que sentiam e tiveram a primeira noite de amor.

...

Namorar um Potter tinha algumas diferenças de ficar com uma pessoa comum ou, pelo menos, não tão famosa no mundo bruxo. Algo que Santana só passou a sentir o peso naquele sétimo ano, quando o relacionamento das duas se tornou público devido a uma nota fofoqueira publicada pela veterana Rita Skeeter no Profeta Diário.

Santana estava tomando café da manhã quando uma coruja entregou o jornal, que despencou próximo a sua xícara de chá. Como não tinha hábito de ler jornal porque costumava se sentir deprimida com as notícias (em especial se elas envolvessem seu pai ou a família da madrasta), deixou a tarefa para Quinn: esta sim uma leitora ávida. Foi quando começou a se sentir mais olhada do que o usual, mas procurou ignorar. Quando Lily entrou no salão, sentou-se ao lado de Santana na mesa Slytherin (o que sempre causava incômodo nos demais estudantes, o que ela não se importava nenhum pouco). As duas trocaram um leve beijo nos lábios e se dedicaram ao ritual cotidiano do café da manhã típico de um casal que se sentia completo e em paz, onde até mesmo os silêncios eram confortáveis. Mas, naquela manhã, até mesmo a última filha de Harry Potter em Hogwarts sentiu-se mais olhada do que o usual.

Foi quando Quinn abriu o jornal e matou a charada.

"Descoberto o escandaloso novo romance da filha de Harry Potter." Quinn leu a manchete em voz alta, chamando a atenção do casal.

"O quê?" Lily ficou furiosa. Claro que o relacionamento delas não era um segredo: todo mundo da escola sabia. Mas ter uma nota sobre isso no jornal mais lido do Reino Unido Bruxo era outra história.

"Está aqui." Quinn mostrou a coluna de Rita Skeeter, que incluía uma foto das duas se beijando em Hogsmeade. Rita não destacava o fato de ser um casal homossexual, uma vez que, dos preconceitos existentes entre os bruxos, aquele não era o pior. O que a jornalista e colunista social enfatizou foi o fato de Lily namorar a filha de Juan Lopez, o alegado advogado dos novos death eaters e que foi afastado do Ministério da Magia por essa mesma razão. E encerrou a nota com a pergunta provocativa. "De que lado a filha de Harry Potter está?"

Santana olhou a foto animada magicamente. Foi tirada no mesmo dia em que ela e Lily perderam a virgindade uma para a outra. E aquilo tinha acontecido há pouco mais de uma semana. Por trás da raiva e do constrangimento por ver a sua vida exposta, não entedia porque a jornalista demorou todo esse tempo para publicar a fofoca. Foi quando resolveu folhear um pouco mais as páginas dos jornais e entendeu a razão: na sessão de justiça havia uma matéria destacada sobre o decreto da prisão de David Nott por tentativa de homicídio e conspiração, e ao lado dele estava justo o pai dela, Juan Lopez, como seu advogado.

Santana procurou ignorar, mas na semana seguinte, quando visitaram Hogsmeade mais uma vez, sentiu os olhares dos adultos em cima dela ainda mais pesados. Era como se ela estivesse sendo julgada em silêncio por corromper a filha do herói.

"Eu não agüento mais isso!" Esbravejou com lágrimas nos olhos quando a atendente da casa de chá de Madame Poddifoot derramou o café quente nela devido a um intencional acidente.

"Ela pediu desculpas, Santana." Lily insistiu.

"Não são as desculpas dela que eu quero. Não vê o que está acontecendo desde aquela maldita nota?"

"E daí que essas pessoas falem? Nós sabemos quem somos!"

"Sabemos mesmo?" Santana levantou-se e saiu da casa de chá, deixando Lily para trás.

"Não acredito que você vá se acovardar, Santana Lopez." Lily esbravejou.

"Eu vou me acovardar porque eu não sou uma Gyffindor, Lilian Potter II."

"Uma casa não te define! Não vê isso? Você não vai se acovardar porque você é Santana Lopez! Agora volta para dentro daquela loja, lanche comigo e jogue na cara daquela idiota que você é superior!"

Santana parou por um instante, olhou para alguns pares de olhos curiosos que passavam na rua naquele instante, então se voltou para a namorada.

"Talvez você precise de alguém superior. Tchau, Lily."

...

Santana passou a semana evitando Lily, e os rumores de que as duas tinham rompido começou a circular pelos corredores. Lily sempre dizia que as fofocas eram mentirosas, que ela não tinha terminado com a Slytherin, mas Santana sempre se silenciava quando perguntada.

Se havia um ponto em que não seria mais possível ignorar Lily seria no campo de quadribol. Como Santana não tinha o menor interesse em participar do torneio Tribruxo, significava que ela estava apta a tentar uma vaga no time de Hogwarts no europeu daquele ano, uma vez que não seria permitido aos veteranos fazer uma coisa e outra. Isso significava também que ela partir com tudo dentro do campo de quadribol.

"Esse é o nosso último ano e nossa última chance de ser campeão da taça das casas, Fabray." Vestiu os últimos acessórios no vestiário. "Finalmente voltamos a ter uma equipe equilibrada enquanto Gryffindor está mais fraca sem Al Potter e Dean. Tudo que precisamos fazer é marcar Lily, e você não vacilar em pegar o pomo. Então esse jogo é nosso."

"Não entendo por que você não faz logo as pazes com ela." Quinn revirou os olhos já entediada com os resmungos e lamentos da melhor amiga em relação a artilheira de Gryffindor. "O seu mau-humor está me matando."

"E a sua eterna postura desinteressada e entediada também!"

"Ok, alguém está oficialmente estressada..." Quinn desdenhou. "Vamos apenas jogar."

Na saída do castelo, as duas equipes se encontraram. Santana estava tão envolvida no clima competitivo que encarou Lily como uma adversária qualquer. Não estava querendo fazer graça, nem mesmo quando a namorada deliberadamente tentava chamar atenção dela. Até que Lily ficou saturada e agarrou Santana pelo braço de forma nada gentil na frente dos dois times.

"Quer fazer uma aposta?"Lily disse com interessante controle da própria emoção.

"Não. Você vai perder e eu não quero te humilhar publicamente."

"Vamos estabelecer aqui uma aposta, Santana Lopez, e nossos times são testemunhas. "Quem perder hoje vai ter que vestir a camisa da casa vencedora diante da escola e virar elfo doméstico por um dia. Vai ter de servir bebidas e comidinhas na comemoração e ainda limpar a sala comunal junto com os elfos após a festa."

"Que tipo de aposta é essa? Não sabe que você seria engolida na sala comunal da minha casa?"

"Está com medo de quê, Santana? Eu entendi que você realmente é uma Slytherin, dada a sua covardia e a sua parca inteligência emocional para enfrentar adversidades, mas se você está tão certa de que vai vencer a minha equipe neste ano, então qual é o medo? Da minha parte, eu não tenho medo das grosserias dos seus pares e nem de fazer faxina."

Diante dos sussurros desafiadores, Santana não teve como fugir.

"Uma recomendação, Potter: mantenha sempre o meu copo abastecido com cerveja amanteigada." Santana virou o rosto e cumprimentou Quinn, que sorria mais pela atitude de Lily do que por apoio a melhor amiga. "Vamos acabar com esses metidos!"

Santana Lopez entrou para o time Slytherin quando ela estava no terceiro ano, na idade mínima estabelecida para integrar as equipes competitivas. Desde então, ela venceu os rivais Gryffindor em apenas uma ocasião. Estava ciente de que não conseguiria devolver a vasta sequência de derrotas, mas aquele seria o ano da redenção e o último show é sempre o mais memorável. Quando foi anunciada por John Jones, o locutor e aluno Ravenclaw, voou campo adentro com a vassoura como um raio. Era o dia dela e de todos os outros Slytherins.

De fato foi. Santana, Kitty e o novo integrante da equipe, o jovem talento Zeller Jackson, estavam inspirados. Em 30 minutos, abriram 40 pontos de vantagem. Após um pedido de tempo do time grená e substituições, em mais 20 minutos a diferença estava em 70 pontos. Santana era a principal marcadora e quando o time estava na defesa, flutuava entre os jogadores mais jovens enquanto os outros dois concentravam-se na marcação em Lily. O principal artilheira grená não conseguiu jogar. Quinn pegou o pomo aos 75 minutos de jogo e a comemoração do time de verde foi intensa. Tão comovente que até mesmo alunos de outras casas aplaudiram com entusiasmo à vitória maiúscula Slytherin. Já em solo, Santana recebeu um abraço apertado de Rachel e de Brittany. Em seguida, tanto ela quanto Quinn foram erguidas, celebradas. Santana estava tão feliz, que esqueceu as duas últimas semanas de tensão e aborrecimentos que enfrentou.

Lily colocou uma camiseta verde com o logo Slytherin na frente da escola, como o prometido. Santana fingiu que lhe daria um beijo de consolação, mas em vez disso, entregou-lhe uma bandeja.

"Sirva-nos, elfo!" E gargalhou.

Na sala comunal Slytherin, os alunos dançavam e cantavam. Os gritos de guerra que denegriam os Gryffindors eram os mais proclamados. Enquanto isso, Lily engolia a raiva e o constrangimento para servir cerveja aos vencedores. Ela também observava admirada no quanto Santana Lopez era uma figura forte ali dentro. Tanto ela quanto Quinn Fabray pareciam que comandavam toda a casa, sendo que Puckerman era uma espécie de primeiro escudeiro. Não era como em Gryffindor em que ela e os irmãos eram respeitados, mas nunca tiveram tal postura de domínio. Foi ali, servindo cerveja aos vencedores, que ela entendeu o medo e o respeito que Santana Lopez impunha a tantos alunos de Hogwarts. Ela realmente era uma líder nata. O problema era que nem ela própria parecia saber disso dada era a força de sua insegurança.

No fim da festa, quando se viu apenas na companhia de elfos que limpavam o chão e arrumavam a zona, Santana entrou na sala comunal das masmorras. Estava de banho tomado, roupas trocadas e com os efeitos do pileque sob controle.

"Aposta paga, Lily. Não precisa mais ficar aqui. Deixe os elfos resolverem isso."

"Sim, mestre Potter. Nós arrumar aqui." Disse Gilly, um elfo que lhe dedicou amizade.

"Não vê, Santana? Eu não tenho medo do trabalho, de constrangimentos. Especialmente quando isso significa ficar perto de alguém que amo, apesar de claramente esse sentimento não ser recíproco."

"Isso não é verdade!" Santana se ofendeu. "Eu te amo, Lily. Tanto que você não sabe a dor que foi para mim ficar longe."

"Não, se você me amasse, enfrentaria as fofocas de Rita Skeeter, os olhares de reprovação... droga Santana, eu enfrentaria o mundo por você. Por que não faz o mesmo por mim?"

Santana não tinha resposta. Ficou claro que Lily sabia antes do jogo que a casa dela não tinha mais força ofensiva e mesmo assim ela fez a aposta para provar um ponto. Mesmo que fosse para suportar até um humilhante banho de cerveja que tomou graças a Kitty. De repente, Santana se sentiu pequena. Ela suspirou e sentou-se no sofá, fazendo com que Lily sentasse ao seu lado.

"Deixo-nos as sós!" Ordenou para os elfos, que desapareceram instantaneamente. Olhou para trás para ver se não havia ninguém espionando. Não havia sinais de gente por ali, mesmo assim ela não se sentiu segura suficiente. "Eu sei de que lado estou." Disse baixinho, quase como um sussurro. Lily entendeu a mensagem quase codificada. Viu todo sentido nela.

"E o que você vai fazer a respeito?"

Santana encarou a namorada pela primeira vez em uma semana. Ainda timidamente, ela segurou no braço de Lily com gentileza e se inclinou para um beijo tênue nos lábios, mas cheio de significado.

"Não tenha medo daquilo que você é, Santana." Lily disse baixinho. "Deixe os outros lidarem com isso e siga a sua vida."

Santana sorriu e voltou a beijar a namorada, desta vez de forma mais confiante.

"Obrigada." Disse por fim. "Vem." Pegou na mão de Lily. "Eu te acompanho até a entrada da sua torre."

Saíram da sala comunal e andaram abraçadas pelo largo corredor iluminadas apenas pela luz discreta que saía da ponta de suas varinhas.

"Eu estive pensando seriamente em algo. Eu vou dispensar a convocação do time de quadribol para tentar o torneio Tribruxo."

"O quê? Por quê?" Santana foi surpreendida. Quinn tinha dito a mesma coisa, que se ela conseguisse ser selecionada por Slytherin, que ela iria a França para colocar o nome dela no cálice de fogo.

"Meu pai ganhou o Tribruxo quando tinha apenas 14 anos. Foi quando ele presenciou o renascimento de Voldemort."

"Ouvi dizer." Parou por um instante. "Você não está pensando em participar desse torneio perigoso só para tentar repetir uma façanha do seu pai, ou está?"

"Não é pelo meu pai. Eu o conheço bem o suficiente para saber que ele vai surtar. Eu quero participar por mim mesma. Para me provar e ter a minha própria marca. Às vezes é difícil viver a sombra de tanta gente: meu pai, minha mãe foi uma excelente artilheira que jogou profissionalmente... agora Al é um jogador profissional e James... bom, James não está nem aí e está muito feliz ajudando na loja dos meus tios. Então, antes de sair, eu quero encarar algo que possa testar meus limites de verdade."

"Lily..." Santana ficou apreensiva. "Você sabe que se você for selecionada, não tem mais volta. Não vai ter nem mesmo o direito de desistir no meio do torneio. É um contrato assinado com sangue."

"Estou ciente."

"E se não for o seu nome que sair do cálice? Você não vai poder provar a sua coragem e nem vai poder jogar quadribol ao meu lado."

"Mas eu vou estar lá jogando em equipe para ajudar o campeão de Hogwarts. Quem sabe não estarei lá te ajudando?"

"Eu no Tribruxo? Acho que não!"

"Tudo bem, eu sei que a sua paixão é mesmo quadribol... apesar de achar que você é muito mais que uma jogadora com possibilidades de jogar profissionalmente."

Lily deu um beijo no rosto da namorada e subiu as escadas rumo ao quadro da mulher gorda. Santana suspirou em frustração. Naquela noite, pensou em mil e uma maneiras de tentar manter Lily em segurança caso ela fosse selecionada para o Tribruxo e só encontrou uma solução.

...

A diretora Flickwick se pronunciou mais uma vez sobre o torneio Tribruxo. Desta vez para consolidar a comitiva de Hogwarts para a França.

"As casas já indicaram os seus campeões?" Ela perguntou.

Os diretores das casas se levantaram para anunciar os candidatos que tentariam representar Hogwarts.

"Finn Hudson e Netunus Meyers." Disse em voz alta a diretora Hufflepuff. Os candidatos se levantaram e foram aplaudidos.

"Mike Chang e Lee Jordan." Disse o diretor Ravenclaw.

"Lilian Potter II e Thruman Blanson." Disse o diretor Gryffindor.

"Santana Lopez e Quinn Fabray." Disse o diretor Slytherin.

Lily não sabia que a namorada havia se disposto a ir ao torneio. A surpresa do anúncio lhe fez muito bem porque ela acreditava que Santana tinha as maiores chances de ser escolhida a campeã de Hogwarts, e no julgamento dela, a Slytherin precisava disso até mais do que ela própria.

Paralelo a isso, o técnico convidado Dean Thomas se lamentou por não poder contar com quatro atletas que teriam escalação garantida na equipe de quadribol de Hogwarts: Santana, Lily, Quinn e Lee Jordan. A não ser por uma flexibilização de regras, seria muito difícil poder contar com eles.

Todos os possíveis campeões da escola posaram em frente de todos e agradeceram o voto de confiança. Agora não havia nada mais a fazer a não ser organizar a comitiva da escola para a França.

...

"Você precisa me levar junto!" Rachel implorou à irmã.

"Não."

"Mas você tem a opção de convidar alguém para desfrutar dessa experiência cultural."

"Sim, e as pessoas que me interessam já estão no grupo."

"Por favor!" Rachel juntou as mãos em sinal de que realmente estava implorando. "Eu preciso ir a Beauxbatons! É uma escola onde a musicalidade flui até nos muros e eu preciso ver isso."

"Compre uma passagem e vá como visitante nas férias."

"Santana!" Rachel disse apelando.

"Rachel!" Santana rebateu desdenhando.

"Deixa de ser má! O que custa você me confirmar como convidada sua se você tem direito a uma?"

"Talvez eu não queira me irritar com a sua presença! Ou me sentir responsável por você!"

"Você não vai convidar ninguém mais?" Rachel estava quase chorando em derrota.

"Chamaria Britt ou Puck se eles não tivessem sido convocados para o time de quadribol. Então não... não tem ninguém mais que eu queira chamar. Agora saia do caminho, elfo."

Quinn estava próxima e ouviu toda conversa. Mais uma vez ela balançou a cabeça e não entendia como Santana conseguia ser tão mesquinha e implicante com Rachel. Na ótima de Quinn, que tinha uma irmã com tendências a ser uma death eater desde o berço, ter alguém próximo como Rachel só podia ser algo bom. Tudo bem que a garota do quinto ano poderia ser obcecada e irritante uma boa parte do tempo, mas Quinn enxergava nela um charme irresistível. Ela se aproximou a uma chorosa Rachel e colocou a mão no ombro da jovem.

"Por eu você quer realmente ir à França?"

"Eu gosto de conhecer a música. E Beauxbatons é incrível. Há lendas maravilhosas sobre essa escola e todas as histórias das serenatas..."

"Então isso não tem nada a ver com o fato de Finn Hudson estar na comitiva?"

Rachel arregalou os olhos e depois começou a brincar com os próprios dedos, sem poder encarar a melhor amiga da irmã.

"Talvez..."

"Talvez? Então você ainda gosta dele? Achei que você tivesse reservado o ano para ir atrás de um bando de gente loira! Eu achei até que você fosse correr atrás de mim também."

"O quê?" Rachel ficou constrangida. Ela de fato estava correndo atrás de loiros, mas por causa de uma missão. Pensava que estava sendo discreta, mas aparentemente Quinn percebeu. "Não!" Aí sim o nível de constrangimento quase extrapolou. "Isso foi apenas uma... uma brincadeira que fiz com Kurt... e com Mercedes. Já passou."

"Então você ainda gosta do Finn?"

"De forma platônica, sim. Ele nem olha para mim. Aliás, ele parece só ter olhos para você. Mas como ele não pode te ter por alguma razão, então ele ficou com o plano B." Rachel resmungou, se referindo ao namoro que Finn engrenou com Martha Reese, uma garota Hufflepuff do sexto ano. "Como ele está no sétimo ano, talvez essa seja a minha última chance de me fazer notar. Mas o que disse sobre Beauxbatons é verdade!" Tentou parecer otimista.

"Rachel." Quinn levantou o queixo da garota com delicadeza. "Não é da minha conta quem você gosta, mas eu te digo uma coisa: se alguém não nota a pessoa extraordinária que é você, então ela não pode te merecer. Pense muito bem nisso: você pode ter mais admiradores do que imagina. Basta saber para onde olhar que vai encontrá-los."

Quinn ia deixando Rachel para trás, mas resolveu fazer uma parada no meio do caminho e voltou-se de novo para a Gryffindor.

"A propósito, eu posso colocá-la como minha acompanhante na comitiva."

"Sério?" Os olhos de Rachel começaram a brilhar.

"Valeria a pena ver você mostrar àquelas francesas veelas metidas que elas podem ter a escola mais musical da Europa, que mesmo assim você, uma americana comum de Nova York, pode batê-las com sua voz poderosa."

...

Semanas antes do natal, a delegação de Hogwarts para Beauxbatons estava definida. Além dos oito candidatos, embarcaram a diretora, a enfermeira Patil e os alunos acompanhantes dos possíveis campeões, entre eles, Hugo Weasley e Rachel Berry, além de um auror designado para acompanhar o grupo.

Lilly pouco falou com Santana durante a viagem de trem até a escola que ficava nas proximidades de Cannes. As duas estavam nervosas para o sorteio. Era impossível prever quem seria sorteado, embora houvesse apostas. Os alunos desceram na estação bruxo de Grasse e chegaram até o lindo castelo em carruagens, como era tradição local. Diferente de Hogwarts, em Beauxbatons os alunos tinha relação ímpar com cavalos e unicórnios, e eram esses animais que serviam como meio de transporte.

Todos olharam com encanto para o castelo, que era ligeiramente maior do que Hogwarts, além de ser mais bonito e delicado. Era o lar das ninfas e a estética fazia todo sentido. Diferente do que aconteceu em Durmstrag durante a competição de quadribol, todas as delegações foram hospedadas em áreas reservadas no próprio castelo, deixando a área externa destinada apenas para a logística do torneio.

A delegação de Hogwarts ocupou dois quartos coletivos, sendo que alguns privados foram destinados à diretora, ao auror e a enfermeira.

"Nervosa?" Rachel se aproximou de Quinn, que se arrumava em uma das camas do quarto coletivo feminino. Estava acostumada com a privacidade e o bom colchão do quarto de head girl de Slytherin, que era a função que ela acumulava em Hogwarts.

"Com o quê?"

"O sorteio é amanhã... sei que Lily está uma pilha para ser escolhida, minha irmã nem tanto, Finn já discursa como campeão de Hogwarts, e Mike é difícil de ler. Como se sente?"

"Talvez um pouco ansiosa, mas é natural."

"Entendo." Rachel sentou-se na cama de Quinn.

"O que você entende, elfo?" Santana se intrometeu na conversa. Ela havia acabado de entrar no quarto após um passeio de reconhecimento que havia feito junto com Lily e Tina, namorada e acompanhante de Mike.

"Que vocês estão nervosas. Não é por menos. Vocês viram as estruturas que estão armando ao redor do castelo para o torneio?" Rachel argumentou.

"Definitivamente não são um campo de quadribol!" Lily sorriu.

"Vocês ficaram sabendo que Luna Lovegood ajudou a elaborar as provas desta edição?" Tina disparou. "E que Hermione Weasley é uma das comissárias convidadas? Acho que isso nos vá vantagens, especialmente se Lily for a sorteada."

"É um torneio tradicional. Natural que se traga algumas pessoas importantes." Lily ponderou. "Tia Luna é muito amiga dos meus pais, mas é também uma das maiores autoridades em animais mágicos exóticos do mundo. E tia Hermione é a representante do Ministro da Magia aqui. Não vejo como isso pode ser vantagem para mim ou para nós."

"De qualquer forma, será um inferno para todo mundo." Santana jogou-se na cama que Rachel tinha acabado de arrumar para si. "Por favor, me acorde quando for a hora de escrever nossos nomes naqueles malditos papéis."

Rachel balançou a cabeça e voltou-se para Lily.

"Como você pode agüentar uma namorada tão grossa?"

"O amor é cego!" Lily gargalhou.

...

O salão principal do castelo estava todo iluminado com uma decoração elaborada especialmente para o sorteio. As alunas francesas entoaram um cântico quase hipnótico para recepcionar os colegas de outras escolas. Os alunos eslavos, em sua maioria, de Durmstrag fizeram uma entrada típica, forte, bem masculina. Chamava a atenção o fato de que todos eles eram bruxos sangue-puros, como resultado das políticas implementadas na região do Leste Europeu. Hogwarts, por outro lado, se apresentou sem danças típicas ou cânticos. Eles não tinham tal tradição. O que diferenciava dos trajes do dia a dia era que o uniforme que vestiram era o especial, de gala, com o brasão com as quatro casas. Acenaram para os demais e sentaram-se à mesa, exceto Flickwick, que uniu-se aos demais diretores na mesa principal. Enquanto a diretora da escola anfitriã discursava, Lilly segurava a mão se Santana e a apertava.

No início daquela tarde, os candidatos se reuniram numa sala para escreverem seus nomes e depositarem no Cálice de Fogo. Era preciso fazer todo um ritual, como tocar no globo no momento de depositar o papel, cruzar a linha de proteção, fazer juramentos e tudo mais. Também foi um momento em que possíveis adversários se conheceram ante da apresentação oficial na cerimônia do sorteio.

"Estou uma pilha!" Lily se encostava contra o corpo da namorada o máximo que podia.

"Calma." Santana sorriu. "É só um sorteio bobo e, sinceramente, acho que nem eu ou você vamos ser escolhidas."

"Como você é otimista." Lily sussurrou e ganhou um leve beijo nos lábios.

Os papeis com os nomes já estavam ali e não havia mais nada a se fazer. O primeiro nome foi sorteado. Mikal Romonov era o campeão de Durmstrag. Amelie Rauer era a campeã de Beauxbatons e houve muitos aplausos, o que acusou a grande popularidade da garota naquela escola. O último papel foi coletado e os alunos de Hogwarts se entreolharam.

"O campeão de Hogwarts é... Quinn Fabray." Anunciou a diretora de Beauxbatons.

"Oh!" Foi tudo que Quinn disse antes de se unir aos demais concorrentes.


	7. Ano 7 - O Torneio Tribruxo

O torneio Tribruxo era pautado por alguns eventos oficiais ao longo dos quase três meses de duração. Os primeiros já haviam sido cumpridos: a candidatura, a apresentação oficial das delegações convidadas, a assinatura dos contratos e o arranjo do programa de intercâmbio para os alunos integrantes das delegações, afinal, nenhuma escola responsável do mundo permitiria que os alunos deixassem de estudar por tanto tempo assim por causa de um torneio.

Rachel estava encantada com as salas de decoração suave e com os cânticos ritualísticos, sem mencionar da serenata que as alunas promoveram em homenagem às delegações visitantes. Estava tão empolgada que se esqueceu até da eterna paixonite que sentia por Finn Hudson. Santana também gostou muito das instalações da escola francesa, mas estava mais preocupada em manter Quinn viva durante as duras provas que ela teria pela frente.

"O próximo evento oficial é o Yule Ball." Tina estava sentada no sofá da sala comunal que abrigava a delegação de Hogwarts enquanto lia o cronograma do torneio. "Boa coisa que tenho namorado e não preciso me preocupar em ser convidada por alguém."

"Não precisa mesmo!" Mike sorriu e deu um beijo rápido na namorada.

Santana, que estava sentada ao lado e Lily, revirou os olhos. Nunca gostou de Tina e pensou na prova de fogo que seria dividir o quarto a Ravenclaw e outras garotas que pouco gostava. Enquanto Tina falava do tradicional baile, Santana e Lily se preocupavam com a preparação de Quinn no primeiro desafio que aconteceria dali a 20 dias. Com mais 15 dias haveria a segunda prova e então os campeões teriam mais 20 dias para se prepararem para o último e mais mortal desafio. E assim era realizado o Tribruxo desde que o torneio voltou a ser realizado depois de anos de hiato após a morte de Cedrico em Hogwarts: mais econômico e compacto. Também não havia a menor necessidade muito menos sentido das delegações visitantes gastarem um ano letivo inteiro na escola anfitriã.

Segundo as novas regras, os campeões tinham que escolher quatro colegas para serem seus auxiliares diretos. Essa equipe teria acesso às tendas e as facilidades destinadas a treinos e estudos dos campeões e, é claro, trabalhar em função deles. Quinn escolheu Santana, Lily, Mike e Lee Jordan como seus escudeiros. Patil, além de enfermeira oficial da delegação, também era coordenadora da delegação, uma vez que os diretores eram olheiros e juízes do torneio e não poderiam mais entrar em contato com os campeões em privado. Sua primeira atitude à frente dos alunos que não teriam funções diretas era se gostariam de voltar a Hogwarts ou continuar dento do programa de intercâmbio. Ninguém quis retornar a Escócia, nem mesmo Finn, com isso a delegação de Hogwarts permanecia com 14 alunos.

"Vai ter um torneio de quadribol amistoso." Lily apontou o evento no calendário oficial.

"Oba!" Quinn comemorou.

"Mas você não pode participar." Santana advertiu. "Você não pode arriscar se machucar num campo de quadribol."

"Isso está nas regras?" Quinn perguntou.

"Não, mas é a coisa certa a se fazer." Santana desafiou. "Além disso, Mike é um apanhador melhor do que você."

"Desde quando você sempre faz a coisa certa? E desde quando Mike é melhor que eu?" Quinn colocou as mãos na cintura.

"Oi!" Mike acenou. "Eu estou aqui, Fabray!"

"Você me escolheu como parte da sua equipe auxiliar, bem, estou fazendo o meu trabalho em te deixar fora do time. Você não joga, Fabray." Santana disse com um tom indiferente louvável.

"Eu fiz essa besteira. Bom, você está demitida."

"Tarde demais, eu já assinei o contrato." Santana sorriu e mostrou a língua para a melhor amiga. Era verdade a parte da assinatura, mas não chegava a ser bem um contrato: estava mais para um registro para o controle da organização.

"Lily!" Quinn tentou apelar para a namorada da amiga. "Você precisa me ajudar."

"Sinto muito, Quinn, mas a minha garota tem um ponto: mesmo sendo um jogo amistoso, quadribol é quadribol e você precisa focar em outras coisas."

"Mike... Lee?"

"As garotas têm razão, Fabray!" Lee brincava com um elástico entre os dedos. "Essas provas que você vai enfrentar são muito físicas e exigem poder mental. Precisa esquecer o quadribol por enquanto. E Mike é melhor apanhador que você. O problema é que o nosso time é historicamente uma droga!"

"É o problema de vocês serem os nerds da escola." Santana desdenhou.

"Cuidado com a língua, Slytherin!" Finn entrou na conversa.

"Não se esqueça que você está aqui de bicão, Orca."

"Isso é um saco." Quinn resmungou.

"Continuando... vai ter um torneio amistoso de xadrez bruxo. Hugo?" Lily apontou para o primo.

"Estou dentro." Hugo sorriu. Além do piano que aprendeu a tocar com a mãe, ele costumava passar tardes inteiras jogando xadrez bruxo com o pai dele, Rony Weasley.

"Vai ter alguma coisa para as artes?" Rachel perguntou.

"Não neste mês." Lily explicou a cunhada.

"A gente poderia reviver os Running Dogs." Finn sugeriu. "Há integrantes suficientes para fazermos um bom show durante os intervalos e podemos agregar mais alguns." Rachel fez cara de que aprovou a idéia, mas Quinn não gostou tanto assim.

"Não acha que essa escola já é musical demais?" Quinn argumentou com traço de irritação.

"Não foi você quem disse que eu deveria cantar e mostrar o quanto sou boa?" Rachel contra-atacou. "Não foi por isso que você me trouxe como sua acompanhante em primeiro lugar?"

"Faça como quiser, Rachel." Quinn virou o rosto. "Só não toque no meu time."

...

O torneio de xadrez bruxo não era tão atraente assim. De qualquer forma, era o primeiro evento não-oficial que visava integrar os alunos visitantes com os locais. A delegação de Hogwarts procurou apoiar Hugo, mas Santana estava nem aí para socializações. Resolveu andar aos arredores do castelo. Viu alguns bruxos operários trabalhando na construção do possível local de uma das provas e também uma sphinx guardando uma das caixas. Ficou curiosa com a aparência dela. Nunca tinha visto uma de perto e a achou incrível. Lidar com criaturas mágicas nunca foi o forte de Santana. Ao se aproximar, a sphinx abriu os olhos e avançou sobre ela. Santana recuou com os olhos arregalados e a varinha em punho.

"_O gosto pela carne é insuperável. Primeiro ela arranca e depois degusta. Apenas o beijo pode salvar, o carinho e o sorriso. Mas é preciso pensar depressa antes que a sina te faça arrepender e ao fim nunca chegará_."

"O quê?"

"_Se você responder, eu deixo você passar. Se você responder errado, eu vou te matar. Mas se você não responder, eu deixo você voltar_."

Santana compreendeu que seria sábio aproveitar a chance. Recuou em silêncio e se afastou da criatura mágica. Ainda com o coração disparado, desviou o caminho. Passou por algumas das alunas locais montadas em seus cavalos. Algumas sorriram, cumprimentavam. Mas uma, em particular, a encarou.

"Algum problema?" Santana jamais gostava de demonstrar que estava intimidada.

"Você é a amiga especial da garota Potter?" Perguntou com forte sotaque.

"Não sou amiga especial. Ela é minha namorada. Você tem algum problema com isso?"

"Não." Duas garotas atrás dela riram. "Você deve ter algo de especial, algo bem no fundo, para fazer uma garota de família nobre se aproximar de você."

Santana revirou os olhos e desviou o caminho mais uma vez. Não estava com humor para discutir. Seguiu em direção a um dos estábulos. Dois tratadores trabalhavam por lá. Santana se aproximou atraída pelo hipogrifo. Essa era uma criatura mágica que ela conhecia em detalhes, afinal, era o animal do seu patronus. Sem piscar ou desviar o olhar, aproximou-se com cautela e cumprimentou o hipogrifo. A criatura pareceu estudar Santana por algum tempo então resolveu curvar-se. Santana se aproximou sem esboçar medo e acariciou a criatura, que permitiu o toque e depois agradeceu.

"Intéressant." Um dos tratadores se aproximou. "Chérie não gosta de estranhos. Mas ela gostou de você."

"Chérie? Ela é linda."

"Tem costume para lidar com hipogrifos?" O homem perguntou com um sotaque ainda mais carregado do que da aluna.

"Só tive contato com um que vive solto na floresta vizinha a Hogwarts." Continuou a acariciar a criatura. "É um hipogrifo velho e mal-humorado chamado Bicuço que o velho Hagrid trata como se fosse um membro da família."

"Hagrid? Ele é um bruxo muito respeitado. O maior tratador de criaturas vivo."

"Ele é bem... dedicado." Santana balançou a cabeça se lembrando de todas as vezes que acompanhou Lily e Hugo numa das visitas à cabana do meio-gigante para um chá ou um suco. Hagrid não era o maior fã dela e sempre a olhava com desconfiança.

"Já voou em um desses?"

"Não. Bicuço tem as costas fracas. Mas eu vi Lily voando nele uma vez."

"Lily?"

"Minha namorada."

"Oh." O tratador não parecia julgar. Ele sorriu e acenou em direção a Chérie. "Quer experimentar?"

A hipogrifo se abaixou e permitiu Santana montar. Imediatamente alçou voo. Santana gritou num primeiro momento, mas logo se sentiu segura no dorso da criatura. Chérie proporcionou a ela uma visão de tirar o fôlego do castelo, do bosque que o cercava, do lago que existia ali perto. Ela gargalhava, abria os braços. Era como se pudesse tocar o céu. Uma sensação muito melhor do que voar numa vassoura. Era como se o tempo parasse e tudo se resumisse ao céu, às nuvens, ao parco sol e ao frio que estava de matar, apesar do casaco grosso que Santana vestia. Quando Chérie pousou de volta no estábulo, Santana estava em estado de graça. Em agradecimento, ofereceu um roedor para ela comer e a abraçou antes de ir embora.

"Onde estava?" Se encontrou com Lily, Lee Jordan, Quinn e Rachel na entrada para o castelo. "Seu cabelo está bagunçado e suas roupas estão sujas..."

"Eu estava te traindo." Santana gargalhou ainda se sentindo alta devido ao efeito da adrenalina no sangue. "Com Chérie!"

"Você ficou louca?" Rachel esbravejou.

Santana não se incomodou em responder.

Hugo venceu o torneio de xadrez bruxo no final do dia. Os alunos de Hogwarts celebraram o trunfo do amigo. Mas Lily parecia não estar no espírito, ainda sem entender quem era Chérie. Quando decidiu confrontar a namorada no momento em que ficaram às sós, Santana explicou tudo com um sorriso no rosto.

"Então uma hipogrifo é a minha adversária para ganhar o seu coração?" Lily ainda não achou graça naquilo.

"Ela sabe voar."

"Eu posso te fazer voar, honey."

"Sei que pode." Santana se divertiu com a virada levemente sexual do assunto. "Assim como eu posso te fazer voar." Aproximou-se um pouco mais da namorada para dar-lhe um beijo. "Precisamos encontrar um lugar para voarmos nesse castelo."

"Eu não sei... talvez você prefira voar com Chérie!" Lily carregou o tom de ironia.

"Ela é ótima, mas não sei se ela ficaria tão bem num vestido como você fica. Além do mais, você é muito mais bonita." Outro beijo.

"Isso quer dizer que você vai me convidar ao baile, e não Chérie?"

"Chérie não dança tão bem. Então? Preciso mesmo perguntar para a minha própria namorada se ela quer ir ao baile comigo?"

"É a tradição."

...

Quinn voou através da sala de treino pela terceira vez naquela tarde. Foi o resultado por mais uma derrota no duelo com Santana. Todos da equipe estavam na sala de treino e todos perplexos com tamanha superioridade que Santana tinha sobre a campeã escolhida pelo Cálice de Fogo.

"Concentre-se!" Santana gritou com a melhor amiga. "Você pode morrer nessa droga se não se concentrar."

"Não é melhor trocar o desafiante?" Mike sugeriu. "Você é uma das melhores, se não a melhor duelista de Hogwart. É óbvio que Quinn vai apanhar."

"Esse é o ponto. Se eu sou a melhor no duelo, Quinn tem que aprender a me vencer, não a vocês."

"Se eu puder opinar." Quinn se levantou com dificuldades. A dor nas costas era imensa e ela mal conseguia respirar. "Chega de treino por hoje ou a campeã aqui vai competir em cima de uma maca."

"Mais uma vez, Quinn." Santana insistiu.

"Não, Santana!" Lily interveio. "Eu concordo com o seu ponto de vista, mas olha só o estado dela. Você vai quebrar a sua amiga antes mesmo das provas começarem."

"Sem mencionar que você tem mais três semanas para arremessar Quinn pela sala." Lee Jordan cruzou os braços e suspirou. "A gente precisa de um plano de treinamento específico. Duelo não é o caminho e derrubar Santana certamente não será uma das provas. A gente precisa procurar aprimorar um leque de defesas e ataques úteis, sem falar em reforçar a parte física, trabalhar resistência, e tem a parte da pesquisa, dos estudos. Essa equipe foi formada para isso."

"Eu gosto do som que está saindo da boca dele." Quinn limpou o suor da testa. "O que tem em mente, Lee?"

"Cada um de nós tem certas habilidades. Santana é a melhor em defesa contra artes das trevas e duelos, Mike é um atleta nato, Lily é boa em porções e sabe ler runas, e eu sou um pesquisador. Minha ideia é que a gente possa organizar horários de treinos específicos depois das aulas visando o aprimoramento de Quinn no máximo de áreas que conseguirmos. Por exemplo, Mike podia organizar uma agenda de treinos físicos a serem feitos pelo menos duas vezes por semana, Santana tem um compromisso de ajudá-la em ataques e defesa contra arte das trevas, Lily vai estudar runas e porções junto com Quinn, e assim por diante. A gente pode organizar essa agenda depois."

"E uma vez por semana a gente pode explorar os nossos colegas que estão aqui." Lily sugeriu. "Hugo é ótimo com pensamento lógico, Netunus é bom com criaturas mágicas, Finn entende de herbologia, por mais incrível que possa parecer. Não é porque eles não estão na equipe oficial que não podem colaborar."

"Que espécie de campeã eu sou para precisar de tanta ajuda?" Quinn resmungou.

"Ninguém consegue saber de tudo... nem mesmo Hermione Weasley!" Lily segurou no braço de Quinn num gesto solidário. "E ninguém é auto-suficiente."

"Se estamos entendidos aqui." Mike bateu a palma das mãos num único e conciso golpe. "Temos um baile para ir amanhã e eu preciso planejar uma noite especial pra a minha garota."

Neste momento, Lily e Santana trocaram olhares cúmplices que não passaram despercebidos por Quinn. A campeã se irritou profundamente com a ansiedade dos amigos em dançarem em um baile que ela considerava estúpido. Ela, que era considerada uma das garotas mais bonitas de Hogwarts, não passava de uma solitária que nunca experimentou o amor. Não o conheceu nem mesmo quando pediu para Puckerman tirar-lhe a virgindade no sexto ano, no afã de querer se sentir amada. Isso para apenas descobrir que tudo não passou de uma transa ruim e do desperdício da chance de viver a experiência com alguém de fato especial, tal como Santana e Lily tiveram uma com a outra.

A pessoa que Quinn certamente gostava, e pensava até amar, lhe parecia inalcançável. Praticamente impossível. Então ela tentava se resignar.

No dia do tradicional baile, Quinn foi a única campeã que compareceu desacompanhada. Ela poderia ter escolhido um parceiro, claro, como Lee Jordan e até mesmo Finn Hudson. Mas se havia alguém que levava o dito "antes só do que mal acompanhado" às últimas conseqüências era Quinn. Depois de ter sido apresentada as autoridades que estavam prestigiando o Tribruxo, entre elas Luna Lovegood e Hermione Weasley, Quinn aceitou o convite de um aluno de Durmstrang para dançar a valsa. Na pista de dança, pôde ver de perto a felicidade de alguns dos casais, como Santana e Lily. Achava inacreditável como Santana ficava mais leve ao lado da Gryffindor. Até mesmo os casais unidos apenas pelo laço de amizade se divertiam. Era o caso de Rachel e Hugo, que mesmo não sendo mais namorados, conseguiram preservar uma amizade genuína a ponto de estarem ali dançando e sorrindo.

Com o avançar do baile, quando os jovens simplesmente dançavam músicas atuais sem formalidades com ou sem os pares, Quinn apenas observava o movimento do mezanino com um copo de vinho em mãos. A bebida era proibida para alunos, mas ela deu um jeito de conseguir algumas taças.

Do alto, ela conseguia observar seu amor impossível se aproximar de Finn Hudson. Do alto, ela viu os dois começarem a dançar. Do alto ela viu os dois trocarem um beijo.

Quinn limpou as lágrimas e de retirou da festa.

...

A enfermeira Patil chegou acompanhada de Hermione Weasley com os detalhes da primeira prova a ser cumprida. Os alunos, equipe oficial ou não, ficaram excitados com a presença da lenda-viva e se reuniram rapidamente sobre o que poderiam fazer para ajudar. Era ótimo ter algo concreto para trabalhar e todos ficaram em silêncio enquanto a coordenadora da delegação lia a prova em voz alta.

"Interessante. É uma prova de habilidade, mas que é preciso ter muito conhecimento e tato." Patil dirigiu-se para Quinn assim que terminou de analisar o documento. "Você vai precisar resgatar um objeto mágico que será necessário para realizar a segunda prova. Mas terá pelo caminho três obstáculos de criaturas mágicas. De nível XXX, XXXX e XXXXX."

"Por favor, que não seja um dragão!" Quinn suspirou.

"Dragões não são tão ruins quanto parecem. Lembro que na época em que estudei em Hogwarts, uma das provas envolviam dragões." Patil olhou para Hermione, que se lembrava muito bem desta época. Ela própria havia voado no lombo de um dragão junto com Harry Potter e o marido. "Bom... aqui tem uma lista de criaturas possíveis de nível XXX e XXXX. Elas serão sorteadas no momento da tarefa e não serão repetidas. Mas a mais perigosa será destinada a cada participante por meio de um sorteio que vai acontecer na véspera da prova."

"O que vamos fazer?" Hugo perguntou para a mãe.

"Quinn tem os seus auxiliares, meu querido. Está na mão de vocês estudarem cada uma delas e passar todas as informações necessárias."

"Mas a senhora não pode..." Quinn implorou.

"Regras são regras, querida." Hermione sorriu para a campeã. "Eu só posso fazer intervenções de emergência, o que não é o caso. Patil e eu estivemos conversando e ela me falou do trabalho incrível que vocês estão fazendo um trabalho inacreditável nessas últimas semanas e vão continuar a fazer nessa semana que resta antes do primeiro desafio."

Assim que a coordenadora entregou o documento a Quinn, os alunos avançaram em cima do documento. Todos estavam ansiosos em saber a lista de criaturas mágicas, em especial a pessoa que iria enfrentá-los. Entre discussões e falas simultâneas que no final ninguém entendia ninguém, Santana arrancou o documento das mãos de Quinn.

"Deixa eu ver essa porcaria." Fez uma leitura silenciosa e depois revirou os olhos. Ela conhecia pelo menos a metade. A outra metade era de nomes novos que só poderia ser das novas descobertas de Luna Lovegood no novo catálogo que ela havia lançado, mas que Hagrid ainda não havia adotado porque ele não se sentia à vontade de falar sobre criaturas que não dominava, mas o livro estava a disposição não apenas na biblioteca de Hogwarts, como em bibliotecas de escolas por toda Europa, além das livrarias. "Eu não vou perder tempo falando de criaturas XXX. Mas essas XXXX... Troll, Sphinx, Grifo, Erumpent, Centauro... Se for o troll, você sabe o que fazer, Q. Eu vi a Sphinx noutro dia. Ela guardava uma gaiola fechada. O caminho mais seguro é adivinhar a charada, mas pode ser o mais demorado também e essa é uma prova de tempo. Você vence o centauro se amarrar as pernas dele, mas tem que tomar cuidado se ele estiver armado porque eles são bons de mira."

"E os outros, sabichona?" Finn desdenhou.

"Ser hostil não é o melhor caminho contra um grifo. Leve um pouco de carne crua no bolso e seja respeitosa. O mesmo vale para um Erumpent. Essas são criaturas temperamentais e paciência é a melhor maneira de lidar com elas."

"Como sabe tanto assim de memória?" Rachel tinha raras demonstrações do quanto a irmã era mais do que quadribol e duelos.

"Hagrid é um velho que só sabe falar disso. Eu devo amar muito a Lily para agüentar aquela cabana fedida e aquele chá ruim nos encontros semanais que eles têm."

"Santana!" Lily repreendeu a namorada diante do grupo. Ao memso tempo, ela es6tava perplexa porque apesar de Santana fazer cara de quem não estava interessada ou que estava com sono: ela estava prestando atenção.

"Olha, eu só quero que Quinn saia inteira desse negócio... e a propósito, uma das criaturas mortais é um Lethifold."

"Como você sabe?" Hermione ficou surpresa. Ela sabia que criaturas seriam colocadas no jogo e as mais perigosas permaneciam em segredo.

"A charada que a Sphinx me disse noutro dia. Criatura que de dilacera e que só pode ser contida por beijos e carícias... algo assim. Um Lethifold só pode ser detido com um patronus... beijos e carícias são parte de lembranças felizes. Patronus. Enfim..." Santana deixou a sala. Tinha trabalho a fazer.

Enquanto isso, os demais alunos se entreolharam atordoados com a cena.

"Com todo respeito, Quinn, mas não entendo como ela não foi escolhida campeã de Hogwarts." Rachel admirou-se.

"O Cálice de Fogo seleciona os melhores em termos." Hermione explicou ainda impressionada com a demonstração de inteligência e grosseria de Santana Lopez, a namorada da sobrinha. Mal conseguia imaginar alguém como ela vinculada à família. "Os campeões são melhores alunos possíveis, mas eles também precisam estar nivelados para que a competição seja justa. Se algum candidato for poderoso a ponto de não haver outro equivalente, ele não será escolhido. Não estou afirmando e nem negando que esse seja o caso de Santana Lopez, mas é assim que o Cálice procede."

"Faz sentido... Santana conjurou um Patronus pela primeira vez aos 14 anos numa situação emergência sem ter treinado antes ou que alguém a ensinasse." Rachel se lembrou dos mal bocados que ela e Hugo passaram na copa escolar européia de quadribol. Um feito, aliás, que correu por muitos ouvidos dentro do Ministério da Magia. Antes de Santana, só Harry Potter havia conseguido conjurar o Patronus sem o treino apropriado. Essa foi uma das razões que fez com que Juan Lopez cedesse a guarda da filha para Shelby Corcoran: para protegê-la de um convívio ruim entre bruxos praticantes das artes das trevas.

"E se existissem candidatos nas outras escolas como ela?" Lily ficou curiosa.

"Não há como saber se Santana é mais ou menos poderosa que Quinn, querida. Aliás, com nenhum de vocês." Hermione procurou não se contradizer, mas ela sabia que a sobrinha estava certa ao pensar que Santana tinha algo especial em suas habilidades. "Certamente sua namorada é esperta, mas poder não é algo que se mesura de forma tão simples. O Cálice é um indicativo, mas tudo que ele afirma, no final, são os melhores equivalentes. Tudo que podemos afirmar é que Quinn, sem dúvidas, é uma grande bruxa. E que ela é tão poderosa quanto Mikal Romonov e Amelie Rauer."

...

Quinn amanheceu com um frio no estômago. Era dia da primeira prova dos campeões. Sabia qual era criatura mortal que teria de enfrentar, mas estava nervosa quanto ao primeiro obstáculo. O grupo fez um bom trabalho e a deixou ciente das melhores estratégias diante de cada criatura mágica que fosse colocada como primeiros obstáculos. Mas tudo não passava de teoria. A coisa prática estava nas mãos dela e sabia que estaria sozinha. Ela precisava se acalmar de alguma forma e vomitar não era uma delas. Antes de se vestir e ser acompanhada por Patil até a arena, resolveu aproveitar o momento de solidão dentro da tenda para se concentrar de outra maneira. Mas quando viu que não estava dando certo, procurou por alguns dos seus companheiros credenciados. O primeiro que encontrou foi Lee Jordan e a ele pediu um favor. Esperou bons 10 minutos quando a pessoa que queria tanto ver entrou na tenda.

"Quinn?" Rachel estava curiosa e temerosa por estar na tenda dos campeões. Nem mesmo sabia se era permitido ela ir até aquele lugar, por isso ela ficou na porta. "Você queria me ver?"

"Olá Rachel." Quinn sorriu fraco. "Pode parecer estranho, mas é que não está fácil me concentrar e eu preciso de um favor seu. Você poderia fazê-lo?"

"Se for do meu alcance, claro!" Rachel entrou de uma vez na tenda do campeão e admirou-se ao ver uma bela mesa de refeições, uma cama confortável, espaço para se aquecer e se vestir, além de ter banheiro. "Essas tendas francesas não mesmo bem legais."

"Não necessariamente as francesas. Meu pai enviou essa tenda para mim."

"Até a bela refeição?"

"Não... foram os franceses. Ainda bem, porque a nossa culinária não é das melhores." Quinn percebeu no quanto estava se acalmando e ficou admirada com tal efeito. E escutar a discreta risada de Rachel causada pela piadinha tinha estranho efeito confortante. "Rachel, isso pode parecer estranho, mas será que você poderia cantar para mim? Só para mim." Num impulso, Quinn segurou as mãos da mais jovem, que ficou surpresa não apenas com o gesto da campeã, mas porque as mãos estavam geladas e trêmulas.

Rachel encarou Quinn nos olhos. A campeã sentou na cama e suspirou enquanto Rachel ajoelhou-se em frente dela. As mãos ainda estavam conectadas.

"Alguma canção em especial?"

"Não... o que você quiser. Eu só queria ouvir a sua voz."

"Ok." Rachel fechou os olhos e cantou uma de suas favoritas. "_Our Day Will come and we'll have everything/ we'll share the joy falling in love can bring/ No one can tell me that i'm too Young to know/ i love you so and you love me/ Our Day Will come if we Just wait a while/ no tears for us/ think love and wear a smile/ our dreams are meant to be/ because we'll always stay in love this way/ our day Will come._"

Quinn tinha lágrimas nos olhos e um sorriso no rosto ao final da música, como se realmente acreditasse que a letra daquela canção dissesse respeito às duas. Ela levou a mão até o rosto da Gryffindor e a deslizou para trás do pescoço, então aproximou-se e os lábios se tocaram. Rachel teve uma revelação naquele momento: aquele toque, aqueles lábios, aquele beijo... Quinn Fabray foi quem a beijou no fim da festa do ano anterior. Era por aquele beijo inesquecível que Rachel passou boa parte do tempo à procura. Depois do susto, a outra coisa que surpreendeu Rachel foi que ela estava se deixando levar pela carícia. Todas as sensações voltaram: a moleza nas pernas, o estômago que agia estranho, os corpo que reagia, o peso entre as pernas. Sabia o que aquilo queria dizer, mas não queria acreditar.

"Oh." Rachel rompeu o contato. Sem dizer uma palavra, virou as costas e saiu da tenda.

Quando Quinn beijou Rachel na festa, foi um movimento calculado. Ela sentia atração pela garota, mas não se aproximava por ela ser ainda muito jovem, dois anos mais nova, além de ser a meia-irmã da melhor amiga. Teve medo da reação de Santana e teve medo de ser rejeitada por alguém de quem gostava, uma vez que Rachel era eternamente apaixonada por Finn Hudson. Então, quando viu Rachel de pileque andando uma parte mais escura e isolada do castelo, Quinn a pegou de surpresa e a beijou. Queria matar a curiosidade e achava que se fizesse isso, então a paixonite por Rachel iria embora. Mas não foi o que aconteceu. Na ocasião, Quinn foi embora tão rápido quanto chegou ao agarrar Rachel de surpresa a ponto de não ser reconhecida. Para seu infortúnio, da mesma maneira que o beijo marcou para Rachel, marcou para ela.

Aquele beijo na tenda foi muito desejado, mas não foi calculado. Quinn deixou-se levar por suas emoções à flor da pele. Por isso, quando viu que Rachel saiu dali correndo sem dizer uma palavra, Quinn chorou por achar que colocou tudo a perder, se é que alguma vez ela teve alguma chance. Afinal, Rachel e Finn se beijaram durante o baile semanas atrás, e não estava claro que os dois começavam um relacionamento.

Quinn lavou o rosto, e por fim procurou colocar seus dramas amorosos de lado para o primeiro desafio. Acompanhada da enfermeira Patil, foi apresentada ao público que lotava a arena destinada. Era como se as pessoas nunca perdessem o gosto pelo sangue. A arena era um lugar fechado, exceto pelo teto transparente para que as pessoas pudessem ter visão do que se passava. Porém, do lado de dentro, era como se Quinn estivesse entrando numa galeria de uma caverna em que ela só poderia ir adiante se quisesse sair dali. Ela não conseguiria ver o mundo exterior e nem o som do público. Achou que era melhor assim. Em casa uma das galerias, ela encontraria, além do desafio, duas armas em que só uma delas poderia ser escolhida e tocada. Uma vez feita a escolha para combater a criatura, a outra arma desapareceria. A prova seria vencida por aquele que conseguisse completar o circuito em menos tempo.

"Boa sorte!" Patil apertou os ombros de Quinn.

Quinn acenou. Respirou fundo e abriu a porta para o primeiro desafio. Tão logo, colocou os dois pés dentro da galeria, a porta se fechou atrás de si. O lugar estava completamente escuro, mas ela podia ouvir ruídos.

"Lumus."

Ao aciona a luz na ponta da varinha, percebeu que o lugar estava infestado de pixies. E estes voaram para cima dela no segundo seguinte como um exame de abelhas. Por um momento, Quinn se desesperou. Estava escuro, aquelas criaturas lhe beliscavam e mordiam o corpo todo, e sua varinha estava sendo puxada. Qual era o feitiço? Qual era?

"Stufefy!" Quinn atirava para todos os lados, mas tudo que conseguia era atingir um ou outro pixie.

Queria que eles parassem, que se congelassem. Eles a estavam machucando para valer. Foi quando teve um vislumbre de sensatez e ordenou.

"Immobulus!"

Um raio azul saiu da ponta da varinha e correu por toda galeria. De repente, todos os pixies estavam paralisados. Quinn respirou por um momento. Ajeitou seu uniforme de competição, que foi rasgado pelas criaturinhas especialmente na manga do braço esquerdo e havia furos no tecido principalmente nas costas. (agradeceu por usar uma roupa de tecido mais resistente por baixo da camisa do uniforme de Hogwarts). Passou a mãos pelos cabelos e seguiu em frente.

A segunda galeria tinha um teto maior e estava iluminada. O objetivo dessa diferença física era para abrigar um troll. A criatura percebeu a presença dela e Quinn não teve muito tempo para analisar suas opções, nem mesmo em relação as armas que estavam à disposição. O troll balançou o martelo e avançou agressivamente obre Quinn, que precisou fazer um rolamento para o lado e escapar. Andava de costas e desviava na medida em que dava. Aquele troll era mais rápido do que pensou. Ou talvez fosse o espaço limitado que trouxesse a sensação.

"Bombarda!" Quinn conjurava aos pés da criatura a fim de ganhar tempo.

As pequenas explosões deixavam o troll mais irritado a ponto de arremessar o martelo, que se chocou contra o muro e os estilhaços a acertaram. Um mais afiado provocou um corte no braço. Precisou mover-se rápido porque o troll já estava próximo o bastante, e ela lamentou-se por não poder usar maldições. Eram as regras do jogo. Poderia acabar com aquele troll facilmente com uma delas. Percebeu que havia uma espada e um arco e flecha a disposição. Sabia que se atirasse uma flecha entre os olhos, a criatura morria. O problema era ter a calma para fazer a pontaria e ela sempre foi uma péssima arqueira. Pensou que a varinha ainda era sua melhor arma.

"Everte Statum." Conseguiu conjurar um forte suficiente para o troll recuar e bater com as costas no muro. "Duro!" Disse em seguida.

Aos poucos, o troll foi se transformando em pedra até cair no chão. Quinn pensou que o troll foi mais simples do que os pixies. Pelo menos não se machucou, mais do que já estava. O foco dela voltou-se para a última porta. Na última galeria, ela encontrou uma jaula, que foi aberta tão logo a porta da galeria anterior se fechou atrás dela. Quinn teve um segundo de pânico ao ficar frente à frente com o Lethifold. A criatura saiu se mexendo, excitado com o cheiro do sangue pulsante da Slytherin.

"Expecto Patronum." Quinn conjurou imediatamente para não dar sorte ao azar. Mas o feitiço não saiu forte suficiente. A criatura recuou apenas para atacar com mais violência. "Duro." E o feitiço teve apenas efeito temporário, mas foi o suficiente para Quinn se recompor e pensar na cena que ocorreu mais cedo. Ouvir Rachel cantar só para ela e depois o beijo. "Expecto Patronum!"

Desta vez, o feitiço saiu com força suficiente a ponto de revelar a forma do leão, que lutou com a besta e a empurrou de volta à jaula. Assim que a besta entrou novamente na jaula, esta foi trancada por Quinn, num feitiço simples que aplicou sem mesmo precisar vocalizar. A porta de saída se abriu e na saída, em cima de uma coluna, estava o objeto que Quinn precisaria para cumprir o próximo desafio: uma espada que emanava uma luz levemente esverdeada.

Santana foi a primeira a abraçá-la ao final da arena e junto a ela estava todos os outros colegas da equipe credenciada. Quinn foi apenas a primeira a passar pela tarefa. A arena já estava sendo preparada para os outros dois estudantes. Um uma hora e outro seria submetido ao teste. Mas Quinn estava se lixando se ela seria melhor ou pior. O importante é que a primeira etapa foi cumprida.

Quinn terminou o dia em segundo lugar, atrás de Romonov, que foi mais eficiente ao passar pelos obstáculos. Tanto faz. Patil enfaixada o braço ferido de Quinn, que tinha uma pomada azul espalhada pelo rosto e mãos para tratar dos beliscões e mordidas dos pixies, quando Hermione Weasley e Luna Lovegood entraram na tenda para cumprimentar a campeã de Hogwarts. Luna, que mesmo adulta não perdia o olhar aéreo e o gosto por trajes estranhos, desejou sorte à equipe de Hogwarts e anunciou que iria voltar a Inglaterra para rever a família e se preparar para a próxima expedição em Madagascar e busca de Zimbrius, seja lá o que isso fosse. Hermione, por outro lado, não só disse que ficaria até o final do Tribruxo, como disse que Ron estava vindo à França para dar apoio à equipe de Hogwart, ao filho (e também para ficar de olho na sobrinha num favor a Harry Potter, uma vez que ele não confiava em uma Slytherin e Harry desconfiava de qualquer um que tocasse na princesa dele).

Em meio a comemoração, Rachel observava tudo a distância, ainda confusa com os acontecimentos da manhã. Estava em conflito com os sentimentos que tinha por Quinn que contrastavam com as reações que o toque dela causou. A Slytherin nunca foi mais do que a melhor amiga de Santana por quem Rachel nutria admiração e respeito. Em especial porque uma atitude de Quinn Fabray manteve os Running Dogs vivos quando o clube iria desaparecer. A isso, Rachel seria sempre grata. Sim, ela achava que Quinn era uma garota linda e legal. Mas daí a pensar nela romanticamente era outra história. Além disso, ela e Finn poderiam finalmente acontecer. Os dois haviam se beijado em duas ocasiões: a primeira vez foi no baile e depois durante um passeio pelas dependências do castelo. Por outro lado, o beijo de Finn não provocou reações fortes pelo corpo e muito menos fez suas partes baixas dar sinal de vida. Tudo era muito confuso.

"Está tudo bem?" Hugo perguntou à ex-namorada e melhor amiga.

"Hum?"

"Você parece meio... distraída. Nem quis comemorar com a gente."

"Só estou pensando em algumas coisas. Nada de importante."

"Tem certeza?"

"Absoluta."

Hugo a beijou no rosto e a deixou em paz.

...

O primeiro jogo amistoso de quadribol de Hogwarts aconteceu no intervalo entre o primeiro e segundo desafio. Jogaram contra o time da casa e perderam. Mas não foi um desastre. Conseguiram marcar bem, o placar era sempre apertado e, no fim, as francesas levaram a melhor por pegarem o pomo de ouro. Santana e Lily saíram felizes por jogarem bem como a dupla de ataque, Finn teve desempenho decente como batedor, Hugo defendeu bolas importantes e Mike bem que tentou correr atrás do prejuízo ao perseguir o pomo. A francesa deu sorte. Quinn ficou chateada por não jogar, mas aplaudiu aos amigos mesmo na derrota.

Na espera de uma prova e outra, os alunos aproveitavam o pequeno intercâmbio de classes. Os jovens de Dumstrang definitivamente não tinham paciência para os rituais franceses, nem mesmo as duas únicas garotas da delegação. Justiça seja feita, nem mesmo os alunos de Hogwarts, exceto Rachel, tinham paciência para tantos cânticos e dancinhas. Para Santana, por exemplo, a única coisa interessante nas aulas do intercâmbio era azucrinar a estudante que a destratou no dia em que ela conheceu Chérie. Em uma aula de porções, após Santana humilhá-la, a garota se irritou e a desafiou para uma espécie de duelo de amazonas, seja lá o que isso significasse.

"Isso quer dizer que você vai se vestir de Xena e gritar lálálálálá antes de dar um salto mortal de cima do cavalo?" Santana tentou ser sarcástica, mas era chato pensar que apenas Rachel, Jordan e Netunus entenderam a piada. Os dois últimos nasceram muggles e a meio-sangue Rachel tinha ampla vivência com esse mundo, tal como aconteceu com Santana em menor grau.

"Nós vamos apostar uma corrida até a macieira dourada. É simples. A gente corre, pega uma maçã e volta."

Santana e todos os outros sentiam que havia algo que a francesinha escamosa não estava dizendo, mas aceitou mesmo assim.

"Você não deveria fazer isso." Quinn advertiu. "Eu preciso de você inteira e focada para a gente estudar a segunda prova. Isso é perda de tempo, San. E olha a cara que a sua namorada está fazendo..."

"Depois eu me entendo com Lily."

"Você só andou a cavalo uma vez na vida e essas gurias fazem isso todo santo dia. É o meio de transporte delas nessa porra de colégio!"

"Olha aqui. Eu vou encarar esse lance de amazonas, vou dar um chute na bunda dessa francesa escrota e todos ficaremos bem, ok? Além do mais, para quem monta um hipogrifo quase todo dia, cavalo não deve ser nada."

Mas Santana estava enganada. Voar não balançava tanto quanto cavalgar. Teve dificuldades em permanecer em cima do animal e ficou muitos passos atrás da oponente. Pensou que aqueles cavalos tomassem esteróides ou fossem magicamente modificados, dada a velocidade que alcançavam. A francesa parou de repente e Santana passou por ela como um raio. Sorriu ao encontrar a macieira carregada. Esticou a mão para pegar uma fruta, mas foi surpreendida com um galho que a jogou longe. Bateu as costas do chão e perdeu o fôlego momentaneamente. A francesa não tinha avisado que a macieira era encantada como o grande salgueiro de Hogwarts. Ainda sem conseguir se mexer devido ao impacto, viu a francesa encantando a macieira. Pegou um fruto e, para ser ainda mais cruel, pegou o cavalo que Santana montava.

"Realmente não sei o que uma garota como Lily viu em você. Não é nada especial, Lopez."

"Tudo isso por que está afim da minha garota?" Forçou um sorriso de desdém. "Você é patética."

"Talvez eu seja e talvez eu esteja. Mas não sou eu quem vai voltar à pé. Antes que eu me esqueça, um aviso: esse bosque é cheio de doxies, e você deve saber o quanto eles são chatos..."

Santana voltou ao castelo três horas depois num momento em que Lily e Rachel organizavam uma equipe de resgate. Estava pálida e tinha sido picada algumas vezes por doxies. Patil a atendeu imediatamente. Santana precisou repousar na enfermaria da escola para tomar o antídoto do veneno e tratar a costela quebrada pelo impacto da macieira.

"Quando você melhorar, juro que vou te matar." Lily bufou.

"Eu também te amo." Resmungou por causa da dor. "Não sei se vou conseguir ajudar Quinn amanhã... esse antídoto me deixou mole..."

Lily balançou a cabeça e suspirou. Santana era incorrigível. Arrumou a cama ao lado da enfermaria e se ajeitou para dormir ao lado da namorada.

...

A segunda prova envolvia conhecimento em runas e uma corrida contra o tempo. Os campeões teriam 20 minutos para correr pelo bosque até uma parede rochosa com três portas de pedras e diversas fissuras. O objetivo era ler a mensagem e respondê-la corretamente finando a espada nas fissuras certas. Se demorassem ou errassem muito, uma pessoa que se importavam, e que estava presa na rocha, poderia se machucar seriamente. Quinn recebeu um abraço afetuoso de Santana ainda na cabana. A amiga ainda se recuperava do tal duelo amazônico e não poderia ir até o local da prova.

"Você sempre foi boa em runas e ainda teve um reforço junto com a Lily. Vai ser mole." Santana a incentivou.

"Não deveria ter vindo aqui, San. Ainda está fraca por causa do envenenamento e suas costelas não estão curadas."

"Claro que estão. Senhora Patil arrumou."

"Ainda assim, ela recomendou repouso. Ou você não quer ficar inteira para dar o troco naquela imbecil antes de irmos embora?"

"Você me ajuda?"

"Pode contar com isso. Ninguém machuca minha melhor amiga e sai impune."

Santana sorriu. Evitou rir porque o movimento abdominal provocaria dor. Deu um beijo no rosto da amiga e disse que ficaria ali na tenda esperando ela chegar com a boa notícia. Quinn recebeu o apoio e o carinho de todos os outros companheiros de equipe e da escola, mas estranhou a ausência de Rachel no meio do grupo. Tudo bem que a Gryffindor passou a evitar falar ou ficar às sós com Quinn após a confissão, mas nunca deixou de estar por perto. A Slytherin tentou focar-se no desafio. Os cabelos estavam amarrados, a espada estava devidamente presa a cintura, assim como a varinha. Foi dado o sinal e os três campeões correram pelo bosque.

Não era simplesmente uma corrida. No caminho havia uma revoada de pixies que atrapalharam e muito os campeões. Quinn teve a vantagem que já ter se confrontado com a criaturinhas duas semanas antes e resolveu o problema dela conjurando Immobulus aqui e ali. Não prestou atenção em como os outros estavam se virando com os pixies. Quando chegou aos portais de pedra, reconheceu qual era a porta correta por ter o nome dela escrito em runas. Não ligou se a francesa já fincava a espada nas fissuras. Tinha de se concentrar no próprio trabalho. Abriu a mensagem, algo que só seria permitido dentro do circulo protegido em que as portas se encontravam, e leu com a atenção.

_**Qual é a única coisa capaz de ricochetear o Avada Kedrava?**_ Leu a mensagem algumas vezes para ter certeza. Quinn sabia que a proteção de sacrifício era a única maneira de fazer o feitiço ricochetear. A história de Lily Evans e Harry Potter era famosa. Mas a resposta não era bem essa. A essência para tudo isso era o amor. Amor era a resposta. Analisou as fissuras. Não tinha muito tempo. A francesa já tinha partido e o eslavo resmungava. Quinn pegou a espada e fincou nas fissuras para formar a palavra amor. Então a porta de pedra se abriu revelando uma desmaiada Rachel Berry. Seja lá quem recomendou a captura da jovem, acertou em cheio: a campeã de Hogwarts amava aquela garota.

Quinn tirou Rachel com cuidado da pequena caverna. Viu o desespero do durmstrang e entrou num violento debate interno entre ajudá-lo ou largar para lá.

"Quinn..." Rachel sussurrou. "Há uma cobra lá dentro..."

Romonov entrou em desespero e começou a conjurar bombardas contra a porta porque não conseguia ler as runas. Mas a rocha protegida continuava inteira.

"Quinn..." Rachel insistiu.

A Slytherin resmungou alto e foi ajudar o colega em perigo. Pegou a mensagem destinada e a leu em voz alta.

_**Está no lema, pode ser encarada como uma tormenta, mas o que ela realmente significa é limpeza. **_O eslavo tentou pensar apesar do estado emocional e do tempo esgotado.

"Tempestade." Ele respondeu. "É um dos significados no nome da minha escola e tem importante simbologia para nós."

Quinn acenou e enfiou a espada nas fissuras. Mas para a surpresa dela, não conseguiu penetrar na rocha. Entendeu que a espada dela só funcionaria na rocha que era seu destino.

"Tem que usar a sua..." Romonov entendeu e fincou a espada nas fissuras que Quinn indicava.

Quando a porta se abriu, uma serpente envolvia e estrangulava uma das meninas da escola e namorada de Romonov. Ele conjurou um feitiço que a libertou. Então a carregou nos braços, ao lado de Quinn que ajudava Rachel a andar. Oficialmente, o teste foi vencido por Rauer, mas Quinn ganhou pontos extras por ter ajudado Romonov terminou aquele dia em primeiro lugar, ganhando vantagem para a tarefa final.

...

"Então... Rachel?" Quinn levou um susto com a aproximação de Santana. Estavam na sacada da torre em que a comitiva de Hogwarts foi hospedada. Ela estava distraidamente olhando a linda paisagem do inverno ameno do sul da França sob os campos que cercavam o castelo.

"O que tem?" Procurou não olhar para a amiga a todo custo.

"Esses bastardos da organização não a colocariam ali se ela não fosse importante para você."

"Eles a colocaram no seu lugar porque você se machucou naquele duelo ridículo. Só isso. Rachel é a pessoa mais próxima depois de você. Nada além." Tentou desesperadamente vender a mentira.

"Tem certeza Fabray? Tem certeza que a vida da minha irmã não foi colocada em risco em seu nome por outra razão?"

"Eu não pedi por isso, Lopez!" Quinn estourou. "O que quer que eu diga?"

"Nada... aliás, sabe que não sou guarda de ninguém, mas Rachel é da minha conta. Ela tem 15 anos e está louca por um romance que dê conta dos hormônios dela. Você tem 17. Não é errado se interessar por alguém da idade dela. O que eu não admito é que você, a minha melhor amiga, minta para mim. Especialmente sobre a minha própria irmã."

"E se eu gostar dela?"

"Direi que é maluca. Mas é contigo. Só peço que a trate muito bem e não a exponha a perigos desnecessariamente. Sei que o de hoje não foi algo que pediu e muito menos controlou. Mas haverá outras situações."

Quinn entendeu a mensagem e não mais discutiu. Continuou a olhar a paisagem noturna de inverno da sacada do castelo. Tinha mais 20 dias pela frente, que incluía mais uma prova mortal e uma porção de problemas a resolver. Respirou um pouco do ar fresco e gélido antes de entrar e descansar.


	8. Ano 7 - Sem tempo para o amor

Rachel estava aborrecida. No início, ela achava que ser a convidada de Quinn para integrar a delegação de Hogwarts foi de uma honra e sorte sem tamanho: queria muito conhecer Beauxbatons, desvendar seus mitos, ouvir sua música. E nesse meio tempo, ela poderia desfrutar da experiência de uma escola com orientação pedagógica diferente de Hogwarts: algo que priorizasse o lado mais lúdico e artístico da magia. Além disso, Finn Hudson estaria lá e sem a tal namorada que ele havia arrumado. Tinha esquecido até do Don Juan misterioso que havia lhe beijado no ano anterior. O melhor de tudo para ela: Finn havia olhado para ela pela primeira vez com interesse e desejo.

Mas toda sua glória acabou quando Quinn lhe deu aquele beijo. Um que a deixou com as pernas bambas e com borboletas no estômago. Que direito a Slytherin tinha de brincar com as emoções daquela forma? Era o que Rachel esbravejava todos os dias. Nunca pensou que uma revelação e um beijo pudessem colocar em dúvida todas as certezas que tinha. Finn deveria ser a pessoa da vida dela, pelo menos foi o que sempre sonhou, não Quinn Fabray, a melhor amiga da irmã conhecida pela singular indiferença, a parte de ser uma excelente aluna e a capitã e apanhadora da equipe de verde.

"Oi." Santana se aproximou casualmente da irmã. Estava em um dos pátios internos do castelo observando algumas alunas francesas fazendo um peculiar aquecimento vocal.

"Ei." Rachel respondeu sem olhar para Santana, fingindo que o aquecimento de voz era a coisa mais interessante do mundo, como se fosse uma novidade que se repetia todas as manhãs. "Sabia que hoje você deixou metade de Beauxbatons querendo a sua cabeça?"

"Mesmo?" Santana sorriu. "Ainda bem que eu não posso ser suspensa nesta escola."

"Aposto que você só não foi expulsa e mandada de volta a Hogwarts porque é a melhor amiga da campeã."

"Assim você me magoa."

"Não fui eu quem resolveu me vingar de um grupo de alunas de Beauxbatons com os mais perversos trotes possíveis."

Santana sorriu com a lembrança. Depois do episódio da macieira, tratou de descobrir tudo que fosse possível sobre Susana Rubin, a garota que a odiava porque achava que ela estivesse afim de Lily, e praticamente ordenou Tina que fizesse um levantamento. Descobriu que Rubin era uma sangue-puro, filha de um influente comerciante de madeira e artigos raros para confecções de varinhas. Como era também um político, o Sr. Rubin estava envolvido com a elite francesa de bruxos. Mas não era a riqueza que fazia com que Susana Rubin fosse uma líder de um grupo: ela era considerada uma das bruxas mais brilhantes e geniosas, além de ser uma líder natural, de Beauxbatons. Só não se candidatou para o torneio Tribruxo por conta da idade: ela tinha apenas 16 anos. A informação mais importante, no entanto, foi dizia respeito a Lily. Pelo que Tina pôde averiguar, Susana não estava interessada romanticamente na jovem Potter: ela apenas usou Lily como uma forma de atingir e enfurecer Santana.

A razão? A mãe de Susana é uma bruxa descendente de uma sociedade de amazonas que atuam inseridas dentro da sociedade bruxa regular. Algumas das especificidades culturais das amazonas diz respeito quanto a escolha de seus parceiros (homens ou mulheres) que precisam ser valorosos, voluntariosos e fortes. Esses parceiros potenciais são testados de alguma forma. Quando Santana recebeu o desafio de uma corrida até a macieira encantada, pensou que Susana fez isso por ciúmes e por querer Lily, que era conhecida por toda Europa por ser filha de Harry e Ginny Potter. Mas na verdade Susana se sentiu atraída pela própria Santana e deixou que a Slytherin pensasse que ela era uma concorrente no coração de Lily justamente para testá-la. E Santana passou no teste. A Slytherin só conseguiu acreditar nas investigações de Tina e amarrou toda a história quando Susana tentou seduzi-la numa abordagem muito direta (a sexualidade era sempre muito bem resolvida pelas amazonas): quando Santana estava terminando de se vestir após o banho em um dos vestiários femininos, Susana, nua em pelo, tentou beijá-la. Quando foi rejeitada, Susana se irritou e disse que Santana iria e arrepender.

Em vez de esconder a abordagem da namorada, Santana contou tudo a Lily, que decidiu tomar uma atitude. Foi quando Santana sugeriu reafirmar o recado de que ela não estava interessada, que não tinha medo de Susana, e que muito menos ficaria esperando ser atacada para se defender. Como fazer isso? Com trotes. Assim, além de uma mensagem clara, Santana e Lily ainda poderiam rir da cara de Susana e seu grupo de apoiadoras. Santana e Lily, com a surpreendente ajuda de Hugo Weasley e Jordan Lee. Eles aproveitaram a presença de Ron Weasley para fornecê-los de alguns aparatos para aplicar trotes contra a amazona traiçoeira, como Santana passou a chamar a oponente. A primeira vítima foi o pobre do cavalo da rival, que passou quase 48 horas com a pelagem roxa com bolinhas amarelas devido ao efeito de uma melanina especial. Usaram explosivos mágicos para atormentar a hora do banho, que provocou uma corrida de alunas nuas ou semi-nuas pela escola. Jogaram um dungbomb no caldeirão de Susana e, por último, o mais glorioso, colocaram ela para correr devido a um dragão de fogo ilusório. O problema é que isso provocou pânico quase generalizado entre as alunas francesas.

Quando a organização pediu explicações à delegação de Hogwarts, Santana assumiu a culpa sozinha. Lily jamais deixaria que a namorada fosse punida e assumiu a sua parte na culpa. Hugo fez o mesmo, tal como Lee Jordan. Se fosse apenas Santana, ela teria sido mandada de volta a Hogwarts, mas com Lily e Hugo na história, os organizadores baixaram o tom e decidiram apenas aplicar uma punição disciplinar aos quatro, além de diminuir 30 pontos de Quinn (10 por cada integrante indisciplinado da equipe dela). Por causa disso, Quinn caiu para terceiro lugar.

Hermione Granger repreendeu o marido por fornecer as brincadeiras a alguém como Santana Lopez, mas até mesmo ela precisou admitir que as histórias foram muito engraçadas. Ela própria presenciou o trote final do dragão.

"Não foram trotes perversos." Santana se defendeu. "Não era para machucar ninguém."

"Você ainda pode ser suspensa quando chegarmos em Hogwarts." Rachel argumentou.

"No máximo, eu vou ter que passar a semana limpando alguma coisa. Nada que eu não tenha feito antes. Eu vou chegar em Hogwarts, assistir as classes que restam, lustrar alguns móveis e fazer os testes que restam. Não é grande coisa."

"Só em pensar nisso bate um desespero... eu tenho de fazer o O.W.L e você tem o N.E.W.T. para fazer se quiser se formar."

"Às vezes nem acredito nisso... mais alguns meses e acabou escola para mim."

"O que pensa em fazer depois?"

"Eu não sei. Pode ser que eu seja contratada para jogar quadribol profissionalmente. Ou pode ser que eu tente a carreira de auror."

"E Lily? Vocês pretendem se casar após Hogwarts, certo?"

"Casar?" Santana levou um susto. "Eu amo Lily, mas não penso em me casar agora. Quem te disse isso?"

"Apenas presumi. Bruxos costumam se casar cedo, diferente dos muggles."

"Isso é lenda. Muitos bruxos encontram cedo seus pares mais afins, ou almas gêmeas, como queira. Isso é verdade. Só que não são todos e isso não quer dizer que vão ficar juntos. Meus pais, por exemplo. Eles se amavam, mas isso não foi o suficiente. Por outro lado, a separação deles fez com que você nascesse... e também o Douglas."

"É tão estranho que você tenha um irmão além de mim..."

"Confesso que às vezes eu também acho. Eu nunca pude ser próxima ao Douglas porque a minha madrasta não deixava. Ela me isolava naquele casarão e tudo mais..." Um traço de melancolia tomou conta de Santana, que sentou-se e olhou para o nada. "Acho que foi por isso que me apeguei tanto a Quinn e a Puck. Eles estavam sempre por perto e minha madrasta não se importava com os dois por serem filhos de quem são. É por isso que eles são mais do que simples amigos. A companhia deles impediu que minha infância fosse uma tragédia completa."

"Queria estar lá por você."

"Nós tivemos nossos verões!"

Santana segurou a mão de Rachel e sorriu fraco. Mas Rachel foi além de deu um abraço forte e significativo na irmã, o que fez Santana se esquecer da razão de estar ali em primeiro lugar: perguntar a Rachel sobre Quinn. Resolveu deixar para lá. Pensou que esse suposto romance fosse coisa passageira, afinal, um relacionamento de uma garota do sétimo ano com uma do quinto não poderia durar além da escola. É por causa dessa mesma lógica que Santana resolveu não implicar com a irmã sobre o flerte dela com Finn Hudson.

"Então nada de casar com a Lily?" Rachel disse de repente, quebrando um pouco o clima de comoção entre as duas, o que provocou um virar de olho na irmã.

"Não tão logo. Eu tenho planos, sim, de levar o namoro adiante."

"Você gosta dela de verdade mesmo." Rachel sorriu. "Lily fez bem para você. Bem que eu queria encontrar a minha Lily."

"Não serve Quinn? Ela é melhor do que Finn."

"Você diz isso porque ela é a sua melhor amiga."

"Eu digo isso porque é verdade. Eu tenho muito medo de pessoas que querem ser heróis sem ter vocação para tal. Ou elas acabam mortas por fazer uma besteira, ou elas se tornam tão frustradas que podem se tornarem tóxicas de alguma forma."

"E quanto as pessoas que são heróis, mas renegam essa vocação?"

"O que quer dizer?"

"Nada!"

"O que quer dizer?" Santana pressionou a irmã.

"Absolutamente nada."

...

"Você precisa se concentrar, Quinn." Lily chamou atenção da campeã.

Quinn não estava num dia bom. Faltava uma semana da prova final, que era o tradicional labirinto. E essa era a parte conhecida, porque o que encontrar lá dentro era uma grande incógnita. Mas ela sabia de algumas possibilidades de perigos que iria enfrentar e Lily estava ali, junto com ela, treinando. Era justo esse o problema. Quinn estava farta de tudo: das corridas com Mike no fim da tarde, do mau-humor que tomava conta da delegação, das críticas de Lee Jordan, da indiferença dos demais que ficaram de fora da equipe, das atitudes de Santana, das opiniões de Lily, e o pior, de ver Rachel e Finn cada vez mais próximos.

"Preciso de um tempo." Quinn recolheu a varinha e ameaçou a sair da sala de treino.

"Quinn!" Lily disse em tom de advertência. "Se você se deixar levar pelo que você sente por Rachel, e o que ela está te negando, vai morrer naquele labirinto."

"Como você se atreve?" Quinn virou-se agressiva para a Gryffindor.

"Eu namoro Santana Lopez e tenho a família que tenho, Quinn. Sua agressividade não me impressiona."

"Grande coisa..." Quinn desdenhou e virou novamente as costas para Lily ameaçando mais uma vez ir embora da sala destinada aos campeões.

"Finn disse que você é frígida."

"O quê?" Mais uma vez Quinn voltou-se para Lily. Desta vez com os olhos bem abertos e ela parecia quase insana.

"Bom, ele não disse isso de verdade, mas você sabe que os garotos de Hogwarts dizem que você é assexuada, certo? Até porque se você fosse pelo menos gay, já tinha agarrado alguma menina por aí... minha namorada é sempre a aposta mais usual..."

"Aonde você quer chegar com isso?"

"Eu tenho uma boa leitura das pessoas. Eu sei que você não é assexuada, mas certamente é bastante estóica, e eu entendo por quê."

"Ah é mesmo?" Quinn disse em tom sarcástico e cruzou os braços. "Diga-me, estou curiosa."

"Você é estóica porque sente demais e tem medo de expor suas emoções por alguma razão. Só que desde que você beijou Rachel e, principalmente, depois que ela beijou Finn, você não está conseguindo mais se segurar. Eu sei que você gosta muito dela. Possivelmente a ama, mas precisa entender que essa situação está cheia de complicadores que não vão ser resolvidos assim tão fácil. Você está uma bagunça e, acredite ou não, Rachel também está uma bagunça. Só que é você quem está no meio de uma competição mortal."

Quinn suspirou, passou a mão no rosto e sentou-se no banco no canto da sala. Lily aproximou-se e sentou-se ao lado da colega.

"Eu não sei o que fazer." Quinn tomou um gole de água e abaixou a cabeça numa postura derrotada.

"Voltar a ser a estóica de sempre para conseguir focar no seu problema imediato: você precisa terminar esse torneio, vencendo ou não. Então você vai estar livre para ter uma conversa franca com a minha cunhada."

"Conversar o quê?" Quinn soou derrotada. "Ela pegou o cara dos sonhos... e eu sobrei nessa história."

"Não ainda!" Lily disse confiante.

"O que você sabe que eu não sei?"

"Eu não sei de nada. Só tenho intuição." Abriu um sorriso colocou a mão no ombro da campeã. "Então? Treino?"

Quinn resmungou.

...

O dia da última prova havia chegado. O grande campeão do torneio Tribruxo finalmente seria conhecido. Autoridades estavam presentes. Hermione Weasley estava ali como representante oficial do Ministério da Magia do Reino Unido, assim como os representantes do governo francês e da Organização Bruxa Unida dos Países Nórdicos e do Leste Europeu. A cada três anos era renovada a expectativa de que o Tribruxo revelasse um novo Harry Potter, e outros grandes bruxos da história que venceram o torneio, daí os olhares curiosos.

Havia uma tribuna com bruxos importantes. Russell e Jude Fabray estavam ali para torcer pela filha campeã de Hogwarts, tal como tantos outros bruxos de sangue-puro e influentes. A imprensa estava presente (mais por causa das autoridades do que pelos campeões), havia um razoável número de bruxos franceses curiosos, mas a maioria na arquibancada era composta pelos alunos locais.

Enquanto isso, em sua tenda e já uniformizada, Quinn Fabray se concentrava com a cabeça abaixada, coberta por uma toalha úmida. Ela rezava. Era algo que raramente fazia: rezar. Ali, com a cabeça coberta, pedia proteção a Merlin, afinal, o maior bruxo da história foi Slytherin. Mas também pediu proteção a Deus, que ela acreditava apesar de seus problemas com crenças e religiões.

O labirinto era enorme, cheio de perigos. A organização não deu nenhuma pista sobre quais perigos estariam em jogo, por isso a preparação foi prejudicada. Ela teria de ler runas antigas? Haveria criaturas mágicas? Havia alguém seqüestrado? Podia ter nada disso, ou poderia ter tudo isso. Era uma prova que durava horas, e o campeão dificilmente chegava ao final apenas com alguns arranhões.

"Está na hora." Patil disse gentilmente.

Quinn cumprimentou os colegas um a um antes de se direcionar para a porta do labirinto. Abraçou Santana mais demoradamente, apertou a mão de Finn e seu coração bateu mais forte quando chegou a vez de Rachel, as duas não souberam como agir e se atrapalharam. Rachel ficou constrangida e Quinn sentiu vontade de levantar o queixo da menina e dar-lhe um beijo nos lábios. Contentou-se com um respeitoso beijo no rosto.

Antes de se posicionar junto aos demais competidores e ouvir as instruções. Vestida no uniforme de Hogwarts feito especialmente para a competição, Quinn olhou mais uma vez para os companheiros e acenou, para assegurar de que tudo estava bem. Amelie Rauer, que estava à frente no quadro de pontuação, foi a primeira a entrar. Vinte minutos depois entrou Mikal Romonov. Dez minutos depois, foi a vez de Quinn ser autorizada a entrar no labirinto. Os minutos de vantagem correspondiam à diferença na pontuação. Mas essas diferenças de tempo poderiam ser anuladas devido ao tamanho do labirinto e do tempo que uma prova dessas levava para terminar.

Assim que Quinn pisou os pés dentro do labirinto, a porta de entrada se fechou. Agora só restavam algumas opções para sair de lá: encontrando a saída (o mais desejável), resgatado depois de gravemente ferido (no último Tribruxo, todos os campeões saíram dessa maneira e o vencedor foi aquele que acumulou mais pontos nas duas primeiras provas), ou morto (alternativa não-desejada por ninguém).

As paredes do labirinto se mexiam. Passagens eram fechadas, outras eram abertas e não seria bom encostar-se nas folhagens. Elas podiam engolir e prender o campeão até que outro tivesse a competência para chegar até à taça. Quinn decidiu correr em velocidade moderada, uma vez que estava meia hora em desvantagem de Amelie. Pensou em deixar sinais por onde passou, mas uma vez que o labirinto se movimentava, a estratégia lhe pareceu inútil. Havia feitiços de guia, feitos para achar a saída, mas conjurá-los poderia acionar os sistemas de segurança contra trapaceiros – e muitos desses sistemas machucavam. Quinn ouviu um grito de mulher. O coração disparou ao perceber que Amelie se deparou com algum perigo não muito longe de onde estava. Só podia torcer para que a francesa estivesse bem, apesar de Quinn não gostar muito dela.

Em seguida, ela própria precisou brecar para enfrentar uma aranha gigante. Não tinha a amizade com essas criaturas, diferente de caras como Hagrid ou Jordan Lee, que tinha uma coleção de tarântulas. No impulso, defendeu-se com a espada (a mesma que recebeu ao fim da primeira prova), acertando uma das patas da frente. Recuou para ganhar mais espaço na lutar. A aranha avançou e Quinn sabia que o pelo dela eram como espinhos paralisantes, e que precisava tomar cuidado extra. Esperou mais uma vez a aranha avançar para golpear. Não deu certo: a aranha contra atacou e Quinn foi ferida levemente na perna. Ela caiu para trás, a espada escapuliu de suas mãos, a aranha se aproximava querendo fazer dela o seu almoço. Varinha estava presa a cintura e essa era sua melhor chance.

"Duro." A aranha paralisou quando uma de suas garras da boca ficou terrivelmente próxima ao seu rosto.

Ela não tinha tempo sequer de respirar porque o feitiço não duraria. Saiu debaixo da criatura com cuidado para não encostar nos pelos. Pegou a espada e teve um debate interno sobre findar ou não a vida aquela criatura com um golpe de espada bem no meio da cabeça da aranha. Se ela fosse uma Gryffindor, deixaria a criatura viver para outra batalha. Mas diferente de Santana, que era uma Gryffindor por vocação em trajes Slytherin por opção, não havia dúvidas sobre a casa que Quinn pertencia. Pragmática como todos os Slytherins, ela fincou a espada na cabeça do animal paralisado. Um perigo a menos.

Checou o ferimento na perna. Era superficial, pouco mais que um arranhão, mas ardia, incomodava. Procurou ignorar o incômodo e seguiu o seu caminho. Passou a caminhar em vez de correr para se poupar. Além disso, tinha sede. Na medida em que o tempo passava, e ela se livrava de pequenos obstáculos com certa facilidade, a sede apertava. Aqui e acolá havia uma pequena cuba com um líquido transparente dentro que poderia tanto ser uma porção quanto água pura. E quando tentou conjurar água numa cuba vazia, nada aconteceu. Passou a testar as cubas que encontrava. Primeiro tentava identificar odor, depois jogava uma folha ou uma pitada de terra para ver se o líquido reagia. Em um deles, a folha virou fumaça, noutro, a pitada de terra fez a água ficar azul. Em outro não houve reação, mas a água era salobra e ela não conhecia um feitiço para dessalinizar – isso geralmente era feito com uma porção que transformava o sal em rocha, deixando a outra parte boa para beber. Não tinha como identificar tal porção ali, naquele labirinto.

Quando encontrou uma cuba que não reagiu à folha, a pitada de terra, não tinha odor, não era salobra e não tinha gosto: bebeu. No minuto seguinte, sentiu uma pequena dor de cabeça e sua visão ficou desfoque, como se estivesse prestes a ter alucinações. Enfiou o dedo na garganta e vomitou o que pôde. Então ficou quase dez minutos sentada, esperando os efeitos aliviarem. Decidiu esquecer as cubas e preferiu ficar com a sede.

O passo estava mais lento. O calor modesto daquela época do ano na região próxima ao Mediterrâneo parecia estar intensificado naquele labirinto. Naquele ponto, depois de duas horas circulando, com sede, com dores no estômago e com a perna que incomodava, Quinn já torcia para alguém ter encontrado a saída, qualquer um, pois isso significaria que a prova acabou e ela seria resgatada.

Foi quando chegou a uma grande ala que tinha uma fonte de água no meio. Era o centro do labirinto. Quinn não pensou. Uma fonte daquele tamanho não poderia ser veneno ou uma porção qualquer. Aquilo só poderia ser a única fonte de água potável oferecida como um prêmio por ter chegado ali. Ela correu e, sem pensar, afundou o rosto na fonte. Era água pura que a aliviou, lavou o suor do rosto e o gosto amargo que estava em sua boca. Decidiu ficar ali por cinco minutos para refazer um pouco de suas energias.

"Levante-se preguiçosa!"

A voz lhe provocou pânico. Ela se levantou e viu o homem que amava e temia ao mesmo tempo.

"Como você?"

"Ah, por favor, Quinnie. Todos sabem que está aqui. Acha que eu não teria com fazer uma visita?"

"Você não pode ser real." Disse ofegante. "O senhor está aqui, mas não pode... estar aqui..."

"Claro que sou real, querida. E estou aqui para te lembrar quem realmente é." Quinn começou a sentir a dor no braço. Uma que ardia até a alma. Ela levantou a manga da camisa e viu surgir a tatuagem da marca negra próxima ao pulso do seu braço direito.

"Por favor... por favor... pai, por favor... não aqui..."

"Você é uma Fabray e sabe o seu papel na continuidade do trabalho de Lord Voldemort. Você é uma sangue-puro que deveria se relacionar apenas com sangue-puro. Mas não... em vez de fazer o que eu mando, você teve de se apaixonar por uma mestiça patética!" O homem gritou, fazendo Quinn se encolher. "Será que você não aprendeu a lição da última vez que tentou ser uma rebelde, a dona do seu próprio nariz, e me desobedeceu? Será que aquelas sessões diárias de cruciatus não foram suficientes?"

"Pai... por favor..." O coração de Quinn estava disparado e ela chorava.

"Fabray?" Era outra voz. Uma feminina que fez o homem voltar-se para ela.

Foi quando Russell Fabray se transformou em um dragão. Dessa vez, o pânico tomou conta do rosto de Amelie. Foi quando Quinn entendeu o jogo. Aquele lugar central era guardado por um boggart. Era óbvio que obter água fresca não seria de graça numa prova como aquela. Quinn se levantou e apontou a varinha para a criatura.

"Riddikkulus." Ela apontou para o boggart, que se transformou num poço de gelatina verde.

Amelie estava apavorada e também estava ferida no braço. Quinn a abraçou e a ajudou a se controlar.

"Obrigada..." Amelie disse um pouco mais calma. "Fico feliz por ter chegado a algum lugar."

"A água é fresca." Quinn indicou.

A campeã francesa agradeceu e se serviu na fonte. Quando terminou de tomar água, voltou-se para Quinn e seus olhos pousaram na tatuagem. A campeã de Hogwarts imediatamente puxou a manga para baixo e apontou a varinha. Se competidores se cruzassem no labirinto, eles poderiam duelar se quisessem, não era contra as regras. Amelie recuperou a postura e se preparou.

"Você é um deles..." Disse enojada. "Como conseguiu vir aqui, Fabray? Como conseguiu ser escolhida?"

"Garanto que tenho os mesmos méritos que você."

Embora as duas tenham ficado em posição de guarda, nenhuma atacou primeiro.

"Quando acordar..." Quinn disse cautelosa. "Saiba que eu sou sua adversária, mas eu não sou sua inimiga."

"O q..."

"Expelliamus." Quinn aproveitou a confusão de Amelie. A força do feitiço fez com que a adversária fosse empurrada para trás e a varinha escapulisse de suas mãos.

Quinn aproveitou para correr, deixando Amelie para trás. E ela correu, correu e correu até que seus pulmões começassem a arder, tal como os músculos de suas pernas. Na ânsia de recuperar o fôlego, abaixou-se, levou as mãos até os joelhos e cuspiu. Então endireitou-se e encostou na parede revertida de plantas. Um galho começou a se mexer e prendeu o seu braço. Em pânico, Quinn pegou a espada e começou a lançar golpes frenéticos contra a planta. Conseguiu libertar boa parte do corpo, mas a planta ainda a prendia pelo pulso, enrolando-se como se fosse uma serpente. Quinn pegou a varinha e incendiou a planta, que finalmente largou o seu pulso. Ainda ofegante, ela saiu correndo, deixando a espada para trás.

Foi diminuindo os passos aos poucos. Já tinha perdido o tempo que estava ali, circulando, mas era seguro dizer que tinha se passado horas. Sentiu sede novamente e fome. Comida não havia e nem ela iria procurar por isso. Quanto a água, sabia onde encontrar, mas ela só voltaria ao centro do labirinto por um movimento acidental, não por vontade própria. Parou um pouco e olhou para o céu. Procurou estudar as sombras para saber para onde deveria ir. A entrada do labirinto ficava no leste, o que queria dizer que a saída era voltada para o oeste. Assim, procurando ser mais racional, tentou seguir adiante, apesar das constantes voltas e retornos. A sua determinação de sair daquele lugar infernal só aumentava. E sua perseverança foi recompensada quando encontrou a saída. Quinn respirou aliviada não por ter chegado lá primeiro, mas porque era a saída. Cem metros dali estava o troféu e tudo que precisava fazer era tocá-lo.

"Não tão depressa, Fabray."

Olhou para trás. Era Romonov e ele parecia mais inteiro que ela. Quinn suspirou. Nunca era tão simples. Ela segurou firme a sua varinha e se posicionou.

"Expelliarmus." Romonov gritou, mas Quinn teve reflexo para desviar o ataque.

Romonov era um bom duelista, bem diferente de Amelie. Os dois travaram um duelo silencioso, em que as luzes saídas de suas varinhas voavam em todas as direções, proporcionando um espetáculo interessante de se ver caso houvesse algum espectador por perto. Infelizmente para Romonov, Quinn treinava duelos com ninguém menos que Santana Lopez, a capitã do clube clandestino de defesa contra artes das trevas e bruxa mais poderosa da geração dela. E se todos os vôos involuntários que sofreu através da sala por causa de Santana serviram para alguma coisa, foi para esse momento. Quinn aproveitou uma pequena hesitação do adversário e o atacou. Romonov caiu desmaiado no chão, tamanha potência do golpe.

Com os braços moles e a cabeça confusa, caminhou lentamente até o troféu. Percebeu que ele estava envolto por um campo de força. Balançou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Não era um feitiço que removeria aquele campo de força: era uma chave. Que chave? A espada. Era por isso que a arma era tão importante e foi por isso que todos os campeões tiveram de levá-la para o labirinto. Procurou a dela e percebeu que já não a tinha mais. Lembrou-se do momento em que deixou a arma e entrou em desespero. Queria bater em si mesma. Voltar para o labirinto estava fora de questão. E mesmo se voltasse, as paredes trocavam de lugar, portanto, a espada dificilmente estaria no mesmo lugar. Em segundo lugar, ela não teria noção de onde exatamente era esse lugar. Além disso, Romonov em breve despertaria. Pensou em usar a espada dele, mas lembrou-se da segunda prova: cada competidor tinha que usar a própria arma ou um feitiço de escudo seria acionado.

Fechou os olhos, apontou a varinha para o labirinto e rezou para dar certo.

"Accio espada!"

Nesse meio tempo, Amelie saiu do labirinto. Estava arrastando uma perna, mas caminhou firme em direção ao troféu. Quinn continuou com a varinha voltada para o labirinto, e procurou manter a calma enquanto via Amelie se aproximar com a espada dela em punho. A espada surgiu voando da saída do labirinto. Amelie estava muito perto. Quinn se posicionou para interceder a arma preferencialmente sem se ferir mais do que já estava. Conseguiu alcançar o punhal e virou-se de uma vez em direção ao campo de força. As pontas das duas espadas tocaram o escudo rigorosamente ao mesmo tempo e foi desativado. Foi quando Amelie se atirou contra o corpo da Slytherin, num golpe que a surpreendeu. Na confusão, com as duas ao chão se atracando, Quinn socou com raiva o rosto da adversária, a boca de Amelie sangrou e ela ficou atordoada. Sem hesitar, Quinn levantou-se e tocou no troféu. Uma luz verde imediatamente foi ao céu e o torneio Tribruxo estava encerrado.

Lucy Quinn Fabray, 17 anos, nacionalidade inglesa, aluna de Hogwarts da casa de Slytherin, sagrou-se a grande campeã Tribruxo. Era a glória máxima que um estudante poderia ter. Quinn sorriu e finalmente deixou a exaustão tomar conta. Dobrou os joelhos e desmaiou de exaustão com o troféu em seu colo.

...

Era um dia de comemorações. Quinn seria declarada oficialmente vencedora do Tribruxo numa cerimônia de confraternização com a presença das autoridades e convidados ilustres. Santana estava muito feliz com o feito da amiga. Todos ajudaram, mas foi Quinn sozinha quem encarou todas as provas e obstáculos, e Santana não poderia estar mais orgulhosa. Enquanto a delegação de Hogwarts arrumava as malas para ir embora no dia seguinte, Santana sugeriu ao pé do ouvido da namorada um passeio antes de seguirem para a tal cerimônia, em que ela, Lily, Lee Jordan e Mike também receberiam medalhas por fazerem parte da equipe campeã.

"Eu não sei, San." Lily franziu a testa. "Chérie não vai com a minha cara. Ela não vai me deixar montar."

"Vai sim!" Santana sorriu e a trouxe mais próxima o curral onde estava a hipogrifo. "Eu dou a ela algumas doninhas mortas e um beijinho."

"Eu não sei..."

"Vamos... vai ser um voo e tanto."

Santana cativou Chérie para que ela aceitasse Lily. Fez carinhos, beijou-lhe a lateral do bico e fez com que Lily a carinhasse também. O animal majestoso e orgulhoso acenou para Lily, num gesto de aceitação. Santana sorriu e as duas puderam montar. A hipogrifo correu, balançou as assas e voou.

A paisagem era simplesmente incrível. Do alto, e agarrada a cintura de Santana, Lily deslumbrou a paisagem do entardecer, as luzes do castelo de Beauxbatons, a sombra das montanhas. O castelo era o mais belo entre os das maiores escolas da Europa. Elas sorriam por causa da paisagem, porque voavam no dorso de um animal lindo e pelas sensações agradáveis que isso causava, por estarem juntas, por estarem se amando. Era como um sonho bom.

Foi quando, do alto, elas viram o infortúnio acontecer: houve uma explosão em uma das torres do castelo imponente e uma revoada de bruxos em vassouras apareceu de repente.


	9. Ano 7 - Guerras

Santana e Lily não precisaram de muito tempo para se dar conta de que aquilo era um ataque e que as coisas deveriam estar feias dentro do castelo. Era algo que ninguém esperava, nem mesmo os serviços de inteligência dos aurores ingleses e franceses estavam preparados para algo dessa dimensão. Enquanto o casal de namoradas fugia para uma aventura romântica fora do castelo, lá dentro, Quinn tinha recém saído do dormitório das garotas de Hogwarts para cumprimentar algumas autoridades presentes. Era como se fosse uma concentração de gala antes da cerimônia oficial durante o jantar com todas as delegações e autoridades.

Quinn não estava animada em comparecer às formalidades, porém entre forçar sorrisos com gente mais velha e ver Rachel suspirando por Finn Hudson, ela preferia a primeira opção. Vestiu o uniforme neutro de Hogwarts, o que não fazia distinção de casas, e foi acompanhada de Jordan Lee para a tal festa. Chegando no salão especial, a primeira pessoa que viu foi o pai com um copo de conhaque em mãos conversando com um sujeito que Quinn desconhecia. Cumprimentou o Russel com formalidade pouco comum entre pais e filhos e também o homem que conversava. Russell a introduziu ao barão de Bravatick, uma cidade bruxa que ficava na Eslovênia: uma das poucas monarquias bruxas do mundo.

"Vejo que foi uma competição dura." O barão referiu-se ao discreto curativo que Quinn trazia no queixo.

Não era possível ver por causa da roupa, mas ela estava com curativos na perna, com um braço cheio de hematomas, arranhões pelo corpo inteiro e, no dia anterior, logo depois da prova, ficou uma hora tomando soro com medicamentos na veia para se hidratar e tratar do mal estar que sentiu.

"O senhor está certo. Não foi uma competição simples, e foi decidida com os três campeões presentes na área do troféu. Eu tive sorte."

"Não seja modesta, minha jovem. O Tribruxo não é para quem tem sorte. Eu mesmo fui campeão por Dumstrang da edição anterior àquela que você-sabe-quem surgiu. Sei do que falo. Então você devia ser orgulhar por sair da condição de uma bruxa competente para figurar no hall dos extraordinários."

Quinn não tinha certeza se vencer um Tribruxo alçava alguém a essa condição. Pelo menos, ela não se sentia numa posição melhor depois que venceu a prova dando um soco em outra pessoa. Também havia aquela prerrogativa de Hermione Weasley: "O cálice de fogo seleciona bruxos com poderes nivelados para que a competição seja justa." Ou seja, querendo ou não, Romonov e Amelie não deixaram de ser menos poderosos que ela porque não tocaram a taça primeiro.

De qualquer maneira, Quinn forçou um sorriso e agradeceu ao elogio. Olhou para o pai e pediu silenciosamente licença para sair dali. Se tinha de circular entre aqueles adultos que não lhe interessava, que pudesse conversar com aqueles que julgavam agradáveis.

"Olá Quinn." Hermione se aproximou com uma taça de vinho em mãos. "É muito ver a taça Tribruxo voltar Hogwarts." Ela sorriu. "Desde Harry que isso não acontecia. Você e seu time fizeram um ótimo trabalho."

"Obrigada. Hugo me ajudou." Tudo que ele fez foi dar dicas de xadrez bruxo, mas achou por bem mencionar o filho dela por pura simpatia. "E Lily estudou runas antigas comigo. Foi muito proveitoso porque a segunda prova envolveu isso."

"Falando nela, não a vejo ou os outros companheiros do seu time."

"Oh, da última vez que vi Lily, ela estava saindo com Santana. As duas devem estar por aí namorando." Então levou a mão aos lábios, como se tivesse dito algo que não deveria. Nada que provocasse choque em Hermione, que piscou e sorriu.

"Minha família se encantou com aquelas irmãs. Rachel foi a primeira namorada do meu Hugo, e Santana... bem, ela cresceu em nosso conceito. Fico contente em ver a minha afilhada tão feliz." Hermione sorriu. "E você? Algum namorado... ou namorada em vista?"

"Não..." Quinn ficou sem-jeito. "Ninguém em vista."

"Tenho certeza que vai encontrar alguém. Você é uma garota muito bonita, Quinn. Não deveria ficar sozinha por tanto tempo." Tocou no ombro de Quinn e, de repente, olhou para trás dela, como se tivesse visto alguém com quem precisava falar. "Se você me der licença..."

"Claro... eu vou..." Apontou para a mesa de bebidas.

Lee Jordan parecia estar muito à vontade em meio social. Ele conversava com os adultos com naturalidade e destreza que causava certa inveja a Quinn. Enquanto isso, ela ficava ali quase que acuada, como sempre acontecia nas festas e eventos da sociedade que o pai a obrigava a ir. Nessas horas, mais do que nunca, ela sentia falta de Santana e Puckerman. Os três sempre se encontravam e ficavam juntos nas piores horas. Mas nem Santana e nem Puckerman estiveram por perto no último verão, quando Quinn voltou para casa e foi torturada pelo próprio pai por não estar agindo como ele esperava, como uma militante entusiasta da causa dos puro-sangue.

"Então o seu pai é o seu boggart, death eater?" Quinn enrugou a testa quando viu Amelie se aproximar. A campeã Tribruxo se sentia tão acuada que nem conseguiu sentir satisfação ao ver o rosto meio arroxeado da francesa, resultado do soco final.

"Eu não sou... isso." Quinn nem menos se sentia a vontade para dizer aquelas palavras. Ela olhou apreensiva para os lados a fim de se certificar se não tinha ninguém prestando particular atenção na interação das duas.

"Então a sua tatuagem é só uma decisão de mau gosto? Um trote dos seus amigos enquanto estava bêbada?" Amelie desdenhou. "Eu acho que não, Fabray."

"O que você quer?" Quinn disse entre os dentes, agarrando o braço de Amelie e se aproximando dela para disfarçar o confronto.

"Quem disse que eu quero algo de você? Eu tenho nojo de você e da sua gente."

Todos os bruxos de bem, independentes de suas origens de pureza, tinham razões para temer e combater death eaters e puristas de idéias nazistas. Amelie, por exemplo, tornou-se órfã de mãe por causa de um death eater exilado na França. A mãe dela era uma auror e morreu no confronto, quando abordou o bruxo que fez parte do exército de Voldemort.

"Eu já disse que eu não sou isso. Meu próprio pai é meu bogget, você testemunhou isso no labirinto. Faça as contas."

"Acha que eu acredito nisso? Acha mesmo que não vou te desmascarar?"

Foi quando ouviram o barulho de uma explosão. De repente, apareceram homens mascarados no salão onde acontecia o coquetel. Quinn sacou a varinha para se proteger e atacar. Os bruxos mais experientes começaram a lutar, havia muita confusão, muitas luzes saídas das pontas das varinhas. Quinn viu Amelie em sua frente pronta para atacá-la. Então a francesa arregalou os olhos, dobrou os joelhos, e caiu no chão já sem vida. Atrás dela surgiu Russell Fabray, que agarrou Quinn pelo braço.

"Ela era só uma mestiça. Vamos dar o fora daqui."

...

Do lado de fora do castelo, Santana e Lily acompanharam a explosão e o início do ataque sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Sabiam sim que aquilo era um ataque e que era algo muito grave. Um dos homens vestidos de preto se aproximou da hipogrifo, que manobrou de uma forma que Santana e Lily quase caíram. Quando se reequilibraram, quase por instinto, Santana atacou. O flash vermelho de sua varinha atingiu o agressor e o afastou, mas não foi suficiente para derrubá-lo. O agressor contra-atacou, mas Lily defendeu, o que possibilitou que Santana, mais equilibrada e focada, atacasse com mais veemência. De sua varinha saiu a luz vermelha de um stupefy não verbalizado, mas poderoso, que provocou a queda do inimigo até ao chão (o death eater morreria na queda, mas Santana não iria saber que aquela foi a sua primeira morte). Havia mais bruxos negros voando como moscas, mas também começava a ter uma revoada de bruxos brancos os combatendo ao redor do castelo.

Houve mais duas explosões na torre do castelo, que fez Chérie empinar no ar, mais uma vez desequilibrando Santana e Lily.

"Calma garota!" Santana acariciou o pescoço do animal assustado. "Está tudo bem."

"San... aquela torre é dos nossos dormitórios." Lily

O coração de Santana disparou ao pensar nos amigos, e principalmente em Rachel. Ela conduziu Chérie a toda velocidade até a primeira torre destruída, passando pela revoada de bruxos que disputavam o espaço aéreo entre um festival de luzes que faiscavam no céu limpo em contraste com o castelo iluminado. Chérie voou próximo à torre danificada. Havia muita poeira e algum fogo. Santana conduziu o animal, que pousou em um dos andares parcialmente destruídos. O coração dela bateu acelerado quando viu Tina morta debaixo de um escombro.

"Rachel!" Gritou desesperada, usando a varinha para clarear um pouco da poeira. "Rachel!"

"San..." Ouviu uma voz hesitante vinda de um dos cantos.

Lily ajudou Santana a retirar um dos escombros. Encontraram Rachel prensada contra uma cama. Possivelmente o que a salvou. Santana analisou tudo com cuidado para ver se alguma parte da cama feriu a irmã. Rachel sangrava na testa, estava suja de pó, mas aparentemente estava inteira. Santana e Lily tirou a cama de cima da mais jovem e a irmã ajoelhou-se.

"Pode se mexer?"

Rachel tentou, mas desistiu. Reclamou do tornozelo. Santana deu uma boa olhava e vou que o local estava inchado. Provavelmente ela o torceu ou quebrou no momento do impacto.

"Não consigo mexer meu braço também." Falou com a expressão carregada de dor.

"Parece que ela deslocou o ombro." Lily, por estar menos nervosa que a namorada, decidiu que o melhor era assumir o exame na cunhada, e apalpou Rachel em busca de mais danos significativos, mas parecia que o tornozelo, o ombro e o corte na cabeça eram os maiores dados. "Ok... ok... Santana, me ajude aqui." Lily, como qualquer jogador de quadribol, tinha alguma experiência em colocar ombros nos lugares. James, por exemplo, tinha essa lesão com alguma freqüência como seqüela de um acidente no quadribol que foi mal tratado.

"Segure a mão dela firme." Instruiu a namorada e encarou a pequena diva Gryffindor. "No três... um..." E forçou o ombro a voltar para o lugar. Rachel berrou. Santana a abraçou. Tudo parecia o caos. Ela podia ver da fenda os bruxos de enfrentando e ouvir gritaria no castelo.

"A gente precisa sair daqui" Santana olhava constantemente para a estrutura abalada da torre. "Esse lugar vai desabar."

"E Tina?" Rachel perguntou ainda muito chorosa.

"A gente não vai poder fazer nada por ela." Santana disse com uma ponta de tristeza. Apesar de não ir com a cara da Ravenclaw morta, tinha muito respeito por Mike, que era um bom amigo. "Consegue se apoiar em mim?" Tentou ajudar a irmã a se levantar, que fez um esforço enorme para não gritar pela dor no tornozelo.

Santana, com a ajuda de Lily, levou Rachel até Chérie e a colocou em cima do animal.

"San..." Rachel disse temerosa.

"Ela vai te levar para um lugar seguro, certo Chérie?" Santana acariciou o bico do animal.

"Mas San..." Rachel chorou com medo de ficar sozinha com um hipogrifo seja lá onde fosse.

"Não se preocupe, Rach. Lily vai contigo."

"Com licença?" Lily protestou. "Eu entendo a situação de Rachel, mas eu vou ficar e lutar."

"Será que você poderia não ser uma Gryffindor uma vez na vida e levar ela para um lugar seguro?"

"Lily! Por favor!"

"Tudo bem. Eu vou deixar Rachel num lugar seguro, mas eu vou voltar."

Santana estava de acordo com aquilo. As duas se beijaram antes de Lily subir do dorso de Chérie. Santana observou o animal voar pelo rombo da parede com duas mulheres que amava profundamente. Suspirou e quis se bater. O que diabos ela estava fazendo ali? Ela era uma Slytherin, escolheu ser uma, então ela deveria não se importar e salvar a própria pele, certo? Então por que ela não conseguia parar de se importar? Olhou pra a o corpo de Tina e sentiu vontade de chorar, mas tinha trabalho a fazer. Aquele chão estava trêmulo demais para permanecer estável. Tinha de correr, mas também não poderia deixar Tina ali. Removeu com mágica o maior escombro que provavelmente a matou. Segurou os braços do corpo e o arrastou para fora do quarto e assim foi escada abaixo. Quando estava num ponto seguro, ouviu o estrondo de parte da torre caindo. Ela via as mangas do casaco do uniforme coberto de pó. O próprio sangue do corpo de Tina já estava acinzentado. Olhou para cima e julgou que aquela era uma área filme, que não iria entrar em colapso. Por isso deixou o corpo de Tina e desceu as escadas sozinha.

Na medida em que chegava aos andares inferiores, podia ouvir o barulho cada vez mais intenso do combate. Foi quando viu um death eater encurralando alguém que parecia ser Hugo.

"Stupefy Duo." Santana disse apontando a varinha para o death eater, que caiu escada abaixo com o golpe. "Hugo?"

O jovem olhou para a colega num misto de gratidão e confusão.

"Eles estão em todos os lugares. Cadê Lily?"

"Está segura."

"Rachel..." A expressão de Hugo era de pânico. "Rachel estava lá em cima quando tudo explodiu..." E ameaçou correr escadaria acima, mas Santana o conteve.

"Rachel está segura. Ela está com Lily. Cadê os outros?"

"Se espalharam."

"Ok, garoto, fique aqui que eu vou ver o que está acontecendo."

"Não, eu vou contigo. Assim a gente protege um ao outro, como uma equipe."

"Ok..." Santana respirou fundo. Quando, em seus piores pesadelos, ela imaginou trabalhar em equipe com um Gryffindor que não fosse Lily ou Rachel?

Desceram o resto das escadas e se depararam com alguma correria de algumas alunas. Tirando o pó das torres em ruína, aquele ponto do castelo não indicava uma guerra. Quando chegaram ao pátio, o cenário era diferente. Dois death eaters batalhavam em cima de vassouras com um grupo de duas alunas do primeiro ano e um adulto que parecia ser um auror do Serviço Especial da França. Santana aproveitou o elemento surpresa e derrubou um dos bruxos das trevas. O outro, vendo que ficou em desvantagem, foi procurar outro campo de batalha. O auror acenou para os alunos ingleses e correu para o death eater caído. Quando retirou a máscara, não pareceu surpreso com a identidade do homem.

"Je le savais!" E bufou. "Je tenue ce gamin la semaine dernière, mais il a de bons avocats." Quando o homem reparou que aqueles eram os alunos ingleses de Hogwarts, suspirou e disse com um sotaque carregado. "Vocês podem levar as meninas para o abrigo do castelo?"

"Hugo vai levar. Certo Hugo?" Encarou o menino de um jeito que ele ficou com medo de se negar. "Você vai ao tal abrigo e vai ficar de guarda protegendo as garotas."

"Você também deveria se proteger. Essa não é uma guerra para você."

"Esses putos quase mataram a minha irmã, minha amiga morreu, meus amigos estão lutando... é claro que isso é da minha conta!"

O auror acenou e apontou para a direção do salão principal.

"Você, proteja as crianças. E você, fique atrás de mim."

Hugo correu para onde as duas garotas indicaram, ao passo que Santana e o auror foram para a direção oposta, onde o campo de batalha estava mais intenso, tal como a destruição. Santana não sabia o que procurar ou quem procurar. Estava envolvida na adrenalina e na lógica da guerra: ou eu ou ele. Bombardas provocavam estilhaços para todos os lados e o lindo castelo branco e brilhante, repleto de vitrais em tons azuis, estava sendo reduzido a escombros. O auror e ela lutavam lado-a-lado, derrubando todo e qualquer death eater que viam pela frente. O auror tinha movimentos mais refinados, precisos, por certo cautelosos. Mas Santana, no ímpeto da juventude e inexperiência, não se resguardava. O auror era estratégia, mas Santana usava da mágica bruta. Se um funcionava, o outro também. Ou talvez os dois estilos fossem complementares mesmo que só para aquela ocasião.

"À sua direita." O auror gritou.

Santana se defendeu de um ataque do que parecia um enxame de death eaters.

"Protego!" Ela recuou alguns passos.

"Expulso!" O auror contra-atacou no segundo seguinte.

"Confrigo!" Santana emendou.

Se Santana fosse parar para pensar no que tinha acabado de fazer, ela teria se abalado porque mais um homem morreria em conseqüência dos ferimentos. Mas quando a dupla avançou e ela reconheceu o uniforme de Hogwarts em um corpo caído, o seu coração gelou e sua vontade de acabar com os death eaters dobrou.

"Espere..." Pediu ao auror.

Santana ajoelhou-se ao lado do corpo e viu que se tratava de Finn Hudson. Verificou o pulso e não encontrou nada. Pensou que na sua falta de jeito e prática, teria pressionado no lugar errado, por isso começou a sacudir o colega. Vendo o desespero da jovem, o auror se abaixou rapidamente e verificou o pulso. Nada.

"Eu sinto muito." Segurou o ombro da Slytherin. "Eu sinto muito pela sua perda, mas você terá de chorar depois."

Santana apenas acenou e se levantou. O auror deu a ela um breve minuto para se recompor, e um filme passou pela cabeça dela. Por mais que tivesse sentido a morte de Tina, Santana nunca foi próxima da menina, a não ser as horas em que dividiam a mesma sala nos ensaios dos Running Dogs. Tina era só a namorada do Mike, a Ravenclaw fofoqueira do sexto ano. Mas Finn Hudson era alguém mais perto de casa. Tratava-se de do seu alvo preferencial nos tempos que era uma bullier, seu rival no quadribol (Finn esquecia estratégias por causa da obsessão em direcionar todos os balaços em Santana), o cara de bom coração que a fazia revirar os olhos, o sujeito que vivia babando por Quinn Fabray e por quem Rachel era apaixonada. Era aquele Finn Hudson, ali, morto. Eram 12 alunos de Hogwarts, mas até aquele momento, apenas dez voltariam vivos.

Os dois decidiram avançar por um pátio externo e foi quando se depararam com o hipogrifo vindo do alto. O auror se armou quase que por instinto, mas Santana avançou sobre o braço dele. Lily pousou com Chérie, desceu imediatamente do animal, e abraçou a namorada.

"Rachel?"

"Está num lugar seguro. Eu tive de voltar."

"Lily Potter?" O auror se aproximou. "Você deveria estar num lugar seguro... o seu pai..."

"O meu pai enfrentou e derrotou Voldemort quando tinha minha idade. Ele não pode me repreender por fazer o meu papel aqui."

"Seu pai é um homem extraordinário, Potter. Será uma honra te proteger."

"Eu não quero ser protegida, eu quero lutar ao seu lado." Olhou para a namorada. "Encontrou alguns dos nossos?"

"Hugo foi para um abrigo. Acho que ele está seguro." Santana informou.

"Ok... vamos."

O novo trio avançou em direção ao salão principal derrotando com eficiência todo e qualquer death eater que visse pela frente. Apesar de Lily não querer proteção, era o que Santana e o auror instintivamente faziam. De qualquer forma, os três trabalharam bem. Lily cuidava da defesa e dos escudos, enquanto Santana e o auror atacavam.

O salão principal estava vazio. A batalha tinha se movido para o pátio de entrada do castelo, mas ali havia muitas marcas da guerra: alguns corpos tanto de aliados quanto de death eaters. Mas não tiveram tempo para investigar. Correram para o pátio de entrada e encontraram a maior parte dos bruxos aliados entre professores de Beauxbatons, alunos mais velhos, algumas das autoridades presentes, os diretores de Hogwarts e Durmstrang, e os aurores que estavam ali fazendo a segurança. Os death eaters, já em menor número, fizeram sinal de retirada, alçaram voo e partiram. Mas não antes de deixarem no céu a marca negra e terem jogado panfletos sobre os inimigos.

Hermione Weasley foi a primeira a apontar a varinha para cima para destruir a marca negra. Enquanto isso, Santana pegou um panfleto no ar. Tratava-se de uma propaganda política sobre a suposta superioridade dos sangue-puros. Sem precisar vocalizar, Santana fez com que o papel começasse a queimar.

A guerra de Beauxbatons tinha chegado ao fim e era hora de contabilizar mortos e feridos.

...

Apenas nove alunos da delegação de Hogwarts voltariam à Escócia. Tina Cohen-Chang e Finn Hudson eram os corpos que eles levariam de volta. Que chateava Santana era a ausência de Quinn. Apesar de algumas testemunhas terem afirmado que Quinn Fabray, sua melhor amiga, deixou o castelo com o pai dela na hora do ataque, Santana não acreditava nisso. Ela não podia.

Infelizmente, todas as evidências apontavam para a traição de Quinn. Isso passava também pelo o que dizia em um dos panfletos: "Só um sangue-puro pode vencer o Tribruxo. Viva a casa de Slytherin." Quem poderia comprar a certeza de Santana, ela própria um membro da casa de Slytherin? No fundo, nem mesmo Lily compartilhava dessa ideia, embora não opinasse abertamente só para não ferir os sentimentos da namorada. Nem mesmo Rachel acreditava na inocência de Quinn e ela passou, inclusive, a atribuir os beijos que recebeu como algo calculado que visava abusá-la ridicularizá-la de alguma maneira.

"Vai ser difícil voltar para casa." Lee Jordan segurava um dos poucos pertences que conseguiu recuperar dos escombros da torre que desabou. Ele disse em meio aos nove que estavam reunidos em um dos pátios superiores a espera do chamado para a cerimônia em homenagem aos mortos. "Por mais ilógico que isso possa acontecer."

"Não foi nossa culpa." Hugo ponderou. "Nós enfrentamos uma guerra. Vai ser triste voltar porque perdemos dois dos nossos, mas não foi nossa culpa que fomos traídos dentro de casa."

"Quinn não traiu." Santana disse pela enésima vez, como se a insistência da frase iria fazer os colegas mudarem de opinião. "Tenho certeza que ela não traiu."

"Mesmo?" Netunus esbravejou, o que chamou atenção do resto em se tratando de um colega conhecido pela grande paciência e companheirismo. "Eu vi um grande amigo morrer para me salvar. Foi assim que Finn morreu: como herói. Em vez de estarmos exaltando a memória do grande cara que ele foi, vocês discutem sobre uma traidora?" E voltou-se para Santana. "E você ainda nos ofende profundamente vestindo essa camisa verde."

Santana olhou para a camiseta Slytherin que vestia não por auto-afirmação, mas porque era uma das poucas roupas limpas que havia dentro da mala – a mala dela, de Mike, de Rachel, e de Finn Hudson foram as únicas encontradas intactas entre os escombros. Ela ficou com a camiseta verde, e emprestou outras duas para a namorada e para outra colega da delegação.

"Eu não estou nem aí para o que você pensa." Santana respondeu procurando passar a impressão de que estava no controle, mas a verdade era ela do grupo quem estava mais próxima a ter um breakdown. "Não é culpa da casa de Slytherin. É culpa das pessoas que usam o nome dela para esse fim."

"Então por que todos os grandes bruxos das trevas do Reino Unido saíram foram Slytherin? Você-sabe-quem foi um de vocês."

"Merlin foi um Slytherin!" Santana esbravejou.

"Severus Snape foi um Slytherin." Lily disse baixinho a principio, mas foi o suficiente para chamar a atenção para si. Então ergueu a cabeça e discursou. . "Ele foi um grande herói ao trabalhar como agente duplo na Segunda Guerra Bruxo. Mesmo odiando meu pai por ser fisicamente muito parecido com o meu avô, Snape o protegeu o tempo inteiro graças ao intenso amor que sentia pela minha avó, Lilian. É impressionante como foi fiel ao que sentia mesmo depois que ela morreu. Foi esse amor puro, aliado a coragem dele e ao poder calculista de um Slytherin, que ele ficou com uma das funções mais perigosas na guerra e foi um herói das sombras enquanto viveu." Segurou a mão da namorada e concluiu. "Não é a casa que te define. Slytherin... Gryffindor... nada disso importa. O que interessa é o que você tem dentro de si."

Após um breve período de silêncio, Lee Jordan ponderou.

"O ódio é o ganho deles. Eles odeiam os mestiços e os nascidos muggles e querem que a gente odeie alguma coisa também. Eles querem que a gente passe a brigar com Slytherins, querem criar tensões para justificar a animosidade e nos enfraquecer. Eles querem é isso, Netunus, que você olhe para Santana e a odeie simplesmente por ser uma Slytherin. Assim a guerra deles será justificada. É isso que não podemos deixar acontecer."

"E mais fácil falar do que fazer." Netunus levantou-se com o intuito de deixar o grupo, mas antes voltou-se para Santana. "Domus review"

"O que isso quer dizer?" Ela encarou o garoto, que a ignorou e lhe deu as costas para ir embora.

Santana encarou os colegas, mas nenhum deles sabia do que se tratava.

...

Não houve declarações formais de guerra, mas a batalha em Beauxbatons ecoou por todo planeta. Os asiáticos ficaram em estado de atenção, tal como os países da América e a Índia. A Liga Africana, órgão que representava os cinco grandes núcleos daquele continente, disse que não iria se envolver. Mesma opinião foi o Centro Persa, localizado no Irã e única concentração de bruxos no Oriente Médio.

Enquanto os políticos faziam seus papéis na diplomacia, Flickwick, sob orientação do Ministério da Magia, tomou medidas drásticas para a segurança da escola e dos alunos. Os feitiços de segurança foram reforçados, Harry Potter designou mais dois aurores, e a escola entrou em medida de restrição: o time de quadribol de Hogwarts não iria mais competir o Europeu de escolas. As visitas a Hogsmeade seriam restringidas, a comunicação seria controlada, e mesmo que isso não fosse explicitado, mas haveria vigília maior entre os alunos de Slytherin.

O primeiro momento de integração da escola foi no funeral de Finn Hudson e Tina Cohen-Chang. Os estudantes fizeram uma homenagem aos dois ao lançarem origames de pássaros e texugos encantados no ar no dia em que a delegação retornou.

Não houve comemorações na chegada da delegação. Os alunos desembarcaram entre declarações fortes de Russell Fabray ao Profeta Diário, sobre a falta de segurança que vitimou dois alunos. Entre duras críticas a gestão de Harry Potter frente aos aurores, declarou que a filha, Quinn Fabray, não mais voltaria a Hogwarts. Infelizmente, o contra-ataque do Ministro da Magia expôs a ex-aluna devido à marca negra tatuada no braço, ao fato de Russell e Quinn terem sido vistos fugindo do local no início do ataque.

Neste meio tempo, todos os alunos de Hogwarts foram interrogados, em especial os Slytherins, na busca para encontrar mais alguém com a marca negra. Isso, claro, causou revolta em muitos dos estudantes que começaram a culpar todos os Slytherins, especialmente Quinn Fabray, pelo inconveniente devido aos eventos que ocorreram na França. As coisas só não estavam mais conflituosas porque Santana chegou como uma heroína viva ao lutar contra os Death Eaters, e ela estava contendo os ânimos dos colegas de casa para que eles não promovessem uma ruptura completa com as outras casas de Hogwarts.

"Você sabia da ligação de Quinn Fabray com os death eaters?" Harry Potter interrogou a nora após fazê-la passar pelo teste que comprovou que Santana não tinha marca negra no braço.

"Não senhor."

"Mas vocês se diziam ser melhores amigas."

"Sim senhor, éramos as melhores amigas. Mas Quinn não me considerou amiga suficiente para falar que estava sendo forçada a entrar no grupo. Sobretudo porque ela sempre foi uma dork disfarçada que gostava de se integrar ao estúpido grupo musical da minha irmã e participava das atividades do nosso clube secreto de defesa contra artes das trevas. Ela, Puckerman e eu éramos os únicos Slytherins nele. Sem falar que eu a conheço desde criança. Não havia razões para desconfiar dela."

"Você teve contato com algum outro death eaters ou sabe da identidade de algum?"

"Minha madrasta, eu acho... não sei se o meu pai está envolvido. A gente não se fala ou se vê há quase dois anos, desde que ele me deserdou e transferiu a minha guarda para a minha mãe."

"E entre seus colegas?"

"Quem eu desconfiava já saiu da escola."

"Quem?"

"David Karofsky."

"Ok." Harry Potter fez anotações e forçou um sorriso para a provável nora.

"Só isso, senhor Potter?

"Eu sei que se você tivesse mais uma informação, me contaria." Santana acenou afirmativo. De fato, ela tinha nada a esconder.

"Posso perguntar uma coisa, senhor Potter?" O chefe dos aurores acenou. "O que vai acontecer com os ex-Death Eaters e com os alunos que forem achados com a marca negra?"

"Os alunos com a marca negra serão afastados imediatamente de Hogwarts para as investigações. Assim como todo resto. Não é que a gente vá prender sem provas."

"Então Quinn tem uma chance? Assim como o meu pai?"

"Ninguém será formalmente acusado injustamente, Santana. Não somos inquisidores. Você é filha de um grande magistrado. Sabe disso. Mas também sabemos que são tempos difíceis e que todo cuidado é pouco. Não podemos deixar essa onda contaminar nosso ambiente e estragar todos esses anos de paz que conquistamos após Voldemort. Eu sei o que é viver uma guerra, tanto que não quero viver outra nunca mais. É por isso que esse interrogatório em Hogwarts é necessário. Por pior que ele seja, é para o melhor."

Santana acenou e foi dispensada. Não apenas ele. Havia dez aurores fazendo o serviço de interrogatório e apenas um aluno Slytherin do sexto ano foi pego com a marca negra: um jovem isolado socialmente que sequer despertava a atenção dos demais. Apesar do cuidado a notícia se espalhou e as tenções entre as casas apenas aumentaram.

No dia seguinte aos interrogatórios, Santana estava em companhia de Brittany e Mike quando Puckerman intercedeu o trio: ele parecia apavorado.

"O que foi, Puck? Viu um dragão?" Brittany esboçou um sorriso.

"Isso é mal, muito mal!" O Slytherin moicano respondeu.

"O que é mal?" Santana ficou em alerta.

"Netunus convocou um tal de domus review e todo mundo de Slytherin assinou um tipo de baixo assinado, menos eu... e obviamente você, já que envolve o teu nome."

"Que tipo de baixo assinado?"

A resposta não demorou a chegar. Logo Santana foi convocada a comparecer a sala da diretoria para reunião com os prefeitos de Slytherin, o diretor da casa, Netunus e a diretora. Domus Review, significava literalmente revisão de casa. Netunus, que queria ser jurista, fez no início daquele ano uma pesquisa histórica sobre os primeiros livros de regras de Hogwarts redigidos pelos próprios fundadores.

Quando Godric Gryffindor criou o Sorting Hat, o objeto magicalmente animado seria, em tese, muito preciso quanto ao encaminhamento dos alunos para as casas. Salazar Slytherin duvidava do método criado pelo amigo e rival. Achava que o chapéu poderia falhar em seu julgamento, uma vez que ele foi "programado" em cima de conceitos, não de subjetividades, embora ele tivesse sido criado para acumular conhecimento. Helga Hufflepuff, que para muitos intelectuais bruxos foi a criadora da psicologia quando esse estudo sequer tinha um nome, concordo com o amigo mo sentido que a cabeça e as posturas de um jovem poderiam mudar a ponto de ele não se enquadrar mais com a filosofia de uma casa e passasse a se adequar mais em outra. Daí foi criado o processo de Domus Review: o aluno que sentisse que não pertencia a uma casa, ou se houvesse um consenso de seus colegas, que ele poderia ser submetido a uma segunda avaliação do sorting hat.

Domus Review foi usado apenas duas vezes na história de Hogwarts, não muito depois da época da morte dos fundadores. Em um caso o chapéu confirmou a casa, no outro, o aluno foi transferido para outra casa que lhe passou a ser mais adequada. Como se passaram séculos sem novos casos, o sorting hat foi dado como infalível e o Domus Review caiu no esquecimento.

Netunus recuperou essa regra esquecida e decidiu usá-la nas costas de Santana. Se a recém imposta heroína era o obstáculo para que os discentes de Hogwarts não rompessem de uma vez com a casa de Slytherin, então que ela fosse removida. E como os Slytherins compartilhavam do mesmo sentimento, houve um acordo e quase 100% dos alunos assinaram o baixo-assinado pedindo o Domus Review de Santana Lopez: o primeiro em 732 anos.

"Vocês não podem permitir isso!" Santana esbravejou.

"É a lei." Netunus argumentou. "E seus colegas de casa concordam com isso." Mostrou a lista.

"Como você conseguiu isso?"

"Ele me passou a lista..." A head girl de Slytherin entrou na discussão. "Ele explicou a lei e passou a lista. Nós fizemos uma reunião e todos concordaram, menos Puckerman."

"E fizeram tudo isso nas minhas costas!" Santana disse amarga.

"Se você for uma de nós de verdade, o chapéu vai confirmar. E se você tem tanta certeza que é uma de nós, qual o seu medo?"

Havia ainda dúvidas sobre como proceder do Domus Review: se numa sessão privada, ali mesmo na sala da diretora, ou no salão em frente a todos os alunos. Apesar de Santana preferir a discrição, o diretor de Slytherin argumentou que se o pedido foi um consenso da casa, então todos os alunos tinham direito de saber. Assim, no dia seguinte Santana arrumou o malão e o entregou a um auror. Caso tivesse de mudar de casa, evitaria problemas em ter de pegar suas coisas sob efeito hostil dos colegas. Até o momento do Domus, Santana passou o dia isolada, sem falar com ninguém. Àquela altura toda escola sabia do desafio e muitos alunos apostavam no resultado. Outros, mais preocupados com a situação real, como Lee Jordan, temiam que isso fosse o início de uma guerra civil em Hogwarts. Uma minoria representada pela namorada, irmã e amigos próximos, só se importavam com o bem-estar de Santana e se preocupavam com o momento emocional dela. Não era fácil, independente do resultado, emocionalmente e moralmente ela já tinha sido expulsa de Slytherin.

Antes de servirem o jantar, a diretora explicou a situação e chamou Santana para ir à frente. As grandes portas se abriram e ela surgiu vestida no uniforme cinza escuro neutro de Hogwarts, o mesmo que ela usou na França durante o Tribruxo. Passou por entre as mesas de Slytherin e Gryffindor, mas não quis olhar para nenhuma das duas. Fixou o olhar no sorting hat e andou sem vacilar, como se quisesse conservar sua dignidade a caminho da forca. Sentou-se no banco, fechou os olhos e, como parte do método, foi lhe jogado um feitiço para que sua mente fosse esvaziada por um minuto, para que ela não fosse capaz de demandar um determinado resultado, como ela própria o fez na condição de caloura em seu primeiro ano. Santana sentiu como se adormecesse com os olhos abertos. O sorting hat foi colocado em sua cabeça enquanto ela não conseguia articular um pensamento que fosse. O som estava abafado, ela via as pessoas, mas não as processava. Então ouviu o chapéu gritar o seu destino.

"Gryffindor."

Então Santana voltou a consciência, embora tenha demorado um pouco para entender as reações nas mesas. Viu Lily se aproximar e pegar a sua mão. Ela levantou-se do banco e deixou-se conduzir pela namorada. Rachel a abraçou, Hugo deu tapinhas de apoio em suas costas, Kurt e Mercedes sorriram e acenaram, os demais também mostraram apoio a nova e confusa integrante.

Se fosse reconstruir a trajetória de Santana, o observador constataria diversos pontos divergentes da aluna sobre ser uma Slytherin. Foi erro do chapéu em primeiro lugar? Não. Ele apontou Gryffindor desde o início, mas atendeu ao pedido da própria aluna em seguir na mesma casa do pai. Passou muito tempo sendo uma bullier para construir uma fama, ao mesmo tempo em que salvava alunos em perigo, mas os ameaçava caso contassem. Agia com crueldade calculada, como se tivesse medo de seus colegas vissem seu verdadeiro eu. Mesmo assim, Brittany foi a primeira a enxergar a verdadeira natureza de Santana, tal como Lily posteriormente. Santana tentou ser cruel, tentou não se importar, tentou ser covarde, tentou, tentou e tentou, mas não conseguiu se afastar da sua verdadeira natureza. Mentiu para si mesma por quase sete anos, e agora teria de sofrer as conseqüências.

Um bilhete voou em direção a Santana durante o jantar. Ela abriu o papel e suspirou: era uma acusação vinda de alguém de Slytherin: "Você vai pagar pelos anos como espiã."

Suspirou.

A guerra civil entre as casas estava instaurada.


	10. Ano 7 - Merlin no castelo

"Não disse que você ficaria bem em grená?"

Lily passou a mão pelos ombros da namorada e uniu-se a ela no tapete da sala comunal de Gryffindor de frente para a lareira. Aquele era o primeiro dia da nova integrante da casa, e a primeira vez que estava ali sem o disfarce da capa invisível que usava para atravessar a sala chegar até ao quarto da namorada. Podia dizer que a sala comunal de Gryffindor era um ambiente muito mais aconchegante do que a casa de Slytherin. Ao mesmo tempo em que Santana tinha a sensação de pertencimento, o coração dela ainda doía por sentir que foi rejeitada de um lugar em que tinha se esforçado tanto para se enquadrar.

"O que vai ser de mim aqui, Lily? Tirando você, minha irmã e Hugo, quem me tolera aqui? Acho que nem mesmo os dois patetas."

"Quem?"

"Lady lips e Wheezy."

"Oh!" Lily deu uma risadinha fraca. Não é porque Santana mudou de casa que ela deixaria certas manias para trás, como destinar apelidos pouco carinhosos as pessoas, independente se ela gostava delas ou não. "Acho que está enganada."

"Estou?" Santana protestou. "Cara de fuinha praticamente rosnou quando passou por mim. E nesta noite, no dormitório, eu juro por Merlin que as meninas afastaram as camas para ficar o mais longe de mim possível. Minha casa, se alguém fizesse isso comigo aprenderia uma lição."

"Acontece que Slytherin nunca foi realmente a sua casa." Lily bronqueou. "Você só não vestiu grená desde o início porque o chapéu foi condescendente com o seu desejo. Sem querer, o seu apelo o fez errar pela primeira vez em mais de 700 anos."

"Ou ele errou antes, só que não houve um obsessivo chorão como Netunus para resgatar a tal regra esquecida."

"Acho que você deveria se arrumar... o café será servido em dez minutos." Lily bem que se esforçava, mas até ela estava cansado dos resmungos.

"Eu não vou para as aulas hoje!"

"Por que não?"

"Não quero."

"Não vai nem comer alguma coisa? Vai fazer greve de fome ou algo assim?"

"Talvez no jantar..."

"Santana!" Lily disse firme e levou a mão à cintura, fechou o cenho e só faltou bater o pé.

Santana a encarou, e se não estivesse tão deprimida, poderia rir com a imagem de esposa caricata que a namorada fazia naquele instante. Sentiu-se derrotada, então levantou-se e a acompanhou até o salão. Não sabia se ligava o não o fato de estar destoada. Ao passo que todos os outros alunos usavam uniformes de suas respectivas casas, prontos para ter aulas, Santana vestia uma camiseta grená emprestada de Lily, calça de moletom, chinelo e meias. Ela acenou para Puckerman antes de se sentar ao lado de Rachel.

"Está doente?" A garota mais nova ficou desconfiada.

"Não." Santana respondeu e pegou um pedaço de pão apenas para mordiscá-lo.

"Não recebeu o seu uniforme novo?"

"Não reparei."

"Você não pode entrar na sala de aula sem o uniforme."

"Eu não vou para as aulas hoje."

"Mas..."

"Rach!" Kurt a cutucou e a colega parou de fazer perguntas.

Nesse meio tempo, uma bola de papel acertou em cheio a cabeça da nova Gryffindor. Santana não fez questão de abrir a mensagem, mas Lily pegou o papel em cima da mesa e o abriu. Era uma animação grosseira de um boneco pegando fogo com o recado: destino de espiões. Lily amassou novamente o papel, o jogou em direção a mesa de Slytherin e o incendiou, provocando um pequeno tumulto.

"O que está fazendo?" Perguntou uma das amigas próximas de Lily.

"É a guerra civil." Santana disse sem muita emoção. "É o que Netunus provocou."

...

A matemática era simples: houve sete heróis e um traidor de Hogwarts na batalha de Beauxbatons. O traidor foi o único Slytherin do grupo, uma vez que Santana não vestia verde e verdade. Os seis heróis vivos estavam gozando de certo prestígio entre os demais alunos. Por outro lado, os Slytherin exaltavam mais e mais a figura de Quinn Fabray por ter sido, ela, a verdadeira campeã Tribruxo: a menina de família secular sangue-puro, com linhagem tradicionalmente Slytherin. Ela era a mais forte, a mais poderosa, inteligente e esportista, e que ainda "compactuava" com os princípios de pureza.

Paralelo a isso, havia a disputa e o ódio. Os incidentes envolvendo os alunos de Slytherin e todo o resto apenas aumentavam. Santana, uma vez bullier, passou a sofrer trotes com freqüência por parte dos antigos colegas de casa. E diferente dos trotes que aplicava que não visavam machucar, os destinados a ela exigiam muita habilidade para anulá-los, porque se não fosse assim, era possível que se ferisse.

Os discursos também mudaram radicalmente. Em Slytherin, ela de uma das líderes da casa, ao lado de Quinn Fabray, passou a ser traidora. Para o resto da escola, a outrora estudante temida, que só passou a ter um pouco de alma quando começou a namorar a filha de Harry Potter, de repente se transformou em uma destemida e trágica heroína. Obviamente que Santana não desejava clichê algum: ela só queria ser ela mesma, e que as pessoas a deixassem em paz.

Vendo o estresse generalizado que se instituiu em Hogwarts, foi decidido que haveria um segundo torneio de quadribol no ano para compensar a não-ida da escola para o campeonato europeu. Slytherin, que havia vencido a Copa das Casas oficial daquele ano, precisou armar um time de a capitã/apanhadora, e sem a principal artilheira. Gryffindor, por outro lado, melhorou por ter a melhor artilheira de Hogwarts jogando do lado deles, porém o time ainda não wera balanceado, fazendo de Ravenclaw o favorito no campeonato extra.

O primeiro jogo começaria quente. O clássico Slytherin X Gryffindor. Para Santana era muito estranho entrar em campo sem o uniforme verde, jogando ao lado da namorada e sem fazer nenhuma aposta infame: aliás, fazer apostas cretinas antes de um jogo de quadribol tornou-se uma tradição. Ela recebeu os cumprimentos de boa sorte de alguns dos amigos próximos, como Brittany e Mike, e ainda fez questão de dar um abraço em Puckerman. Desde o Domus Review que os dois não se falavam, e Santana estava farta desta distância. No time de Slytherin, Kitty substituiu Quinn como apanhadora, e os dois novos artilheiros eram Jake, do quinto ano, e um garoto do quarto ano que Santana nunca se incomodou em saber o nome.

No único treinamento dos times antes do jogo, houve um debate em Gryffindor sobre quem seria o apanhador. Grant era o novo titular, mas Lily também podia jogar na posição e era tão competente quanto. Prevaleceu o fato de que Lily conseguia jogar muito bem ao lado da namorada fazendo gols.

"Que tal apostar?" Lily provocou.

"O quê?" Santana estranhou. "Estamos no mesmo time agora."

"Bom..." Lily sorriu como se estivesse confabulando algo há algum tempo. "Vamos apostar quem faz mais gols. Se eu vencer, você vai cantar o hino dos Hufflepuff em cima da mesa dos Ravenclaw." O que fazia certo sentido, uma vez que os ideais de uma casa não eram muito bem admirados pela outra.

"Há!" Santana entrou na brincadeira. "Se eu vencer, você vai ter que cantar na frente da escola."

"Não é justo. Eu não sei cantar. Não consigo cantar dois versos seguidos dentro o do tom."

"Por isso mesmo!" Santana sorriu com malícia e deu um beijo no rosto da namorada. "Está selado o acordo, baby."

Os jogadores foram anunciados e ambos os times ficaram impressionados com o público: parecia que todos os alunos da escola foram assistir ao confronto. E uma boa parte daqueles que não se interessava em partidas de quadribol ficou curiosa com a estreia de Santana Lopez contra a ex-casa.

O jogo começou, as três bolas foram liberadas e o que se viu foi o casal de namoradas jogando muito bem nos passes rumo ao gol, com a pequena participação de Denizard Cuptrish. O time de Slytherin começou a ser facilmente envolvido, e some o fato com a pouca vontade de Puckerman em bater na melhor amiga. E, 30 minutos, o placar já era dilatado a favor de Gryffindor: 110 x 50, sendo que Santana marcou seis gols, Lily marcou quatro. Perto dos 60 minutos, o placar ainda era mais elástico, o que estava começando a irritar os Slytherins, pois nem o pomo de ouro seria suficiente para vencer. Foi quando Santana marcou o nono gol dela na partida e cometeu o erro de fazer a manobra por cima da arquibancada da ex-casa na comemoração. Um feitiço foi conjurado e Santana, provavelmente um confundus, e Santana se desequilibrou de tal forma que o choque contra uma das torres de acesso foi inevitável. Ela ficou inconsciente com o impacto e se não fosse a habilidade de um companheiro de time, ela teria se arrebentado no chão.

As discussões foram imediatas, o jogo foi paralisado e, de repente, uma guerra começou. Kitty atacou Lily, que respondeu à altura. Mais habilidosa e mais velha, Lily desarmou a nova apanhadora adversária, mas alguém a acertou pelas costas. Os times começaram a brigar, e a animosidade se estendeu para as arquibancadas.

Houve alguns dias trevosos em Hogwarts ao longo da história. Dias de guerra, de conspiração, de mortes. Mas guerra direta entre casas, foi a primeira vez.

Um pandemônio se instaurou. Uma boa parte dos alunos ficou com medo daquela movimentação. Mas a outra parte partiu para o confronto direto, e o campo de quadribol se transformou num cenário de guerra. Rachel foi a primeira a correr para uma Santana desmaiada, ferida e esquecida no gramado do campo. Puckerman foi o único a se aproximar e ajudar, já que Lily estava ocupada demais combatendo Slytherins. Ele pegou a melhor amiga no colo e correu para longe da confusão acompanhado de Rachel.

"Isso é péssimo." Rachel estava apreensiva. Podia ver revoadas de alunos em suas vassouras e outros correndo.

"Oh..." Os dois ouviram o resmungo de Santana, que estava despertando após alguns minutos de desmaio. "O que aconteceu?" Disse ainda meio boba e fora do ar.

"Você se chocou contra uma das torres." Rachel explicou.

"É... foi uma pancada e tanto. Acho que a sua vassoura rachou ao meio." Puck tentou sorrir para a amiga ainda completamente alheia do que se passava.

"E o jogo? Quem venceu?"

Rachel parecia não acreditar no que ouvia: Santana ainda estava tão grogue que não tinha se dado conta do pandemônio que acontecia acima de suas cabeças. Mesmo assim, a nova Slytherin tentou se levantar.

"Você deveria ficar deitada."

"Bobagem eu..." Sentiu-se mal de repente, e ali, sentada á grama, virou-se de lado e vomitou.

Rachel viu que alguns dos professores e os aurores presentes na escola estavam tentando conter a situação e aos poucos a agitação diminuía. Puck ajudou a melhor amiga a se levantar, e Rachel passou o braço da irmã por seu ombro para apoiar a irmã.

"O que está acontecendo?" Santana finalmente começou a tomar ciência de onde estava e do movimento ao redor.

"Uma briga entre times!" Esse, ao menos, era o melhor dos cenários.

"Lily?"

"Ela deve estar bem." Rachel se apressou a responder. "E você precisa descansar agora."

"Ok..."

...

A guerra entre as casas durou exatamente três dias, deixou uma enfermaria lotada, e culminou em medidas emergenciais para conter a animosidade dentro da escola. Todas as casas estavam sob regime de toque de recolher e todos os alunos teriam de obedecer a regras restritivas de espaços e horários até que a diretora, os professores e os aurores entendessem que era seguro deixar as casas conviverem novamente nos espaços livres. Isso significava que os limites de casa deveriam ser respeitados pelas outras, que os jogos de quadribol estavam encerrados e proibidos pelo resto do ano, tal como as visitas a Hogsmeade (pelo menos até segunda ordem). As casas também não poderiam fazer as refeições juntas no salão. Gryffindor e Rufflepuff ficavam juntas nessa ocasião e tinham uma hora para fazer as refeições. Depois disso precisavam deixar o salão para dar lugar aos Slytherins e aos Ravenclaws.

Era uma situação horrível, mas só assim foi possível fazer a escola prosseguir nas atividades acadêmicas previstas no calendário. A intenção era tentar reintroduzir todas as casas no mesmo ambiente até o final do ano escolar – que em outras palavras queria dizer Slytherins e Gryffindors respirando o mesmo ar –, mas até lá todos os professores e aurores baseados na escola teriam muito trabalho. Eram tempos difíceis com o aumento do movimento anti-muggle-born que aumentava na Europa. Uma fobia que atingia também mestiços como Rachel, filha de um muggle com uma bruxa puro-sangue. O Reino Unido resistia por causa do trauma da Segunda Guerra Bruxo e supostamente eles aprenderam a lição. Assim como os países do oeste europeu. Mas o leste se mostrava mais e mais racista e essa tendência contaminava e estimulava o surgimento de novos Death Eaters, que eram muito semelhantes aos neo-nazistas do mundo muggle.

Santana era quem mais se sentia triste e penalizada com tal situação porque achava que era responsável. A verdade é que não foram as atitudes dela, nem o fato de namorar uma Gryffindor (rompendo um tabu de décadas), nem o plano mesquinho de Netunus em trazer à tona a lei ancestral: a corda, de tão esticada, poderia arrebentar a qualquer momento.

"Pra você!" Lily sentou-se ao lado da namorada na hora do jantar e colocou na frente dela um pequeno pacote embrulhado em papel rosa. Rachel, sempre muito curiosa, ficou de olho para saber o que era.

Santana forçou um sorriso e abriu o presente mesmo sem estar com espírito para tal. Seu estado de depressão andava crítico. Tratava-se de uma caixinha de madeira com pintura em cinza e verde. Dentro dela havia um anel-serpente de prata que dava três voltas no dedo: trata-se de uma peça delicada e bonita. Santana olhou com atenção para a jóia.

"Eu sei que esse é um lado seu importante." Lily estava receosa quanto a reação da namorada, daí uma postura cautelosa.

"É lindo, Lil'." Sorriu e demonstrou agradecimento com um beijo que fez os outros colegas próximos reclamarem tanto por conta da manifestação de carinho quanto do objeto.

Era algo que Santana queria desesperadamente mudar. Ela entendia as rivalidades entre as casas, em especial entre Gryffindor e Slytherin. Ela entendia até mesmo porque os integrantes de uma evitavam falar com o da outra, e certo sentimento de desprezo. O que ela não conseguia entender era o ódio puro e simples instaurado que ela podia quase que tatear. Eram olhares que ela sentia por parte de algumas pessoas quando vestia o uniforme verde. E agora vestindo grená, não podia sequer falar dos seis anos e meio que passou como uma Slytherin com muitos dos seus colegas de casa.

Quando menos esperavam, uma coruja rompeu o salão e entregou um bilhete amassado a Santana, que imediatamente franziu a testa.

"O que foi?" Lily ficou ansiosa ao ver que a namorada relutou em tirar o bilhete preso ao animal.

"Essa é Lucky, a coruja da Quinn." Santana disse baixinho.

"O quê?" Rachel esbravejou.

Coloque-se no lugar de Rachel. Você passa cinco anos atraída por uma pessoa, um sentimento que nem mesmo o seu primeiro namorado foi capaz de apagar. Afinal, Finn Hudson era um cara alto, bonito, um garoto que a sua irmã gostava de azucrinar por pura diversão. Mesmo bullying, ele se mantinha irritantemente otimista,e você admirava. Você nunca o culpava, nem mesmo quando ele te dava um fora porque estava interessado em namorar a menina mais bonita da escola. Como poderia culpá-lo? Afinal, ele era um herói!

Quer dizer, pensava ser um, porque como diria a sua própria irmã, pessoas como ele, que queria ser herói sem possuir certos elementos poderia acabar morto ou se perdendo. Foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Finn Hudson, que queria ser herói, morreu sendo um. Ou foi essa história que Netunus proferiu pela escola como testemunha ocular da ultima atitude nobre do bom amigo. Ao passo que a menina mais bonita da escola, aquela que disse estar interessada em você talvez só para confundir a sua cabeça, fugiu.

Pense no seguinte: você estava envolvida demais para enxergar o grande quadro, e estava ferida. Você chorou a morte de Finn, você esteve à frente na homenagem que a escola preparou. Seu coração doeu como nunca. Não acha que seria muito mais fácil culpar a menina mais bonita que fugiu?

Sim, Rachel julgou ser mais fácil sentir ódio de Quinn Fabray, como toda escola que não vestisse verde o fez, exceto Santana Lopez. Ou Brittany, que nunca odiou nem barata. Ou Mike, que queria dar a uma de suas grandes amigas o benefício da dúvida.

"O que possivelmente essa traidora quer contigo?" Rachel quis avançar sob o bilhete, mas levou uma bicada da coruja.

Santana ofereceu água ao animal e pegou o bilhete.

"É... runas..." Franziu a testa porque ela só fez o básico de runas e não conseguia ler. Mas Lily conseguiria e talvez Quinn estivesse contando com isso. "Lily... você..."

Lily hesitou por um instante. Olhou para os lados e sabia que havia muitos olhos e ouvidos que não poderia confiar.

"Talvez eu precise de um livro na biblioteca."

Santana ordenou que o animal descansasse no corujário e depois seguiu a namorada. Lily não precisava de livro algum, só de uma desculpa para sair da mesa. Ela leu a mensagem uma, duas, três vezes, mas não parecia fazer sentido. Então pegou um papel, um tinteiro e uma pena. Começou a fazer alguns rabiscos.

"Isso é familiar." Lily explicou pra a namorada enquanto trabalhava na tradução. "Mas não faz sentido. Como se ela tivesse combinado códigos. Por que ela mandaria isso para você, se não consegue ler nada além do que runas básicas? Isso aqui é material avançado."

"A resposta parece óbvia, não? Você não confia em Quinn, mas você confia em mim! E eu pareço ser a única desta escola a confiar nela."

"Eu não gosto disso, San... Quinn pode não ser quem você pensa."

"Pela enésima vez!" Santana passou a mão no rosto já impaciente. "Ela não traiu. Lil, você consegue ou não ler essa droga?"

"Nas aulas de runas há certos truques desvendados. Você pode inserir símbolos que não existem para confundir, ou colocar algum de forma totalmente deslocada. É uma tática clássica." Reescreveu a frase do bilhete no papel. "Essa é a parte fácil. Mas continua sem fazer sentido..." Lily fechou o cenho e começou a fazer riscos sobre as palavras que pareceram ser aleatórios aos olhos da namorada. "Ela é esperta." Lily sorriu. "Quando Quinn e eu estudamos runas no Tribruxo, eu ensinei a ela um sistema código que tinha criado. É o que chamo de letras em zigue-zague. Você troca a primeira e a última letra de uma palavra e a insere em ordem trancada na palavra seguinte, faz o mesmo com a próxima e assim por diante." Começou a escrever outra frase. "Essa não é uma técnica muito eficiente usando o alfabeto romano, mas é um truque muito bom nas runas." Passou o bilhete reescrito para Santana. "Para mim isso não faz sentido, mas são essas as palavras."

"Merlin saiu do castelo branco. Fez três tortas de aspargos e dois bombons em quatro. Odeio peixe frito." Santana leu e ficou pálida.

"Eu preciso encontrar Puckerman."

"Santana, eu traduzi pra você. Agora você poderia traduzir para mim?"

"Mas..."

"Santana!"

"Ok." Santana suspirou, mas Lily tinha razão. Havia uma relação de confiança entre as duas que não poderia ser quebrada.

"Merlin é nosso código para o pai dela e a minha madrasta. Castelo branco é como ela se refere a casa de verão que eles possuem no Sul da Inglaterra. Ela está lá e não quer dizer que o pai dela ou os death eaters saíram por sair. Ela está dizendo que eles vão ficar fora por três dias. Pelo menos foi o que ela ouviu falar. Dois bombons em quatro é o dia de envio. Ontem. Odeio peixe frito quer dizer que ela não está bem e realmente precisa de ajuda."

"E o que você vai fazer a respeito?"

"Eu vou falar com Puck e nós vamos tirar Quinn de lá."

"Mas San... você não pode... como você acha que vai conseguir sair de Hogwarts? Como acha que vai conseguir tirar ela de lá? E se for uma armadilha."

"Não é uma armadilha. Eu posso sentir. Eu vou trazer Quinn de volta. A questão é: se você confia no meu julgamento, você vai me ajudar a sair daqui?"

Lily encarou a namorada e se lamentou pela primeira vez por Santana ser de fato uma Gryffindor: menos coragem e determinação seria bom para ela. O problema é que a própria Lily não conseguia resistir a certos desafios, em especial àqueles que lhe pareciam ser uma causa justa. Se o julgamento de Santana sobre Quinn estivesse certo, então ela não poderia deixar uma inocente sofrer. Mas se Quinn for culpada, trazê-la de volta seria justiça da mesma forma. Lily apertou os olhos e beijou Santana na boca.

"Eu não vou te ajudar a sair do castelo. Eu vou contigo!"


	11. Ano 7 - Ao resgate

No plano para tentar resgatar Quinn, Santana estava disposta a fazer tudo que podia, mas ela ainda estava incerta em permitir o envolvimento da namorada. Lily era uma boa moça cuja agressividade e ciúmes poderiam aflorar de formas estranhas. A questão era que Santana tinha menos de 24 horas para arquitetar um resgate e precisaria de toda ajuda que pudesse receber. Ponto um do plano de resgate era constituir uma pequena equipe de voluntários, de preferência que estivessem no sétimo ano. Aos 17 anos, Santana era considerada uma bruxa adulta e, portanto, não era mais submetida ao rastreamento disciplinar do Ministério da Magia. Assim acontecia com Lily, Mike, Brittany e Puck, seus amigos mais próximos, além de Quinn, e que poderia confiar a vida.

"Aonde vai?" Lily alertou a namorada que seguia para o território Slytherin.

"Falar com Puckerman."

"Mas..."

"Lil, Quinn é família. Puck nunca vai me perdoar se eu tentar resgatá-la sem chamá-lo para a ação."

"E quem mais você pensa em chamar para essa loucura?"

"Só Mike e Britt, se eles quiserem, é claro."

"Precisamos falar com Hugo."

"Por quê?" Santana aprendeu a gostar do garoto, mas nunca viu nele um sujeito particularmente aventureiro e corajoso,

"Alguém precisa ficar na retaguarda e Hugo pode fazer isso. Sem mencionar que ele é um bom duelista."

"O que mais tem em mente?" Santana fechou o cenho. Conhecia a namorada bem suficiente para saber que Lily já armava um plano paralelo ao dela.

"Você precisa de bons duelistas. Britt e Mike são bons esportistas e gostam de Quinn, mas não são bons duelistas. Puck sabe resolver melhor os problemas dele com força bruta do que com habilidade. O que vai acontecer com eles caso a gente encontre resistência?"

"Ok, você tem um ponto válido."

"Lee Jordan é um bom duelista. Um quase tão bom quanto você."

"Lee Jordan jamais..."

"Lee Jordan me deve alguns favores."

Santana não quis saber quais. Ela sinalizou a namorada que fizesse o que achasse necessário e seguiu o seu caminho para falar com o melhor amigo. Bastaram dois minutos de conversa para que ele topasse a missão. Com Brittany foi a mesma coisa. Mike relutou. Ainda estava de luto por causa da namorada morta na França e não podia evitar sentir que Quinn teve parte da responsabilidade, mas, no fim, aceitou.

O grupo não poderia aparatar em Hogwarts. Não era possível sair dos limites da barreira de proteção sem ser notado. Não queria dizer que o castelo estivesse selado por completo. A rede de floo da sala da diretora ainda funcionava e era uma alternativa arriscada demais. Teriam primeiro de invadir a sala, o que seria complicado. Lily deu outra dica mais viável. Ela contou a história de como os alunos de Gryffindor e aliados conseguiam sair do castelo no ano em que a escola foi dirigida por Severus Snape. Tratava-se de uma passagem secreta aberta atrás de um dos quadros que ia direto a Hogsmeade, mais especificamente no porão da casa de antiga de Abeforth Dumbledore. Santana acreditava que se conseguisse chegar à casa do velho Matusalém, como ela mesma o apelidava, ela poderia aparatar para o lugar especificado por Quinn no bilhete.

...

Próximo à meia noite, guiada pelo mapa dos marotos que herdou do irmão Al, Lily guiou o grupo em segurança até a Sala Precisa. Todos usavam roupas escuras, exceto Brittany, que não tinha nenhuma com tal característica em seu guarda-roupa. Precisaram fazer pequenos desvios e silenciar passos para que um professor ou um prefeito passasse sem que os notassem. Era particularmente arriscado quando um auror estava próximo no reforço da vigília do toque de recolher que vigorava no castelo graças a guerra entre as casas. Guerra esta que gerava certo desconforto em Puckerman e Lee Jordan em trabalharem lado a lado.

Lily conjurou a sala precisa e todos entraram sorrateiros. Do grupo, apenas Puckerman nunca tinha estado presente nela e ficou triste que só em seu último ano em Hogwarts que foi descobrir uma maravilha daquelas. Por outro lado, era a primeira vez que todos ali visitavam aquela versão da sala precisa: um imenso salão com redes muito velhas espalhadas e um grande quadro ao fundo.

"Foi aqui que a minha mãe liderou junto com professor Longbotton o novo exército de Dumbledore durante a segunda guerra bruxo." Lily falou baixinho com o pequeno grupo. "Ela não conta muitas histórias dessa época, mas parece que essa sala salvou a vida de muita gente."

"Meu pai não para de falar dessa época." Disse Lee Jordan. "Como se fosse a coisa mais importante que aconteceu na vida dele: lutar e sobreviver na batalha contra você sabe quem."

"Boa coisa que os meus pais fugiram da guerra." Santana disse com certa indiferença. "Por muito achei que tivessem sido covardes em não tomar partido, mas hoje que eles não estavam tão errados assim... queria ter tido a mesma opção."

"Ninguém está te forçando, Lopez." Lee Jordan resmungou.

"As circunstâncias já o fizeram, Jordan."

"Ainda não estamos em guerra." Brittany opinou para a surpresa de todos. "Pode ser que ela esteja próxima, mas ainda dá para evitar, certo? É por isso que vamos resgatar Quinn. Porque ela é nossa amiga e porque precisamos provar um ponto."

"Que ponto?" Lee Jordan resmungou.

"Que a nossa amizade é mais importante e mais forte do que as nossas diferenças. Quinn é inocente e nós vamos provar isso."

Lily abriu a porta que estava atrás do quadro e o pequeno grupo seguiu pelo extenso túnel que ia de Hogwarts a Hogsmeade iluminados apenas pela luz na ponta de suas varinhas. Era um longo caminho, estreito, que levava pelo menos meia hora para ser percorrido. Não era um lugar para claustrofóbicos, o que Santana pensou que seria um problema para Quinn caso a amiga tivesse de atravessas aquele longo ambiente completamente fechado. Ela ainda não sabia como Quinn conseguiu passar pela primeira prova no torneio tribruxo.

"Isso aqui cheira a mofo e poeira velha." Santana reclamava.

"Esse túnel deve ter uns 300 anos, o que você acha?" Lily rebateu.

"Vocês ainda estão bem. Queria vez se vocês tivessem de andar curvado o tempo inteiro como eu." Puckerman disse com certo humor.

"Se liga, até um nanico como Harry Potter tem de se curvar um pouco para andar aqui." Santana disse sem sentir que desdenhava do próprio sogro. Era a força do hábito por ter convivido entre os Slytherins por tanto tempo, mesmo sem realmente pertencer à casa.

"Olha como você fala do meu pai!" Lily bronqueou. "Tudo bem que o meu pai não é um sujeito alto, mas não é o tamanho que faz dele um grande bruxo."

"Eu não falaria mal do seu próprio sogro se fosse você, San." Puckerman gargalhou. "Nem eu seria tão estúpido em arriscar da minha garota ficar brava e não dar mais tarde."

"Você é nojento e repugnante!" Lily resmungou.

"Puck, ajudaria muito se você ficasse calado até resgatarmos Quinn." Santana reforçou.

"Veja pelo lado bom. Pelo menos você não namora a sua própria prima!" Puckerman disse a Santana apenas para provocar Lee Jordan, que realmente namorava uma prima de segundo grau.

Casos de casamento entre primos não eram incomuns entre famílias bruxas tradicionais, e algumas poderiam até perdoar esse tipo de incesto. Claro que isso deixou de ser praticado há mais de cem anos. A ciência sobre genética ajudou a mudar hábitos. Mas ainda se ouvia dizer que esse tipo de arranjo matrimonial ainda acontece em alguns lugarejos mais isolados mundo afora. Na Austrália ainda acontecem muitos casamentos entre primos em primeiro grau, assim como no Irã e em alguns lugarejos na África. De qualquer forma, namoro entre primos costumava ser motivo de chacota entre adolescentes.

"Cala a boca, Puck." Santana ordenou.

"Que moral você tem para falar, Puckerman? Pelo menos eu estou com alguém que amo. Mas você é tão apaixonado pela sua melhor amiga a ponto de ir a uma missão quase suicida para resgatá-la. Uma pena pra você que Quinn gosta mesmo é da irmãzinha da sua outra melhor amiga, que por um acaso também é gay!"

"Cala a boca vocês dois!" Lily esbravejou. "Ou essa conversa termina aqui ou vocês dois podem dar meia volta. Não precisamos dessa merda aqui."

Sem pedidos de desculpas, o pequeno grupo seguiu o resto do caminho sem mais conversas ou polêmicas desnecessárias. Quando chegaram à outra ponta do túnel, foram surpreendidos pelo velho Dumbledore sentado à mesa numa sala pequena e algumas mesas acesas. Ele foi avisado pela irmã eternizada na pintura que invasores estavam à caminho.

"Pequena Potter e o artista Weasley." O velho disse em sua voz rouca e senil. "Faz bons anos que não os vejo. É uma surpresa, mas receio que a hora poderia ter sido mais apropriada. Quem são os seus amigos?"

"Olá senhor Dumbledore. Esses são Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Lee Jordan Jr., Mike Chang e Brittany Pierce."

"Puckerman e Lopez." Ele falou como se quisesse se lembrar do significado dos sobrenomes. "A família vira-lata que finge ser puro-sangue e a filha do advogado estrangeiro dos Notts."

"Meu pai é inglês." Santana bronqueou.

Movimento que não deveria fazer para alguém que não se impressionava com tais temperamentos e que era capaz de fazer mais leituras do que se poderia imaginar. Aberforth Dumbledore não estava impressionado.

"O que pensam que vão fazer?" Ganhou silêncio como resposta. "Ok, eu estou velho demais para me preocupar com jovens idiotas e seus impulsos. Mas aviso: espero que saibam outra forma de voltarem à escola porque aqui não vão passar mais."

"Por mim, tudo bem!" Santana abriu passagem e subiu as escadas indicadas pelo velho que davam para fora da casa.

Uma vez que o pequeno grupo ganhou as ruas parcamente iluminadas de Hogsmeade, o velho Dumbledore sobrevivente olhou para o elfo que o servia e mandou que os seguissem, afinal, uma Potter e um Weasley tinham sangue doce para encrencas e ele simpatizava demais com Harry, o garoto que sobreviveu duas vezes, para deixar que acontecesse algum mal com a filha e o sobrinho dele.

Sob a brisa fria e da luz da lua crescente, Santana acenou para os amigos. Eles deram a mão e Santana aparatou para o castelo onde Quinn estava aprisionada. A propriedade em questão ficava na área mais isolada em Ilkley, na já bucólica região de Yorkshire. O castelo foi construído na encosta de uma colina afastada da cidade. O grupo surgiu na propriedade próximo ao pequeno leito d'água que desaguava no rio Wharfe. O pequeno castelo, assim como boa parte das residências de bruxos, era protegido contra a percepção dos muggles. Apesar disso, era um local muito bonito que poderia ser apreciado à luz do dia e em circunstâncias melhores.

"Droga!" Puckerman caminhou para fora da poça de lama.

"Eu já estive aqui." Santana sussurrou com Lily. "Minha madrasta participava de bailes aqui e eu sempre explorava o lugar já que ninguém ficava entusiasmado em me ver por perto. Sei que há uma masmorra debaixo do torreão e uma entrada discreta por aquela lateral. Pode ser a nossa melhor chance de dar uma olhada sem sermos pegos."

"No três?" Lily perguntou.

"Ainda não. Aqui tinha um sistema de alarme que libertava o grifo quando acionado..."

"Grifo?" Mike sacudiu Santana. "Você ao disse nada sobre aqui ter um grifo."

"Eu vim preparada." Tirou da mochila com extensor indetectável um pedaço de carne crua embrulhada.

Lilly ficava surpresa com a quantidade de recursos que Santana dispunha para conseguir certas coisas. Conseguia fazer alianças com a Murta que Geme, elfos, lidar com hipogrifos. E sabe mais que outros talentos a namorada dela tinha na manga além da habilidade para feitiços e conhecimento de porções pelo qual era famosa.

"Britt e Hugo ficam aqui." Santana ordenou sem dar espaços para discussões, e mostrou um pequeno espelho partido. "Qualquer emergência, a gente pode entrar em contato com isso, já que celular não funciona aqui..."

O restante do grupo avançou e conforme o previsto, um alarme fino e irritante disparou. O grifo apareceu e Santana, com um gesto, mandou os outros ficarem parados. Sem tirar os olhos da besta, mostrou o pedaço generoso de carne. Quando esta ameaçou avançar, ela recolheu a comida e se colocou autoritária. Mostrou outra vez o pedaço de carne quando a criatura parou de avançar e começou a andar lentamente em direção ao castelo, com os outros à cola. Ao chegar perto da porta, jogou a carne para o grifo enquanto Lee Jordan fazia o feitiço para destrancar a porta.

"Eles sabem que há invasores." Lily sussurrou.

"Agora foda-se." Puckerman tomou à frente.

"Puck! Espera!" Santana ordenou. Mas não foi ouvida. Revirou os olhos. Sabia que isso poderia acontecer.

Quando o assunto era Quinn, Puck não pensava direito. Além da amizade de longa data, sempre nutriu amor platônico por ela. Foi com ele que Quinn perdeu a virgindade num acordo que os dois fizeram de dormirem juntos, porque ela decidiu ser pragmática quanto ao tabu e quis se entregar a alguém que confiaria a vida. Santana não sabia disso, mas ela também seria uma opção caso à época não estivesse morando em Nova York. Não vinha mais ao caso. O que foi feito, está feito. O ímpeto de Puck e a direção errada que ele tomou fez com que se encontrasse com alguém. Um death eater de menor importância que estava de guarda. O combate não foi silencioso, como seria o ideal. Puck foi abatido, mas Mike e Lee Jordan tomaram a luta para si e derrotaram o vigia.

"Ele só está desacordado." Santana verificou o amigo abatido.

"O que vamos fazer?" Lily ouvia movimentação no castelo.

Santana tinha uma decisão: ou o deixava lá como boi de piranha e seguia com a missão de resgate, ou colocaria tudo a perder carregando o amigo. Olhou para Mike que também parecia perdido. Percebeu que foi um erro trazê-los: Puck não tinha experiência e Mike estava visivelmente tenso e traumatizado depois dos ataques na França.

"Você pode ficar com ele?" Perguntou ao amigo e Mike acenou positivo. "Se sentir perigo, volte para onde está Britt e Hugo. A ajuda está a caminho mesmo..."

"Como sabe? Eu não usei o espelho ainda."

"Porque o velho Dumbledore mandou um elfo." Apontou a varinha para o canto da escada e disparou um feixe. "Saia daí, coisa." O elfo fez a aparição. Era do tipo resmungão, diferente do deslumbrado Feioso. "Está na hora de aparatar e fofocar o que viu para o seu mestre."

O elfo obedeceu. Por sorte, o padrão de energia que envolvia os elfos fazia com que eles conseguissem passar por certos bloqueios, como o de aparatar em lugares em que os bruxos não conseguem. Existem proteções que também os bloqueia, mas não era o caso ali. Santana voltou a encarar a namorada quando os passos estavam mais próximos.

"Vai! Nós vamos ficar bem." Mike sentiu-se mais seguro com o que tinha acabado de presenciar.

O trio restante avançou no interior do castelo, quando deparou-se com mais dois death eaters. Santana foi a primeira a entrar em estado de guarda e Lee Jordan a acompanhou.

"Nós cuidamos dele e você avança, Lil."

"Mas..."

"A masmorra é por ali. Vai logo..."

Não deu tempo para discutir, Os Death eaters atacaram fazendo com que Santana e Lee Jordan agissem com rapidez. Eles se movimentaram de modo que facilitasse o escape de Lily, o que funcionou. Santana precisava agradecer a namorada mais tarde ao insistir em levar Lee Jordan, porque seus melhores amigos foram fracassos e aqueles oponentes eram mesmo muito bons. Pelo menos eram mais velhos e experientes do que os estudantes de Hogwarts que costumava derrotar com certa facilidade no clube de duelo.

Enquanto isso, Lilly corria em direção às masmorras sem nem mesmo ter certeza de que estava indo pelo caminho certo. Mas estava. E para a surpresa, percebeu que o lugar tinha muito mais gente presa do que poderia imaginar.

"Potter?" Surpreendeu-se ao ver Quinn dentro de uma cela.

A Gryffindor precisou de alguns segundos para se recompor da visão perturbadora: Quinn Fabray, a galante Slytherin vencedora do torneio tribruxo, estava suja, com cabelos cortados, apresentava sinais de tortura, e presa a uma corrente dentro de uma cela.

"Como foi que você foi se meter nessa?" Lily disse sussurrando mais alto do que o intencional.

"Eu me recusei a matar uma pessoa e estraguei uma missão..."

"Eu conheço essa pessoa?"

"Rose..." O coração de Lily acelerou-se.

"Por que você mataria a minha prima?"

"Não sabe?" Quinn tossiu forte e teve dificuldades para limpar a boca. "Rose e Scorpius são amigos especiais secretos... matar Rose era um recado que os death eaters mandariam para os Malfoy e uma declaração de guerra..."

"E você não fez."

"Não... eu não pude... Rose... ela sempre foi uma boa garota... apesar de ser uma Gryffindor... só não me mataram porque eu sou filha de quem sou."

"Sorte sua." Lily se afastou da cela. "Que tomou uma decisão corajosa e correta... e que sua melhor amiga é uma Gryffindor que acreditou na sua inocência até o fim... Bombarda máxima!"

Lily conjurou a magia para explodir a porta da cela e depois conjurou mais uma magia menos intensa para quebrar a corrente de Quinn. A Slytherin estava debilitada e precisou de alguma ajuda para se levantar e andar. Lily ajudou Quinn como podia, e rezava para que Santana estivesse a caminho, porque seria muito complicado enfrentar um death eater tendo que apoiar Quinn a ficar de pé.

"Cadê Santana?" Quinn perguntou.

"Derrotando os death eaters que estão neste lugar... eu espero."

Subiram as escadas e Quinn direcionou Lily para o caminho mais curto para fora do castelo: um distinto que ela fez para chegar até a masmorra e, por isso mesmo, não cruzou com a namorada e nem com os outros do grupo. Era fim de madrugada, o sol raiava no horizonte. Cenário clichê para a chegada da cavalaria, mas foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Lily e Quinn viram pessoas aparecendo ao longe, sendo que Harry Potter estava entre eles. Os aurores fizeram o truque em que voavam como se fossem cometas brancos. Seis entraram na mansão enquanto um ficou para trás para ajudar as meninas. Este um, fez o coração de Lily parar por um segundo em temor.

"Mãe?"

"Não pense que eu não quero matar você e a sua namorada, Lilian Luna Potter. Mas antes, deixa eu tirar você e sua amiga daqui."

"Mas mãe..."

Não houve tempo. No segundo seguinte, ela se encontrava numa dimensão distorcida, quase caótica. E no outro, estava em frente a uma casa que nunca tinha visto antes. Lily viu que aparatar foi duro demais para uma debilitada Quinn, que caiu de joelhos e gritou de dor. Imediatamente, e com a ajuda da mãe, ela ajudou a colega a se levantar para entrarem na casa. O lugar que parecia simples do lado de fora, por dentro revelou ser um lugar enorme que prestava certo conforto.

"Que lugar é esse, mãe?"

"Um dos campos de treinamento auror. Normalmente a gente não poderia chegar aqui simplesmente aparatando, mas seu pai derrubou algumas barreiras de forma temporária." Ginny levou Quinn até uma enfermaria, onde se encontrava um medbruxo pronto para atender.

Quinn estava precisando de tratamento urgente. Na primeira análise, o medbruxo chegou a afirmar que a Slytherin ficaria severamente debilitada caso passasse mais alguns dias naquelas condições e sem receber nenhum tipo de tratamento. Mas fez um diagnóstico otimista, de que Quinn ficaria bem em pouco tempo. A garota precisava se reidratar, ter as feridas limpas e descansar. Sentindo-se finalmente segura, Quinn fechou os olhos e dormiu em cima da maca.

Alguns minutos depois, Brittany e Hugo aparataram junto com um auror. Depois foi a vez de Puckerman, Mike e Jordan Lee e outros dois aurores. Por último chegou Harry Potter segurando Santana pelo braço, que sangrava.

"O que..." Lily quase entrou em pânico quando viu a namorada debilitada.

"Se você disse uma palavra, Lilian Luna Potter, juro que vai ficar de castigo por dez anos. E eu estou me lixando se você é ou não adulta."

...

A seleção para ser um auror era uma das mais difíceis do mundo bruxo. Os critérios eram muito mais rigorosos do que, por exemplo, entrar na Universidade Britânica de Ciências Bruxas, com seus concorridos cursos superiores de Física, Aritmancia, Alquimia e Medbruxo. Exceto pelos quatro anos após a segunda guerra bruxo, quando o critério de seleção afrouxou devido a necessidade de reconstituir o quadro de aurores, a média de aceitação anual era de dois bruxos. Os candidatos aceitos passariam por um rigoroso treinamento de cinco anos para o ingresso no serviço de inteligência e segurança. O treinamento era tão estressante que não era surpresa que uma das bases pudesse ser um local tão isolado e tranqüilo. Era preciso paz para agüentar a pressão.

Santana entendeu tudo isso ao admirar o entardecer da varanda da casinha. Era uma imagem espetacular. Ela estava com um curativo acima da sobrancelha esquerda, fruto do impacto que sofreu depois de um ataque surpresa de um grupo de death eaters que estava no castelo e encurralaram ela e Lee Jordan. Santana odiava admitir, mas se não fosse "a cavalaria" comandada por Harry Potter, nem toda habilidade dos dois teria os salvado do destino definitivo: a morte.

"Eu fui interno neste lugar por um ano." Harry Potter entrou na varanda e ficou ao lado da jovem contemplando o entardecer. "Eu, Ron e Neville ficávamos contemplando o entardecer enquanto conversávamos sobre nossas vidas. Foi um tempo difícil porque nós três estávamos em um relacionamento e precisamos ficar um ano longe de nossas garotas. O meu relacionamento com Ginny resistiu a essa provação. Não preciso dizer que o de Ron e Hermione também. Mas o namoro de Neville com Luna não foi forte suficiente para um ano de afastamento forçado."

"Esse é um discurso para me fazer ponderar sobre o meu relacionamento com a sua filha? Que eu deveria me afastar ou coisa assim? Que não sou uma pessoa confiável depois do que fiz?"

"Por favor!" Harry Potter gargalhou. "Eu tinha feito besteiras mais perigosas do que a que você fez ontem na sua idade. Se não fosse por Hermione e todos os meus amigos que se arriscaram para me proteger, eu não estaria vivo para contar essas histórias aos meus filhos. Não é que eu aprove, mas acredite, Santana, eu entendo muito bem suas motivações."

"Então?"

"Essa é a parte em que eu te faço um convite para tentar a seleção auror depois da sua formatura. Sei que você receberá convites para jogar quadribol profissionalmente, e sei que há nuvens escuras se aproximando. Bom... é uma profissão arriscada a seguir, não minto, só que depois de todos esses anos à frente dos aurores, posso dizer que consigo reconhecer um bom futuro auror quando vejo um, e você, Santana, tem um grande potencial. Quem sabe até mesmo para ocupar o meu lugar."

"Eu não desejo o lugar de ninguém, senhor Potter. Eu nem mesmo sei qual é o meu lugar."

"Mas você sabe de que lado está." Harry encarou a nora, que acenou desajeitada. "Ótimo! Pode parecer que não, mas isso já é uma grande coisa."

"Senhor Potter..." Santana hesitou para perguntar. "Por que se tornou um auror? Quer dizer, Lily comentou que o senhor chegou a receber propostas para jogar quadribol profissionalmente, assim como a sua esposa. O senhor poderia ter feito parte da seleção da Inglaterra. Então por que auror?"

"Sim, eu poderia ter jogado quadribol." Harry sorriu com gentileza. "Eu me diverti muito jogando em Hogwarts e ainda me divirto quando jogo com minha família. Mas quadribol é isso: diversão. Não queria dinheiro ou a fama que o esporte poderia me dar. Para mim, o mais importante foi retribuir toda a dedicação que os meus amigos tiveram comigo. Eu queria retribuir e também proteger às pessoas que amo. Garantir que nada de mal pudesse acontecer a elas. Foi por isso que me tornei um auror."

"Eu não sei, senhor Potter. Eu ainda não sei o que quero. Esse ano foi muito confuso e tumultuado. Existe a ameaça de guerra no ar, existem coisas que não consigo entender... A única certeza que tenho é que quero que todos que amo fiquem a salvo."

"Bom, você tem mais um mês para pensar no seu futuro até a formatura."

"Senhor Potter?" Santana chamou a atenção do sogro quando ele ameaçou entrar na casa.

"Sim?"

"O que vai acontecer com Quinn?"

"Ela ficará sob nossa custódia, por enquanto. É uma testemunha importante para desmontar o esquema dos novos death eaters."

"Quinn não vai poder voltar para Hogwarts e terminar os estudos?"

"Não neste ano."

Santana acenou. O sol já havia se posto e a noite era realidade. Os dois entraram na base. Ao passo que Harry foi conversar com a esposa e outros aurores, Santana entrou na enfermaria e encontrou Quinn sentada na maca olhando para a janela. Ela já estava limpa e com os ferimentos tratados, mas ainda apresentava a fraqueza de quem passou quase 15 dias em condição de cárcere sob maus tratos. Santana forçou um sorriso para a melhor amiga, pegou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado da maca.

"Pensando em dar uma volta?"

"Pensando no quanto é bom ter uma janela." Sentiu uma leve tontura e voltou a deitar na maca. "Acho que não te agradeci o suficiente por ter ido me buscar. Quando eu consegui escrever o código e enviar a coruja, não tive certeza se você conseguiria decifrar."

"Não fui eu... foi Lily."

"Foi o que presumi. Não tinha certeza se você iria querer me ajudar, ou ela."

"Jamais te deixaria na mão, Fabray."

"Eu sei o que as pessoas falaram de mim depois que aconteceu na França. Eu sei que todos me culparam, mas eu juro, San, que não sabia. Se eu soubesse, teria arrumado uma forma de avisar alguém."

"Não precisa jurar. Eu sei. Você é uma Slytherin arrogante e orgulhosa, mas não é uma assassina desalmada."

"Há!" Quinn segurou na mão da melhor amiga. "Ainda não acredito que você se tornou uma Gryffindor. Traidora!"

"Desculpe!" E as duas riram um pouco.

"Sabe... no fundo sempre soube que você não era uma Slytherin. Você se esforçava demais. E o jeito que você veio me resgatar... mais Gryffindor, impossível: afobado e burro."

"E você está aí reclamando? Típico!" E as duas riram mais um pouco, até que Quinn sentiu dor e Santana ficou em alerta. "Está bem? Quer que eu chame o médico?"

"Estou bem, sua paranóica! Só muito dolorida."

Um silêncio confortável estabeleceu-se entre elas. Santana segurava a mão da amiga e tentava afugentar pensamento sobre o pior.

"Rachel..." Santana disse baixinho, quase contemplativa. "Ela vai ficar feliz em saber que você é inocente e está bem."

"Será? Quando ela finalmente fica com o cara dos sonhos, esse cara morre num ataque arquitetado pelo meu pai. Como assim ela vai ficar feliz, San?"

"Ela gosta de você. Com certeza está confusa, mas ela gosta de você. E amanhã, quando voltarmos a Hogwarts, todos vão saber que é inocente e espero que essa guerra entre as casas possa ter fim. E, sinceramente, acho que Netunus te deve um pedido oficial de desculpas."

"Netunus?"

"Sim, foi ele quem resgatou uma lei secular para fazer o chapéu fazer uma reavaliação que me tirou de Slytherin. Eu estava conseguindo manter sob controle, sabe. Mas quando as pessoas descobriram que eu realmente era... uma Gryffindor... isso foi o que bastou para que toda casa Slytherin fosse vista como um inimigo a ser combatido. Claro que ninguém de lá ajudou nisso, nem mesmo Puck."

"Puck nunca foi líder, você sabe disso."

"Eu sei..."

"E quanto a Netunus, o que ele fez não me surpreende."

"Mesmo? O que você sabe a respeito, Fabray?"

"Tirando o fato de eu tê-lo rejeitado?"

"Você é pretensiosa!"

"Os pais de Netunus são empregados dos Black, Santana. Os Black são Slytherins tradicionais e não são bons patrões. Ligue os pontos. Netunus sempre teve ódio mortal à nossa casa... me parece pertinente que ele tenha feito o possível para tirar dos Slytherins alguém que todos em Hogwarts agora consideram ser uma heroína."

Foi neste momento em que Santana se assustou com a melhor amiga. Abraçar o verdadeiro eu modificou Santana rapidamente e ela passou a ver algumas coisas de forma diferente. Quinn era uma boa pessoa, mas isso não queria dizer que compaixão fizesse parte da vida dela. Quinn não matou Rose quando teve a chance porque não é uma assassina e ela sempre teve um forte lado rebelde que a levava a se opor ao pai. Fato. Mas isso não faz dela uma heroína altruísta. Por outro lado, independente de qualquer coisa, Quinn ainda era como uma irmã, e a Gryffindor a amaria para sempre.

"Finn morreu na frente dele, Quinn... eles eram muito amigos. Netunus é um cretino vingativo, mas ele também é só um cara que está assustado. Todos estão."

"Ainda assim, Mike está aqui."

"Mike nunca te culpou pela morte de Tina. É diferente."

Quinn desviou o olhar da amiga e suspirou. Santana nunca foi tão compreensiva e condescendente, e isso deixou a Slytherin confusa. Os quase dois meses em que passou ausente parecem que fizeram grande diferença.

"Minha intenção não era discutir contigo quando vim te ver." Santana balançou a cabeça. "Eu nem sei o que está havendo comigo nesses dias. De repente ando tomando decisões e pensando em coisas... e meus amigos estão apenas me seguindo..." Olhou para a colega, que esboçou um sorriso no canto da boca.

"Você está se tornando uma líder. É isso que está acontecendo."

"Você é a líder, Quinn. Sempre foi assim."

"Não é verdade, Santana. Eu só estava esquentando o seu lugar enquanto você aprendia coisas sobre si mesma.

...

A notícia se espalhou em Hogwarts como fogo em palha. O profeta diário estampava nas manchetes a derrubada de mais uma base dos Death Eaters e da libertação de Quinn Fabray, que agora estaria sob proteção de Harry Potter. Mas os líderes do movimento racista estavam todos foragidos e havia suspeita de que os Notts e os Fabray teriam se refugiado no sul da Irlanda. O que não vinha a público era que Juan Lopez passou a trabalhar com Harry Potter como um informante, e o chefe auror sabia, por isso mesmo, que o paradeiro do grupo era o norte da Escócia. Ele só não agiria para pegar a todos porque ainda faltavam conexões a serem feitas e, por hora, Russell Fabray livre era mais vantajoso do que preso e interrogado. Era assim que atuava o serviço de inteligência.

Santana e o grupo de resgate voltaram a Hogwarts e tiveram recepção dividida. Alguns achavam que eles foram heróis, mas outra parte dos alunos, em especial aqueles sob liderança de Netunus, pensavam que foi uma manobra para limpar a imagem de Quinn Fabray e dos Slytherins. Santana não estava nem aí para a opinião dos outros: estava sim feliz por ter feito a parte dela, e o mesmo sentimento era compartilhado por sua namorada e amigos. De um jeito ou de outro, o clima de hostilidade presente em Hogwarts foi amenizado o suficiente para derrubar uma série de medidas de segregação. Depois que o grupo voltou, pelo menos as quatro casas voltaram a dividir alguns espaços ao mesmo tempo, em especial no salão principal durante as refeições.

Rachel estava dividida. Parte dela estava feliz porque Quinn foi declarada inocente, mas a outra parte ainda se ressentia por causa da morte de dois bons amigos na França. A aluna do quinto ano se aproximou da irmã, que estava distraída vendo um grupo de colegas jogando quadribol apenas como recreação. Ela sentou-se no gramado ao lado de Santana, e começou a picotar folhas que arrancava do chão.

"Facilitando o trabalho das formigas?" Santana sentiu o nervosismo da irmã.

"Você vai se formar em duas semanas..."

"Sim, e daí?"

"Aqui não será o mesmo sem você."

"Não será mesmo!" Santana gargalhou e depois segurou a mão de Rachel. "Mas você ficará bem com Hugo, Lady Lips, Wheezy, e os remanescentes dos Running Dogs."

"É verdade que Quinn vai repetir o sétimo ano?"

"Eu não sei. Acho que não..." Então Santana passou o braço no ombro da irmã. "Você gostaria que ela repetisse?"

"Eu não sei, San. Quinn... me confunde."

"É justo... ela me confunde!"

"Como?"

"Ela é minha melhor amiga, é como uma irmã... e não sinta ciúmes por isso, ok? Você continua a ser a minha irmã irritante do coração... mas é que... Quinn ter sido forçada a ser uma death eater pelo pai dela a modificou muito, especialmente depois da França. Eu sei de que lado ela está, mas eu não sei mais quais as motivações dela."

"Isso importa, desde que ela esteja do nosso lado?"

"Importa sim, Rach."

Rachel encostou-se mais contra o corpo da irmã e as duas permaneceram num silêncio confortável enquanto assistiam ao jogo dos colegas. Não havia nenhum amigo próximo em campo e os jogadores eram basicamente Ravenclaws e Hufflepuffs.

"Você fala como se fosse mesmo aceitar a proposta do senhor Potter para ser uma auror."

"Estou pensando seriamente nisso. Eu tenho todos os pré-requisitos escolares, então, só me resta me inscrever para o teste de admissão."

"Nossa mãe vai surtar quando souber."

"Sabe se ela virá?"

"Sim... ela estará nos esperando em Londres, como sempre."

"Uma pena que eu não vou poder voltar com vocês para Nova York neste ano."

"Parece que nosso caminho juntas termina aqui..."

"Não diga isso!" Santana bronqueou. "Independente do que aconteça, você sempre será a minha irmã, e eu sempre vou procurar estar por perto, mesmo que fisicamente eu não esteja. Eu te amo, Rachel."

Rachel não se furtou em sorrir. Era muito raro ouvir tal declaração de Santana e, por isso mesmo, cada uma delas era preciosa. As duas se abraçaram e Rachel compreendeu que, apesar de um mundo perigoso que se formava, ela e a irmã ficariam bem.

...

Puck olhava perdido para o horizonte, na direção da floresta proibida. Estava frustrado, triste. Faltando uma semana para a formatura, sentia-se mais solitário que nunca sem Quinn e sem Santana por perto. Não era a despedida que ele sonhava em ter. Num cenário otimista, ele imaginava que pudesse ter Quinn. Num mais otimista ainda, ter Quinn e Santana. Mas eram taras de um adolescente que, apesar disso, sabia respeitar o fato de que suas melhores amigas gostavam de meninas. Santana nunca realmente escondeu uma vez que ela "se descobriu". Quinn foi uma surpresa porque, apesar de estóica e de parecer assexuada, ela perdeu a virgindade com Puck na mesma época em que Santana e Rachel passaram um semestre estudando em Nova York. Deitar-se com Quinn foi o único momento em que tudo fez sentido. Mas naquele instante, nada mais fazia.

"Ei!" Ouviu a voz de Santana que colocou a mão no ombro dele.

"O quê?" Puck olhou em direção a amiga, que estava em roupas casuais.

"Estava te procurando. A tradicional partida amistosa de quadribol dos alunos do sétimo ano será daqui a uma hora. Se estiver disposto a sair dessa depressão por dois segundos e jogar, sabe onde nos encontrar. Accio bola."

Virou as costas, deixando Puck pensativo.

Ninguém iria jogar uniformizado, mas sim com os acessórios de segurança. O esquema não poderia ser mais primordial: duas pessoas tiravam a sorte do par ou ímpar e escolhiam o time formado apenas por alunos do sétimo ano. Santana e Lily decidiram ficar de fora da escolha na esperança de jogarem na mesma equipe. E o torneio de tribruxo mostrou que elas conseguiam jogar em ótima sintonia. Infelizmente a sorte não ajudou. O casal de namoradas jogou em times diferentes.

O jogo começou morno, até que evoluiu para uma verdadeira guerra quando alguns dos desafetos pulularam. Alguns não tão sérios, quanto as constantes provocações entre Lily e Santana. Outros mais exaltados levaram as rixas com menos sutileza, como Puck que direcionou os balaços sempre na direção de Otto Velasquez. Tudo porque Otto lhe roubou algumas garotas no jogo vulgar de conquistas. Ao fim, Mike pegou o pomo de ouro, Santana e Puck comemoraram com gestos pouco elegantes, e foi criado o pandemônio contido por Harry Potter e Neville Longbottom, os adultos que assistiam ao amistoso.

"Vai ter troco, Lopez." Lily gritou uma última vez. Estava mais entretida na briga do que a levando à sério, sabendo que dali, no fim do dia, a namorada iria escapulir para dentro do quarto da head girl e as duas teriam seu momento de intimidade em vista a reconciliação.

"Manda ver, Potter!"

"Garotas!"

Neville estava perplexo. Mais ainda quando flagrou a garota que considerava uma sobrinha fazer um gesto em que sugeria o veto de uma relação sexual. Olhou para o amigo torcendo para que ele não tivesse pego o desfecho da briga entre a filha com a namorada. Ele mesmo ainda tinha convicção que a adorável Lily, que ele viu nascer e crescer, fosse ainda uma virgem.

Quando tudo acalmou, quando todos os atletas retiraram os acessórios e tomaram uma ducha de água fria, era hora do jantar: o último dos alunos do sétimo ano em Hogwarts. A diretora Flickwick fez um discurso emocionado sobre o ano difícil e de com a escola sobreviveu às tormentas da conjuntura política. Fez uma homenagem especial aos alunos que faleceram no torneio tribruxo. A propósito: os Ravenclaws venceram a disputa das casas, quebrando a sequência que intercalava os Slytherins e os Gryffindors há quase dez anos.

Na saída, Lily foi até a namorada. Segurou a mão dela e sussurrou no ouvido sobre o encontro de mais tarde. Seria a última vez que elas dormiriam juntas no quarto da head girl de Gryffindor. Santana esquivou-se para dentro do cômodo com sempre no meio da noite quando todos supostamente deveriam estar recolhidos. Ela retirou o casaco e tratou de deitar-se ao lado da namorada na cama tamanho solteirão do pequeno quarto.

"Achei que ia fazer greve." Santana disse assim que a beijou de um jeito molhado.

"E vou. É tudo que terá nesta noite, Santana Lopez."

"Então por que me chamou?"

"Para a gente conversar um pouco. Não acredito que essa é a nossa última semana em Hogwarts. Depois... sei lá o que pode acontecer."

"Desde que a gente fique bem." Santana ajeitou-se para apoiar a cabeça ao deitar de lado a fim de conversar melhor com a namorada.

"Não acredito que você vai rejeitar todas as propostas que recebeu para jogar quadribol profissionalmente para aceitar o convite do meu pai."

"Algo de errado em ser auror?"

"Meu pai é o chefe deles, San. É só mais um ingrediente em ser filha do mundialmente famoso Harry Potter. Eu cresci vendo o meu pai recebendo gente lá em casa durante encontros e festas em que ele fingia se divertir, especialmente para a satisfação da minha mãe, mas era só ela dar as costas que ele ficava pelos cantos conversando reservadamente sobre algo importante. Não foi à toa que o meu tio Ron se aposentou e foi trabalhar na loja dos Weasleys com meu tio George. A pressão é muito grande."

"A sua mãe parece estar bem com isso."

"Minha mãe é apaixonada pelo meu pai desde quando ela tinha 10 anos! Olha... eu não posso reclamar. Meu pai sempre foi um homem presente em nossas vidas, mas não quer dizer que a gente não ficasse temeroso sempre que ele se ausentava para uma investigação. E eram tempos de paz, San. Imagine agora com essa época de incertezas? Não quero que a gente passe por essa agonia. Seria como repetir o casamento dos meus pais."

"Ao menos eles são felizes... os seus pais." Santana colocou um cacho ruivo de Lilly atrás da orelha e a beijou rapidamente nos lábios. "A gente pode ser também. Vamos dar um jeito. Além disso, eu tenho cinco anos de academia pela frente. Não é que vá para o front tão logo. Enquanto estudo, você vai brilhar no Holyhead Harpies, mesmo sendo um time cuja única boa coisa seja uniforme verde."

"Pelo menos os Harpies tem uma torcida bem mais simpática do que a do seu querido Puddlemere United." Lily deu um tapinha no braço de Santana. "E mais respeito com os Harpies. Minha mãe brilhou nesse time. É a minha vez de honrá-lo."

"Holyhead Harpies é timinho."

"Santana! Quer que eu te expulse do meu quarto?"

"É verdade. Ao menos eu recebi proposta para atuar no Tutshill Tornados, que é um time bem mais decente do que os Harpies."

"Hum." Lily resmungou. "Isso pouco importa agora já que você decidiu agradar o meu pai."

"Está enganada Lil." Santana voltou a suavizar a voz. "Ser um auror significa que você é o melhor entre os melhores e poucos são convidados como eu fui. É uma honra. Depois, quando cumprir o serviço mínimo, posso me aposentar e fazer outras coisas. Não foi assim com o seu tio Ronny e com o professor Longbotton?"

"Só que tem uma diferença. Eles foram aurores por oportunidade. Na época, as regras para se tornar auror foram afrouxadas por causa das baixas de guerra e o Ministério tinha de repor o efetivo urgente. Por isso o meu tio Ronny, o professor Longbottom e até meu pai foram aceitos mesmo sem os testes. Mas só o meu pai tinha real vocação e talento. Tanto que é o chefe hoje." Foi a vez dela de arrumar o cabelo da namorada. "Você... você realmente tem o dom, San, igual o meu pai, e isso me dá medo."

"Não precisa, Lil. A gente pode fazer isso dar certo. E daqui a dez anos, vamos estar casadas e vamos morar numa pequena casinha nos arredores de Londres, você vai continuar jogando, e vamos torcer para que seja numa equipe decente, enquanto eu vou trabalhar na fazenda dos seus avós. O que acha?"

"Horrível!" Lily sorriu. "Você numa fazenda? Nunca!"

"Por quê?"

"Você não tem o perfil. Posso até te imaginar montando o próprio haras e fazer uma criação de hipogrifos, mas plantação? De jeito nenhum. Sem falar que eu tenho pavor daquela plantação de milho da casa dos meus avós."

"De novo, por quê?"

"Promete não gozar da minha cara?"

"Olha Lil, eu adoro gozar na sua cara, mas não gozar da sua cara." Santana riu da própria piada e ganhou um tapa no ombro em protesto. "Desculpe, pode falar."

"Quando eu tinha sete anos, nas férias de verão, eu, meus irmãos e meus primos estávamos brincando. O meu primo mais velho, Louis, me assustou com uma máscara de Voldemort e correu atrás de mim até o milharal. Eu corri feito louca, cortei o meu rosto e meus braços nas folhas, e me perdi. Tropecei e caí em cima da carcaça de um bicho em decomposição. Lembro do cheiro, das lavas... eu gritava, gritava e gritava. Mas não conseguia me mexer. Não sei precisar quanto tempo fiquei ali ao lado daquele bicho morto no meio do milharal até James me achar. Nunca mais entrei ali."

"É por isso que você só come carne de aves e de peixe?"

"Eu não consigo ver um bife sem pensar naqueles vermes. Não, obrigada. Carne de aves ao menos é tolerável e eu como peixe porque gosto de pescar."

"Ok..." Santana beijou a testa da namorada. "Vamos combinar o seguinte: dar tempo ao tempo e ver o que acontece. Não é melhor assim do que remoer algo que a gente não sabe a respeito?"

"Acho que sim..." Lily acariciou o rosto da namorada. "Não saber o que o futuro nos aguarda dá medo. Eu quero tanto que a gente tenha um final feliz."

"Que será, será." Santana começou a cantar baixinho a antiga canção imortalizada por Doris Day.

Lily rompeu uma promessa que havia feito naquele dia e as duas terminaram fazendo amor.

...

Quinn sentia-se terrivelmente solitária. Já havia testemunhado e contado tudo que sabia a respeito do pai e dos death eaters. Tudo estava registrado e oficializado, mesmo assim, Harry Potter achou por bem mantê-la escondida e protegida por enquanto. Não queria correr riscos e sacrificar ainda mais a vida de alguém tão jovem. Por isso ele ordenou que Quinn permanecesse na base de treinamento auror. Ela não imaginava como alguém escolhia passar por tal treinamento rigoroso quando reparava nos dois recrutas que estavam ali há quase sete meses. Não havia cartas suficientes para apartar tal solidão e saudade. Olhou para a tatuagem no braço: uma marca que nunca mais sairia e que ela tentava transformar aquele símbolo em motivação: ela era Quinn Fabray, uma Slytherin, mas não era uma death eater. Ela, sim, podia seguir o próprio destino.

"Fabray!" Wang Su, um auror de origem chinesa e também um dos mais jovens da ordem, foi até a jovem com um papel em mãos. "Acabei de receber um comunicado. O chefe quer te receber em Londres."

Quinn não poderia receber notícia melhor. Desejava sair daquele lugar desde o dia em que seus amigos que a resgataram foram embora. Com as defesas levantadas, a única forma de chegar ou sair daquela base era por meio de um portal. Wang Su a escoltou até uma sala protegida que havia uma lata no meio do espaço. Wang segurou a mão de Quinn e tocou a lata. Viagens por portais costumavam ser agoniantes para quem não estava acostumado. Eram muito piores do que aparatar pela primeira vez. Chegou ao outro lado enjoada e tonta, mas foi amparada.

"Onde estamos?"

"Academia auror." Harry Potter respondeu. "Bem-vinda, Quinn Fabray, e penso que tenho boas notícias pra você. Está em condições de me acompanhar?"

Quinn acenou e seguiu o chefe auror até o escritório dele. Harry, muito polido como sempre, mandou-a sentar na cadeira e lhe ofereceu um chá, que foi recusado.

"Suco de abóbora?" Ele insistiu.

"Tem algo mais forte?" Bebidas destiladas foi algo que aprendeu a apreciar depois do torneio Tribruxo. Harry franziu a testa e coçou no lugar onde fica a famosa cicatriz.

"Não permitimos bebidas alcoólicas aqui dentro do escritório, Quinn. Desculpe." Apesar de Quinn ser muito jovem, aos 17, a maior idade bruxo, já lhe era permitido beber coisas mais fortes que cerveja amanteigada. Sentou-se em sua cadeira, ficando de frente para Quinn.

"O senhor disse que tem boas notícias..."

"Sei que você não pode fazer o teste final em Hogwarts, mas eu conversei com a diretora e com sues professores. Todos eles concordaram, visto como foi o seu peculiar ano, em te aprovar. Parabéns, você não vai precisar repetir ano algum em Hogwarts."

"Eu esperava melhores notícias, mas essa não deixa de ser uma."

"Certo... conversei com Tony Luscosfucus, reitor da Academia de Ciências Bruxo, e baseado no seu interesse em estudar Direito e em suas boas notas, ele te aceitou como estudante, isso se você quiser. Você terá um dormitório na Academia, mas receberá uma nova identidade e passará a beber regularmente a porção de polissuco. Apenas eu e o reitor conheceremos a sua verdadeira identidade. O que acha? Poderá ter a sua liberdade e continuar a sua vida."

"Vou ter de tomar porção de polissuco eternamente?"

"Eu recomendo que você tome a porção durante o tempo que estiver estudando na Academia. Depois, poderemos fazer os reajustamentos e, se tudo tiver resolvido, poderá voltar a ser você mesma."

"Isso parece bom."

"Há alternativas..."

"Não senhor Potter. Eu aceito."

Quinn e Harry apertaram as mãos e selaram o acordo.

...

Shelby, que tinha recebido uma autorização especial para estar em Hogwarts, caminhava ao lado das duas filhas. Era o último dia de Santana e o penúltimo de Rachel. Conversavam sobre arranjos que seriam feitos em prol das duas. Rachel estava determinada a seguir em Hogwarts, mas voltaria a Nova York com Shelby para as férias de verão, que a mãe prometia estender ao Caribe. Santana primeiro resolveria o ingresso na academia de formação de aurores antes de viajar para os Estados Unidos. Passaria pouco tempo por lá porque tinha de resolver a vida dela em Londres. A mãe prometeu ajudá-la financeiramente até ela puder se estabelecer sozinha.

"Posso alugar aquela casa que a gente ficou naquela vez." Shelby sugeriu.

"É muito grande para uma pessoa só, mãe. Eu prefiro uma quitinete: vou ter um lugar para dormir, um banheiro próprio, um canto para esquentar coisas no microondas e pronto."

"E quando precisar receber pessoas?"

"A única pessoa que ela pensa receber é Lily!" Rachel gargalhou. "E eu não acho que elas vão precisar de dois quartos."

"Rachel, sua verme..." Santana tentou dar um tostão na irmã.

"Todo mundo da nossa casa sabe que você às vezes dorme do quarto da Lily."

"O quê?" Shelby deu um salto para trás. Na cabeça dela, ainda tinha duas filhas virgens.

"Não é muito difícil presumir onde você está quando sua cama no dormitório fica vazia a noite toda."

"Santana..." Shelby estava perplexa.

"Eu vou fazer 18 anos. Essas coisas acontecem."

Ninguém mais quis tocar no assunto.

"Para onde vamos mesmo?" Rachel perguntou. "Não creio que a floresta seja segura nesses tempos, mamãe. Fomos proibidos de nos aproximar depois do que houve no torneio tribruxo."

"Não vamos entrar na floresta." Shelby cumprimentou Hagrid que conduziu as três mulheres para um dos lados da cabana. "Eu queria te mostrar..."

"Chérie!" Santana gritou e foi até a hipogrifo. Depois de um cumprimento respeitoso, Santana abraçou o pescoço do animal. Parecia não acreditar. Era bom demais para ser verdade. "Como vocês?"

"Você deveria agradecer Hagrid, Santana. Foi ele quem tornou isso possível."

"Obrigada." Ela disse acanhada ao meio-gigante.

"Você é uma boa garota, Lopez. Mereceu o presente. Agora, que tal um voo?"

Não precisava dizer duas vezes. Santana montou em Cherie e alçou voo. Sobrevoou a floresta, o lago, abriu os braços e sentiu o vento beijar o rosto. Então gritou de alegria. Tinha sobrevoado o castelo inúmeras vezes com a vassoura. Mas fazer o mesmo com Cherie era outra história. A emoção era muito maior. Voltou à margem da floresta, onde ficava a cabana de Hagrid, para buscar a irmã e a mãe. Assim proporcionou a elas também a maravilha de voar do dorso da bela hipogrifo. Rachel, desconfortável com a altura, gritava de temor. Shelby gritava de alegria, tal como Santana. Deixou as duas em um dos pátios internos de Hogwarts, que àquela altura estava cheio de estudantes curiosos com o voo do hipogrifo. Santana ofereceu a mão a Lily. Foi a vez das duas se divertirem.

A vinda de Cherie para o Reino Unido foi uma operação de iniciativa de Shelby. Rachel contou a história da hipogrifo numa carta à mãe e de como Santana ficou triste quando não autorizaram o animal regressar com ela. Shelby fez alguns contatos, conversou com Hagrid e com Hermione Weasley, a diretora do departamento que regularizava criaturas mágicas, para comprar a hipogrifo de Beauxbatons. Hagrid entrou em contato com a escola, fez a negociação e uma das funcionárias do departamento de controle de criaturas mágicas fez o registro de Cherie, que passou a pertencer oficialmente à Santana Lopez. Cherie ficaria num rancho de um velho amigo de Hagrid nas proximidades de Leeds, e Santana poderia visitá-la sempre que quisesse.

...

A cerimônia de despedida dos alunos do sétimo ano foi marcada também pela reunião dos Running Dogs remanescentes que cantaram One, do U2, em homenagem a Finn Hudson e aos alunos que faleceram por alguma razão e que deveriam viver aquele momento. Rachel liderou o grupo e fez lindas linhas de solo com a voz perfeita. Num momento de emoção, Hugo beijou Rachel e prometeu que faria de tudo para que ela se sentisse bem no próximo ano em Hogwarts. Santana despediu-se dos amigos fiéis, em especial de Brittany Pierce e de Noah Puckerman. Brittany estava de partida para a Austrália. Puckerman, por sua vez, trabalharia no bar que a mãe administrava no beco diagonal.

Os alunos do sétimo ano entraram nas embarcações encantadas à luz do luar e das velas flutuantes. Santana reparou que Lily tinha olhar saudoso em direção a margens que se distanciava.

"Não fique tão melancólica. A gente vai conseguir superar a distância."

"Não é por isso que estou triste. Eu sei que vamos conseguir."

"Então o que é?"

"Não vê a simbologia do barco, da despedida ao anoitecer? É o nosso tempo de jovens estudantes que passou. De agora adiante é o mundo adulto. É cada um por si."

"Não necessariamente. Concordo com o mundo adulto, mas não será cada um por si. Teremos uns aos outros."

"Como pode ter certeza?"

"Eu não tenho. Eu apenas sinto."

Lily segurou a mão de Santana e confiou na intuição da namorada. O tempo adiante estava nebuloso. Mas enquanto estivessem juntos e a varinha em punho, tinha a impressão de que tudo ficaria bem.

FIM.


End file.
